The Trials of Friendship
by TeenMuggle
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed and he is forced to flee Camelot. He soon meets up with some Druids who seem to help him, but are they all that they seem? How will Merlin fulfill his destiny? Please Review! No Slash. No spoilers- wrtitten before Season 3.
1. Chapter 1Of Griffins and Warlocks

Chapter 1-Of Griffins and Warlocks

The slow tolling of the bell signalled impending doom as it echoed across courtyard. The finality of the final note struck despair into the hearts of those who heard it, as it reverberated into deathly silence. All hearts, except one, which remained as cold as ice, as it had been for more than twenty years.

Not a breath was taken by the gathered souls, not a whisper was heard, not an infant cried. The eyes of the bodies in the square were fixed on one spot and one spot only.

Everyone was silent. Silent as the grave.

The great oak doors creaked open slowly, shattering the silence, revealing the black void within. And out of this void came a ghostly figure, flanked on either side by armoured men in blood red tunics.

The boy walked freely between them, out of the black abyss with his pale neck holding his raven haired head high. His cerulean eyes swept the crowd with an unsettling intensity, piercing those on whom they fell. Not a flicker of fear appeared in those eyes, his countenance remained stone-cold, his bound hands did not quiver.

The boy was led through the crowd which parted for him like water in front of a boat. With a ripple of movement, the crowd came to life.

Muffled cries, half-choked sobs, despairing wails.

They boy's face remained unchanged, as he marched to the beat of the funeral drum which counted down to the end of his life, as the final pathway was revealed to the podium erected in the dead centre of the courtyard. The podium, on which stood a hooded man, clutching his blade.

The boy climbed the steps and stood on the podium, and looked straight ahead, ignoring those in the crowd who were shouting his name. This was it.

Suddenly a cold hard voice rang out over the courtyard, the voice of King Uther, announcing to all those present that this boy had been tried and convicted of the crime of sorcery, and therefore must pay with his life.

But almost none of this was heard by the one who stood by his side. Prince Arthur of Camelot could not take his eyes off of the fragile young man standing on the execution podium. His hands shook and his breath caught in his chest.

_This could not be happening. Merlin cannot be a sorcerer._

Arthur and his father stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard and from all sides angry, tear-stricken faces turned up at him, accusing him. Merlin had been popular among the townspeople. Somehow that gangly idiot seemed to charm whoever he met, that lop-sided grin and sticky-out ears of his endeared him to so many. You just couldn't hate Merlin.

But Arthur reminded himself, this boy was not Merlin. This boy, about to die, could not be his pathetic, clumsy, good-for-nothing servant. He had trusted Merlin with his life, fought by his side so many times, scolded him whenever he was too lazy to clean his chambers, confided in him his feelings for Gwen...

This man in the courtyard was a sorcerer and everything he had done was a lie. It was all a trick, a smokescreen in his plot to take over Camelot. This man did not care whether Arthur lived or died...he was evil.

But still Arthur could not bring himself to really believe in his own conclusions. Merlin would never betray Arthur, somehow Merlin did just not seem like he could ever hurt anybody. He just wasn't like that.

But then, he reminded himself, that could have been his plan all along. Befriend Arthur, get close to him, close enough to be able to strike out at Camelot from within. Arthur cringed when he remembered all the confidential and urgent matters of state he had shared with Merlin. How could he have been so stupid? Merlin was a sorcerer, and it seemed a clever and powerful one at that, how else could he have hidden for so long? His acting skills were exemplary; no one would ever suspect that bumbling idiot of sorcery.

But here he was.

How had it come to this? Arthur thought back to three days earlier, had it only been three days?

"_Hurry up Merlin you great buffoon!" he had yelled at his lanky manservant, as he trailed behind lugging all of Arthur's armour with him._

"_If you help me carry it, it would take half the time!" Merlin shouted back in annoyance. _

_They had been walking back up to the castle after a training session and Arthur was in a foul mood, having been beaten by Sir Leon whilst sparring, which had unfortunately been witnessed by Gwen. He tried to tell himself he had just been distracted by her presence, but, as he had seen her laughing face after he had fallen, he didn't give much credence to the thought. Now he was taking it out on Merlin_

"_Don't be an idiot Merlin; the crown Prince of Camelot can't carry his own armour!"_

"_Why? Is it because it weighs too much in combination with your over- large head and huge ego?"_

_Arthur sighed in annoyance._

"_Why is it I got lumbered with such an idiot as you for a servant anyway?"_

_Merlin just shrugged. "You got lucky I guess."_

_Arthur was about to make some smart retort when suddenly screams erupted from the main town. He did not waste any time. He sprang into action, seizing his sword from Merlin's over-laden arms and ran sprinting for the town. _

_When he arrived he saw absolute chaos had prevailed in the market. Stalls had been overturned, their wares scattered all over the ground and people running in every direction, stepping over those who lay on the ground with blood seeping through their clothes. _

_The source of the disturbance soon became clear. A giant creature filled the space between the buildings. It was thrashing around so much that Arthur could not see its features, until, as though sensing his presence, it turned and regarded him with too intelligent an eye to belong to any creature._

_It was a griffin, almost identical to the one that had attacked Camelot previously, the one that had been killed by Lancelot. It seemed to hold him in its gaze, he was rooted to the spot.  
_

_Arthur heard Merlin running back towards him; late as usual. The griffin then regarded him as well, with a knowing gaze in its cruel eyes. Then, it turned away, leapt up into the air and flew away without turning back. Arthur was bewildered. Had the griffin been waiting for him? Arthur knew Merlin would just roll his eyes at him and call him an arrogant, self-important prat if he told him this, but how else could he explain why the griffin had so suddenly left? Unless it had been waiting for...  
_

_Arthur turned around to look at Merlin who looked equally as puzzled. Trying to lighten the mood Arthur said:_

"_Didn't know you were so ugly that you could even scare griffins away Merlin."_

_It had been a lame joke, and Arthur wasn't expecting much more than a weak smile and an immediate contradiction. But he did not receive even that. Merlin stood transfixed, staring at the spot the griffin had flown away from looking troubled. _

"_Missing your pal Merlin?" Arthur had teased, hoping for some response from him. _

"_What? Did you say something?" Merlin had asked, snapped from his thoughts._

"_Nothing, it doesn't matter."_

_What was wrong with him? It wasn't like Merlin to pass up on an opportunity to insult Arthur, he realised he was counting on it to make him feel better. Merlin's silence was unnerving. _

_Arthur then began to take control of the situation, assisting the townspeople and helping to clear some of the debris. Merlin assisted him, but all the while a frown darkened his features and he seemed distracted. Arthur couldn't for the life of him work out why, but he pushed the matter away in his mind. There were more important matters in hand._

_That afternoon, Arthur had reported to his father about the destruction and chaos the griffin had caused. His father had understandably been outraged and began blaming the castle wall guards for letting the beast fly in, blaming the farmers for giving no prior warning, blaming everyone he could think of. Arthur had remained silent, remembering the last griffin. It had not been so easy to get rid of. This troubled him greatly._

_ Matters had not improved when Gaius stepped forward and reminded the king about the supposed magical qualities of the beast. He had insisted that the beast must have been summoned by magic and sent to Camelot for a reason. Arthur had not believed his father would listen to Gaius, rather ignore him like he did last time, but now it seemed, Uther began to speculate as to the possibility of a magical threat in the kingdom, and acted accordingly._

_Uther had then stepped up his anti-magic laws and doubled the watch. Curfews were imposed, suspects' interrogated, ordinary people were suspected and houses were searched. One of these searches had been what had produced that ancient, leather-bound book, hidden beneath the floor-boards under Merlin's bed..._

_Arthur had not believed for a moment that Merlin could have done anything to harm anyone, but as the days went by and Arthur was refused access to the dungeons to question Merlin himself, his doubts increased._

_Why had the griffin stopped its attack when it saw Merlin? _

Arthur was snapped out of his reverie by his father.

"Have you any last words, sorcerer?"

Arthur looked down at him. This was his moment, the moment to explain to everyone how this was all a mistake, how everything had gone so terribly wrong...the time for this nightmare to end.

Merlin's head snapped up. He stared at Uther for one long moment, as though trying to read his mind, before his gaze shifted to Arthur.

Arthur recoiled as Merlin's intense gaze rested on him. That cold hard stare was so uncharacteristic of Merlin; it chilled him to the bone. This wasn't him.

Merlin's eyes abruptly shifted back to Uther. Then his voice rang out, shrill in the silence of the courtyard, everyone leaning in to hear what he had to say, willing him to give some excuse, to find his way out.

Merlin smiled. "Yes. Tell your son he'll find his clothes in his wardrobe. It's about him he learned to dress himself."

Arthur felt a sudden desire to laugh; typical Merlin, never taking anything seriously, even when he was about to die. Then he frowned, wait a minute...there was an insult hidden in that remark. Arthur groaned inwardly. Then he remembered with horror: _he had allowed himself to be dressed by a sorcerer._ He felt humiliated.

Uther then raised his hand and the steady drumming became frenzied as the executioner forced Merlin down to his knees.

Arthur then felt a compelling desire to run, to force Merlin out of the way of the axe that was now hovering over his fragile neck. He couldn't allow this to happen; he couldn't allow the one that had saved his life so many times just die...

But he didn't. Like it or not, he was bound by his father's laws. Merlin had become a sorcerer, therefore must pay the price. The conflict in his mind seemed never-ending. He felt so confused, torn in so many directions.

What should he do? Hope that this was some horrible dream? Push Merlin out of the way, before being caught by the guards and executed at his side? Do nothing and watch Merlin die?

What if he really was a sorcerer? What if he wasn't? What if he never meant to betray to Camelot? What if he was on their side? What if he meant to destroy Camelot?

The axe was raised into the sky. The entire crowd took a collective gasp. The cold sun shone down on the courtyard, warming nothing, comforting no one.

Arthur tried to prepare himself for the final blow, but how do you prepare yourself for something like that? In the end it seemed he didn't need to.

As soon as the axe began to fall, a sudden blast resounded from the boy throwing the executioner and much of the crowd backwards. Merlin sprang up, his eyes glowing a foreign gold as the rope binding his hands together crumbled to dust, and stared up at the royal balcony. He flashed a mischievous grin at the King.

Arthur stood there in disbelief. He was overjoyed that Merlin was not dead, but at the same time, fearful. Merlin had just proven once and for all, he was a sorcerer. Arthur didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the absolution of his doubts. Suddenly Arthur realised, if Merlin had kept that hidden for so long, what else was he hiding? Was the accusation of him plotting to take over Camelot true? Now it seemed much more likely once Arthur had seen for himself the secret power his former manservant possessed.

His father began to scream orders at the guards to restrain him but the podium on which he stood was surrounded by some sort of invisible shield they could not penetrate.

Merlin looked up at Arthur directly, and Arthur saw sadness there in his eyes, a quiet disappointment, but also a firm resolution.

"_I'll be back. Just make sure you don't starve without me."_

Arthur heard this inside of his mind, but before he could do much more than stutter in shock Merlin's voice sounded, this time so everyone assembled heard him.

"_Lyft brucan mec animan hw_ae_r ic willa beon hal!"_

Suddenly a great wind was summoned up and swept round and round Merlin, whose eyes were once again glowing golden. Everyone in the crowd screamed and ducked as the contents of the square were blown about and the intense wind made it impossible to open their eyes for more than a couple of seconds. Arthur covered his eyes as the buffeting gale reached him, the dirt and dust stinging his eyes after he saw the raging winds surround Merlin, hiding him from view.

When the winds had died down, Arthur risked looking back down into the courtyard.

Merlin was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Come to us

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day!! Might not be able to update regularly coz of my stupid exams :( but I'll try my best :D I love reviews! They make my day...hint...hint :D**

Chapter Two-Come to us...

Merlin landed with full force on the hard ground, breaking what felt like every bone in his body. He couldn't bring himself to move. _It had actually worked!_ He lay there face down, breathing in the damp smell of the grass and listening to bird song and the sound of the wind rustling the branches of the trees. Judging by the fact his head still appeared to be attached to his shoulders, he seemed to be alive. That's a good thing isn't it?

Merlin picked himself up reluctantly from the hard ground and stared around him. He appeared to be deep in some forest, where the sunlight barely slid through the dense foliage. He despaired as he saw that he couldn't recognise the forest as being the one surrounding Camelot or the one around his home village of Ealdor. Other than that his experiences with forests were pretty limited. The trees here were older than any he had seen elsewhere, and seemed to be pulsing with some sort of strange magic. The intense power of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck, shuddering, remembering how close that axe had come to severing it.

He couldn't quite believe that the last three days had actually happened. Everything seemed like some terrible nightmare, which he hoped desperately to wake up from. It seemed strange to him, now that everyone knew his secret, the secret he had so fervently tried to keep all his life. He had always wished someone else could know, someone he could confide in, to keep the crushing pressure of his destiny at bay, someone he didn't have to lie to, but now, remembering the cold and hurt glare Arthur had given him, he wished it all back.

Merlin couldn't bear to have Arthur stare at him with such hate. Wasn't he grateful at all? Didn't he realise how many times Merlin had risked his neck to save his royal arse?

Of course he didn't, Merlin thought with a sigh. He was as blind as a Wildren, needed everything handed to him on a plate. He probably thought Merlin was part of some sorcerer's conspiracy plotting to take over Camelot. At least that what Uther had said.

"_You are hereby charged with the crime of sorcery and the intent to use enchantments to bring down Camelot and commit treason against your King."_

Merlin had to laugh at the irony. He had saved Uther's life at least twice and he was charged with treason! He hadn't even been born in Camelot, therefore Uther was not really his king, at least that was what he had preached when his mother had come to him begging for his help in Ealdor. And anyway, all his magic had only ever been used to save the life of his son and for the good of everyone in Camelot. His magic was being used to secure Camelot's future, to help Arthur become king, to bring peace to the lands of Albion!

He kicked a tree stump in frustration, which only added to the aches already covering his body, forewarning of the great bruises that would likely soon appear. At least the spell had worked. He was rather surprised it did. It usually took him several attempts to accomplish a spell that powerful.

He had been sitting in his cell, when Gaius had come in for a final health check before the execution. Merlin thought it rather odd Uther continued to do this, but he supposed Uther liked to have his victims in full health before they died, therefore he could take the credit for killing them himself.

Gaius had been strictly observed by the guards and could not speak with Merlin with arousing their suspicion. He had looked long and hard into his eyes, boring deep into his soul, pity and fear mirrored there, before handing him a water skin and telling him to get some rest,

Merlin had opened the water skin hours later to find that, instead of water, concealed inside was a small roll of parchment. With his back turned to the guards, he managed to wriggle the small roll out of its hiding place and slowly unravelled it. As his eyes met the incantation on the paper, copied out of his magic book which he presumed Gaius had stolen back, he smiled for the first time in what seemed like years.

Transportation was something he had been looking forward to learning for a long time. Ever since his first day in Camelot when he had seen that woman disappear in the courtyard he had been fascinated by it, a fascination which had only been increased when Morgause did the exact same thing when fleeing Camelot with Morgana. True, neither of those women were exactly anything to look up to, but Merlin still couldn't wait for the day when he could just disappear like that as well.

Of course, when Merlin had ever broached the subject with Gaius, he had been met with firm opposition. Transportation was considered one of the most dangerous pieces of magic to learn, owing to the disastrous results of being split into two if the incantation went wrong in the slightest. Gaius had often said it was far too dangerous, especially considering Merlin managed to get into an inordinate amount of trouble just by _walking_ from place to place.

The fact that Gaius had given him the spell showed how desperate things really were. He had obviously exhausted every other possible method. This was the only option left, and it scared Merlin.

Despite appearances, when Merlin had walked so calmly to his death his entire mind was flooded with fear. He could barely think straight and was having trouble breathing. But he held his head high, and betrayed none of the fear that he was feeling; he would not give Uther that satisfaction.

The only times he almost lost his countenance were the times he looked into the faces of those he cared about. He caught Gaius's eye, who gave him a small nod, deathly pale. Merlin could tell that he was utterly terrified, Gaius was like a father to him. He was one of the reasons Merlin would not act afraid, he would not allow Gaius the pain of seeing him like that.

The next person he saw was Gwen. She stared at him in disbelief, tears silently streaming down her face. She looked to be in shock, not really taking anything in. She didn't look at Merlin in fear and hate like some of the others, she just gave a quiet acknowledgment. Merlin had thought at times that Gwen had suspected him of being more than he really was, but he doubted her mind had ever stretched so far as to sorcery. She was like a sister to him and it pained him to see her so distressed. He hoped Arthur would look after her, and finally stop being such a prat and tell her how he felt.

However, when Merlin looked up and saw Arthur staring down at him with such a curious expression on his face, a mixture of hate, anger, hurt, disbelief and uncertainty, it pierced him like a knife. He wanted more than anything to talk to him, to explain, to tell him he had never wanted to hurt him, to tell him he was still his idiot of a manservant, unchanged. But of course, Arthur wouldn't believe that. Merlin saw it in his eyes. He seemed to have resigned himself to Merlin's fate. He did not allow any of his own emotion to show in his face, the two boys had simply stared at each other.

When Uther had asked for his last words, he thought he might as well make them memorable ones. He could have gone for the cliqued: _"You haven't seen the last of me Uther Pendragon!" _ or "_Your hatred of magic will destroy your own kingdom" _ or even "_I will haunt Camelot for the rest of your days, creeping up on you whilst you're undressing and shouting "BOO!" just for as long as I feel like it and then you'll be sorry!"_ although he did consider each of these. Instead he went for something more personal, trying to convey to Arthur that he was still the same person, the same Merlin he knew and hated/loved.

He didn't know if Arthur hadn't been to see him because he couldn't because of the king's orders or because he personally was too angry to come and see him, but he thought it was the former. Arthur's expression when the book had been found, and during the trial where Merlin didn't even try to defend himself, and even at the execution, had showed how truly conflicted he was. No, he didn't blame Arthur. He had been taught all his life magic was evil, had suffered at its hands, he had the right to be angry when he found out the servant whom he had trusted with his life had apparently betrayed him and learned magic.

Still, speculating wouldn't help him now. How was he supposed to fulfil his destiny and protect Arthur when he was stuck in some gods-forsaken forest in the middle of nowhere with trees that appeared to be watching him.

_Watching him?_

Merlin spun around on the spot, reaching out with his magic trying to detect some hidden danger, cursing himself for not doing so sooner. He shouldn't have been so stupid. Some form of magic had drawn him to this place, and he wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't detect anything amiss, so he ceased his search. However he could not shake off that feeling that something was watching him, and not just watching him, piercing his very soul. He had felt the same exactly three days beforehand, when confronted with the griffin in the town.

_Merlin had ran up to Arthur, having abandoned the armour he was supposed to be carrying, only to find that Arthur was frozen on the spot, staring at the massive griffin that blocked their path. Merlin's heart sank; how was he supposed to defeat the griffin this time if Arthur was watching? But as soon as he thought this the griffin suddenly turned its amber eye on Merlin, causing him also to stand transfixed. The griffin's gaze seemed to enter into his mind and take control, it seemed to know who he was and was searching through his memories to confirm it._

_Merlin knew something was wrong. Griffins were not supposed to be that intelligent, it knew something. Merlin then suddenly felt a great magical presence fill his mind, not dissimilar to the one he felt whenever the dragon used to call him. Its voice, also rich and wise like the dragon had reverberated in his mind._

"_At last I have found you. You will come to us Emrys, you will come...you will join our cause...you have much to gain, as have we....come to us..."_

_With that the griffin had taken off, leaving Merlin to his very confused thoughts._

Merlin felt exposed, he thought as though everything in this forest could see right through him. His magical instincts told him something was terribly wrong and he wanted to run but couldn't. Why had his magic brought him here?

Suddenly, out of the gloom offered by the trees, silent figures came slowly striding forward. Merlin tensed and reached for his magic, in case he should need it, but the figures did not seem threatening, despite the fact they were all hooded and cloaked. Something about their presence seemed familiar and comforting to Merlin, certainly not menacing.

He lowered his defences as the cloaked figure in front stepped forward and lowered his hood. A tall middle-aged man, with weathered features was revealed. He had a careworn look, with eyes that seemed to be filled with many sad memories, yet he was smiling as he stepped forward. Merlin knew at once that this was a man who had suffered personally at the hands of Uther, his eyes gave it away.

The man spoke in a clear voice: "Welcome Emrys. I am overjoyed that you have found your way to us. My name is Fyrmest, and I am the leader of this small Druidic clan you see before you."

"You're Druids?" Merlin asked in surprise, although he had already guessed as much. The man shifted the cloak to reveal the Druidic symbol which was embroidered in his clothes. It appeared, that despite their apparent poverty and threadbare clothes, they still found the time to carefully and lovingly imprint this symbol on their clothes and wear it with pride. Merlin admired their dedication. They seemed to be expecting him to say something, but he remained silent, and offered them the chance to explain why they knew where to find him.

"Your magic must be powerful indeed if it could have transported you all the way here, we did not know what to expect from the Prophesised One but now we realise just how true the legends were."

"Where am I?" asked Merlin, his modesty not allowing him to acknowledge the strength of his Gifts.

"You are far indeed from Camelot, Emrys. I presume that is where you came from? You are here with us on the site of one of the most important places of power of the Old Religion. Just as the prophecies stated, your magic has brought you here to us on this very day at this very time, something my people have been predicting for hundreds of years."

Merlin remained silent as this. Someone know he would be appearing here at this exact moment in time? How was that even possible? What about his destiny to protect Arthur?

Some of his confusion must have shown on his face.

"Forgive us, Emrys. This must be indeed a confusing experience for you. Please come with us to our camp, rest and eat and we shall explain. There is much written about you, you and us both have much to learn. Do not worry for the moment, nothing can be wrong with this most joyous of occasions, for you have come to us Emrys...you have much to gain...you have come to us..."

Merlin slowly nodded and began to follow the figures out of the clearing. Suspicion grew in his mind. It had only been three days since he had last heard those words uttered by a being of magic. How many innocent lives had been lost or ruined that day?


	3. Chapter 3 Devoid of hope

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added to story alerts! They just make me so happy in a day which I should have spent studying...oops...:D**

Chapter 3- Devoid of Hope

Arthur watched with a heavy heart as the hunting party tore out of the front gates of Camelot, racing in a futile attempt to capture the long-gone sorcerer. Arthur knew their attempts were in vain; sorcerers were never caught by men on horses, if Merlin wanted to remain hidden, he would. Arthur knew from experience, from the countless times he'd had to hunt down his lazy manservant to make him begin his work, that Merlin was a difficult man to find. He could probably turn himself invisible, it would explain a lot. Arthur then shuddered as he considered how the power of invisibility could have been used by Merlin; the perfect weapon, already situated in the heart of the city of the man who persecuted men like him.

He sighed and turned to face the emptiness of his chambers, which had become even more of a mess in Merlin's absence. He half-expected Merlin to walk in the door, scold him for refusing to put away his own clothes and roll his eyes whenever Arthur would demand that he clean out his stables.

But of course, his hopes were non-existent. Merlin would never come back; he had turned his back on Camelot.

Arthur tried to distract himself with positive thoughts, perhaps he would get a new manservant, one who would actually arrive on time and do the things he was paid to do. But even as he pondered this, he dismissed the idea. As much as he complained about Merlin, he had always had such a positive outlook on life, always had a smile on his face, was never afraid to call Arthur a prat to his face. Perhaps he had been a terrible servant...but at least he was entertaining, had helped Arthur to see past the palace walls and take an interest in the lives of ordinary people. Under Merlin's guidance, Arthur had gradually become less of the arrogant prince and more like a friend to Merlin, due to Merlin's sharply honest remarks about whatever Arthur did. Never hesitating to criticise him...Merlin was certainly better than some boot-licker of a servant, who obeyed Arthur's every whim with a "Yes sire," "Of course sire" and "Whatever you say sire" which he supposed had been what had turned him into such a spoiled brat in the first place.

He sighed again and began to put away his own clothes for a change, remembering with a jolt, Merlin's dig at his not being able to find his own clothes. _Well Merlin, perhaps I would be able to find them if they were not always lying on the floor when you neglected to put them by._

He could almost hear Merlin's retort that if Arthur could fight sorcerers and magical creatures he should certainly be able to handle folding a gentle piece of cloth. This memory of playful arguments pained him.

Arthur kicked out at his wardrobe in anger. Why had this happened? Why?

A gentle knocking soon brought him out of his painful contemplations. A small palace servant meekly entered and told Arthur in a tiny voice that his father wished to see him immediately before hurrying back the way he had came. He looked absolutely terrified of Arthur, and Arthur did not know why until he caught sight of his reflection in the looking glass over the fireplace.

His blonde hair stuck up at all angles around his face, which seemed paler and gaunter than usual. Dark great circle ringed his eyes, reminding Arthur of the sleepless nights he had endured. He had not shaved in the last three days and as a result, rough stubble was already forming around his face, darkening his composure. He did truly look frightening. It seemed these last three days had had an even greater impact on him than he had thought. He had become a recluse, seeing nobody, not even Gwen who came wanting to comfort and be comforted herself, but he had sent her away with a harshness in his voice which he immediately regretted upon seeing her hurt features. His father's denial to even let him see Merlin had only added to the angst he was enduring. If only Merlin had been offered a chance to explain...

Arthur dragged himself out of these thoughts, there was no use in wondering about it now, what was done was done. He tidied himself up as much as he could and left to find his father. He glanced once more at his reflection, which was slightly improved, although Merlin still would have said he looked like one of those gargoyles that had once attacked Camelot.

How had he never noticed before? Every time there was some magical threat in Camelot, Merlin was never far away, he and Gaius had seemed to always know what was going on and how to defeat it. Arthur felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed at how Merlin must have believed him to be so stupid and dense, rather ironically considering Arthur had always said the same thing about Merlin.

How had he had the patience to endure being regarded as the local idiot for so long? Arthur had seen for himself the extent of Merlin's powers, how had he been content to just let everyone put him down all the time. If he could just magic himself away, why had he put up with being put in the stocks? How had he managed to even look at his father without showing any sign of hatred? How had we all survived for so long? Why had Merlin put up with Arthur's obnoxious ways?

All of these question whizzed unanswered around Arthur's mind, bumping into each other, causing more confusion. These questions could never be answered. There was no use in driving himself crazy trying to.

Merlin and Merlin alone had the answers. And he was never coming back.

Arthur suddenly realised, he had been referring to Merlin in the past tense all day, as though he were dead. But then, as Arthur reminded himself, Merlin was dead to him. The Merlin he knew was gone, replaced by the sorcerer.

Arthur then found himself standing in front of the great oak doors which led to the throne room. He readied himself, preparing for the barrage of questions his father would undoubtedly rain down on him. He nodded to the two guards on either side of the doors, motioning for them to open them, and stepped into the hall.

Uther was pacing about like a madman, yelling orders to all those around. He had a maniacal look in his eyes, veins were standing out on his forehead, and his face had turned red in rage. Arthur honestly couldn't remember the last time he had saw his father so angry.

Uther was surrounded by his council of advisors, none of which were doing much advising; they seemed too flummoxed as to what to do, nothing of the sort had ever occurred in Camelot before. Arthur then noticed Gaius standing in the shadows of the room silently. He watched Uther pacing around, but made no move to contribute anything. He seemed to be in shock and just stared into space, with a slight frown and a worried expression on his face.

Arthur then felt a sudden upsurge in pity. What must it be like, to have the one you regarded as a son, tried, convicted and almost executed for sorcery? To have him vanish into mid air, with no idea where he was or whether he was even safe?

He then felt an immense anger for Merlin. How could he abandon and betray Gaius like this? The man who looked after him, housed him, fed him and so many other things; Merlin was truly selfish if he could throw all that away without a second thought. Gaius himself had been in the same situation, almost executed for sorcery. No old man deserved such heartache.

Uther then noticed his son's presence. He stopped pacing abruptly and turned to face him.

"Well? How go the searches?" He asked in his imperious tone.

"Nothing as of yet father, and I am doubtful that he will be found at all. Merlin is most adept at hiding." Arthur answered with a sigh.

"You cannot presume to know this boy now Arthur. He has betrayed you; he has betrayed all of us. Continue the searches. I want him found, either dead or alive; I just want this filth to be eradicated."

"Yes father." He answered resignedly. He knew his father would never give up until he was found, disregarding the manpower and resources it would consume to do so. His hatred of magic blinded him to all else.

"Don't you take that tone with me Arthur. Don't you understand the seriousness of this situation? This boy infiltrated our very inner sanctum, attended many important meetings, and overheard many of my plans and the secrets of the kingdom. That information in the hands of sorcerers is lethal to the future wealth and security of Camelot. Not to mention the disgust I feel for the treachery of the boy. A boy trusted with looking after the crown prince, one that I personally said I knew I could trust in the battle against magic. How he must have laughed at me! I will not allow his treason to go unpunished."

Arthur remained silent. He thought perhaps he should remind his father that it had been him in the first place who had offered the job to Merlin in return for saving his life, but he thought that might be taking it too far. He didn't want his father to implode.

Why was he defending Merlin? Why did he feel annoyed whenever his father mentioned his "treachery"? Arthur knew it to be true, Merlin was in possession of many secrets of Camelot and he could easily use to rise up against them. But why was there a niggling doubt at the back of his mind, telling him that something was wrong? Arthur had always been one to trust his instincts, but now he wasn't sure this was the right path. His mind now held precedence over what his heart told him. Merlin was guilty.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Uther asked in annoyance at Arthur's silence.

"No, my lord. Perhaps he went back to Ealdor."Arthur answered, though not truly believing it.

"A sorcerer intelligent enough to penetrate the inner circle of Camelot and deceive us all would never be as foolish as to do something so predictable, "dismissed Uther, turning away with a wave of his hand.

"And you Gaius, do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Uther directed his question to the corner of the room in which the old man was standing.

Gaius seemed to be jerked abruptly from his ponderings and looked at Uther with a haunted expression on his face. These last three days certainly had been tough on him.

"I don't, sire. My first thought would also be Ealdor, but he would not wish to put his mother into danger. He could have fled to the Druids, although I don't think he knows how to find them.

"And unfortunately neither do we," Uther cursed, slamming his hand on the table covered in maps of the surrounding forests.

Uther remained silent for a few moment, as though contemplating something new. Suddenly he turned to Gaius with an incredulous look on his face.

"You knew! You knew he was a sorcerer!"

Arthur looked abruptly at Gaius, whose features did not change from their far-away look. He did not answer. Uther took this as silent confirmation.

"You knew that your ward was a sorcerer and you neglected to tell me! A sorcerer who was plotting to overtake my kingdom! Perhaps you were in league with him! Perhaps you too were plotting to overthrow me!"

At this Gaius answered. "Never, my Lord." The finality in his voice made his intentions clear.

Uther turned away in disgust.

"I should have you hanged for this Gaius! How could you betray me after all these years?"

A hardened look came into Gaius's eye. "That boy was the closest thing to a son I ever had. Forgive me if I would not give him willingly to the executioner, as I believe you would not do for your own son, my Lord."

Uther's expression softened. He glanced quickly at Arthur.

"We were all deceived by this boy's intentions Gaius. He obviously manipulated you and your fatherly feelings for him. You will not be punished."

Then a steely look came into his eyes. "But Gaius if I ever find you have concealed something like this from me again, I will not be so lenient."

"Of course, sire." Gaius answered in a small voice which did not suit him at all.

How much could he be suffering, wondered Arthur. He couldn't believe that Gaius could have hidden something like that, though he understood why he did it. If Arthur had found out first, he didn't know what he would have done. Probably make up excuses for him as Gaius had done. No one could have seen this coming.

Uther dismissed Gaius, and he walked slowly out of the hall, for the first time, truly showing his age in his walk, so devoid of his usual vigour. As he passed Arthur he looked up at him.

"Whatever he may have intended, sire, I know his friendship for you was not false."

Arthur was taken aback. Gaius looked at him as though trying to covey what he meant with more than just words, perhaps trying to tell him that Merlin was not guilty of treason. But how could that be? How could someone learn sorcery in a kingdom where magic was banned unless he intended to use it for evil? All magic was a weapon, his father had said. What other reason would Merlin have for learning it? Merlin's friendship must have been faked, it was only a way to penetrate even further into Camelot, it couldn't have been real.

Gaius then moved on, a silent disappointment in his eyes, mirroring the disappointment he had seen in Merlin's eyes that morning. How much did Gaius really know?

Hours later, he found himself wandering around the castle, trying to find himself some distraction from the emptiness of his chambers. A new servant had been appointed that afternoon, a clean, efficient and polite servant. Arthur hated him. Not for the fact that he was in any way deficient, simply, that he was not Merlin.

He was still contemplating this when he came across Gwen, staring out at the courtyard and watching the blood red sun dip behind the buildings of the square. She had such a lost expression on her face; Arthur wished nothing more than to comfort her. He tried to imagine what she was going through, losing Morgana and then Merlin in just a few months, the two real friends she had ever had. Arthur had seen her tear-stricken face several times that day after the almost-execution, but now it seemed she had no tears left to spill.

He wanted to draw near her, comfort her, console her, but he found he couldn't. Gwen's mind was far away now; he owed her the chance to work things out for herself. And besides, he was too cowardly to even go up and talk to her; he feared that if they spoke together, he might break down and release all the anguish of the last few days. No, he would give them both a chance, a chance to figure things out on their own. Arthur thought that if he were to be near to her, he could never leave again. What was it and his over fondness for servants? His father laughed in his face whenever he mentioned any of his servant's troubles. They were not people to him. Arthur had been the same. Never looking at a servant twice, thinking they were just put on this earth to clean up after him and nothing else. That was before Merlin came. Before Merlin had changed everything.

He turned to leave, before he was once more lost in his thoughts, when he heard Gwen's soft, sweet voice sound, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to make him think she was talking aloud to herself.

"You'll come back Merlin. I know you will. You're not evil. One day everyone will see that."

Arthur sighed heavily. He couldn't believe the utmost confidence and hope Gwen had spoken with. He had none. It seemed Merlin had stolen that when he disappeared in the courtyard.

He was utterly devoid of hope.

**A/N: I might not be able to upload for a while coz I've got big exams coming up but I'll try my best! I know the story is turning out to be a bit depressing at the mo but I promise it'll get more happy as it goes on! And ou might just meet some old characters in later chapters...dun dun dun.... :D**


	4. Chapter 4 A new life?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming :D This might be my last upload for a while so...hope it's ok! I actually wasn't intending the end of this chapter but...I think I have some pretty good new ideas. I have totally reviewed my whole plan which has now unfortunatly been scuppered- for the better I hope though:D Not entirely sure where this story will go now...it'll be a surpise for all of us!!**

**Please review!! :D:D  
**

Chapter 4- A new life?

Merlin followed Fyrmest through the dense trees, all the while sensing the incredible energy being given off by them. Merlin had no doubt that this place was indeed the site of some immense power, he could feel the magic of the Old Religion in his very blood, rushing through his veins, making him feel more alive than he had ever before.

The rest of the Druids followed Merlin silently. The way the way they all fell into line behind Fyrmest demonstrated their great respect and reverence for him. They also looked at _him_ with the same expressions; these people were frightened of him. Merlin felt a quiet amusement; what would Arthur say if he found out Druids were afraid of his bumbling manservant? But then, he realised, Arthur would probably say it was just his face that was scaring them.

Merlin almost laughed aloud at this memory, Arthur had always teased Merlin mercilessly over his appearance, but he suddenly felt pain as he thought of Arthur. What must Arthur be thinking of him now? Was he now frightened of him? Merlin couldn't bear the thought that he would be. True, he had fantasised occasionally what it would be like to have everyone know who he was truly, to respect him and not dismiss him as they usually did, for Arthur to see him for more than he was, but these were only fantasies. Merlin was never one to bask in his own glory; perhaps he felt annoyance whenever Arthur got the credit for something Merlin had done _again_, but Merlin had never wanted the attention. Not if it meant forsaking his best friend.

The Druids were now beginning a deep descent, down a steep bank, further into the gloom of the forest. Perhaps this was the site of some Ancient magic, but it sure was depressing.

Fyrmest strode confidently forward, passing through the mist which now snaked around the trees, and passed out of sight. Merlin blinked. The man had just vanished right in front of him. Perhaps he had just got lost in the mist? But as he desperately sought out Fyrmest's figure, he realised the mist was not dense at all, and he was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone?

Merlin turned around in confusion to the Druids assembled behind him. They were looking at him, with expectant gazes, obviously waiting for him to do something. But what? Great, he thought, the first people who could possibly accept him for who he was, and they though he was an idiot. _Well you are an idiot_ he heard the memory of Arthur say to him. He pushed this thought hurriedly out of his head.

"Um..." Merlin began, unsure how to ask what to do without coming across as his usual dense self.

"_Follow me Emrys, through the mist. Your destiny awaits you." _He heard Fyrmest speak in his mind. Destiny? That old word was beginning to really annoy Merlin.

He turned on the spot and stared out into the mist. He realised there was something not entirely right about the mist. It wasn't of a natural creation; it seemed to glisten quietly in the dim light, inviting him forward. Merlin reached out with his magic and sensed something concealed behind the mist, something large. Enchantment after enchantment greeted Merlin's senses and he realised the mist was not as it seemed.

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the mist, rather dramatically it might be said as he felt like he was making some momentous leap into the unknown.

He then promptly got his foot stuck in a root and fell over flat on his face. Perfect; his one chance to impress the Druids and he had to act like a complete idiot. _Typical, clumsy Merlin_ was what Arthur would have said, but Merlin refused to think of him at that moment, it hurt too much.

He straightened up with as much dignity as he could, with all manner of forest foliage sticking to his clothes and resumed his walk into the mist, sensing the Druids following him.

As soon as he had passed through the mist, he suddenly realised what had been concealed from him. It was an entire village. Each of the houses seemed to be grown out of the earth itself, leaves and branches intertwined to form walls and roofs. Small fires were lit outside of each house, with dancing flames of different colours forming magical shapes and creatures in the fire. Children ran about happily, laughing with a carefree attitude, while their parents watched idly. A great sense of warmth and happiness seemed to be radiating from every corner, contrasting with the stark bleakness of the surrounding forest. This place had a feeling of security around it, a place where anyone could be happy. Compared to the last Druid camp he had been to, which had been erected so as to be disassembled in a hurry if there was an attack, this place had a feeling of permanency to it; it felt as if this place had always existed, and always would. A place frozen in time.

As soon as he entered, the Druids who were relaxing outside of their houses looked up and stared at Merlin, wonder in their faces. Merlin felt his ears begin to go red and wished they would stop staring. Fyrmest, who had been waiting for Merlin, gestured for him to follow, and led a path through the village to the grassy knoll at the far end, where a sort of meeting place seemed to be. A great silence fell over the crowd, eerily reminding him of the crowd at his execution-well there was a comparison he never thought he'd have the chance to make. Merlin felt the stares of everyone around, boring into his back, feeling very uncomfortable. He hoped with all his might he wouldn't trip up again. He could not believe the expressions of wonder in each individuals face, wonder at _him_. Some simply stared, others broke into joyous grins at the sight of him, children whispered to each other and pointed openly, and some burst into tears.

They had finally reached the head of the village, where Fyrmest had halted, and turned to face the villagers. Merlin followed suit, and immediately regretted as he saw every living thing in the village regarding him in awe, even some of the lazy dogs curled up around the fires had raised their heads and looked at him with mild curiosity. Everyone seemed to be expecting him to say something, absolute silence prevailed in the village, and even Fyrmest was looking at him eagerly.

Merlin desperately tried to find something smart to say, but it eluded him. _"Wouldn't be the first time would it?"_ smirked the Arthur-memory. Merlin ignored this, cleared his dry throat, raised one hand half-heartedly into the air, waved it slightly.

"Hi," he croaked. Damn.

Fortunately this seemed to be enough. The entire crowd cheered and clapped, wiping tears from their eyes, staring at him in admiration, Okay, something weird had to be going on here, this was him they were cheering at wasn't it?

Fyrmest then placed his hand firmly in the small of his back and guided him into one of the larger houses, where he found some benches and a small, laughing fire with blue flames. Merlin hesitantly sat down on one of these benches and looked around him at the dingy interior. Fyrmest sat opposite him and regarded him with a calculating expression and remained silent. A couple of other Druids also entered and sat down and gave him the same treatment. All of this silence was really unnerving Merlin, he had never been one to sit and stay silent. _That's because you've a gob the size of a basking shark, _the Arthur-memory said. That _would_ be exactly what Arthur would have said, servants were neither supposed to be seen or heard, Merlin was a direct contradiction of both.

Finally Fyrmest spoke.

"We are truly glad to see you here with us Emrys. This is something we have anticipated for a long time."

"What are you talking about? How did you know I would be there? What has this got to do with my destiny?" Merlin bombarded him with questions hoping to get some answers.

Fyrmest chuckled at his torrent of questions. "It has everything to do with your destiny Emrys; your destiny to bring magic back to the lands of Albion, to free us from our persecution."

Merlin was confused. "I thought it was my destiny to protect Arthur and help him become king?"

Fyrmest smiled and nodded appreciatively. "Ah, so have heard a little of the ancient prophecies. Yes, it is indeed your destiny to protect the young Pendragon, but why does it follow that you cannot do both. The moon cannot rise without the sun setting."

Merlin scowled at this. He'd had enough riddles from Kilgarrah to last him a lifetime. Why couldn't anyone give him a straight answer?

"How can I protect Arthur if I'm here freeing you lot from persecution? It doesn't make any sense!"

Fyrmest raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't it?"

Merlin considered this, though still annoyed at having to work this out himself after everything that had happened in the last few days. How could he possibly do both? Unless he knocked Arthur unconscious and dragged him back here and tied him to a tree, which admittedly, wasn't the best plan. _Too right it isn't! As if you could ever knock me unconscious anyway! _came the Arthur-memory's arrogant thought. And when Arthur ever became king, how was he supposed to convince him that magic was not evil, and help Arthur trust him again. True, Arthur's opinion of magic had never been as strong as his father's, but Merlin suspected that might have changed after discovering that his servant, his friend, the one he had confided his deepest feelings in, had apparently betrayed him.

All these thoughts spilled around Merlin's mind. Somehow he had to be able to convince Arthur to trust him once more, to place his faith in him, and so enable Merlin to protect Arthur, change his views on magic, unite the lands of Albion, return magic to the kingdom and release the Druids from their persecution. It even sounded difficult, how was he ever to put this into practise? Great. Why was nothing ever simple in Merlin's life? Kill the Griffin, stop the witch, break the spell, save Arthur, stop the dragon, save Arthur, keep his magic hidden, avoid being eaten by Wildren, be a good servant, save Arthur, run Gaius's errands, lie to the King, save Arthur, fulfil his destiny...the list was endless.

He ran his conclusion by Fyrmest who nodded and said: "It may seem like an impossible task, but in the end, it can be done, as a stream will always find its way to the sea.

Hmph! More riddles, sulked Merlin. However, Fyrmest continued.

"The ancient prophecies foretold of this day. The day when everything is set into motion, when the pieces begin to fall into place, it is your choice Emrys, do you dare challenge the impossible, or continue to hide who you are until even you are not certain? My people tire of hiding, of running, many here have not even ventured outside of these protective enchantments which protect them from the outside world. You have the hopes of many, resting on you. They look to you as a beacon. Please, make the right choice. Will you join us?"

It didn't sound as if he was being given any sort of choice. Merlin looked at Fyrmest, and then at the other two Druids in the room, both of whose faces bore the marks of emotional trauma, no doubt brought on by Uther's ruthless reign. Weakly, Merlin nodded.

Fyrmest's face broke into a grin, illuminating his features in a way Merlin could tell had not been done for a long time.

"But first," Merlin said. "I would like to know the answers to a couple more questions."

Fyrmest nodded to indicate he was listening.

Merlin took a deep breath and voiced one of the doubts he had been having ever since the Great Dragon had informed him of his destiny.

"How do you know I am even Emrys? How can someone like me be the one you're all waiting for? I'm nothing, insignificant, why do all your hopes rest on me? I'm a clumsy, idiotic servant who can't even walk down a corridor without falling over! What can I possibly do to help?"

To his surprise, Fyrmest laughed softly.

"Not Emrys? It was obvious from the moment I laid eyes on you who you were. The immense power resting inside of you determines it, it identifies you, the aura of magic surrounding you is more powerful than I have yet seen in any other man. You will be great Emrys, the greatest warlock the world has ever known; there is no doubt of that. Do not allow your mind to be troubled, everything will become right in time, after all, the night is darkest before the dawn."

Merlin briefly pondered these words. He did not completely believe them, but he wished fervently that they were true.

"You will stay with us I trust? We have more than enough room for you here. Your power is great, instinctive and elemental, but untamed. We can offer you basic training, an outlet for your magic, you can learn much from us, as we can from you. We can teach you the ways of the Old Religion, that which you should have been taught since birth, but were denied. You will be completely cared for, you will not be lacking in company. Everyone here knows your secret, you need not feel lonely."

Merlin highly doubted this but said nothing.

"Have you any other questions?"

With a jolt, Merlin remembered the question he most desired to ask.

"Were you the ones that sent the Griffin to Camelot?"

Fyrmest frowned, and looked deeply confused at this.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. What Griffin?"

Merlin sighed. He had expected this. He looked closely at Fyrmest, and sensed a profound feeling of honestly on his part. He obviously didn't know, the answer was written in his face.

"Never mind," he dismissed, trying to push that thought from his mind. Well there goes that theory. _Well since when have you ever had great powers of deduction? _Merlin ignored him.

He believed Fyrmest when he claimed to know nothing of it, yet some doubt was troubling him. Something was not as it seemed, and the Druids were at the heart of it, whether they knew that or not.

Fyrmest seemed to accept that the conversation was at an end and motioned for Emrys to stand up.

"I will now show you to your own private residence. You may stay there as long as you like, in safety and in peace."

Merlin once again followed Fyrmest and the other two Druids through the village and the gawking villagers until they entered a smaller house, not dissimilar to the one they had just left.

"We hope that you will be comfortable here Emrys. We will leave you now; you have no doubt had an exhausting day."

Merlin nodded and realised for the first time just how tired he was. He tried to stifle a large undignified yawn, but ended up looking twice as ridiculous. The two silent Druids stared at him.

Fyrmest saw Merlin staring back at them.

"I should have mentioned earlier, Emrys. We are part of the Council of Elders which governs this village. There are four of us, four for the elements, which as you can guess are very dear to us in this village. The power of nature, the earth, is respected above all else, and the balance it offers, gives us comfort in these troubled times, as we seek solitude in these forests allowing nature to speak to us. Only one out of the four Elders is allowed to speak out loud- the one that has been elected as leader- the others must communicate without words."

Merlin knew this to mean the mind communication he had come to associate with Druids. Suddenly the eerie silence of the other two was explained. Merlin couldn't for a moment contemplate being silent for so long; as Arthur had so often told him, he couldn't shut up for five minutes.

"These are Brim and Lyft. Byrne is with a group of Druids trading at the next town. He should be back later on tonight. I shall call you when he arrives, you should know who he is."

For some reason, Fyrmest's gaze hardened when he mentioned Byrne and Merlin suspected there was something more to this Byrne character.

With that, Fyrmest, Brim and Lyft, took their leave and left him alone in the small house. Merlin wandered over to the corner of the room where there was a small bed, covered in leaves and collapsed on to it, staring up at the roof, where the sun's light filtered ever so slightly through the dense branches, He hardly knew what to make of that day. Everything had been so emotional, and physically exhausting, Merlin found his eyes slowly drooping and surrendered himself gradually to sleep, although a trouble still grew in his mind. Despite Fyrmest's assurances Merlin felt more alone amongst those who knew his secret than those who didn't. He wished more than anything to go back to just being Arthur's clumsy manservant, he wouldn't even mind being put down all the time. If only things went back to the way they were, his last thought was before he finally succumbed to sleep...

_Merlin found himself running through the streets of Camelot, his heart thumping in his chest, his gangly limbs flailing everywhere as he sought to escape from the dark shadow that pursued him. It rushed behind him, never ceasing, always threatening him. He felt it begin to bear down on him, its crushing weight on his shoulders threatening to overcome him. It surrounded him completely and he lost himself in the black, crying out. Suddenly Arthur appeared through the dark swirling clouds. Merlin tried to call out to him Arthur just stared at him. _

"_You were supposed to be my friend. You betrayed me! It's because of your carelessness, Albion will never be born! You've ruined everything!"_

_And with that Arthur turned his back and walked away, ignoring Merlin's strangled cries. Then Merlin found himself on the battlements of the castle, looking out over the kingdom. What he saw was death and destruction, the kingdom up in flames...all because of him..._

_This was his fault. _

Merlin awoke abruptly, breathing heavily; sweat pouring off of him in buckets. He tried to calm himself down, but his hands were shaking and he felt dry sobs beginning at the back of his throat. It had been so vivid, highlighting all of his fears.

A cough at the entranceway alerted Merlin to what had awoken him. A young Druid boy was standing there and motioned for Merlin to follow him. Merlin collected himself, rose and followed the boy into the centre of the village. The sun had now set and the moon shone out brightly over the village where a cluster of people were assembled.

The crowd parted for Merlin and he made his way to where Fyrmest was standing. Fyrmest saw him approaching and gestured to where a group of horsemen were approaching through the mist, accompanied by laden carts

"Byrne and the others return to us."

Merlin watched them approach. The villagers cried out welcomes to them and praised them in their bravery in obtaining the supplies they needed. Most of the Druids began distributing goods form the carts among the villagers; however two figures in horses rode up toward where the Elders and Merlin were standing. The foremost figure dismounted in a fluid motion from his horse and strode confidently up to Fyrmest, where he offered him a slight bow. He then turned his eyes on Merlin, where they widened in shock.

"Yes Byrne, Emrys has joined us."

Byrne regarded Emrys with a thoughtful look in his eyes, a look that Merlin did not like. Whereas Fyrmest and the rest had looked at Merlin in silent curiosity, Byrne seemed to be eying Merlin up like he was stock at some market. Merlin didn't trust him at all.

"Emrys, allow me to introduce to you Byrne, the last of our Council. I hope you will come to trust him, he is a very able sorcerer."

Merlin said nothing.

"And this is his apprentice," added Fyrmest as the second figure also dismounted.

Byrne removed the hood that had been covering his face to further regard Merlin, but Merlin had no eyes for him. Instead his attention had been wholly engrossed by the second figure as she too removed her hood. Merlin stood there frozen in shock, staring at her, and she did the same. Neither seemed to be able to move.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be here. This could not be happening.

It was Morgana.

**A/N: Dun dun dun... What'll happen now?? As always, please leave a review! Not sure whether I've captured Merlin's character right. Please give some feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I feel it develops Arthur's character a bit more. **

Chapter 5-Conversations

Arthur looked out into the courtyard which had almost been the place of Merlin's death, as the rain lashed the windows in his chambers. He watched idly as the raindrops slid down the glass pane, criss-crossing each other in some random pattern; a confusion of teardrops.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get that stupid servant out of his head? He should be focusing his efforts into finding him and bringing him back, not moping around. He had to accept the fact that Merlin was now gone, no longer the person he once knew. But why couldn't he?

The last few days, since he had heard Gwen's declaration of faith in Merlin, he had been turning the possibility around in his mind, that Merlin was not in fact guilty of the treason his father had accused him of. Arthur knew that sorcerers were deceitful and manipulative, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that had been was Merlin was, he wouldn't believe it. Arthur had seen the sincerity in his face whenever he spoke to him, the friendship they had shared-although Arthur would never admit that was what it was. Merlin had not an evil bone in his body. Merlin's entire nature could not have been a lie. He had always been loyal and openly talked with Arthur, as no other would, as an equal. Arthur hadn't realised he had counted upon that more than anything for some normality in his life. He knew Merlin as well as anyone.

Or he thought he had.

There had always been something about Merlin, something unusual that he could never quite put his finger on. He had always sensed there was something more going on in that thick head of his than he let on. _Of course there was, I have a brain._

Arthur flinched as he heard Merlin's memory speak to him. This had been occurring the last few days; he had no control over it. Every time he thought of Merlin, these old memories would be dragged up, and Arthur found himself anticipating what he thought Merlin would have said, had he been here.

Unfortunately, the Merlin-memory was just as annoying as its real life counterpart.

"Will you cut that out?" Arthur rolled his eyes as he found himself arguing with his own head. _The first sign of madness you know..._Arthur needed to get away from here before he went mad.

He left his chambers, full of so many memories, and started down the hall, with the vague intention of going for some food, ignoring the voice inside his head which was telling him he would get fat again and would have his sausages stolen once more.

As he turned the corner to the passageway to the kitchen he found Gwen walking towards him, carrying an empty clothes basket. Arthur was ashamed to admit he had been avoiding Gwen for the last few days. Her very presence reminded him of Merlin, and his own confused thoughts drowned each other out. But now he realised, he could no longer shut himself away, he needed someone to talk to, to help him figure out his own heart. He had shamefully neglected her, when she had most likely been suffering the same torment as he had. He felt like a coward, it was now time to act like the prince he was supposed to be.

Gwen saw him coming, her eyes widened and her gaze fell to the floor in a respectful manner. Arthur frowned; he hated to see her being the submissive servant. He preferred her outspokenness, her bravery and her determination to stick up for what she believed in, regardless of the cost. He approached her, and she looked up at him, disappointment reflected in her eyes.

Suddenly Arthur was at a loss what to say. He wanted to apologise, ask her forgiveness for being such a prat the last few days, and ask her what she thought about Merlin; it seemed she needed to talk about this as much as he did.

He flustered around, trying to think of something to say, but his mind was a blank. _No change there then, _came Merlin's voice. _And you said I was the dense one with no luck with girls._

"Guinevere," he said stiffly, nodding to her. He heard Merlin's snort in his mind but chose to ignore it.

"Sire," she replied, dipping into a brief curtsey.

Okay...here went nothing.

"Guinevere...Gwen, I just wanted to...apologise for the way I've been acting lately. I've been an utter idiot and I feel utterly ashamed of myself."

Gwen looked up in astonishment at Arthur's confession. After all, it wasn't every day the crown prince of Camelot apologised to a lowly servant. Arthur then cast about for what to say next. This was harder than he thought; he could take on a man the size of a bear in a tournament without so much of a tremble of fear, but as he had once said, he found it infinitely more difficult knowing what to say to someone he cared about.

"Uh...I...please...forgive me. I've been avoiding you since I know that you would force me to confront all these emotions running inside of me... and I couldn't yet handle it, it overwhelmed me. All of what has been going on lately has been tormenting me, and I'm sorry if you feel I've neglected you and your feelings because of my selfish desires."

There, he thought that was fairly good at representing how he felt, he thought it best to leave out the gaping hole Merlin had left in Arthur's life. He didn't want to seem too emotional. He could almost hear Merlin rolling his eyes.

To his surprise, Gwen looked at him with anger in her face.

"What is there to confront? Why should you be tormented? It is as clear as day and night that Merlin is not guilty of what you have accused him of. How can you abandon him like this, how can you lose all the faith and trust you have placed in him so abruptly? I know in my heart that Merlin is not evil; I know he would never harm a soul, you should also. He is the closest thing to a friend you ever had, how can you believe these lies your father comes out with. You know in your heart that Merlin is a good man; you have seen the evidence of it every day. You should not condemn him like this, perhaps if you took the time to really try and understand him you would know why he would keep this secret from you! You have lost sight of what is important; the friendship and absolute trust you had in each other. Do not seek to gratify my feelings. I am in no doubt whatsoever as to Merlin's innocence as neither should you, if you know him half as well as I think you do. Merlin never betrayed you, you have betrayed him."

And with that Gwen strode purposefully off, with her head held high.

Arthur was stunned. He had never heard Gwen speak with such conviction before, any long speeches of hers usually ended in her rambling and apologising for speaking so directly. But this had been from the heart, and Arthur truly saw her absolute conviction in her eyes.

If Gwen could have so much belief in Merlin, then why couldn't he?

After walking around numbly for a while, contemplating Gwen's words which still rung in his ears, Arthur decided to go somewhere, where he thought he might get at least some answers.

A few minutes later, Arthur walked decisively into Gaius's chambers, without even bothering to knock. The old man looked up from one of his experiments with a weary look on his face. He had obviously been expecting this.

"Please, Gaius. I need some answers," Arthur almost pleaded with him. Gaius knew better Merlin better than anyone. If anyone could have clue as to what had been going on in that boy's head it was him.

Gaius sighed and motioned for Arthur to sit down at the scrubbed wooden table.

Gaius turned, and considered him with a thoughtful expression. He looked better than he had at the execution, but a deep worry and anxiety for Merlin was still etched deeply on his face.

"I am afraid I cannot give you many, Arthur. It is Merlin's right to give you them himself."

Arthur sighed in annoyance, and buried his face in hands. He desperately needed _something_ to go on!

Gaius noted his expression and said: "But perhaps I can help you to make sense of all that is tormenting you."

Arthur looked up.

Gaius sat himself down at the table, heavily.

"I know you must feel betrayed Arthur, it is only natural when you discover someone close to you has been concealing a great secret. But you must listen to what you think is right. What do you believe?"

"I don't know!" Arthur yelled in frustration, slamming his hand on the table. "I have so many conflicting thoughts I do not know where to turn!"

He stood up and began pacing the room, like his father did when in great agitation.

"The Merlin I knew would never betray me, would never harm another person, he didn't even like hunting for crying out loud! He was the one person I thought would always be there, I had complete trust in him!"

"Then why do you doubt him now?" Gaius asked.

"He's a sorcerer!"

Gaius remained quiet for a moment. "I was once a sorcerer. Do you trust me?

Arthur stopped his frenzied pacing for a moment, dumbstruck. He had completely forgotten.

"That's different, "replied Arthur, although he was less certain.

"How so? Merlin has not changed. He has always been a sorcerer. It is something he cannot help, any more than you can help being a prince; he is the same person you met in Camelot, the same one that called you a "royal ass", if I remember correctly. True, he has lied to you, but only to protect his own life, something he has done since as long as he can remember. How is it fair, that Merlin is hunted and persecuted for being who he is? That is what makes him unique. He has every right to resent Uther, and to wish him dead, but he does not. Instead he dedicated his time in Camelot to looking after and protecting you, putting his neck on the line, if you'll pardon the pun. Do not dismiss him so easily. Merlin is and will always be your loyal servant."

Once Gaius had finished his speech, in a quiet voice which seemed to echo into Arthur's very soul, silence seemed to reverberate around the room.

Arthur could not believe his ears. How could someone not help being a sorcerer? Sorcery had to be learnt, hadn't it? That was what made them so evil; they deliberately learned forbidden practises to uses against the king.

The more Arthur thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Sorcerers were made, not born.

But then, Arthur considered the next part, the part where Gaius has said Merlin had been protecting him. Arthurs first reaction to laugh it off as ridiculous, Merlin couldn't save a drowning mouse in a bucket. Then again, all those times Arthur had been in danger, every time there was a magical threat to the kingdom, Merlin was always there on hand, unafraid, and always unscathed, despite his lack of confidence with a blade.

That light that had guided him out of those caves, branches falling conveniently on those who were about to kill him, the wind in Ealdor, dragons that Arthur couldn't remember killing disappearing with only Merlin's word to confirm it had been him who had slain it...Merlin always seemed to know something before anyone else did.

If anything, Arthur was now even more confused than before. Did this mean Merlin was innocent? His heart said yes, but his mind and the principles drilled into him by his father said no.

Gaius observed his face as he attempted to take all of this in.

"I often said, sire, that Merlin was a riddle wrapped in a mystery. Perhaps if you would take the time to get to the bottom of the mystery, you could solve the riddle."

Arthur nodded weakly at him. He turned to leave and he noticed a large burn mark on the table, scarring its otherwise smooth face. Typical, clumsy Merlin, he thought idly, there was no way this could be the result of an evil threat to Camelot. _Told you so_, came the jaunty remark from Merlin.

As night fell that evening, Arthur looked once again into the courtyard from his chambers. The rain clouds from earlier that day had finally cleared, revealing the fresh, midnight blue of the sky, twinkling stars and the luminescent face of the moon. Arthur felt a new awakening in himself. A quiet realisation, perhaps all of his conceptions had been false.

He'd listened with his father that afternoon as the hunting party still scouring the kingdom for Merlin reported back on their fruitless efforts. His father had once again been driven to boiling point, screaming out words to describe Merlin, such as "monstrosity", "abomination," and more than once "pure evil." Only then did Arthur begin to realise, these words were not for Merlin, and he began to finally abhor his father's criticisms of Merlin.

He still wasn't entirely sure what he thought of Merlin. Only time would tell that. But Arthur knew now, that hope was coming. This was the clear sky after the storm.

Arthur smiled to himself for the first time in days. Perhaps, his confidence in Merlin was just a little late, like Merlin himself usually was.

_Hey! I am never late_


	6. Chapter 6 Accusations

**A/N: Kay guys...Chapter 6 is here. Sorry for giving you such a cliffy with Morgana. I am truly evil...hahaha...I was only intending this to be a small part of a larger chapter...but as usual...my keys ran away from me. Hoping to get to some of the action soon!! Anyways...thanx everyone for reviewing!! **

Chapter 6- Accusations

Merlin stood there in shock staring at Morgana, who in turn, regarded him with equal amazement. How was she here? How could this be happening?

Both of them were rendered completely speechless, absolutely oblivious to the confused exchanges between the Druids. Neither seemed to know what to say.

Morgana took a hesitant step towards him, confusion an disbelief portrayed in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Merlin..." she began in confusion. "How...why...you-you're Emrys?"

Merlin nodded silently, unsure what to say next. He looked her up and down, overjoyed to see her looking so well. Aside from the fact she was wearing simple, Druid attire, she looked the same as she always did, though perhaps with less of the dark circles around her eyes, making her appear years younger and more carefree than he had ever before seen her.

Merlin's relief at finding her alive and well almost overwhelmed him. The guilt and anguish he had felt as he sat on the throne room floor, cradling Morgana in his arms as she struggled for breath came rushing back. The painful memories were rekindled and wanted to tell her how sorry he was, explain why he had done it, try to condone the betrayal he had seen in her eyes as she realised what he had done. But how could he ever justify attempted murder?

He took a shuddering breath and forced himself to meet her eyes, which were still the epitome of confusion. He tried to convey with just a look, the guilt and immense regret he felt, and the wish to be reconciled. Perhaps she would forgive him? Please... let her forgive him. It was the last hope he was clinging on to.

"Morgana..." he, approached her, gently. "Please, let me explain..."

Suddenly the emotion in her eyes turned to anger and her features were contorted in a grotesque rage.

"Explain what? How you tried to kill me? How you poisoned me? Why Merlin, why? After everything we went through together, I thought I could count on you as a friend!"

"You can Morgana!" Merlin desperately tried to convince her.

"And is that what friends do? Poison each other? How could you Merlin?"

At this her shouts began to cease, and gave way to giant racking sobs, as she desperately tried to control herself. Tears streamed down her face; a face full of hurt and heartache. Seeing Morgana like that, felt to Merlin as though a stone-cold knife had just pierced his heart.

"Morgana, please you must understand. I never wanted to do that, believe me, I never wanted to hurt you. I put it off for ages, trying to find another way to find a way out of our predicament; but there wasn't one. Do you honestly think I would have tried to kill you if there was another way?" Merlin sounded desperate now, he could feel tears beginning at the back of own throat. This was never meant to happen!

Morgana took some shuddering breathes, and looked at him.

"I don't what you'd do any more Merlin."

"This wasn't my fault! I swear it wasn't! It was Morgause! She was using you to project her enchantment all over Camelot; you were the source of the magic. As long as you lived, the spell could not be broken. There was no other way...it was Morgauses's fault..." Merlin's voice trailed away.

He already knew his excuses were pathetic, how could he ever explain this to someone? He'd practised this conversation in his head so many times since that day, in case he should ever meet Morgana again, but now, seeing her betrayed and angry face, he found himself at a loss.

"Don't you dare blame this on Morgause! It was because of her, you were unsuccessful! She was the one who saved me!" Morgana's voice rose in anger once more.

"If it hadn't been for Morgause, you wouldn't have needed saving in the first place!! Merlin shouted back at her; he had to make her understand. "All of Camelot was in danger, everyone you or I cared about! They would all have died if I hadn't acted. You have no idea how much it pained me to do...what I did. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. You don't know how glad I was when Morgause finally showed up and you were offered a chance of survival. It was an impossible decision, to kill a friend or to effectively be responsible for the deaths of everyone in Camelot. I had to do that for their sakes, for Arthur's sake. Please believe me... "

Morgana scoffed.

"The pain it caused you! You don't think it hurt me? A man I considered a friend, one I trusted, trying to murder me! You speak of Arthur's sake, why should you care? You betrayed him. You kept your magic a secret form him, from all of us. How could any of us have trusted you!"

"It's my destiny to protect him, Morgana. I am Emrys. I couldn't let him die."

"But you could let me die!"

"What was I supposed to do Morgana?! Please! Tell me what I should have done!" Merlin yelled, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Not betrayed your friend, for one thing. You could have stopped the magic, yourself, if you truly are "Emrys", you should have been powerful enough to counteract it."

Merlin wished this had been true, he wished more than anything he could have done this any other way, the furious anger he saw on Morgana's face truly pained him, more so than Arthur's cold indifference and his inability to see the truth.

Morgana then broke out into hysterical sobs.

"And me Merlin? How could you have kept your magic from me? You knew how it tormented me, and yet you remained silent! You must have felt the same way when you discovered your own magic! You knew how scared, frightened and alone I was, could you not have helped me? How could you turn your back on me like that? How could you ignore me?"

Merlin remembered how the dragon had foretold of her great power, how he had warned him, not to let her know. He could not tell her this, not in the state she was in already, so he simply said:

"I did it for Arthur's sake."

AT this Morgana screamed and ran towards him, hitting him feebly in her distress. Merlin tried to control her flailing arms, but to no avail. She was inconsolable.

"Arthur's sake! You risk everything for him, but you wouldn't even let you know his secret! You betrayed him! You betrayed all of us! You cannot be Emrys! It was foretold Emrys would bring unity and peace back to the land; all you have done is cause more division and strife! I hate you!"

Merlin then felt a sudden rush of energy emanating from Morgana. He pushed her back and looked quickly into her face, where her eyes were glowing golden. She started breathing heavily, clutching at her head, panic in her face, as small fires erupted at her feet and the ground shook.

Merlin watched in horror as Byrne rushed over to the ground where Morgana was now kneeling, gasping irregularly. Her eyes were still golden. Even Merlin couldn't sustain the flow of energy like that for that long. He shuddered as he thought of what it was doing to her.

Byrne reached for her face and looked straight into her eyes, restraining her arms which were flailing around in a panic. What Byrne was saying to her, he couldn't tell, and he was too shocked to try and listen in on their silent conversation, but whatever it was seemed to be working. Her eyes slowly faded back to blue, and her breathing steadied. Suddenly she slumped, like a rag doll, and her eyes closed. Her chest rose in shallow weak breaths and she lay very still.

Byrne gathered her up in his arms and turned towards the village, in the direction of one of the small houses. But before he left, Byrne gave Merlin the most intriguing look, as though he was trying to read his mind. He looked thoughtful and there was an eagerness and hunger in his eyes which unnerved Merlin.

Without a word, Byrne then strode off to the village, Morgana's prone figure still in his arms. Merlin stood still, reeling from what had happened.

The other three Elders were regarding him with calculating expressions, as were most of the villagers. Their little confrontation had been witnessed by many it seemed.

Merlin turned to face Fyrmest with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, you have to believe me, I never wanted her dead, I had no other choice..."

"I believe you Emrys. Everything happens for a reason, what that reason is we must interpret for ourselves. However, you are both here, alive and well, that is something we must be grateful for. Your sacrifice may turn out to benefit us all in time."

Merlin seriously doubted that. What good would come out of Morgana's accusations? Her hurt...the way she had looked at him...

"What happened to her there?" Merlin asked, trying to avoid more talk of his betrayal.

Fyrmest sighed deeply.

"Morgana's magic is powerful indeed, though not as much as your own. Her magic has remained dormant for years, manifesting itself only in her dreams. She feared it, repressed it, and as such, it has become introverted. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it grew. The power that lies within her now, is strong enough to overpower her, she has no control over it. We are trying desperately to teach her, before any accidents occur. She has made significant progress under Byrne's instruction, however as you saw, not all of us can control our emotions, magic still bursts from her when she is emotionally distressed, and she cannot stop it. If we had not intervened. It would have consumed her."

Merlin stared at him in shock. He had never known magic could do that. He had never needed to learn to control magic. It was always a part of him, seamlessly melding with his every thought. Controlling it was as natural to him as controlling his breathing.

He then felt even more guilty. Perhaps if he had spoken to her sooner, helped her rather than ignoring her, she would now not be in the state she was.

Fyrmest noticed his distressed look.

"Do not feel guilty Emrys. Look on this as a new start, a new chance to correct all your old mistakes. Do not dwell on the past."

"How can I not when she hates me so much." Asked Merlin, despairingly.

"She will come around. Just give her time, after all, it is a huge thing to adjust to. She will soon realise how she needs you, and you will be reconciled. She will come to you when she is ready. It is the way of the world; we may not know how long it will be, but it will happen. Your paths are intertwined, this incident will only strengthen your bond."

"Don't dismiss me so lightly," he added, upon seeing Merlin's disbelieving face. "You never know what will happen until it does. We cannot all be Seers like Morgana."

Fyrmest then smiled at him and walked off with Brim and Lyft, heading to where Merlin knew Morgana lay, deathly pale and weak inside one of the dwellings dimly illuminated in the moonlight.

"Wait!" he called after them. "Why is Morgana even here? How did she get here?"

Fyrmest just smiled at him once again.

"That is not our story to tell."

With that, he turned and left.

Merlin, knew not what to say or do. Seeing Morgana again had been bitter sweet. He was overjoyed that she was alive, but the accusations she had slung at him, deeply hurt him. He wanted her to know the pain he was feeling, to truly convince her that he still cared deeply about her. She had been the first noble person to ever care about him, her warmth and kindness set her apart. Merlin couldn't stand the thought that Morgana would think ill of him. It was Arthur all over again. Slowly Merlin was losing everyone he had once counted as a friend.

He sighed, and looked up at the moon, alone in Her pilgrimage across the sky. For the first time, he truly knew what that must be like.

Arthur was at this very moment, probably in Camelot and hating him. Gwen he knew-he hoped-wouldn't be; it was not in her nature to hate anybody, but she wasn't here, not here to offer him the comfort she usually gave. Even now Morgana was hating him, and likely, many others in Camelot who felt betrayed at his lack of honesty were also hating him.

Merlin rallied himself. At the moment, there was nothing he could do about Arthur. He was far away now and out of reach of his help. But there was one person in this village who needed it, and he was determined that this time, he would not fail her.

He would not give up.

**Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The balance of the World

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They make me so happy! I'm not completly sure about this chapter, this was only meant to be a small piece of a larger one, but has escalated into the largest chapter so far...oops..:D I really should be studying for my exams next week but I just have to get this story out of my head first or I'll go mad!! Please review!! :D:D:D**

Chapter 7-The Balance of the World

Three weeks...three weeks had now passed since Merlin's disappearance, and Arthur had still not come to a conclusion over his doubts. Every time he asserted himself, fresh worries and contradictions would lap into his head, and the vicious circle would begin again.

He stood alone in the courtyard at sunset, the last of the townspeople were scurrying off to their homes. He ignored the intrigued glances that everyone threw his way; they were all well aware of his recent self-torment-some nosy palace servant had seen to that- and they all avoided looking directly at him; like he was diseased.

Arthur wished more than anything for Merlin to be back, to offer him a smile and a silly comment, which Arthur would then tease him mercilessly for. He now knew Merlin was not evil, he couldn't believe he ever had, but Merlin's betrayal of trust still hurt. More than anything Arthur resented Merlin for not trusting him, as he had trusted Merlin. He could not believe that Merlin would not have confided in him. All right, so maybe he wasn't the most attentive master that Merlin could have, but he certainly cared about him, more so than any other prince would about his manservant. Merlin had been his friend, had had known him well and for the most part knew when he was upset. Merlin could have trusted him...

Arthur sighed. He knew why Merlin had tried to keep his identity a secret, he was just trying to save his own life, but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

Arthur was pulled out of his reverie by Sir Leon who was running frantically towards him in full Knight armour. Arthur turned frowning, there was an uncharacteristic look of alarm on his face.

"My Lord! Your father requests your presence immediately in the Great Hall!"

Arthur stiffened. Something serious must have happened to induce this look of fear in Sir Leon's face.

"What is wrong? What has happened?"

Sir Leon stood in front of him, panting heavily, from evidently running all over the place to find him.

"King Cendred has broken the Peace Treaty, and is mobilising his armies on his borders. Some have already began to march towards Camelot. We are at war."

Three weeks had passed...and Merlin had begun to settle into his strange new life with the Druids. A routine had been established; he would wake with the sun-admittedly something unusual for Merlin, but this _was_ a strange place- and he would do the meditation that Fyrmest had recommended. At first he had felt incredibly stupid, sitting there on some tree stump with his eyes closed "listening for nature" but over time, he had come to enjoy it. Fyrmest had been correct in saying it was good for him, in the tranquillity of the forest, Merlin was able to truly feel his own power, learn about it and discover its weaknesses and flaws. The "balance of nature" as Fyrmest had called it, truly helped to calm him and offer him a place where he could just listen, relax and forget his worries.

If Merlin had been told just a month earlier he would spend up to an hour listening to trees and birds he would have laughed his head off; but things were now different. When he tried to explain this to Fyrmest he had nodded clearly impressed.

"You are growing Emrys, like the trees around you, and soon, even the strongest axe would be rendered useless against you."

Fyrmest often talked in riddles, and Merlin soon discovered why. It seemed the teachings of the Druids did not include lecturing or studying out of books. It involved a journey of self-discovery, the person was not given solid facts and told to memorises them. Instead, they were taught how to do things for themselves, to expand their minds, listen and appreciate more as they progressed. Fyrmest said:

"Even the tallest tree does not stop growing, neither will you, your journey of discovery is just beginning, and it will never end.

Merlin also discovered that Fyrmest also liked using trees to convey his meanings. Slightly odd, he had thought as first, however he soon learnt the real reason for this. Each of the Elders had a certain element to which they were more attuned and it seemed Fyrmest's was Earth. As leader of the group he took on the title of "Chief" and no longer carried the title which identified him as the High Priest of Earth, a title which always caused Merlin to crack up in laughter, whenever he heard it. The name "Fyrmest" meant "Chief" in the Ancient Language. Brim, Byrne, Lyft and Eard were the respective titles for the High Priests of Water, Fire, Air and Earth; Eard being the title Fyrmest had once carried, before his election as leader.

After his silent contemplation and a bite to eat- literally a bite, the Druids were very fond of humbleness and _very_ aware of those less fortunate- Merlin would begin his studies with Fyrmest. The morning would be spent learning more of the Ancient Language, the official tongue of the Old Religion. Beforehand, Merlin had only ever learned phrases which he had needed for various spells, and had never even considered becoming fluent in the language.

"This is vital for your studies," Fyrmest had told him, almost sternly, when Merlin had first complained. "At some point, you may be caught off guard and need to create an impromptu spell. It is always wise to be prepared, for what will happen inn the future, it is as unpredictable as fire."

It seemed also that most of the official Druid meetings were conducted in the Ancient Language, apparently so any who did not belong were quickly spotted, or that hostile eavesdroppers would be oblivious to the conversations of the Druids. Also, the Ancient Language seemed to be very binding. The very magic in those words seemed to have some sort of power as they were spoken aloud. Fyrmest said that you should be incredibly careful what you should say in the Ancient Language, as often, it will hold you to your word, whether you have changed your mind or not.

At first, Merlin found the language nearly impossible to master, grammar and sentence structure had not been important when reciting spells, but after a while, as with the meditation, he came to enjoy it. He liked the way the words sounded when he spoke them aloud, how they seemed to hang in the air afterwards, radiating powerful energy.

After the mid-day meal, Merlin would be given his own free time which Fyrmest had advised he spend perfecting magical control exercises. He had recommended that each day, that Merlin spend some time with each of the four Elders as they each taught him about their own specific elements. These exercises included him being able to reach out into the world around him, and draw upon the natural magic inherent all about. He was then told to do various deeds, all testing his aptitude for the element and his level of control over it. It was extremely difficult, for drawing on one element alone threw nature into an imbalance, which he then had to sort out, by drawing on these powers equally, without actually _using_ the magic he summoned. He didn't quite understand the theory, but he seemed to be making fair progress.

Brim had told him that each sorcerer usually has some sort of preference for a particular element, or "discipline" and usually devoted their whole life to studying it, and better understanding it. He had been amazed to discover though, that Merlin showed an extremely powerful aptitude for all four, which was almost unheard of.

"_Well, they don't call you the Chosen One for no reason," _he had said mentally with a smile.

That was another thing Merlin had to get used to. The silent conversations with three of the four Elders were awkward at first and slightly unsettled him. Most Druids used mental communication fairly often, an old defence mechanism in case of their identities being overheard by those who meant them harm. The Ancient Language was only used when there were many of them, and the sheer number of mental voices would drown each other out and cause severe headaches.

However, Merlin had adjusted to this quickly and soon found himself becoming friends with Brim. He was only about six years older than Merlin, by far the youngest of the Druid Elders and always had a happy smile on his face and eager to help. He had such an easy-going and flowing personality, and never gave up, rather like the element he was named for; a river was always moving, steadily going towards the sea a such a calm pace. However he could also get angry very quickly, reminiscent of rapids and waterfalls, as Merlin had found out one afteroon when the orb of water Merlin was meant to be levitating, drawing together both Water and Air, had burst over Brim's head, completely soaking him.

The only lessons which Merlin did not like were the ones where Byrne was instructing him in fire. Merlin had never liked fire, its destructive power had been all too great when the dragon had attacked Camelot. Merlin's impressions of Byrne did not change, he didn't trust him at all. Of all the Druids, he seemed to be the one who showed no sign of pleasure that he was there, rather, regarded Merlin constantly with hungry and thoughtful look in his eyes, as though trying to figure him out which made Merlin extremely unconformable. It sent the shivers up his spine. Byrne also had a fiery temper, though not surprisingly, as Merlin found out himself by accidentally (and sometimes deliberately) setting his cloak on fire. Byrne looked at him with such extreme hatred when this happened that Merlin recoiled constantly. A fierce burning In his eyes showed how much he resented Merlin. Byrne reminded Merlin of Arthur when he had first met him; arrogant, close-minded and completely selfish.

However, Merlin tired not to think of him. On the rare times he had free he spent it by the small river which ran close to the village, silently contemplating his life. He could feel his power growing inside of him, and that scared him slightly, He didn't know whether that was because his magic was actually increasing or whether he was now simply more aware of it.

Evenings were spent with the whole village together, sharing one large meal. Storytelling, would then often take place, the stories themselves having deep profound meanings which they were supposed to work out for themselves. Then the Druid children, one each night, would display what they had learnt that day. They had already chosen their discipline, and there were shows of fire-creatures, shimmering water droplets of different colours, the control of the wind to create creatures out of leaves or smoke and sprouting flowers from the earth. The children were encouraged to display their Gifts; one of the main aims of a Druid's life was the pursuit of knowledge, in any shape or form. Merlin wished he'd had such a chance when he was a child, instead of being ashamed and frightened of his abilities, they should have been nourished and promoted.

For the most part, Merlin was happy. He no longer had to hide who he was, he could just be completely open with these people, and for the first time he was actually learning about magic, not from lying on his bed reading a stuffy old book, but by actually living it.

There was only one thing that detracted him from his happiness: Morgana.

After three days of rest, Morgana has finally awoken, re energised. Merlin had stayed by her side day and night, racked with guilt over what he had caused to happen. He wanted to explain again...to try and win back the friendship that he had so missed.

But when Morgana woke, she had taken one look at him sitting there by her bed, her eyes had filled with angry tears and she had turned her head and faced the inner wall of the room and completely ignored him.

Merlin had to admit, it was better than being mercilessly hit, but it hurt more.

When she had been able to leave her bed, she had refused to see him, wandering off by herself for hours on end, ignoring Merlin's calling after her. She spent a lot of time with her mentor Byrne, which greatly troubled Merlin; what sort of things was he teaching her? It deeply bothered him.

He found himself constantly ambushing her, trying to force her to listen to him, but she did not even acknowledge him. He was dead to her.

Eventually, on Fyrmest's advice, he had given up. She needed time, time to sort this out for herself. Forcing himself upon her would not solve anything, it would only further drive her away.

One night, as they had been sitting by the fire, where Morgana was sitting opposite, pretending not to notice him, despite Merlin seeing her eyes occasionally flit towards him, Fyrmest had spoken:

"I understand that it is really none of my business, but I would like to know. Why was it that you did not confide in Morgana, and help her with her her own troubles? Oh, do not think I am condemning you," he cried, seeing Merlin's face. "I simply would like to understand you a little better."

Merlin sighed. He had been expecting this question. He had realised that Fyrmest would have seen he was concealing something from Morgana.

"Someone once told me, that it was best Morgana did not know the true extent of her powers. That it would interfere with my destiny. I argued with him, I truly wanted to tell her, but the thought of ruining things for Arthur stopped me. It was truly upsetting seeing Morgana suffer on a daily basis and not be able to tell her, but I could not see what else I could do."

Fyrmest nodded slowly.

"Who was it that told you this? He must have been very wise and commanded great respect if you took his words so seriously."

Merlin hesitated. He was not sure how much he should reveal.

"His name was Kilgharrah, " he said, hoping to sound off-hand and wished fervently that Fyrmest would not recognise the name.

But he did.

He let out an audible gasp and whispered in an awestruck tone. "You have conversed with the Great Dragon?"

Merlin nodded. "He used to call me down to see him. He told me many things, many of which helped to save Camelot, and Arthur. He was the one who told me to... kill Morgana."

Fyrmest looked amazed.

"It is almost unheard of that a dragon would give advice and impart wisdom to a mortal. This is just more proof of your immense power. He must have seen great promise in you."

Merlin scoffed. "No he didn't. All he did was to manipulate me, convince me to release him, and look what happened! So many innocent lives lost because of me!"

Fyrmest heard the resentment and regret in his voice and did not question him further.

However, a while later he added softly.

"Yet, you stopped him. A dragon, once its mind is set on doing something will not be drawn from its mission. By all logic he should still be attacking Camelot now. Only a Dragon Lord could have stopped him, that Dragon Lord saved Camelot, he should not feel guilt for what has happened, guilt will never get him anywhere. The mark of a true and pure man, is the one that can accept his mistakes and take steps to correct them. The Dragons and Dragon Lords are bound by an ancient Treaty, which states that neither of the two races can bring about the extinction of the other without great repercussions. The two exist in harmony and if the balance of that were to be revoked.... The Dragon must remain alive still. The Dragon Lord showed great compassion. His heart must indeed be pure. He should not blame himself, for he is as strong of character and the trees are of their roots, neither can be ruffled."

He gave Merlin a very knowing glance, bade him goodnight and left, leaving Merlin on the bench by himself.

He tried to take Fyrmest's advice, and for the most part it worked, looking forward to the future benefited him greatly. He found he had fewer nightmares when he went to bed with guilt lying heavily on him. The nightmares of the fall of Camelot.

Still, it hurt more than he cared to admit to anyone. Not that there was anyone to talk to. The village people were friendly enough, but they all revered him in a strange way, and at times they were almost fearful of him. Some refused to look at him directly and called him "My Lord," which Merlin resented and immediately contradicted. After all he wasn't Arthur, He didn't enjoy the attention.

Despite being in a large community with those who respected and looked up to him, he still felt lonely. He missed the companionship of his friends in Camelot.

One day, three weeks after the events in Camelot, Merlin was walking alone in the forest, when noticed a shining white light in the forest. Merlin, being Merlin, followed it without a second thought. He passed through the trees, mesmerised by the brilliance of the white that shone thorough. A purity that touched his very soul.

He emerged from behind a large oak and came upon a magnificent sight.

It was a unicorn.

It was younger than the one Merlin and Arthur had encountered previously, a great deal smaller, but just as beautiful. Merlin felt extremely small and powerless in the presence of this creature of pure magic....he had never thought any thing could be so beautiful...

Slowly, he stretched out his hand and began to approach the unicorn. He also reached out with his mind, encountered the animals consciousness and calmed it, assuring it in the Ancient Language,he would not hurt it. The power of the Ancient Language was inherent in all living things, they had come to trust and respect those who used it.

However it did not seem to need much persuasion. It came to him freely and allowed itself to be touched. Merlin ran his hands through its silky mane, his heart breaking at the sheer beauty and innocence of it. After what seemed like hours, the unicorn slowly retreated and faded back into the gloom of the forest, leaving Merlin spell-bound in its wake.

He stood transfixed for a few moments, savouring the experience he had just had when he heard a rustling behind him.

He turned quickly, prepared for an attack, but found only a small Druid boy watching him.

"How did you do that?" The boy asked admiringly, his soft brown eyes widened in wonder.

Merlin laughed.

"It's not difficult. Unicorns will come to you if you are pure of heart, with no resentment or hate; it cannot abide evil thoughts."

The boy frowned.

"Does that mean I can have a pet unicorn if I concentrate in lessons instead of playing pranks?"

Merlin laughed again.

"You can never have a pet unicorn. They are creatures of pure magic, the epitome of good and innocence. They cannot be tamed, however they will come to you if you are deserving. And believe me, you will never forget your first encounter with a unicorn."

Merlin certainly knew he hadn't. After the disastrous events which had taken place after Arthur had killed one, he had devoted many an hour in researching them with Gaius's old books. They seemed to have some hypnotic hold over anyone who saw one.

Suddenly, Merlin felt the hairs begin to rise on the back of his neck. He looked around uneasily, peering into the gloom, but could distinguish nothing. However he could not shake off the feeling that something was watching him.

He tuned back to the boy who was regarding him in curiosity. He looked no more than about eight years old, with very pale skin. His light-brown feathery hair fell over his liquid brown eyes, which seemed to have a constant inquisitive expression. An expression which wasn't unlike the one Merlin himself had had at his age.

"Let's go back to the village," Merlin said hurriedly. Something was telling him this was the right thing to do.

The boy agreed and the walked back through the trees to the village. The boy stared at him so much that he kept tripping up over his own feet and almost fell more than once.

Merlin smiled in amusement. He believed he had just found his first "loyal subject". Arthur would be proud.

The village then came into sight through the trees and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they were safely back inside the village he began to talk again to the boy, guiding him over to the fire where they could sit in peace.

"What's your name?"

"Halwende. But you can call me Hal if you like." The boy looked suddenly very shy.

"Hi there, Hal. I'm Emrys. But you can call me Merlin if you like." Merlin smiled down at him.

Hal looked frightened at being allowed such a personal freedom.

"My aunt says I should treat you with respect. She says you're going to be the one that helps us all. Is that true?"

"I hope it is, " Merlin said to himself, more than anybody.

"You always look so sad, why is that?" Merlin was slightly shocked at the direct honesty of the boy.

"Well, I suppose it is because I miss my friends back home. I miss having someone to talk to. And I know I cannot go back, at least, not yet. And I'm afraid one of them might not accept me for who I am.

"Why can't you got back? If you miss them you should just go."

Merlin smiled sadly, staring down at his feet. "It's not that simple."

"Seems simple to me. If you miss them, go and see them. It's what I'd do. The one that you're frightened won't accept you sounds pretty stupid as well."

Merlin laughed. "Well, he certainly isn't a genius."

"I'd accept my friend for who he was. If I had a friend that is. If I truly knew him and trusted him, I wouldn't have a single doubt. He shouldn't either. You can't just _think_ you know something about someone. You need to _know_ it.

Merlin considered his words carefully. The way he looked at the world seemed so innocent, yet Merlin knew his words to be wise, despite his tender age. He tried to change the subject.

"You live with your aunt? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," came a voice from behind them. Merlin whirled around as he heard Morgana's voice. Why was she speaking to him now?

Her eyes were full of anger.

"They were slaughtered by Uther when Halwende was but a baby. All because his father had unknowingly sold potion ingredients to a sorcerer at his stall, ingredients which were used to create a poison used against the Knights. They were completely innocent. And Uther killed them."

Morgana then swept off, without looking back. Merlin was stunned, why had she just spoken to him like that? And with such conviction for people she didn't even know? He wasn't allowed to ponder this though as Hal had other thoughts on his mind.

"I think she'll forgive you, you know. Nobody can stay mad forever."

He spoke with such absolute faith and wide-eyed innocence Merlin had to smile.

"I hope that is true, for all our sakes."

"It is, I know it is."

Merlin said nothing.

"I think she's in love with you, and that's why she's so angry." Hal stated simply. He seemed quite proud of himself for making such a deduction.

Merlin almost fell off of the bench.

"Wh-what?" He spluttered. "How...what... makes you think tha-that?"

"She said she hated you."

Merlin was lost.

"How does that mean she's in love with me?" Merlin asked dumfoundedly .

"My aunt always says that women say they hate men when they're in love with them." The boy stared up at him, looking slightly confused, as though amazed Merlin didn't already know this.

Merlin laughed for a long while.

Hal frowned, and appeared to be completely unaware of what was so funny. However, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked into the fire.

"Want to see what I can do?" He asked excitedly.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically, still reeling from the boy's innocent assumptions.

Hal grinned widely, held out his palm, and with a look of great concentration said:

"_Byrne frīcian"_

The flames in the fire began to leap up and dance around, small firgues just visible in the glowing logs. Wonderful shapes appeared, but nothing was more wonderful than the look of sheer joy on Hal's face as he watched his own efforts.

How could anyone ever suspect magic was evil?

However, the moment was ruined as screams began to erupt from the furthest end of the village. Merlin wasted no time, and leapt up, racing towards the scene of the disturbance. He looked around and could see no obvious sign of the fear he could almost taste upon the air.

Until he looked up.

Diving around in the sky was a Griffin. The same Griffin, Merlin knew, as the one that had attacked Camelot.

And now it was here.

Had it followed him? Why was it here? Was he going to be responsible for even more chaos and loss?

The Griffin swooped down on the village, ripping apart houses with its claws and burying people in the remains. Druids were frantically throwing spells at it, desperately trying to penetrate its magical barrier. But none of them knew what to do.

Merlin did.

He spied a long, sharp branch on the ground, no doubt the remains of one of the dwelling places. He raised his hand at it and said : "_ Flēogan"_

The stick rose to about head height and Merlin turned to face towards the Griffin, who was now heading directly for Hal, who was frozen on the spot, terror etched on his face.

Merlin summoned all of his power, and yelled with all of his might:

"_Bregdan anuiel geptheluec!"_

The make-shift spear, now glowing blue, shot forward at the speed of lightning and embedded itself deep within the Griffin's chest.

The animal let out an agonising shriek, that made Merlin shudder, and it fell, crashing into the remains of the houses, and lay very still.

The Druids who were assembled nearby, frozen in the process of fleeing, were all silent.

Then, as one, the all turned to face Merlin, joy, wonder, admiration and gratitude reflected in each of their shining faces.

Great, thought Merlin to himself. Now they're _never_ going to stop calling me "My, Lord."

Hours later, Merlin lay in his bed, still pondering the day's events. How had that Griffin followed him here from Camelot? Had it followed him? And what had its strange words meant? In the light of everything else that ha happened to him recently, the mystery of the Griffin and who sent it had been pushed aside. Now he could not stop thinking about it. He was now sure that it was not the Druids, they would never have risked attacking themselves like that, especially since one of the older Druids had been crushed under the weight of his collapsing house. He died instantly.

Merlin shuddered to think that this man might have died because of a grudge someone bore him. Who could have sent it. What had it meant in Camelot when it had said: "Come to us....?" Who were "us"?

Merlin felt more frustrated than ever. Fyrmest had plied him with questions asking him again and again what he knew. He only wished he could have been more help.

Merlin finally gave up his meaningless battle with his thoughts and tried to resign himself to sleep. But then there was a gentle knocking on his door. He sat up, confused. What was happening now? Had Fyrmest figured it out?

But then the person Merlin had been least expecting, ducked through the door and turned to face him.

Merlin practically leapt out of bed when he saw who it was.

"Morgana? What on earth-"

"Shh, Merlin." she said, holding a finger to her lips. "You must come with me."

She turned and went back out into the night. Merlin considered for a couple of seconds, was this a good idea? What did she want?

Then,he figured, what the heck, and pulled on a dark cloak.

He followed Morgana out into the moonless night.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I know Merlin's acting a wee bity depressed at the moment but I'll promise he'll get back to his usual cheeky self soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting fire with fire

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy. Review please!!**

Chapter 8

Merlin followed Morgana through the village and then through the dense trees, where darkness prevailed.

She strode determinedly forward, and refused to look at him. Her stride was long and Merlin found it difficult to keep up, clambering over rocks and branches, quite undignified, unlike the silent figure he was following.

He tried to speak to her, ask her what was going on, but she motioned him to be silent once more and continued on.

Merlin began to feel a little annoyed, but this was his chance to really make it up with Morgana. He would not complain.

Very soon, they passed through the mists which signalled the edge of the Druid territory; and the protective enchantments.

Merlin now began to feel uneasy. Why on earth had she brought him out here? He was very aware now of how openly exposed they were, three weeks living in a secret area had given Merlin a sense of security, for the first time ever. He fervently hoped the impenetrable darkness of the night and the dark cloaks they were wearing would shield them from enemy eyes.

All too quickly, Morgana came to a sudden stop in a dim clearing.

She turned around to face him.

He saw in her face that something was bothering her, something which she had no control over. Her face was set in stony indifference, but her eyes were frightened.

"Do you trust me, Merlin?"

At that moment, Merlin could not honestly say he did, there was something she was concealing from him. But he guessed now was not the time to bring that up, after all, he'd had plenty of things to conceal from her in the past. And he knew, she wouldn't hurt him, she despised violence.

"Of course I do Morgana."

Morgana nodded, slightly, and she appeared uncertain, her eyes betrayed some inner torment.

"I admit, Merlin. The past few weeks have been difficult for me. I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust. It has taken me a while, but I have come to forgive you. You were only acting in the best interests of Camelot, what you believed to be right. I cannot condemn you for it."

Only an hour ago, Merlin would have been overjoyed to hear those words. But something was wrong. The speech had a dull monotone to it, as though learned by heart and was spoken very quickly, as though in the hope of it being over as soon as posssible.

Merlin wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Morgana's eyes had a pained look about them, and he desired more than anything to know what was tormenting her so. Morgana refused to look at him now, not out of anger, but it seemed out of embarrassment and shame. What on earth was going on?

"Morgana, I-," Merlin began, hesitantly.

"Please Merlin, you must believe me when I say this is urgent, I need something, I need your help. You are the only one who can help me, please I ask a favour, will you grant me it?"

All of this was also spoken in a great rush and Morgana looked scared, glancing all around her, into the shadows of the trees. She seemed to be expecting something.

Merlin frowned in confusion.

"Of course I'll help you Morgana, but what is it? What has distressed you so much?"

Morgana did not answer this question. Instead she gripped his arm tightly, so much so it was almost painful.

"Will you swear it? In the Ancient Language?"

Her face was now very close to Merlin's and he saw the distress and fear in her reflected in her protuberant eyes. When Merlin had last been this close to her, on the night of their reunion, she had seemed happier, the dark shadows under her eyes had almost gone. But now...they were back. It seemed her nightmares had started over again, her weariness was evident.

He felt a strange sensation in his chest, a sort of leaping, mixed with sorrow and pity for what she was evidently now suffering. He knew he must help her, he could not abandon her, not again.

Yet what she was asking was extremely significant. Merlin knew that if he swore something in the Ancient Language, he was bound by it until he was released from his obligation, or he was released from life itself. It was extremely difficult and required an incredibly strong character to defy it. She was asking a great price. Yet Merlin knew he had to take it, he would not disappoint her again.

"I_c swerian ic willa dōn eal binnan mīn ānweald cnodan forstandan ēow" _I swear I will do all in my power to help you_._

Morgana then closed her eyes, not in relief, but in silent confirmation that something terrible had just happened.

"_Well done Morgana, you have played your part well."_

Merlin whirled around at the sound of Byrne's mental voice. He and a number of other Druids, mostly from the Fire discipline were approaching them with smug grins on their faces. He then snapped his head around at Morgana who was standing regarding him with silent tears streaming down her face, hurt written on her face.

"I'm sorry..." She choked. "I am so sorry."

Morgana had betrayed him. For once Merlin knew how it felt to be on the other side of the fence.

He had not had time to register this unpleasant fact when Byrne spoke again:

"_Yes, Morgana was extremely useful to us. It's amazing how much of a magical bond exists between mentor and pupil, a bond sometimes impossible to ignore."_

Byrne had been controlling Morgana. He now knew has was right to be suspicious for all these weeks, he should have trusted his first instincts. Suddenly Merlin felt a great weakness grab him. He steadied himself and look back up at Byrne.

"What do you want?" Merlin spoke with more confidence than he would have usually. He felt humiliated at not having acted sooner, and now he was freed from having to respect Byrne as a leader, he was not about to be ignored.

Byrne only smiled.

"_We want many things, Emrys. The foremost of all of course is the return of magic to Albion. We refuse to be hunted like wild animals, scurrying away, hiding in the dark, the dignity and nobility of our race forgotten! No, we will not hide. We grow impatient at Fyrmest's peaceful tactic to wait until Uther dies, before reaching out to his son. This method shall not work. Arthur will not be controlled, he will not be persuaded that magic is not a crime. He has been brought up in his father's household. He will never change. We however, shall make a change."_

Byrne now began pacing around the clearing, evidently releasing all that he had been hiding for years and now his plans were coming into effect. Merlin did not like how this conversation was going.

"_Peaceful methods have not saved us these last twenty years, Druids now no longer carry the respect we deserve, we are criminals, hunted in our own lands. All we want is to be free from persecution. Surely you can understand that Emrys. But we shall never be free while Uther and his son live."_

Now Merlin _really didn't _like how this conversation was going. But he listened anyway, to buy himself time to think.

"_I have watched you Emrys, these last few weeks. At first I refused to believe you were who Fyrmest claimed you were. I needed to know for certain. I have spent years planning this attack, waiting for the moment when Emrys was predicted to appear. This mission, the one to raze Camelot to the ground, destroy the Kingdom that destroyed ours and to take our revenge would not succeed without you; you after all are the one who will bring magic back to the lands. Who else should we have on our side but you? You were unconvincing at the beginning, just a simple boy with no outstanding traits, but, I came to observe so much more. Then this afternoon, I saw you with the unicorn, and then I saw you kill the Griffin, and I knew for certain. I sent a message to my ally, he began to mobilise his armies, preparing for the final strike against Camelot."_

Merlin stood dumbstruck throughout of this evidently well-rehearsed speech, at a loss of what to say. The thought of the destruction of Camelot repulsed him, and his hatred for Byrne grew. Merlin knew at once he would never join him, there must be another way for the magic to be brought back. He was not one to harbour resentment, he would not fight fire with fire. Rather ironically, considering he was thinking about the fight between the fire of the pyres in Camelot and the fire resting inside the High Priest of that element. He opened his mouth to declare his intentions angrily, when that weakness once again struck him.

" _I need you Emrys. You alone can help me. I need your expertise in Camelot, I need your power. Together we will destroy Camelot, take the revenge for everyone of our Kind that was slaughtered there. Come to us...Emrys...join us..."_

With a shock of horror, Merlin once again recognised those words.

"You sent that Griffin! You were the one that sent it to Camelot!"

Byrne frowned. Obviously this was not the way he had planned the conversation.

"_Yes. I summoned the creature from the abyss and sent it to find you. It would halt its attack when it saw you and you alone, then I would know you were there. I suspected that Uther would step-up his anti-magic campaign, and I was right. It was because of me you were brought here. I then ordered the Griffin to attack the village, I wanted to test you outright, determine for sure that you were the Prophesied One."_

Merlin was disgusted and felt overwhelmed. Byrne has sent the Griffin, it really was because of Merlin that everything had happened. His life in Camelot had been ruined, his friendships broken off, because of Byrne's desire for revenge. He remembered the Druid man he had seen that afternoon, his frail body being dragged out of the ruins of his house by his sobbing wife. He remembered the nine sheet-covered bodies that had lain in the courtyard at Camelot after the attack. He remembered the orphaned girl, who sat between the bodies of her parents, looking from one to the other, willing them to wake up. Merlin felt a flash of anger.

"What about all those innocent people? The ordinary people who couldn't protect themselves? How many died?"

Byrne merely dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"_Casualties of war. Regrettable, but necessary in the long run."_

Merlin felt his rage growing. How could this man be so heartless?

"What about today? Those who you count as friends, Fyrmest, Brim, Eard? How many did you risk today? How many children? How could you turn you backs on them? Druids are supposed to respect and sanctify all life.!"

Anger flashed in Byrne's eyes.

"_Do not presume that you know more about my own people than I do. Of course I considered __them. But by this risk, the Druid race can be saved, and then how many will escape persecution? As for the other Elders, they are nothing, too weak to oppose me."_

"And how many innocent in Camelot will die?"

Byrne was almost white with anger.

"_Their feeble lives mean nothing. I now see that I cannot persuade you. A pity, for I shall be forced to use other means. I can control you. You have sworn your loyalty to my pupil, and she has sworn hers to me. I can have you do as I please."_

"I would rather die than help you."

Byrne smiled at him with a twisted look. Merlin felt his strength waver once again. What was happening to him?

"_That can be arranged shortly. For now though, you shall remain here, as we begin our attack. We cannot have you interfering with our grand plans. We shall join up with King Cendred, the ruler who does not view magic as a crime or affliction, we shall take Camelot and a new age shall begin."_

Merlin's eyes began to cloud over and he felt weaker than ever. But he refused to give up.

"I will not let you do this!" He shouted, drawing on his magic, except it wasn't there.

Merlin reeled in shock, dizzy and disorientated, where was his magic? Why could he no longer feel it?

He felt himself drop to his knees, weaker than he had ever felt in his life. As though he had just lost a part of his soul.

Byrne smiled.

"_You should take better watch over what you drink Emrys. I induced your evening drink with the Befeallen potion, a potion which slowly takes away the magic flowing through a sorcerer's blood, and storing it in here." _he drew out a shining crystal from deep inside his robes.

"_This is the Crystal of Scinnlāc. It is at this very moment storing your magical energy, and it has been taking small amounts ever since you drank the potion this evening. I thought it best to be prepared, in case you were not so enthusiastic about joining us. You have lasted longer than I thought you would; your reserves of energy are so great, you barely even noticed any loss. Not any more. Now you are almost as powerful the same as a mortal man, and as weak as one. You will be very safe here under Morgana's watchful eyes, you are unaccustomed to your new-found weakness, and then...when I have control over Camelot I shall make you come and watch as I kill your precious prince."_

Merlin could barely keep his breathing steady. This was what is was like to be normal. He could not imagine how someone could live being this weak. He had never realised how much he depended on the magic coursing through his veins. He suddenly had a new respect for Arthur, how could he be this weak and still manage to beat Merlin every time when sparring?

"No, I won't let you..." his voice drifted off. He had no energy left whatsoever.

Byrne laughed, raised his palm and Merlin felt himself flying back through the air, landing heavily on the ground, utterly defenceless.

"No! Don't hurt him! You swore you wouldn't hurt him!" Screamed Morgana at Byrne. Merlin saw a flash of light and then Morgana fell to the ground next to him.

Byrne strode forward, grasped her cloak and dragged her to her feet.

"_I promise many things. I promised I would teach you, help you control your magic. You're pathetic. A witch and a Seer and completely unable to use your own powers. You make me laugh. Do you not see it is Uther's fault your magic turned so completely violent? You refuse to throw away your feelings for Uther and his son, therefore you are as good as useless. I never had any intention of teaching you, only use you to get to Arthur in Camelot, but it seems you turned out to be even more useful than that._

He shoved the crystal roughly into her hands.

"_You will guard this with your life. Until I return."_

He then looked to Merlin.

"And then Emrys, you shall die." He spoke in his normal voice, truly indicating where his new loyalties lay; he had forsaken the Druids.

With that, Byrne and the rest of the faction of Druids, vanished, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone.

Merlin felt that years had passed since that afternoon with the unicorn. He had never felt so weak in his life, like a single gust of wind could blow him away.

He looked up at Morgana, from where he lay on the ground. She was pacing around the clearing. Distress, worry and guilt etched on her face. She looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Thank you, said Merlin weakly.

She turned in surprise. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me."

"A lot of good that did me too," she said bitterly, before continuing her pacing.

Merlin regarded her silently for a few more moments.

"I forgive you, you know."

Morgana looked at him incredulously. "For what?" she repeated.

"Betraying me, I can see you had no other choice. I've always known you did not support Uther's policies, Byrne must had played upon your own desires to have magic freely used without fear."

Morgana looked angry for a moment.

"YOU forgive ME? After what you did? After betraying me, leaving me to die, abusing my trust..." then she trailed off and looked at Merlin, a sudden look of realisation coming into her eyes. "Like what I have done to you, " she said miserably. "Merlin, I-"

"Let's hear no more about it. All differences between us are forgotten."

Morgana nodded. One glance between them was it it took to convey the they true guilt and regret each felt for their own actions.

Merlin suddenly felt even weaker than before. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Morgana, please, we must warn Arthur. We cannot stay here and do nothing."

Morgana looked torn in two.

" I know, I want to so badly. But my vow prevents me, I cannot go against Byrne."

"You can if you truly want to." Merlin was now panicking at the sudden loss of forcefulness in his voice. He felt so weak...

"It's hard." Morgana said, tears coming to her eyes.

"But losing Arthur would be harder, wouldn't it? Losing the ones you counted as a brother, a father, your friends, all of Camelot...if things were easy, the good things I mean, then there would be no reward worth going though all the bad things in life."

Morgana then looked resolved. A fierce determination came into her eyes and she turned and faced where Merlin knew the village to be, burying her face in her hands, clearly in an effort to fight the magical bond in her mind.

Merlin closed his eyes, the ground felt so strangely comfortable...he just wanted to lie down...go to sleep....what did it matter what happened to Arthur...so weak...so weak...

Merlin was then suddenly awoken from this with an abrupt smashing sound. He felt the energy come flooding back into his body, revitalising him, saving him.

He opened his eyes.

Morgana stood bout six feet away, her hand over her mouth. The crystal lay in ruins, shards of glass scattered all over the large rock in front of her.

Merlin rose to his feet, amazed.

"I did it...I actually did it." Morgana whimpered, still in shock.

"Yes, you did!" Merlin yelled, running towards her and briefly hugging her. "Now we have to warn Arthur."

Morgana nodded hurriedly, a little dazed.

"But how?"

Merlin thought for a moment. He knew what he must do but it did not put him at rest.

"I'll have to go. I'll have to go back to Camelot."

**A/N: Just so's you know. Reviews make me happy, I write better when I am happy, when I write better readers are happy and then I am happy that they are happy. It's a never-ending circle. Everyone benefits!!:D Review please!! Thanx to all of you who are reviewing every chapter!! **


	9. Chapter 9 A Risky Trip

**A/N: I'm getting quite quick at updating!! I just can't get this story out of my head. I've already changed the ending about a million times and I've still no idea how it's going to end up. Will Camelot be destroyed? Will Arthur die? Will Uther die? Who knows?? I don't. Thanks for all of the reviews!! I am very happy!**

Chapter 9- A Risky Trip

Morgana stared at him in shock.

"Merlin, you can't. It's too dangerous."

"It's the only way Morgana. Arthur can't be caught unawares." Merlin pleaded with her desperately.

Morgana still wasn't convinced.

"You wouldn't even make it into the city, let alone to the palace to find Arthur. If I know Uther he'll have the entire kingdom out searching for you, he'll take it as a personal insult that someone in the palace household was a sorcerer."

Merlin knew she was right. But what else could he do? He remained still for a moment, racking his brains, thinking of ways to get into the castle without being caught. He could feel the magic slowing coming back into him, running through his body. It was not nearly as strong as it had been, somewhat diluted, but Merlin guessed with time, he would regain his full power. At least he hoped.

Morgana spoke suddenly.

"I'll go. The guards will let me into the castle. I am the King's ward. I can tell the king directly what's happening, tell him some story about being kidnapped by some hostile sorcerers and then escaping. He would believe me."

Merlin looked at her.

"Morgana, if you go, you'll be trapped again. You belong here now, you're happy here. If you go back, you won't be able to just be yourself, just living a lie."

"I know, but what choice have I got? I don't want all of Camelot to suffer just because I want to stay here. I cannot condemn them and abandon them for my own personal happiness, " she said fiercely. "What good would it do if everyone I ever knew or cared about in Camelot died because of my selfish desires. I could not live with myself, being safe here, it would not make me happy if they were suffering, when I could help them."

Merlin stared at her, an admiration in his gaze. He knew what it meant for her to be here, safe, to be able to talk to others of her own kind without fear. He was impressed that she would give all of that up to save Camelot, the place whiche she knew only as a place of magical repression and fear.

Merlin sighed. He had to admit, her plan made sense, and he could find no counter-argument. He could tell she was determined, and he knew not to cross Morgana when she was like that.

Still, he had to try, he did not want her to be stuck in Camelot again. He could not be there to help her with her magic. She would be alone once more.

"There must be some other way, a spell we can use to send a message to Arthur. A way that we don't need to actually be _in_ Camelot."

Morgana shook her head, at a loss.

"The crystal has had a huge effect on you Merlin, so much more than you know. Your magic is being returned slowly, you will not be able to use the spells you once could for at least a day, while you recover your strength."

Merlin knew this. He had already tried to summon his magic, but it would not come. He could feel it inside of him, not like a raging furnace as usual, more like a dull roar, more like candlelight. He couldn't use any spells, when he tried all he felt was a slight tingling sensation in his fingers. It made him frustrated to be so weak and powerless. Patience was not one of his strong points.

Morgana continued:

"Perhaps one of the other Druids could warn Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur wouldn't trust trust a strange Druid. It would have to be me, if he were in the least going to trust someone who warned him of a magical threat. He would just believe that this Druid was in on the plot and trying to trick him."

"But we don't have time to walk to Camelot!"

"I know, " Merlin said with a sigh. If only he had the power to Transport directly to Camelot, like he had left. He could appear directly into Arthur's chambers, warn him, and then leave quickly. He might even have a chance to explain...

But he couldn't wait a day to regain his full power, he had to act now. Perhaps if one of the other Druids sent him? But then, he realised, the Druids might be knowledgeable, but none of them were exceptionally powerful. Transportation required huge amounts of energy. There must be someone with enough energy to send him there....

Morgana began pacing about, like she did when she was nervous, worry in her stance.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Merlin's face. _Morgana._

"You can do it! You can send me to Camelot!" Merlin practically shouted at her.

Morgana looked confused.

"Me? But I can't use my magic."

Merlin wasn't put down. He was convinced he had the best idea ever and refused to back off.

"It doesn't matter, its still there isn't it? It may be dormant, but you still have massive amounts of power, enough to Transport!"

Morgana still looked apprehensive. But Merlin was completely certain he had struck upon a chord of brilliance.

"But how can... I mean, is it possible....I have the magic, but I can't use it. What help is that?"

"You have the magic, I have the knowledge. We can combine our talents, it could work!" Merlin yelled gleefully.

Morgana thought for a moment. Suddenly a gleam of hope came into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think it will work?" She asked excitedly.

"No doubt about it," grinned Merlin. "Fyrmest taught me this..thingy..I can't remember the name of it....but it means that we can join our minds together. I would be in control of your power! I'd be able to use it as my own!"

Morgana almost smiled. But then she bit her lip.

"Do you know how to do this?"

Merlin deflated for a moment. He wasn't _entirely _sure, he'd never actually tried it, but he knew the theory.

They had no other choice.

"I think so. But what else can we do?"

Morgana considered for a moment. Then she nodded and came towards him.

"All right, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

Merlin thought for a moment, trying to recall everything Fyrmest had told him, trying to ignore all the warnings Fyrmest had given him. Entering someone else's mind was relatively easy, even the weakest of magic users could do it, but entering was not the problem. Leaving was, it was extremely difficult to know when to leave, and how much energy a person could lose without being harmed. If something in the slightest went wrong, Morgana's mind and power could be stuck inside him forever, or it could result in permanent insanity in both parties.

"You can communicate with your mind can't you?"

Morgana nodded. "It's one of the things that..Byrne, taught me. He told me to open my mind and pour some of my magic out into him. He said it was a control exercise, teaching me to regulate my magic. It's what he did whenever I lost control. He would instruct me to pour all the excess magic inside of me into him. Looking back now, he was probably just trying to strengthen himself."

Merlin felt another upsurge of hate for Byrne.

"Don't worry, magic has a way of regenerating itself inside of you. What you learned is perfect, its exactly what we need to do. But you need to trust me Morgana, you cannot enter my mind and give me some of your power unless there is mutual trust on both sides."

"I trust you."

"Good," Merlin prepared himself for what was about to follow. Please let this work, he thought to himself.

Morgana stepped closer to him, looking nervous but determined.

"This is dangerous isn't it?"

Merlin nodded reluctantly.

Morgana took a deep breath and readied herself and seemed to come to a decision. Merlin was now vaguely aware of the sun rising , its weak light piercing through the trees. How long did they have before Camelot was attacked?

"But it would be more dangerous for us all if we didn't act," she said, more to herself than Merlin. She then looked up in his eyes, not a wavering of fear in her own.

Merlin stepped even closer to her and hesitantly placed his fingers of either side of her head, as Fyrmest had told him to.

Her skin was ice-cold under his touch, his own was feverish, his body still revering from the poison.

They both closed their eyes, calming their minds.

"Once you have shared some of your magic with me, I will speak the spell and travel to Camelot," Merlin murmured. "Try and sustain the magic for as long as you can, don't over exert yourself, when you begin to feel weak, too weak for you to handle, withdraw from my mind and I will reappear here. I need your magic to keep me in Camelot, if I don't have it I'll be brought back. Don't try and hold it too long, you'll end up killing yourself."

Morgana mumbled her acknowledgement, concentrating hard on what she was doing.

Merlin reached out with his mind, until he felt Morgana's consciousness touch his own. It seemed foreign to him, and conflicted, like a raging sea, so unlike his own. He sensed powerful magic, crazed magic, which seemed to swirl around in her mind, untamed.

He felt Morgana's magic slowly enter into his mind. It took all his will power not to reject it and throw up a barrier. It felt strange, Morgana's magic was completely different from his. For a moment he panicked, thinking he would not be able to control it, but he calmed himself immediately. This would not work unless he was completely relaxed.

He felt the magic slowly add to his own supply, he felt it growing and growing. He suddenly felt exhilarated, brand new and powerful, however he forced himself to remember this was only shared magic, he still had his own to get back.

As soon as he felt he had gained enough from Morgana to try the spell he told her with his mind to stop. The flow of magic ceased. He felt the open link between them, magic shared and exchanged between them.

He opened his eyes and looked at Morgana, who looked at him worriedly.

"Here goes nothing," he said, trying to be cheerful.

"Good luck," Morgana said, concern evident in her gaze.

Merlin nodded. "Remember, pull your magic back as soon as you feel too weak to continue. I'll reappear here," he reminded her, desperate to make sure she listened and nothing went wrong.

Merlin, then spoke the spell he needed; the same spell that had taken Merlin from Camelot was now about to take him back. What would Arthur say when Merlin found him? Would he forgive him? Or would he ignore him and have him arrested? There was no way to know, but Merlin knew he had to try.

""_Lyft brucan mec animan hw_ae_r ic willa beon hal!"_

He felt darkness closing in around him, Morgana and the clearing disappearing. He felt himself travelling, moving faster than he had ever moved, causing buffeting winds around him. He could feel the constant link with Morgana, providing him with the magic he needed.

He was going back.

* * *

Arthur looked into the face if his opponent, through the visor of his helmet. The Knight approached him, his sword raised high in the air. Arthur veered towards the left, ducked the oncoming blade, twisted around and struck out with his own sword, and the man went tumbling down, with a cry of pain. He heard applause ringing out from the sidelines of the fighting arena and felt angry.

The people still enjoyed seeing their Crown Prince win every battle. Didn't these people understand? A huge army was coming straight towards them at this very moment and all they could do was cheer. Didn't they realise that the Knight Arthur had just defeated so easily would be defending them against ruthless invaders?

Arthur felt despair wash over him. The whole of the night had been spent preparing Camelot for war. People from the surrounding villages had been gathered into the safety of the city, bringing with them as much food and livestock as possible, preparing for a siege. The townspeople had been ordered to stock up on supplies, help build barriers around the castle, and volunteer for sentry watch.

Arthur had supervised this all night, his weariness had been pushed aside, as had all of his doubts over Merlin; now was the time to act, he could not be distracted.

When he had finished all of this, or assigned others to watch over his duties, he had returned to the castle. He had been training with the Knights since then, most of the new recruits were only young, and had never seen battle. They had to be prepared.

Arthur was frustrated at how easily he was defeating them. What chance did they stand?

A trickle of early-morning passers-by had stood to watch some of the fighting, thinking this to be some form of entertainment. But Arthur knew it to be more than this, it was life and death.

He shouted at them all to return to their houses and prepare themselves, and they did so, grumbling as they did so. They did not understand the seriousness of the situation. They had complete faith in Arthur, they were not even afraid, they knew he was on their side fighting for them, and they trusted him to protect them all. Arthur wished he had their confidence.

He saw his father walking quickly over to him across the arena. His face had fresh new lines on it as though he had aged ten years overnight, and his eyes had a tired expression.

"You have done enough Arthur, I know you have been working all night, " his father said to him as soon as he arrived. "You must get some rest, you are no use to us half-alive."

Arthur began to argue, but then relaised it was true. He felt insurmountably weary, his body was aching and he could barely keep his eyes open. He should get some rest, he needed to be prepared. He noticed the sun rising and realised how long it had actually been since he had last rested.

He nodded at his father, who strode off satisfied towards the Council Chambers, where his advisers and him had been planning all night how to see off this new threat.

Arthur assigned Sir Leon to oversee the rest of the training and headed off to his chambers, dragging his feet.

One bad thing after another had been perusing Camelot for the past couple of weeks, when would it ever end?

Arthur, and most of the people, were confused. Why had Cendred attacked now? True, the two kingdoms had never been on friendly terms, but the Peace Treaty had at least brought and end to the years of bloody fighting; there had severe losses on both sides, until neither thought they could continue. Why had Cendred waited until now to begin his attack? Was it something to do with Merlin? After all, Merlin was from Cendred's kingdom. Was he a spy?

He pushed that thought aside immediately. He wasn't going to open that bag of doubts again for a while.

He was so engrossed in thought that he did not see Gwen walking towards him in the corridor until she was right upon him.

Gwen looked up at him, and then down at her feet as though embarrassed. Ever since her outburst three weeks earlier, she had been avoiding him. He could tell she was not ashamed of what she had said, rather just embarrassed that she had shouted at the Crown Prince.

He did not resent her for it, in fact he had welcomed it. Gwen had given him a lot to consider and he was grateful for the fact she had been so direct and honest with him, it had helped him to accept what had happened. Some of his doubts had been quenched and he no longer blamed himself for anything that had happened.

Gwen curtsied hurriedly and made to walk around him, but Arthur stopped her.

"Gwen..."

She looked up at him, hesitancy in her eyes.

"Sire?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I never should have doubted Merlin, I should have known there was no evil in him at all. I just wanted to say...you were right, I was wrong. What you said to me, I needed to hear it, I needed to be told straight that what I was thinking was wrong. And you have no idea how grateful I am to you for being so honest."

Arthur looked at Gwen, carefully, watching to see if another outburst would come, like his last apology had turned out to induce.

However Gwen just smiled up at him.

"I shouldn't have chastised you like that. I should have known that your doubts were valid and tried to understand them. But I was just so angry, I had to tell you what I thought. I'm sorry if I spoke out of place."

"No, Gwen, don't be sorry." Arthur hated it when Gwen spoke about their 'places'. "You should always speak to me about what you feel. Never be afraid to tell me what you're thinking, a good prince always listens to his subjects, particularly the ones he cares about..."

Arthur trailed off, afraid that he had said too much. But Gwen just smiled sadly up at him. This pained him more than anything. The fact that they had to be parted, how Arthur was not allowed by society and his father to express his love for Gwen. He wished more than anything just to be with her, without worrying about their places in the world. It did not matter to him in the slightest, the way it once would have. He now saw Gwen for the beautiful and kind person that she was.

He did not know what else to say. He wanted to tell Gwen how much he really cared about her. But he did not, it might make this easier on both of them. If he admitted openly how he felt, it would come between them, the frustration at not being together would ruin them. He didn't want that to tear them apart. He also did not want to make Gwen wait, she deserved happiness.

Gwen seemed to know what he was thinking and regarded him with pity. Gwen was such an amazing person, so pure and good. She felt sorry for _him_ when he knew she was suffering just as much as him; she truly was selfless.

She reached up and placed one of her hands, rough with the work of servants, on Arthur's face, bringing it down to look at him properly and she stared into his eyes.

"You look tired Arthur, you should get some rest, you must be ready for the battle."

Her voice shook slightly as she mentioned the battle and for the first time he saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes. He reached up and held her hand with his own.

"Of course."

Gwen smiled at him with such affection in her gaze it took all of his power not to grab her and hold her in his arms, despite the fact they were in a busy corridor just off the courtyard.

Suddenly, his stomach gave a large rumble, ruining the magic of the moment they had just shared.

Gwen giggled and Arthur found himself laughing along. It felt so good to laugh, He hadn't since Merlin left.

"I'll bring you some food in your chambers. His Royal Stomach must be fed." Gwen teased, before taking her hand out of his grasp and continuing down the corridor.

Arthur felt his skin tingle where her warm skin had just left.

He smiled and set off towards him chambers. He now no longer felt the slightest bit tired. Gwen woke up every feeling inside of him, many he never knew he had.

He entered his room and began to remove his heavy armour. His body now felt lighter and more relaxed. He flopped onto the bed, and despite knowing he had to sleep, he could not still the thoughts of battle and war raging through his mind enough to rest.

He wondered vaguely where his new manservant had gotten to. What was his name..Bowden..Magan....he hardly ever saw him...never had to tell him to do his chores, never had a conversation with him...He conformed to the perfect servant ideal; never seen and never heard. Arthur hated it, he remembered what Merlin had said about Arthur being bored if he were to ever change. He now knew what he meant. Perhaps he would not have felt so conflicted and confused if he could have had some servant prattling away, distracting him from himself. That's whatever Merlin had done whenever Arthur had been upset...

Suddenly Arthur felt an abrupt wind sweep his chambers and a triumphant voice cry out:

"It worked! It actually worked!"

Arthur lay there still for a split second that seemed like a lifetime. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be...he just had imagined it because he had been thinking about him...he couldn't be here...

Arthur leapt up from the bed. He faced the corner of the room where a cloaked figure was standing. A cloaked figure, with ivory skin, messy hair, sticky out ears and a wonky grin which soon faded.

It was Merlin.

They both stood there silently for a long moment, each contemplating the other.

Arthur felt as though a huge pit of emotions in his chest had just leaked out everything had had been feeling the past few weeks. He didn't know how to react. What should he do? He once again resorted to the painful torment he had been enduring. How on earth was Merlin here? More to the point _why?_

But here he was. Merlin stepped hesitantly towards Arthur his hands held up.

"Arthur..." he began uncertainly.

Arthur just looked at him. Merlin looked the almost the same as when he had left. Only...was he getting fatter? He certainly looked less like the almost skeletal figure Arthur had known, so skinny all his bones had stuck out. He looked well looked after, his clothes were simple but not tattered, he did not look as if he had suffered in any way. If anything, it looked as though he had been _enjoying_ the past few weeks. Arthur knew he looked terrible, he rarely got a peaceful night's sleep and had not been eating regularly. He was thinner and had great circles under his eyes. Hadn't Merlin been suffering the great torment he had?

Anger suddenly boiled to the surface.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold voice that shook with rage.

"I've come to warn you Arthur. An army is approaching Camelot. An army belonging to King Cendred." Merlin looked apprehensive, he also looked slightly worried, with a slight far-off gaze which told Arthur there was something else he was worried about.

Arthur was confused for a moment. Merlin had risked his life coming back to Camelot to tell him that? He remembered Gaius saying how Merlin had constantly risked his life to save Arthur's, was that was he was doing now? Or was it a trick?

"We already know about Cendred's army. We have taken steps to counteract it. We are not completely worthless." He was not sure how to react. He could sense the anger and hurt in his voice.

Merlin looked surprised.

"You know about the sorcerers?"

Arthur was immediately suspicious. How did Merlin know this?

"What sorcerers?"

Merlin sighed. He still looked worried about something other than their conversation.

"Some of the discontent Druids have allied themselves with Cendred, They hope to raze Camelot to the ground and return magic to the kingdom. They are led by a man named Byrne, a very powerful sorcerer. It was he who sent the Griffin to Camelot. You shouldn't underestimate him."

Merlin spoke this in a great rush, as though he was running out of time.

Arthur did not know whether to believe him or not. It made sense of course, it would explain why this war had suddenly come out of nowhere, Cendred had obviously just allied with some powerful sorcerers. Arthur felt a sudden horror, how on earth were they to defeat an army of sorcerers?

"How do you know this?"

"They tried to make me join them. I refused. As a result I have temporarily lost my magical powers, I am using Mor...another Druid's powers at the moment to warn you. Her power will not last forever and I only have a short time to tell you this."

Arthur was shocked. He had never heard of Druids sharing power before and felt a great curiosity as to who this mysterious Druid was that was sharing her magic with Merlin. Why would she do this? Why were any Druids willing to help Camelot? Arthur was then struck by a sudden realisation: _Merlin was now a Druid. His father's enemy._

"How did you lose you powers?" Arthur asked in curiosity. He looked at Merlin closely, noticing that he was not as well as he had first appeared. He looked weaker than usual, and seemed to be swaying slightly on the spot as though extremely weary. He was also breathing heavily. What had the Druids done to him? Had Merlin suffered because he refused to join Cendred's armies?

"It doesn't matter, we don't have time, we-" Merlin suddenly stopped and looked around the room, surprise on his face.

"Your chambers are tidy", he said in disbelief.

Arthur felt annoyed. He needed to know what was happening.

"Of course they are, what's your point?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I just never thought you'd ever learn to tidy up after yourself."

Arthur sighed in annoyance,

"Of course I didn't tidy it myself," contempt in his voice. "My new servant did."

Merlin then looked incredibly hurt.

"You got a new servant?"

He looked again around the room, sadness and disappointment in his gaze. He looked wounded and offended. "What's his name? Is he any good?"

"He's a better worker than you Merlin but a boot-licker and nauseatingly servile."

Merlin looked happier.

"Oh, that's good. At least I know you don't like him. Besides I could never be happy with my replacement being a servant who thought the sun shone out of your-"

"Can we get to the point Merlin!! Where is this army now? How strong is it? How many?"

Merlin bit his lip.

"Ummm..I don't know."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"Then what was the point in coming here?"

Merlin looked slightly annoyed at that.

"Hey, I thought you'd be grateful I told you half of the army were sorcerers! It's better than running out to meet them on the battle field, whacking them with your sword, having it split in two, and then be like to the guy next to you 'Why won't they die?' and then 'Oh yeah, they're sorcerers. Crap! Go and tell the others...oops I'm dead.'"

Arthur almost laughed. He had missed Merlin's mindless babble. But then he realised how very serious all of this was.

"And if that's what happens when you hit them with a sword, how do we defeat them?"

Merlin looked worried at that.

"You can't, not unless you catch them unawares or distract them. They'll constantly have a barrier up that protects them _and_ they'll likely be protecting the other soldiers as well."

"Great, so they're invincible."

"Pretty much."

"Perfect."

Merlin looked distracted once more, and looked as though he was talking to someone far away in his mind.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He brought Merlin's attention to himself.

"I'm talking to Morg...the other Druid. Her magic's beginning to run out. I can't stay any longer without hurting her. Arthur, you have to talk to your father, Tell him what's happening, you can't run out and meet them on the battlefield, you'll be slaughtered."

Merlin looked seriously alarmed then.

"I have to go. I'll try and convince the other Druids to fight on your side, but I can't promise anything, they hate violence."

"My father will never-"

"Your father won't have a choice when he sees his city in ruins. I need to go. I'm sorry."

Merlin then disappeared, leaving Arthur alone in his chambers. At least he thought he was alone.

He heard a quiet gasp behind him. He spun around and saw Gwen standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food.

How much had she heard? Judging by the look on her face; enough.

* * *

Merlin felt himself land back in the forest clearing, impacting the ground with force. He was never going to get the hang of landing.

He stood up hurriedly and ran to Morgana who was still standing there herself, a silent statue in the rising sun.

"Morgana," he gasped.

He grabbed her, and she collapsed into his arms, moaning weakly, her breathing weak.

Merlin knew why he had come back so quickly, why Morgana's graceful figure was now limp in his arms.

She had ignored his advice. She had given him too much.

**A/N: Should be the last chapter in the next few days. Sorry for the cliffy...actually I'm not..hehe. If you see a post anytime soon you'll know I have absolutely no will power and have abandoned Shakespeare and critical essays for this. I mean...who would rather study than be in the magical world of Merlin?**

**Review please! :D:D  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Resolutions

**A/N: Wow, two updates in a day. Go me!! I thought, after I had written the last chapter, I would actually start to study, but by that time, half the day was gone, so I thought...what the heck, more Merlin. :D So here it is!!**

Chapter 10- Resolutions

Arthur stood there staring at Gwen. She looked in shock at where Merlin had just disappeared.

Arthur approached her, slowly.

"Gwen, are you all right?"

She looked though she had only just noticed him. She nodded weakly.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it," she admitted. She looked as though she was going to faint. Arthur strode towards her, took the tray from her hands and guided her to a chair.

She sat there in silence. She did not look at him, rather seemed to be lost her in own thoughts. Arthur allowed her a few moments to think it over, and began eating absent-mindedly from the tray. He had to have _some_ food in his stomach before he could even begin to try and figure out what had just happened.

Then, Gwen turned on him angrily:

"How can you eat at a time like this?"

Arthur was taken aback.

"I'm hungry that's why," he answered her.. "And anyway, it was _you_ who told me to eat in the first place."

She could not think of an answer to this and continued her silence.

Arthur also thought over what had happened. He did not know what to make of what had just happened. His first instinct was to trust Merlin, as he always did. But something held him back. He could not just blindly believe him now, after everything that had happened.

Still, Arthur seemed to trust him. After all, Merlin had come back, he had put his life in danger to come back and warn him, that must mean he was trustworthy.

But Merlin had refused to name the Druid whose power he had been sharing, surely that was suspicious? The two times-for that was just typical clumsy Merlin- that he had come close to naming her he had stopped himself. Why?

All Arthur knew was that the mysterious Druids name began with "Mor", but that wasn't particularly helpful. Could it be Morgause? Somehow he didn't think so. He could not see Merlin allying with her, he knew what she had put Arthur through, unless...that was why he was concealing it. There was also Morgana, but Arthur put this thought out of consideration immediately, there was no way Morgana was a sorceress. Then there was Mordred, but Merlin had said the Druid was female.

Then, again, Arthur thought to himself, it wouldn't be the first time Merlin had been particularly unobservant.

Arthur sighed, and tried to forget about the Druid girl. What did it matter who she was? He needed to make sense of the message.

Gwen then looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. I want so much to believe Merlin, I've spent the last three weeks missing him like crazy, despite the fact he was a _terrible_ servant, but when I saw him again, all the old doubts came back to the surface."

"You should not doubt him," said Gwen immediately. "Merlin risked a great deal by coming back here, what he says must be true, how can you not believe that? He could have been caught."

"Maybe, but execution doesn't seem to be a problem for Merlin does it?" Arthur laughed without humour. "Perhaps this is some ploy if his. Perhaps he has allied with Cendred and he's trying to trick me. Perhaps even now he is laughing at me."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

Arthur looked at her. Her questioning brown eyes seemed to stare right through him.

"No, I don't. I believe what he said is true. It's his motives I question."

"What do you mean?" Gwen looked confused. "Surely there is no doubt that Merlin has good written in his heart?"

"Perhaps not. But why was he in Camelot? If he was a sorcerer, why on earth did he come to Camelot of all places? Even he's not that stupid. Why did he stay in Camelot? Why did he continue to be my manservant after the ways I treated him on occasion? Why has he always cared so much about protecting me? If he was born with magic, as Gaius says, why would he risk coming back here to save a kingdom that persecutes him and his kind? Surely this war would make his life a hell of a lot easier?"

Gwen listened to this in silence.

"I cannot answer your questions. Perhaps, in time, Merlin will. He will not abandon you. I don't know what his reasons were, but I trust they were honourable. Merlin did more for you than you know. He truly cared about you, and counted you amongst his friends, he often said to me he was certain that one day you would make a great king of Camelot, despite your "prattishness. His word not mine," she added upon seeing Arthur's amused face. "Don't you remember how often Merlin happened to turn up when something bad was happening? He always tried to help others, no matter who they are."

Arthur thought this through, it was all true. He made a mental note to kill Merlin the next time he saw him for calling him a prat _again._

"How can you be so sure of all of this?" Arthur was determined to find out why she was so sure of everything she did.

"Because, Arthur, I only ever see the good in people. It is my greatest weakness to be so trusting, yet I do not have it without reason."

Arthur looked fondly at her.

"I do not see it as a weakness Gwen. I see it as your greatest asset. You saw the good in me, when all any one else saw was a spoiled prince."

Gwen blushed, and looked embarrassedly down at her feet. There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of moments before Gwen tried to change the subject.

"You remember when that plague struck Camelot and my father was affected?"

Arthur nodded with a grimace, he also remembered how Gwen had come to being executed.

"We never did find out who placed that poultice under my father's pillow, we never knew who had really cured him."

Arthur felt as though he had been hit by a hammer. It was so obvious, why had he not thought of it before? Merlin had even admitted to the entire court he was the sorcerer! How had he been so blind?

Gwen smiled at the sudden realisation that came across Arthur's face.

"The time Merlin had been poisoned, and you were away searching for that flower, Merlin had mumbled some strange words in his sleep. Gaius said they were just the result of his fever, that he was delirious, but they sounded like real words, like sentences, like a spell."

A sudden image of a glowing light coming to save him from those caves filled Arthur's mind. He felt a sense of awe; how had Merlin done that whilst miles away, unconscious and dying?

"Also, the wind in Ealdor, the one that saved us all. Will admitted that it was him, but do you remember the look on Merlin's face? Will was just covering for Merlin, he obviously knew his secret, and wanted to keep it for Merlin's sake."

Arthur did remember. He also remembered he had chastised Merlin for not informing him of Will's power. He remembered too, the conversation Merlin had tried to have with Arthur before the fighting began. Merlin was going to tell him, that was what he had been trying to say.

"Merlin has always known things we didn't. He knew Lady Katrina's real identity before anyone. He knew how to break spells that fell upon us all. If it wasn't for him, you'd now either be dead, or married to Lady Vivian."

Arthur shuddered at that memory.

"An even when he was discovered, did he hurt anyone? No. He could have fought, whilst being led to the dungeons. He could have killed Uther before he left, he could have killed us all. He did not. Instead he left without harming anyone. Even the winds that he conjured were safe. The debris from the courtyard flew everywhere, but something magical prevented it from hitting anyone. Even then Merlin did everything in his power to protect those around him."

Arthur had to admit she was right. Everything she said made sense.

"Now, what are you going to do. Will you take Merlin's advice, or ignore it and suffer?"

Gwen looked at him with determination, straight into his eyes, unlike any other servant would have done. She spoke like a queen.

Arthur considered for the briefest of moments.

"I'm going to my father. It's about time he knew what we were dealing with."

Gwen nodded and smiled in approval.

Merlin began to panic as he looked down at Morgana, lying there weak and helpless. Why had she not listened to him? Why had she insisted on carrying on further than her limits?

Merlin looked her over. She was still alive, which was a relief. However, she was cold, and completely still, aside from the erratic movements of her chest.

Her eyes were closed, and her eyelids seemed to be fluttering in her sleep.

He hoped, fervently, hoped that this was just the result of too much magic. She wasn't going to die. Her body had just shut down, so it could regain the magic she had lost. He hoped that in a few days, she would recover, like when he had arrived.

But Merlin didn't take any chances. He carried her as best he could and carried her back to the village, to take her to the Healers there.

His going was slow, due to Morgana's weight, and the sun had fully risen by the time the village came into sight.

Several Druids, already awoken, saw Morgana lying in his arms, pointed and cried out.

Merlin could see how suspicious this would look, after all, it had been common knowledge he and Morgana had not seen eye to eye. Fyrmest and the two remaining Elders came running up, evidently just roused from their sleep by the villagers.

"Emrys what happened?" Cried Fyrmest as soon as he was close enough.

"She used too much of her magic, she's weak, but I think she'll be all right, she just needs to rest."

Fyrmest looked closely at Morgana, before conceding to his judgement.

"I believe you're right. But what happened? How could she use her magic? Why are you not using your own instead of carrying her?"

"I can't use my magic, " Merlin, spoke in a low voice. Many Druids were coming closer, he did not want to panic them by letting them know the one they all looked up to was powerless.

Shock streaked across the faces of the Elders.

"You'd better come inside, we must discuss this in private." Fyrmest sounded scared, something Merlin had never heard in his voice before. It alarmed him.

"What about Morgana?"

Fyrmest beckoned to a Druid behind him.

The Druid came forward and took Morgana out of Merlin's arms. Merlin recognised him as the village Healer. Merlin had often visited him, he always seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble.

Merlin watched as the Healer took Morgana away, worrying about her, despite the fact he knew she would recover in time.

Fyrmest, Lyft and Brim, then guided him into the largest house at the top of the village which was used as a council area.

As soon as they enetered, Fyrmest cast a spell on the door.

"_Frēod." _

He turned to face the others.

"Now we shall not be overheard."

He came and sat down on the benches, looked around him and said:

"Where is Byrne? He should also be here."

Merlin flinched.

"Ah, yes...perhaps I'd better open with that. Ummm...how can I make this easy? Byrne has betrayed you. He has allied with King Cendred and is at this very moment proabably marching on Camelot to destroy it and bring magic back to the kingdom, preferably over the dead bodies of Arthur, Uther, and pretty much every other person in the kingdom."

The Druids stared at him in shock for a moment, before anger filled their features.

"_Tell us everything Emrys." _Lyft spoke with his mind, anger ringing through his voice.

Merlin then recounted everything that had happened since Morgana had taken him into the forest. The looks of betrayal hurt and anger increased on their faces as each word was spoken, but they remained silent.

When he had finished, a pensive feeling reverberated around them.

"_We should have known this was coming, it should have been obvious! _Brim was the first to speak. "_I have never trusted Byrne, and I have told you countless times, Fyrmest."_

"Placing blame will not help us now, Brim. We must decide on what to do."

Then Lyft spoke:

"_What to do? I should think we do nothing. Byrne is by far the strongest of all of us, what can we do? If we try to stop him there will be unnecessary bloodshed."_

Merlin could not believe he was hearing this.

"What do you mean unnecessary bloodshed? There will be bloodshed on both sides, no matter what we do. Innocent people in Camelot are going to die and you're just going to sit there and do nothing?"

"_It is the way of the world Emrys. The weakest will always fall, the rabbit must die for the eagle's gain. We cannot change the balance of the world. I have nothing to do with Camelot. Those people are nothing to me, I regret their loss, but it would not affect us here. We might even benefit if Byrne is successful and magic is brought back;we would not be hunted as we are now. It is not our business to interfere, and neither is it your Emrys."_

"It's completely my business! Arthur will be one of the first ones targeted! It is my destiny to protect him! I am the one who will eventually bring back magic, I cannot do that if Arthur dies. If we do nothing, everyone will suffer, the innocent in Camelot now, and the innocent ones here in years to come. We must stop him!"

Merlin was completely disgusted at what Lyft was saying. He had never been particularly close to Lyft, who always believed himself lofty and superior to everyone else, but he would never have suspected him of this. Didn't he realise what would happen if Arthur dies?

"_I am on Emrys' side. We cannot allow anyone to suffer because we were too weak or blind to see what Byrne was up to. We must join Arthur and help to overcome Cendred."_

Merlin looked around at Brim, relief and gratitude pouring out of him in waves.

"But Brim, will Arthur, or Uther for that matter, accept the help of sorcerers? I for one find it unlikely."

Fyrmest looked dismayed at such thought. Merlin knew he wanted to help, but he was being the voice of reason here, he knew they couldn't just rush out and fight.

"_As do I." _Lyft seemed satisfied. But Merlin refused to let that be an end to the matter.

"I don't agree. Arthur may be a bit of an idiot, but he knows when to accept help when he needs it. He may be proud, but he is not above accepting our help when his kingdom is in trouble. He has shown before that he cares deeply for the suffering of his people. Uther, I admit though, will be more difficult to persuade, though perhaps Arthur could make him see sense."

Merlin knew that to be a false hope. Uther would _never_ be induced to accept the help of Druids.

"_Emrys is right, we must help them, whether they welcome our help or not. Arthur might be persuaded, and if Uther is not...then we fight anyway. Perhaps then we can show to him we are not against him, perhaps that way we can end our persecution."_

Merlin stared at Brim, grinning. _This_ was why he had always liked him.

"Perhaps, but this mission is very dangerous. How many of our people can be persuaded to fight for a king who had ruined their lives? It is not in our nature to fight, many will be unwilling to help. Many will die, Byrne is more powerful than we know, especially more so if he has been feeding off of Morgana's magic. He may be impossible to defeat."

Fyrmest seemed to be in great torment. Merlin knew that he had suffered personally at the hands of Uther, it must cost a great deal for him to consider helping him, yet Merlin knew Fyrmest would not abandon innocents to die.

Merlin thought for a moment.

"That may be so, but we must try anyway," Merlin stated simply. "Fire may be a strong element, but it always burns briefly and then is no more. The other elements are enduring, they are always present; trees are always growing, rivers always flow and the wind always blows. Also, Earth, Water and Air can quench fire, but nothing can stop them."

Merlin was actually quite impressed with what he had said. It was the most philosophical thing he has ever come out with. He wished Arthur had been able to hear it.

Fyrmest looked at him for a long moment.

"It seems my own riddles and metaphors have rubbed off on you Emrys." Fyrmest smiled proudly. "You are quite correct."

He stood up and the others followed suit.

"This is a huge decision, we cannot make it without consulting everyone else. Only they can make their own choice over what path to follow, whether to remain in the slow-moving river, or venture out into the unknown turbulent waters of the sea."

Lyft and Brim nodded and left the room to go outside, where a large number of Druids had gathered, anxious for news.

Merlin made to follow them both, but Fyrmest held out an arm to stop him.

"You have learned much since you have came to us Emrys, just be wary that you do not stumble on your way. A horse must be broken in before you can ride it into battle. You must know yourself completely before you make any rash decisions based on your new knowledge. Remember truly who you are, Merlin."

Merlin blinked at the use of his birth name.

Fyrmest smiled.

"You often complain of Arthur's recklessness, but you are often like that yourself. You are more like each other than you know."

Fyrmest smiled once more and left the house.

Merlin stood there for a couple of seconds, mildly insulted at being compared to _Arthur _of all people, but then as he thought about it, Fyrmest wasn't completely wrong.

He only frowned slightly, before he ducked through the door frame and out into the centre of the village, where the fate of Camelot was about to be decided.

**A/N: Please review but don't tell me to update soon because I actually WILL and I really should be doing school work!! Then again...my first exam is English, and this is sort of English...right????**


	11. Chapter 11 Faith

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually spent ALL day studying which I am so proud of so now I'm sitting here at almost one in the morning writing this so I don't forget it. The first part of this is a bit of a filler which was requested by my sister so I thought I'd add it in. Sorry for not continuing with the Merlin and Druid stuff, but the timeline I've worked out needs this chapter to come first. At least I think it does, according to the hasty plan I scribbled on my bedroom wall of all places (yeah I'll write anywhere, been known to write on toilet paper when I'm out and about and an idea suddenly hits me) so it might not be complelty accurate. Also due to the early hour there may be a few more technical accuracies, or even just blatant outright mistakes, so ummm....sorry in advance if that's the case. Enjoy!! :D**

Chapter 11- Faith

Gwen remained seated at Arthur's table in his chambers turning everything over in her mind, long after Arthur had gone to his father.

She was thrilled that Arthur has finally come to his senses and realised that Merlin was not his enemy, yet at the same time, she was worried. Why had it taken him so long to realise this?

Was there that much of a trust issue between them?

She had always known that Arthur was not one to speak openly about his feelings, he never confided in anyone. He had had few childhood friends, mostly the sons of rich courtiers who never stayed long. Arthur had a lonely childhood, despite the fact he had every material desire he could wish for. She had often pitied him, as a child. She and her father had been poor, but her childhood years had been filled with happiness and fond memories. She had played with her friends in the streets of Camelot, with whatever she could lay her hands on, whether it be a stick or a rock, they had always found a way to have some fun. Arthur had none of this. He was not expected to mix with those below his class. She had often seen him as a child, trailing after his father on important state matters, boredom clearly written across his face. He had never been one for socialising. From an early age she had seen him training with the Knights, learning sword craft, archery, horse riding...it seemed he had had no childhood at all. He had always had the enormous pressure of one day being King hanging over his head, he had no time for enjoyment, all his life had been spent training for the day when he would assume the throne. His father had always been so distant from him, Gwen had been shocked when she had joined the Royal household as a servant and witnessed Uther paying no more attention or fondness for his son than any of the other Knights.

Other people assumed that as prince of Camelot, with more money and riches than anyone else, he must be happy. But Gwen knew better. A child needed more than material possessions, more than expensive toys and intellectual books. He need to be loved, and a great King will not be born out of a purely mechanical existence. He had to be able to listen to people, to be compassionate and kind, years of spoiling and endless training would not provide him with that.

When Gwen had begun working as a servant, and had begun to interact with Arthur more, she had hated him. He gave absolutely no consideration for anyone but himself and she had despaired for Camelot's future. But on rare moments, she had witnessed the real Arthur shining through. At first he had been arrogant,lazy, inconsiderate and rude, and to some extent he was still like this, at least on the surface. But Gwen had begun to notice how he changed. How he seemed to truly care about the people. He did not see them as mere workers who slaved away all day, to pay their taxes and keep him living in luxury, but he had begun to really see them for who they were.

This was all because of Merlin.

When Merlin had arrived, it had signalled a complete change in Arthur. Merlin did not know how much he had really changed him, he had not truly witnessed Arthur beforehand; the years when he was growing up. Merlin had allowed the real Arthur to be seen, and for that Gwen was eternally grateful. It had been Merlin that brought Arthur and Gwen together, Arthur would never looked at her twice otherwise. Arthur would once have never dreamed of risking his life for a servant. Merlin had opened his eyes.

Seeing Merlin again had been a bitter sweet moment. She was relieved and overjoyed at seeing him alive and well, yet the news he brought was dire. Gwen had felt her pulse racing and her breath rate increasing, and a shiver of fear had reached her. She had not fully comprehended the seriousness of the situation that Camelot now found itself in.

However, she had complete faith in Arthur to do the right thing. Her faith had been pushed to its limits in the last few weeks. It had pained her seeing Arthur so tormented when the answer was so clear in front of him. How could he ever think Merlin had betrayed him? Gwen had been shocked at the news Merlin was a sorcerer, but the only anger she had felt was at Uther, at persecuting a boy who had risked his life time and time again for the good of Camelot. She had thought Arthur would feel the same, after all, he knew Merlin better than most. But she had been mistaken.

She couldn't believe Arthur would betray Merlin like that. A typical arrogant prince, his pride had been hurt and he refused to see clearly. Sometimes Arthur was like his father in that respect...

But now he had seen the light, and that was all that mattered.

Gwen then stood up from the table. She hastily chastised herself for sitting so long, absorbed in her thoughts when there was so much work needing done in Camelot to prepare for the battle.

She felt a little ripple of fear.

She left the room and began to make her way along the corridor determined to find something to do to distract herself when she was called back by one of her friends.

Newra was hurrying down the corridor to meet her, her scarlet hair, so unusual in Camelot, escaping from the messy bun she had hastily tied it in. Newra had just joined the palace household, but already Gwen and she had become fast friends. However, Newra always seemed to know exactly what was going on with Gwen, which slightly unnerved her.

"Are you all right Gwen?" She asked concernedly, as she approached.

Gwen nodded hurriedly.

"Perfectly, I'm just a little worried that's all."

Newra nodded in agreement. "Aren't we all?"

Gwen remained silent, Newra had no idea what was really troubling her. Arthur would soon be riding into battle against an army of sorcerers, that was what Gwen was truly concerned about. She feared she might never see him again, she feared all the feelings that needed to be said between them would never be spoken, she feared she would cling onto them forever, eternally in regret she had never told him outright how much she loved him.

Uncharacteristically, Newra did not see her distress.

"Gaius has asked me to search through the palace for any old clothing we might use as bandages for the wounded. Would you help me?"

Gwen nodded fervently; she needed distraction.

She and Newra set off through the palace, working for most of the morning in silence. Gwen was not one for silence, she needed idle chatter to keep her happy, to remind her of the friendships she had and the goodness and frivolity of life. But neither she nor Newra were forthcoming in conversation. The weight of the battle hung heavily over them, stifling them.

Gwen ran her hands over some of the clothes she was sorting through, distressed to think that tomorrow she could be binding terrible wounds with this cloth, how this beautiful fabric, designed for noble Lords and Ladies could soon be used to save the life of a lowly farmers son, how it would soon be stained with scarlet.

Gwen and Newra eventually found themselves in one of the ante-chambers off of the throne room, which was going to be used as a temporary infirmary, ripping up the elegant dresses and folding the strips of cloth. Then she noticed Arthur striding purposefully past the open door of the chamber, on his way from the throne room. He seemed to be radiating anger and frustration. It took all of her will power not to run after him and ask what was wrong, to hold him in her arms and comfort him. She guessed his conversation with his father had not gone well.

Newra observed her watching Arthur with a curious expression on her face. When she noticed Gwen watching her she coughed self-consciously, tucked a tendril of scarlet hair behind her ear and continued with her work. After a moment or two though, she spoke:

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Gwen looked at her quickly, intending to deny it, but the look on Newra's face stopped her, and she knew it was hopeless; Newra could see right through her.

"Is it that obvious?" Gwen asked her quietly.

"Not to most people it isn't. But I'm not most people," Newra smiled at her knowingly. "It's a gift I have, I can see into people' s hearts. It didn't take me long to realise that the both of you were madly in love, even though you both hide it extremely well."

Gwen had no answer to this. She was glad was not as transparent as she had feared for a brief moment, but she did not want to discuss this with her, it pained her too much.

"You look upset. Why is that?" Newra looked confused.

She obviously wasn't going to let this go.

"Nothing can ever happen Newra. We may be in love, but it will all come to nothing, we have to accept that. We cannot go on hoping for something that will never happen."

Newra still looked confused.

"Why can it not?"

Gwen sighed. Newra was new to Camelot, she obviously didn't know how things worked.

"Love can never cross the great barrier of social class. It's a universal fact," Gwen looked down at the fabric in her hands, decorated with iris flowers. "It may hurt me to admit it, but I have to accept the fact that nothing may ever come of this. A Prince cannot marry a servant."

Newra looked at Gwen, innocence and purity conveyed in her eyes.

"Why should he not? What will stop him? If he is truly in love, he will not allow it to fade, particularly a man of such strong character as Arthur. He will not give up. He loves you deeply, I can tell."

Gwen still did not dare to begin to hope.

"Yes, I believe he does, at least as much as I love him, but that love may not be enough to risk sacrificing his own kingdom for me."

Newra took her hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Stranger things have happened. I am sure I have heard tell of occasions like this before. The ancient legends tell many stories about the conquering power of love in the face of adversary and turmoil. Love always prevails. The ability to love is probably one of mankind's only redeeming features. While all this war and strife is going on, Arthur's love for you will remain constant. It will not fade."

Gwen looked at her and laughed dryly.

"We are not in one of the ancient legends Newra, this is real life. It is quite different."

Newra was not phased.

"The old stories have to come from somewhere don't they. Legends have to be made, they have to be lived. Be that legend Gwen, perhaps in hundreds of years time, Bards will sing of the love of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. You never know what will happen. Do not give up hope, not for anything."

Gwen contemplated her words for a long time as they both went back to work, behaving as though nothing had happened. She needed some time on her own. She excused herself and walked out into the courtyard, on the pretext of finding someone else to help.

She breathed in deeply and watched the birds as they flew through the sky joyfully. There was nothing containing them, they were free to do what they wanted, they alone in this world were truly free, even the earth itself could not constrain them.

She heard a clattering of hooves and turned to see Arthur streak out of the palace stables on his prize stallion, fully dressed in his armour with a determination on his face.

Gwen felt her heart leap at the sight of him. He glanced at her as he rode past, a quick glance was all it took to convey to her every feeling in his heart. Newra was right, he truly loved her.

He continued riding at full speed, as though in a mad rush to be somewhere. Gwen wondered for a brief moment where he was going. Off to fight? To find Merlin? To spy on Cendred's army?

Gwen knew it didn't matter. She knew her heart would follow him wherever he went.

* * *

Arthur tore out of Camelot on his horse at a ferocious speed, determined and ready to fight. He felt anger pulsing through his body as he remembered the conversation he had just had with his father.

"_Ho do you know this Arthur? How can you be sure what you say is true?" His father had questioned him relentlessly as soon as Arthur had informed him of the sorcerers that had joined Cendred's army._

"_I told you Father, I had an anonymous tip-off. Someone I completely trust." Arthur felt tired explaining it over and over._

"_Who is this man? You must tell me Arthur!" Uther had begun to get really angry by this point at Arthur's refusal to enlighten him of the informer's identity._

"_I can't tell you that Father," Arthur had sighed again. "But what I can tell you is that he gave me this information at great personal risk."_

_Uther had scoffed._

"_You refuse to tell me because he has come about this information in an immoral manner! You are protecting him! I know you Arthur! If this information had come form a reliable source you would have told me outright. I declare that we cannot trust this man. Not until he comes to me directly."_

"_He cannot do that Sire."_

"_Therefore we cannot trust him! If he has done no wrong why should he fear to come to me?"_

"_He does it for his own safety, it is not a matter of cowardice. He is one of the bravest men I know."_

_Arthur had grown weary of this conversation._

"_It matters not. I refuse to act upon this information until I have solid proof, a confession."_

_Arthur was getting desperate now._

"_You cannot ignore this information! It will be the ruin of Camelot!"_

"_Then tell him this and we shall see if he truly cares about this Kingdom enough to come forward!" _

_Uther now had had a dangerous look in his eye, and at any other time Arthur would have known not to go against him at this point, but he refused to back down when there was so much at stake. _

_He had to tell his father it was Merlin who had given the information. He knew his father would likely not take it seriously, but there was no other option. He would not be persuaded without the informers name, he had to throw caution to the winds for the good of Camelot._

"_He can't tell you this himself because....well..because, it was Merlin who told me this."_

_Uther stood stock still in the middle of the throne room, shock in his face, shock which was slowly taken over by rage._

"_Merlin?! You would trust the word of a sorcerer?!"_

"_Yes I would! Merlin did not harm anyone in Camelot, he may be a sorcerer but he is a good man and I trust him! He appeared to me in my chambers and told me of this threat, why would he risk coming back here if not to help us?"_

"_He is a sorcerer Arthur! It is his job to deceive, manipulate and coerce! Explain to me how he knew of this information! He must be a part of it! This is all part of his plan to overthrow Camelot,he is playing on your fondness for him to use you! Don't you see that?"_

_Arthur did not even flinch as Uther had yelled at him. His father was incandescent with rage, and Arthur could see he would not be persuaded. He had kept his voice calm and low as he answered:_

"_No Father, I do not. Camelot will fall if we do not act. I trust him. I may not know his motives, but I trust they are all in the best of intentions. What sort of world do we live in where we cannot trust those who were by our side day after day. You have become paranoid Father, you see foes where there are none. I will not allow this to happen."_

_With that, he turned and strode out of the hall, ignoring his father's cries after him._

_Once outside the room, he had let out a deep breath and held his face in his hands. He knew what he must do. He must find Merlin, convince the Druids to fight alongside him. Camelot would be destroyed if he did not, he must show his father there is good among sorcerers. He knew that trusting the Druids would be hard, he would have to overcome a lifetime of prejudice, but he would not let that stand in the way of what was best for his people. He had learned once before that his pride was his downfall, he must not let it be so again._

_Sir Leon had followed him out of the hall, Arthur had summoned the entire Royal court to hear him, unfortunately none of them had stood up for either Uther or Arthur. They knew not to get __involved. Arthur had turned to face Leon._

"_You heard what I said?" _

_Leon nodded,his face unreadable._

"_And what is your opinion?"_

_Leon looked up at him without any doubts in his face._

"_I stand by you Sire, as I always have done. I knew Merlin, not well, but well enough to know he would never harm a fly. His relationship with you always intrigued me, I never saw how you could befriend a servant, but now I know. If you have faith in him, so will I."_

_Arthur nodded in approval._

"_Then I can rely on you to make sure Camelot in prepared for this threat in my absence?"_

"_Sire?" Sir Leon had looked confused._

"_Can I count on you?" Arthur had pressed him_

"_Of course Sire, but where are you going?"_

"_To fin someone else who can help us."_

_Arthur then took his leave and made for his chambers, donned his armour and then had went to the stables to saddle up his horse._

_As he left Camelot, he observed Gwen standing there, watching him. _

_He had tried to show her in a single glance how he felt, and he saw she acknowledged it. It physically hurt his heart to leave her. He wished more than anything he would survive this war and return to her, and finally voice all the unsaid feelings between them; he did not want any regrets._

Arthur did not know exactly where he was going, he relied on the horse to guide him somewhere, anywhere. He hoped that Merlin would find him.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to Merlin when he saw him, how could be apologise for doubting him so much? He hoped when he saw him everything would just fall into place. He needed to let this go, this heavy burden that had been lying on him for the past three weeks. He had to have everything resolved between them before he went mad.

He sincerely wished that Merlin did not resent him.

He also worried about the reception he would have with the Druids. Would they accept and listen to the son of their hated enemy? Arthur knew that the Druids were traditionally peaceful people, but he was not sure how far their tolerance would stretch. And they were also sorcerers, a lifetime of mistrust meant he would take a while to actually look at them without suspicion.

He was pulled out of this by his horse suddenly stopping in the middle of the road. It was only reaching midday but the trees cast a gloom over the road, sending a chill down Arthur's spine.

He soon realised what had stopped the horse.

A small figure was standing on the road in front of him, cloaked and hooded.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but found himself speechless as more and more cloaked figures appeared out of the gloom, enclosing him in a circle.

At first he thought these were the Druids Merlin was with, but the coldness and hostility of the air told himself this was not so.

He looked desperately around him, looking at each figure in turn, looking for a way out. But it was no use.

He was surrounded.

**A/N: Oooohhhh...will I keep you hanging? Probz will unintentionally. Sorry! My wee sister wanted a bit of an ArWen scene in here somewhere, which I don't think I pulled off paticularly well...but anyways she's happy.:D She only wants the scene cause her name is actually Arwen which is kinda cool (Merlin fandom and us was just meant to be) and I'm so glad I converted her...she actually used to watch X Factor on a Saturday night instead of Merlin....*shudders*. The character of Newra is based on her, (geddit, Newra= Arwen backwards) and the scarlet hair is just an in joke considering she's just died her hair like RED!! Really red, along with half of her scalp and face. I call her Weasley now lol.**

**Anyways...this is for you Arweeeeeeee!!! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Raging Fire

**A/N: Kay...here's the next chapter!! Thanx for all the reviews so far!! They make me dance inside!!! And around the living room when no ones there, aside from my black cat that I call Merlin, despite his name actually being Jasper due to my sister's obsession with Twilight. Anyways...don't think this chapter is as good as previous ones cause I've only had spare moments to try and write this between studying so I don't think it flows very well, but...here you are anyways!!  
**

Chapter 12- Raging Fire

Morgana floundered in the black mists of her mind, trying to find a lifeline to drag her back to reality.

Her thoughts came in torrents, and she could feel the remnants of her magic running though her veins like fire, as though trying to compensate for her sudden loss in power.

She could not move, she could not cry out, she was trapped in the tempest that was the prison of her mind.

It was always the same when she lost too much of her magic when she lost control. Her mind functioned perfectly after a while, but her body was too weak to respond. She was barely aware of the world around her. At the moment, all clear thought was lost to her.

She felt a pair of arms lift her up and hold her close to his body. She was suddenly aware that she had been lying on the ground. She was so comfortable...why did he have to move her?

So comfortable...

And who was he?

She could barely tell any more.

The arms around her felt secure and Morgana felt herself beginning to relax into them, revelling in their warmth and comfort, barely even registering the irregularity of his movements which indicated he was walking.

Morgana did not concern herself where; she felt safe with him, safer than she had in a long while.

Then, she felt those arms hand her over to someone else, who handled her with care, but with no warmth.

She did not want him to leave, she wanted to hold onto him, cry out, protest...but she felt powerless. Who was he? A vague memory came to mind...a boy with raven coloured hair...why was he so familiar?

She felt his presence fade, the shining light that was him, was gone. She was plunged into the cold darkness, torment filled her mind.

She felt herself being lowered onto a bed, and someone dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth, which she had not even realised was feverish, but nothing could quench the fire, the raging fire which raced through her body and mind.

When would it end?

How long would it take this time?

She began to make some sense of her arbitrary thoughts. She knew she could not lie here, she needed to be somewhere, but where? And why? Who was she?

Her magic began to swirl around inside her, like a pit of live snakes, until she thought her body could not handle it any more. Something about this was unusual.

Why was it...? Something told her her magic did not come back this quickly, what then was that feeling of immense power in her blood?

It began to pierce her, from the inside out, like knives ripping her insides. She still could not move, could not cry out from the pain that was ravishing her body. This, she knew was not normal.

What was happening to her? This wasn't normal!

"_So you finally figured it out Morgana," a sneering voice filled her mind. "Perhaps you were not as pathetic as I thought."_

Morgana frowned. There was something familiar about that voice...

An image of a man came into her mind, a man with a laughing evil face, and eyes which burned bright with fire.

Byrne!

With a rush, all of it came back to Morgana, everything that had happened. She had to get to Merlin! She had to help him to stop Byrne!

"_I am afraid that is something you cannot do Morgana. You cannot prevent what has already been set in motion, even the great Emrys cannot. I will not be defeated."_

Every word that he spoke seemed to pierce her with such intensity, Morgana truly thought she was going to die.

"_I guessed you would betray me to Emrys, so the last time you entered my mind, I placed this memory inside of you. The spell I implanted inside of you will introvert and exemplify the magic remaining in your body so much so you shall be consumed by it. If you attempt to enter a mind that is not my own, this memory will be stimulated and the spell will become active. It will kill you Morgana, a slow and painful death, and you will be unable to help him. You will die Morgana, alone and friendless. You should have trusted me, you should have joined me...you had so much potential, but now that is lost...Goodbye my young apprentice."_

Byrne's presence faded from her mind and Morgana began to panic. She could feel her magic rising inside of her, burning her.

She once again tried to move or make a sound, but she could not. The Healer who was undoubtedly present with her would not know the difference between this and every other time she had lost control of her magic.

She could do nothing to save herself.

But no, she would not allow this do defeat her. She would not allow Byrne to win. She had been manipulated and cheated and tricked by him too many times, she would not allow him to be her downfall.

She remembered the control exercises she had been taught and furiously began to implement all of them, exempting the ones Byrne had taught her. She struggled to regain control and force the magic down inside of her where it was in harmony with the rest of her body as Fyrmest had instructed her. But the fire raged too strongly.

It was then Morgana almost gave up hope.

She imagined the faces of everyone she cared about, the ones she would never see again. The ones in Camelot who at this time never knew whether she was alive or dead. Gwen's face filled her mind, her sweet disposition shining through; Arthur's face, the one she regarded as a brother, despite the fact they had not always got along, she would never be able to tell him how much she cared about him, she had always refused to let his arrogant mind see her feelings; she would never see Merlin again, and his unwavering trust in people...

Morgana snapped out of her spiral of self-pity. She would not allow herself to be killed while she lay defenceless, she _would_ see them again, she would tell them all what they meant to her.

Once again, she began to furiously fight the fire in her body, she did not eradicate it, but it reduced dramatically. She had to do this for them....

Suddenly the remaining magic, shifted and formed something else; it no longer run through her blood, but was rather concentrated in another area.

She had a vision, as clear as the night and day, clearer than she had ever seen before.

_She saw Camelot, burning and in ruins. The castle was all but gone, and the lower town had been decimated. All around her, in confused shapes, amongst terrified screams, she saw prone figures, stained with scarlet. People ran everywhere, crying out for loved ones, crying out in despair when they found them no longer alive, children weeping for parents, parents weeping for children..._

_She saw Halwende the young Druid boy, blood on his face, screaming..._

_She saw Merlin, his face contorted in emotional agony..._

_She saw Gwen, her face disfigured in grief and sorrow...._

_She saw Arthur, lying there on the cold remains of the once great city, it was evident he was dead._

_In amongst this stood a group of sorcerers, glee evident on their faces as they caused more havoc..._

_She then saw a battlefield, littered with corpses and severed limbs. Soldiers dressed in blue, went through the dead, taking their treasures and weapons, rounded up men in scarlet tunics and beheading them, revelling in the blood that splattered across their wicked features._

_The vision shifted, and became less clear. It was foggy and near undistinguishable. She saw Arthur and Merlin, standing in Camelot, a Camelot that was not ruined, where the people were happy. They were smiling together, joy and frivolity in their eyes. They were not concerned over war, not concerned over anything, they just looked like two friends, enjoying the afternoon sun on a lazy summer's day._

_Everything then went black, she could see nothing at all. Then a voice spoke, a voice of wisdom and of age, a voice that sounded as though it could belong to the earth itself._

"_Pendragon must trust Emrys. It must be so. If it is not, then Camelot will fall. Pendragon must trust Emrys..."_

Morgana bolted upright, wrenched from her dream, breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

The Healer sat nearby, and looked completely astonished.

"Morgana, this is indeed unus-"

"No time Hālian, I will explain later," her voice radiated urgency. "Where is Merlin, please I need to speak with him now!"

Hālian still looked uncertain.

"I don't know, this is strange, you are very weak, you normally don't recover for at least-"

"Now!" Morgana felt her regal address come through in her voice, an aspect she had tried hard to hide when living amongst humble Druids. She felt bad for being so abrupt with him, but this was urgent.

He looked startled and a little hurt, but said:

"He is with the Council of Elders, they and the rest of the village are about to deciding how to best combat thi snew threat of Cendred's."

Morgana stood up immediately and held herself proudly, despite wavering dangerously for a moment. She was determined.

"Take me to them."

* * *

Arthur cast around at the ghostly figures that surrounded him. He drew his sword, ready to fight, but he knew that strange sensation he could feel in the air could only be magic, what hope did he have against this many sorcerers?

He prepared himself for the onslaught of spells he expected would bombard him at any moment, but they did not come. He allowed a small glimmer of hope to filter through, perhaps he still had time to act.

He swung himself off of his horse and strode confidently towards the circle of sorcerers, who did nothing but look at him mutely. He stared into their faces, but could distinguish nothing beneath the shadow of their hoods. He hoped however this gesture would allow them to see he was not afraid, and would not be killed as a coward.

"What do you want?" He spoke loudly and clearly to those who were watching him, with more confidence than he felt.

They remained silent. He became more and more frustrated the longer it went on. Why would they not answer him? To intimidate him? He resolved not to let this be the case and spoke once again:

"I demand that you answer me! What is it that you want?"

At this, one of the taller figures from the circle came forward and removed his hood. It was Alvarr, the leader of the hostile Druids Arthur had helped to slaughter.

He knew not whether to be glad or not at this revelation, he was pleased that these were not the sorcerers Merlin had warned him about, yet, Alvarr no doubt harboured a great resentment and hatred towards him.

"Why, it is you that we want, Arthur Pendragon." He spoke with a small sneer on his lips as he watched Arthur standing alone amongst enemies. "Imagine our good fortune when the enemy of our most hated rival stumbles across us."

Arthur tensed immediately. He cursed his own bad luck for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How many hostile Druid factions could this land hold? Morgana was right when she had said to his father that his harsh methods would only create more enemies.

He saw Alvarr's eyes flash golden and suddenly, his sword flew out of his hand and he felt an intense crushing feeling surrounding him. He found that he could not move, he was bound to the spot.

Alvarr laughed cruelly. "What shall we do now with the spoiled little prince? Ask for a ransom? Use him to gain access to the city? Make his father watch as we kill him in front of him? Or shall we kill him now?"

Arthur heard cries of agreement and support at Alvarr's words, all of them obviously wanted him dead one way or another. He could see no way out of this predicament. Even if he managed to free himself, he was outnumbered vastly, he would have no hope of evading them. He decided attempting escape now would be suicide, he would have to hope that they would delay his inevitable death long enough for him to find a tactical advantage.

How had he been so stupid as to get caught? He was out of practise, he had barely lived whilst Merlin was gone, and it looked like he wasn't going to live for much longer.

Alvarr approached him, evil glinted in his eyes, he was impatient to take revenge for his men that had been killed by Arthur's Knights, eager to be rid of the person who threatened their entire existence.

Arthur prevented even from speaking by Alvarr's spell; he was completely at his mercy.

He came closer to Arthur and raised his hand, opened his mouth to utter some incantation, when-

"Stop!"

A single voice cried out in the gloom of the forest. Everyone parted to see who had spoken, and looked in reverence at the figure that strode past them.

A small, figure, in a blue cloak.

He came closer to Arthur, and removed his hood.

It was Mordred.

Arthur could barely register his shock at seeing him here, when Alvarr came forward angrily:

"Why? Surely you want to see him dead? He has caused so much suffering to all of us!"

Mordred turned to look at Arthur. His piercing blue eyes seemed to be reading his mind. He could see anger in them, hatred, but no desire for revenge.

His eyes changed colour briefly for a moment and Arthur felt the pressure that had been constricting him lift.

He staggered for a moment,and breathed deeply before looking back at the boy. He continued to regard Arthur in an unnerving manner which really unsettled him. Merlin was right, this kid _was _creepy.

Then he spoke:

"Do not mistake me Arthur Pendragon. I have no desire to save your life, but I am compelled to do so. I would gladly see you die, as I have seen so many of my kin die at the hands of your father or even your own."

Arthur was even more unsettled to hear his voice. It was the voice and speech of an adult, coming out of such a young looking boy. Even Mordred's gaze seemed to be adult, and disproportionate to his age and size.

"Then why did you save me?"

Mordred looked angry at this reminder.

"We all here are practitioners of the Old Religion. That binds us in ways you cannot imagine. If one man saves one of the Old Religion, that one is bound for eternity to repay that man in kind; an oath so strong none can break it. You helped me to escape from Camelot when your King wanted to execute me and for that I am grateful. I will not be bound any longer in a debt to you, it disgusts me, so therefore I can guarantee you will leave this place unharmed, to repay you."

Arthur took a moment to try to digest this information. He seemed to be being spared from death which was a plus point granted, but what was all of the rest of it about? Since when had Mordred become evil? He was just a child! How could he ever think of harming someone?

Alvarr stepped forward looking incredulous.

"We cannot let him simply walk free!"

"We must, and that is the end of it." Mordred spoke with a dangerous sort of finality in his tone.

Alvarr still looked unconvinced, but stepped back respectfully.

Arthur was confused by this. Why did they all treat him with such respect? He was only a child!

Mordred looked at him once again and Arthur felt all the air rush out of his body. Mordred was anything but only a child. His gaze was cold and stern, and filled with hate and anger. He felt sort sort of immense power around him. He shuddered, he did not like to think what this boy could do.

He did not want to leave like a coward, with his tail between his legs, at the convenience of the Druids; his pride would not accept it, but he knew he had no choice. He had to swallow his pride, for the good of everyone in Camelot and not just a few moments of self-worth for Arthur.

"Well? Can I go now? Only it's a little hard to leave when you're enclosed in a ring full of enemies!"

Mordred gave him another cold stare.

Some of the Druids cleared a space on the path, clearly discontented with Mordred's decisions. None seemed to question it, once more, Arthur's curiosity as to what could evoke such a sense of loyalty and reverence amongst them for a mere boy.

He grabbed the reins of his horse and made to leave through the gap, when Mordred called him back.

"You are not the only one in Camelot to whom I owe a debt. There were more who assisted in my escape, the Lady Morgana, her maidservant and the physician, but not least of all; Emrys."

Arthur frowned.

"I know no one by that name."

Mordred smiled a mysterious smile.

"Ah, but you do. I believe you know him better as Merlin. Emrys is the name he has among my people, the name in the prophecies."

Arthur knew not what to say. Merlin had another name? Why did the Druids call him something else? What prophecies?

Mordred noticed the confusion on his face.

"I see he had not told you of his destiny. I can tell you already know his secret, but it plagues you as to why he would risk so much for you, does it not?"

Arthur remained silent. Mordred spoke the truth, but he would not acknowledge that. Merlin's motives had intrigued him to no end, even after he had reassured himself of Merlin's loyalty to Camelot.

Mordred beckoned for Arthur to follow him. He led the way out of the enclosed circle and through the trees. Arthur prepared himself for attack, he would not trust anything that came out of that boy's mouth until he had solid proof.

Mordred finally stopped in a clearing, where a large stone pool was situated in the dead centre. Runes were carved into the rough stone base which looked older than anything Arthur had ever seen. It conveyed a sense of mystery, an intrigue and an insatiable desire and longing for it. Its contents were silvery-blue and swirled around slowly, looking not like liquid nor gas, nor anything he had ever encountered. He felt a sudden pull to this object, he could barely control himself.

Mordred noticed him watching and said:

"This pool is one of the greatest and oldest artefacts in the world, a centre for the Old Religion. Its contents can drive men mad, or deliver them extreme happiness. The Crystal Of Neahtid was created from this pool and serves a similar function."

Arthur looked distrustfully at the pool. He did not like the way it drew him to it.

"Which is?"

"It cannot be truly determined, for it shows many things, the past, present and future, it can even see into the very hearts of men."

Arthur grew tired of skirting around the true purpose he was here.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I see the doubts you have over your friend are still with you. I will repay my debt to him through you."

Arthur was confused once again.

"What do you mean?"

Mordred smiled with an intriguing look of innocence.

"I will show you who Emrys truly is."

**A/N: I feel kinda guilty for making Mordred out to be a little evil brat but...he is destined to kill Arthur eventually isn't he? At least he does in the legends. Anyway, I thought he would be pretty pissed off at both Arthur and Merlin for attacking his people**** time after time and losing people he knew so...**

**Probz won't be an update tomorrow, cause of my exam on Wednesday but, you know me, I can't stop myself. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Reviews make me happy!!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Confiding

**A/N: Hey guys! This is probably the longest I've gone without updating! What was it... two days? Anyway, first exam over with (YAY!) only four more to go :( But they're all spread out so I'll have plenty of time to update (I hope, not writing drives me crazy). I'm not too sure about this chapter, took a while to write and I'm still not happy but...**

Chapter 13- Confiding

Merlin stood with the Elders at the head of the village, as they informed the gathered Druids of their predicament. To his dismay, many were not enthusiastic about the idea of fighting.

He should have known that they would not wish to fight. Druids were peaceful and hated violence of any kind-well they maintained they did, with Byrne being the obvious exception- they would not involve themselves in any war, let alone one to help their greatest enemy.

It however, did not make him any less angry. They needed to understand the dire consequences of what would happen if they did not act.

After Fyrmest had addressed them all, a heavy silence fell over the village. Many gave Emrys looks of bewilderment; why would he risk his life and theirs for Uther? Others looked confused, others looked angry. Chaos broke out.

"Why should we fight for Uther? Why should we help the man who ruined us?"

"We are not involved in this war! What Byrne does to Camelot is none of our concern!"

"It's the way of the world, we cannot interfere with what is intended!"

The excuses came tumbling out, one after another, until there was a great cacophony of voices, indistinguishable from each other.

Merlin sighed, for once in his life, he had been right.

Fyrmest held us his hand and the villagers fell silent.

"It is true, Uther has caused us all great suffering, but we cannot allow the innocent of Camelot to suffer whilst we are the only ones who have any chance at defeating Cendred's sorcerers. If we hide ourselves away here, we are not better than cowards. We must show Uther that we are not evil, we must show him that magic can be used for good! He may not accept us, but his son might. "

Fyrmest paced back and forth in front of them, eyeing them all with an intense gaze. No one moved or breathed. Every eye was fixed on him. Fyrmest continued, obviously pleased with their attention:

"His son will be the one who unites these lands as one, he will be the one who brings magic back to the kingdom, what better way to show him our value than offering to protect his kingdom? If Camelot falls, if Arthur falls, we all will. That is why we are all involved, that is why we must interfere. Our very future hangs in the balance, if we watch and do nothing, our future will be lost, and magic shall never return."

The Druids remained silent, gazing at their leader in awe. Merlin had never heard Fyrmest speak with such power and wisdom before, he felt ready to pick up arms and race off to fight right now. Fyrmest could probably have convinced Arthur to wear a dress for a week in front of the entire Royal court.

Some Druids began to look at each other, doubt and uncertainty reflected on their faces. Some even began to nod in agreement, but one voice stood out.

"I will never help Uther. He has destroyed my life, my hopes and reduced me to an animal in hiding from hunters. I will not fight, I will not condone violence. I will not take up arms for or against him, I have seen enough bloodshed on his behalf."

The voice was quiet, but resolute and seemed to command great authority.

The Druids parted and Merlin finally saw the speaker. It was a middle-aged man, who looked older than he actually was, due to the premature lines that marked his face. His eyes were dull and lifeless, but his face was firm.

"I was a Knight of Camelot, before the Great Purge. I was happy, and content with my lot in life. I served Uther loyally and faithfully, risking my life time and time again for him. At that time I never told anyone I had magic, not because it was banned, but because it was my own personal reprieve, where I could be myself, it was my own escape from the monotonous life I led. I saw the violence Uther inflicted on his enemies even before the Purge, he was as merciless then as he is now. When the Purge came, I was ordered to kill sorcerers, to arrest those suspected and to burn them at the stake without trial. I was ordered to do so many terrible things, things my fellow Knights did without question, all in the name of service to their King. I refused. And now I am here. Exiled and cast out. Uther's hatred for all things magical will not be repressed by us fighting on his side. It will only be resolved with Uther's death, whether by sword or by time."

Merlin listened to his speech in wonder. He had never heard of a Knight of Camelot being a sorcerer. But then again, Uther would hardly like to advertise the fact one if his own had "betrayed" him. Merlin was angry he would not help, but he couldn't help but understand. In the past few weeks, he himself had wondered why he should help Uther. But he always reminded himself; it was all for Arthur.

Several Druids began to nod in agreement with the Knight as well. They all seemed uncertain and confused.

Another Druid spoke up:

"Beorn is right. Why should we risk our lives for someone who would kill us all if he had the chance? My family was murdered by Uther."

Fyrmest regarded him in silence.

"As was mine Wrecan. I lost my two daughters in the first days of the Purge, yet I am willing to help Camelot. I watched them burn, yet I am now choosing to help their murderer. This is not about personal gain, not about revenge. What good will revenge do? We will harbour these feelings of vengeance and hatred until they destroy us, we can never do anything about them. This is for the good of all Albion. For the future of our race. For without Arthur and Camelot, we have no future."

The Druids were struck into an uncomfortable silence. Never had they heard anything of Fyrmest's past before, he had always been steeped in mystery. They were all looking at him with curiosity, this man had suffered so much at Uther's hands, and yet he was still willing to risk his life for him; to them it made no sense.

Merlin had remained silent up to this point but now decided he must speak. He cleared his throat nervously and they all turned to face him. His gut clenched and he felt himself burning in embarrassment. How on earth did Arthur do this?

"My destiny, or so you all tell me, is to bring magic back to these lands. It is also however, my destiny to protect Arthur and help him become King and unite Albion. Fyrmest told me on my first day here that these destinies were intertwined, I didn't understand at the time but now I see how. In order to protect Arthur, I must go back to Camelot, I have to help him as he fights these sorcerers and indirectly I also have to help Uther. I don't particularly want to help Uther; he's made my life pretty hard and I've seen some of the terrible things he's done, but in order to help Arthur, I must help him. I've had many opportunities to kill Uther, a couple of times I could have just let him die without even raising my hand to fight him. But I didn't. I saved his life, despite the fact he would not have saved mine. I was thinking of Arthur the whole time, Arthur and the future he would bring. If we help Arthur, he will realise the truth about us, his views are not the same as his father's, and when the future comes to pass, when he becomes King, magic _will_ be brought back. If we do nothing, he will resent us, and persecute us like his father. Sometimes in order to do the right thing, you'd do something you don't like, but eventually it will all work out. If you keep hating Uther, you won't be Druids any longer, you'll just be eaten up in resentment and rage, and you'll be ruined. It's time to lay aside the past, look to the future, the future that will never come unless we do something about it. Look at Nimueh, she spent her life, seeking revenge on Uther, and look what happened to her!"

Some of the Druids looked confused.

"Um...she died." Merlin added a bit lamely. " It just shows how your life will end up if you refuse to move on, lamenting the past won't make the future any better.

He'd intended his little speech to be quite convincing, but he'd thought the way it'd turned out was actually quite pathetic. He was never going to be good at public speaking.

However, Fyrmest turned to him with a small smile on his face.

"Well said, Emrys."

Merlin looked out at the crowd, and to his delight, many of them actually looked convinced. However many were still shaking their heads.

"He's right!" A voice called from the back.

To Merlin's amazement, Morgana came through the crowd. She looked shaky and ill, but she walked proudly with her head held high.

"I had a vision. It showed Camelot burning and it's people dying. The vision was clear, almost as clear as real life, not a dream at all. The sorcerers were there, killing and maiming. How are we any better than them or Uther if we refuse to help? That future is what will come to pass if we do not assist them, innocents will suffer and die! I saw another vision, an image of Camelot, proud and strong, with magic and non-magical people living in harmony, with Emrys at Arthur's side, as it was prophesied. That vision was blurred and foggy, it is almost gone, but it is not lost. I heard a voice saying that if Pendragon does not trust Emrys, Camelot will fall. If Arthur does not trust him, Camelot will always be a place of magical oppression, we must change that. We have that chance now."

No one spoke.

Fyrmest regarded her in curiosity for a moment, before turning back to the Druids.

"Morgana is right. We must protect Arthur and the future he will bring. Even if that means siding with Uther. That is my view. I know it is hard for you to accept this, but it must be so. Even if you do not wish to fight, your services could be useful. We will need Healers, those who can mind communicate to convey messages in battle, those to provide shields for Camelot's men, some to assist the innocent people in escaping, I am not asking you to kill. I will now give you all an hour to decide."

Fyrmest's tone was one of dismissal, and the Druids went their own ways, muttering amongst themselves.

Merlin didn't know if he had done enough to convince them all, he realised how difficult this must be for them. He was asking them to go against everything they believed to protect their enemy. How on earth was anyone supposed to do that?

Merlin noticed Morgana, standing by herself, swaying on the spot. She looked close to collapse. He walked up to her.

"You should be resting Morgana, you should be rebuilding your strength and your magic."

She looked at him in annoyance.

"So should you!"

She had a point. But Merlin did not feel tired or weak at all any more, as he had just a short while earlier. He was already beginning to feel the magic seep back into his body. He felt much stronger.

"My magic's starting to come back though, I can almost use it again."

"Well, so is mine." Morgana looked distracted; she was staring off into the distance a glazed look in her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

She looked at him suddenly, jerked out of her silent reverie.

She hastily regained her composure.

"Yes, of course. It's just... that dream, the vision. It was so terrible, I cannot let it happen."

"It won't," Merlin reassured her. "I won't let it."

Morgana did not look completely convinced.

"The Druids aren't exactly enthusiastic Merlin. We don't know if they will fight."

Merlin silently agreed.

"We just have to wait and see what happens."

"What if we wait too long Merlin? Camelot could be being attacked now!" Morgana looked truly fearful.

Merlin had no answer. He too wanted to leave right away, but he knew the sorcerers could not be defeated without the help of the Druids. He might be powerful, but Byrne was also, and he had had at least thirty other Druids with him, the most powerful of all of the villagers, and evidently ruthless to boot.

He saw the Druids, converged in small groups, whispering together, worried looks on their faces. They knew what a risk they were taking; what guarantee was there that Uther wouldn't just kill them all?

Merlin and Morgana stood together, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them dared to hope, or even voice aloud their fears any more.

Then Morgana turned to him.

"I'm sorry Merlin. For being so horrible to you these last few weeks."

"I know Morgana. You had every right to be, I don't blame you for the way you acted. It was only natural. I forgive you, and you forgive me. We don't have to discuss it any longer, it's passed."

Morgana nodded, relief in her face.

"If only these Druids could be as forgiving towards Uther."

She then looked conflicted, and seemed suddenly eager but also hesitant to speak. It appeared she was lost for words, and knew not what to say to him.

"Don't think merlin, that I joined Byrne because I wanted the destruction of Camelot. He was...very convincing. He told me he could teach me, help me with my magic, and I was so scared of what I could do, I accepted. He told me, they were plotting for a way to bring magic back to Camelot. I wanted this as well, I didn't want anyone to suffer the way I did, frightened of who they are. So I believed him when he said he had peaceful intentions. I helped him, gave him some of my magic occasionally, giving him strength. I helped him conjure up his plan, offered him advice on how best to get into Camelot: I really did believe he was sincere. He didn't start talking about killing Uther until a little while ago. I was confused; I hated what Uther had done, and I wanted him punished for all the pain he had caused. But I did not want him dead. He did, after all, raise me as his own daughter, took me in after my own father died. But I was too frightened to back out. I told myself this was for the best, that Uther had to die for the good of us all, but I don't think I really believed it. And then when you came, he wanted to recruit you, and he asked me to help him, so I did. He said he wouldn't hurt you, that was the only reason I did it. Byrne scared me, at first I thought I could trust him, but I was mistaken. I swear to you, I would never have assisted him if I had known his real intentions."

She looked at him with beseeching eyes. She truly was afraid of his rejection. She was ashamed and was practically begging him to believe her, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Merlin looked at her sadly, dismayed she didn't already know how he felt about the whole thing.

"You don't have to explain to me Morgana, I know you never would have done it if you didn't believe you had a good reason. But what matters is that we are now both on the same side, fighting against him. We can't change the past but we can now help Arthur. Don't blame yourself."

Morgana looked relived and reassured, it was obvious the extreme guilt she felt at joining Byrne.

"You've always had a good heart Merlin. You don't hold grudges. That's what I like about you. You're so forgiving and accepting, its what makes you different from the average sorcerer who tries to tale revenge on Uther. You're a bit like a male Gwen actually." She laughed at the mock insulted look on Merlin's face. It seemed to be the first time she had truly laughed in a long time. "It's true, you know. You don't hold resentment, therefore, you always see clearly. Your vision isn't tainted by a desire for revenge. That's why I know you truly are Emrys, who else could lead us into a world of magical and non-magical harmony?"

Morgana finished looking at him with a smile on her face. Merlin felt a little embarrassed.

"Please don't start calling me Emrys Morgana. I need some normality in my life. I need someone to remind me of who I really am."

Morgana smiled again, looking happier. "Of course you do. We don't need you getting a big head like Arthur."

Merlin laughed. "I didn't think there was enough room on this earth for another head as large as Arthur's."

"There isn't. Which is why he's so lucky to have you. Why we all are." She looked away as she said this, slightly embarrassed.

Merlin regarded Morgana for a long moment.

"You're pretty forgiving yourself you know. Not many people would forgive a man who tried to kill them."

"You would have. Like Fyrmest said, harbouring resentment won't get us anywhere. You had no choice over what to do Merlin, I see that now. You were right, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to if its the right thing, sometimes it's necessary for the benefit of everyone."

"So now I'm getting quoted?" Merlin asked in amusement.

"Don't get used to it. As soon as you're Arthur's servant again you'll just be clumsy idiotic Merlin once more."

"Just how I like it."

Merlin and Morgana both laughed freely. He felt a great weight being lifted off of him, now that everything between him and Morgana was resolved. He hadn't realised how much that had been bearing down on him.

He just wanted to know one more thing.

"How did you get here Morgana? Why are you here?"

Morgana's jaw tightened for an instant. But then she sighed and looked resignedly at him.

"I suppose you have to know. There isn't much to tell really."

She bit her lip and began.

"Morgause brought me here. She knew which...poison you had used, but she didn't have the materials to prepare an antidote. She vaguely knew these people from years ago, and she begged them to help me. Of course, it's not in their nature to turn away anyone in need, and I was dying; the poison had had a terrible effect on me. The healer Hālian took me in, and nursed me, brought me back from the brink of death. She stayed with me the whole time apparently, holding my hand when I was asleep, never leaving my side. As soon as I woke up, she...filled me in, and left, saying I had to stay here, that these people would help me. So I did, and I haven't heard from her since."

Merlin sensed she was hiding something.

"Did she mention why she used you in the first place, I mean, specifically you? Or why she cared so much about you?"

Morgana closed her eyes in deep emotion. She had obviously hoped he would not ask her this.

"She told me...before she left...she told me a few things."

Merlin could tell this was upsetting her, she didn't want to tell him. However he had to know.

"Please tell me Morgana," he beseeched her, his voice more gentle. "You can trust me."

She looked pale and upset, but spoke again:

"She said...I was destined to become a terrible witch. That I would use my power for Arthur's downfall. She said I would join with the forces to which would bring about Camelot's destruction. She was right, I did."

"But you left them Morgana. You didn't continue with your plan. You chose to not go through with it." Merlin tried to reassure her. "You can use your powers for good, the future isn't set in stone."

She shook her head, "That's not all."

She took a deep breath.

"She also told me about my past. She told me she....that she was...that Morgause and I... we're half-sisters Merlin. She told me we would join together, and bring down Uther, that it was in our blood."

Merlin was in complete shock. That explained why Morgause cared so much for Morgana. But how on earth was it possible?

Morgana noted his confusion.

"She didn't go into any details about how we're actually related. It's been tormenting me for weeks. I hate to think that I'm "destined" to bring down Arthur, I mean, he's like a brother to me!"

Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know all the details either. But you're not destined to do anything Morgana, you don't have to conform to fate."

Morgana nodded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself all along, what Fyrmest has said, in that mysterious way of his. But I still worry."

"You don't have to. If you know what you truly want, you won't be forced into doing anything. She can't control you."

Morgana looked at him gratefully, and stared out at the village in silence, where the Druids were ambling about, still discussing the future of Camelot.

Merlin felt he had to say something in return. She had just confided in him, he should even the score.

"You aren't the only one who has gained a relative, Morgana."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Who?"

Merlin smiled, sadly.

"My father, I finally found out who he was."

Morgana looked confused.

"You didn't know before?"

"No, my mother always refused to speak of him. I never knew why until recently. She was only protecting me, if I had known, I would have been in danger from Uther."

"Why?" Morgana looked genuinely upset and concerned for him.

Merlin sighed.

"To cut a long story short, the Great Dragon...escaped, from beneath Camelot, and began attacking the city. The only hope was to find a Dragon Lord, but Uther had had them all killed. Or so he thought. Gaius told him there was one left, Balinor, that he was still in hiding. Uther gave the order to send for him, and Arthur and I set off to find him. Before we left, Gaius told me that he was my father, that Uther had hunted him, until he took refuge in Ealdor with my mother. But Uther still pursued him, and he was forced to leave, to protect my mother. He never even knew she was with child. Arthur and I found him. He was unwilling to help at first, but I managed to convince him, and I told him who I was. The next day, he died saving my life, just two days after I had found the father I had been searching for all my life."

Merlin finished, surprised at the lack of emotion in his voice, it made it easier not to dwell too much on it. He still couldn't get rid of the pain he had felt as Balinor had died in his arms.

Morgana looked shocked and sympathetic.

"What happened to the dragon?"

"I got rid of it, as soon as Balinor died I inherited his powers. Now I'm the last Dragon Lord."

Morgana regarded him with deep understanding and sympathy. After a while she said:

"Why are you telling me this?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I have to tell someone, or I'll got mad. I can't get rid of the guilt I feel. Someone else needs to know. You told me something personal, I'm retuning the favour."

Morgana nodded, and didn't say anything. They stood together, in companionable silence. Merlin felt much more relaxed and realised how much better he felt after confiding in her. He only felt a little guilt about not revealing the true reason for the dragon's escape. He had to come to terms with the guilt he felt over that first himself, before he told her.

"Thank you for confiding in me."

"Thank you for confiding in me too."

They said nothing else, nothing else needed to be said. They watched together as the sun rose steadily in the sky, as the hour drew to a close.

Fyrmest called everyone back into to the head of the village, the official meeting place.

Merlin and Morgana took deep breaths, and stepped forward for the decision.

* * *

Arthur looked at Mordred in amazement.

"What do you mean, you're going to show me the real Emrys? How will you do that?

Mordred smiled, unsettlingly.

"This pool has the ability to track any human in history. It is how we can tell the future, we can see how these people's lives will be. We can find out everything about any person, by looking through their...I suppose you could say...memories. I believe Nimueh used something similar, only her tool showed only the present, it was how she became so knowledgeable about the goings-on in Camelot. This pool will show you the life of any man, woman or child who has ever lived or will ever live; I could even show you the lives of our great-great-grandchildren. But it is unwise to know too much of the future, so I will not show you the outcome of this war you now find yourself in. I will leave that for you to suffer yourself. However, I can show you everything in Emrys' past, everything he has ever done. I owe Emrys, I will repay him by letting you know the truth about what he has done. It will show you, that his intentions have never been evil, and I can show you his real motives. Perhaps it will make you forgive him completely and all doubt can be erased from your mind for good. However, I have not forgiven Emrys for betraying us and leaving us at the mercy of the guards of Camelot. Therefore, I will show you everything he has done, the good and the bad, and you shall be left to decide whether or not you shall place your trust in him."

Arthur stayed silent. What harm could Merlin possibly have done? He was also uncomfortable about this pool thing. He would effectively looking through Merlin's memories, which he felt no one had a right to do without his permission. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to know the complete truth about Merlin. He had to know his reasons before he saw him again, so he could decide for himself how he felt about Merlin, whether to trust him. Merlin would make himself out to be completely innocent, which Arthur believed he was, but he would leave out the bad things, and Arthur had to know everything if he were to truly know how to act.

He looked at Mordred, who was smiling evilly. He knew what torment was in Arthur's mind. Could he trust him to show a unbiased view? Probably not, he seemed to resent Merlin for something. However, he had to go through with it, it would forever plague him if he did not.

He nodded briefly at the boy.

Mordred's eyes gleamed and he reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm, dragging him closer to the pool, where he stood with his hand stretched over it.

"_Gecyðan unc sēo gēardagas gelong Emrys!"_

The foreign words sounded strange to Arthur and even stranger coming out of Mordred's mouth. His voice rang with power and control, it was not the voice of a young child.

The surface of the pool turned clear and shimmered, inviting them in, a hypnotising light glowed from it.

Mordred turned to him.

"Wade into the pool and submerge yourself. You will be shown the past deeds of Emrys, all that relate to his dealings with you and the reasons for his secrecy. It may also help you to understand him better. It may however pain you to learn what he has done."

"How am I supposed to breathe?" Arthur asked him sullenly, he was a little distrustful of someone who told him to walk into a pond and stay there underwater.

"You'll see." Mordred's smile gave nothing away.

Arthur sighed. Here goes nothing.

He walked to the edge of the pool and hesitantly stepped in. It did not feel like water at all, though it looked it. It was more like some sort of mist swirling around, giving the impression of liquid. He reached the centre of the pool, with the watery-stuff up to his chest, and turned to look back at Mordred.

He stood there watching him.

"_Brūcan hine þǣrtō sēo gēardagas!"_

The water, or whatever it was began to shift and churn, like the ocean in a storm.

"Arthur Pendragon, are you ready to delve into the past?" Mordred called on him quietly.

Arthur nodded, took a deep breath, and plunged himself deep under the surface of the pool.

**A/N: Sorry if the pace is a bit slow, all of this was supposed to be in like Chapter 6 but I always write way too much over the small things. Every small conversation I intend gets really long and I end up neglecting the rest of the story. Also my timeline's getting muddled up as well. These things are supposed to be happening at the same time, and I'm still trying to work out a way to fit it all together. **

**Anyways...Thanks for reviews so far! Keep them coming! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Memories

**A/N: Whew...by far the longest chapter I've written and definetly the one I'm least happy with. There was just so much to include in here I don't think I did it justice and I've probably left out a lot. But...it's as good as it'll get and I am actually physically exhausted from writing it. So...enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Memories

Arthur felt himself falling through swirling mists, down and down, as though falling to the centre of the earth. He felt like he was floating, as he he were not really there. Flashes of reality came to him, but disappeared before he could get a proper look. It all seemed unreal; like some form of dream.

Visions past by him, brief looks at someone's life, faces appearing out of the mist.

It seemed to go on forever, but eventually, he felt himself land on what felt like solid ground and the mist directly in front of him, shifted to show the landscape of a small village. The village seemed unremarkable at first, but as Arthur looked closer, he recognised it as Ealdor.

The image seemed to be inviting him forward, luring him towards it. Arthur hesitated, then lifted a booted foot, and stepped towards it, through the mist.

Almost immediately, the mist was gone, and Arthur found himself standing in the middle of Ealdor. He looked behind him, and saw only trees and some more houses. The only difference between this village and the real Ealdor, was that everything seemed blurred around the edges, as though it some kind of a dream. But Arthur had no idea how he was going to get back. _Great, I'm stuck inside Merlin's memories, _he thought to himself.

But where was Merlin? If this was his memory, he must be here.

Just then two small boys came running out of one of the houses, yelling their heads off. An old woman came running after them, chiding them and shaking her fist at them, evidently the victim of some prank, while the boys roared with laughter.

One of the boys had light brown hair and was the taller of the two. The other had raven-coloured hair and was small and skinny. _Merlin_

The boy Merlin wasn't too different from the Merlin he knew in Camelot. His dopey expression was still there with his sticky-out ears and disproportionate limbs that flailed around as he ran. He was a lot smaller, and far more skinnier, he saw with concern, and his clothes were patched and frayed. He wore no shoes.

Despite the evidence of poverty in Merlin's early life, he looked genuinely happy, running and laughing with the other boy, who Arthur supposed was Will. Merlin had said he was his childhood friend.

Arthur tried to follow the two boys, but found he could not move, his feet seemed to be stuck to the earth. But then, just as the two boys began to disappear out of sight into the woods, he felt himself moving through the air, as though on wings until he found himself almost flying alongside the boys as they continued running. This certainly was a strange experience.

Merlin and Will ran until they came to a fast-flowing stream in the woods, swollen with the Spring rains, where they collapsed in laughter on the ground.

"Did you see her face?" Will asked in hysterics.

Merlin couldn't answer, he was laughing so uncontrollably. Arthur had rarely seen Merlin so happy and carefree. The pressure of living in Camelot must have had at least a little effect on him, though he usually didn't show it.

Will stood up and looked around.

"Do you think we could find another frog?"

Merlin finally ceased laughing and stood up also.

"I don't know, it took us about five hours to find that one. Why, whose bed were you thinking of putting it in this time?"

Will grinned, a mischievous look on his face.

"Hmm....not sure yet."

Merlin laughed again.

Arthur watched them with a sort of sadness. He had never had this sort of a childhood. It had always been such a rigid life in the castle, no time for fun or games, no friends he could be an equal with. Merlin's friendly and optimistic look on life suddenly made sense.

Will began to make his way towards the stream, carefully climbing down the bank and searching amongst the rocks.

"I don't think there's any down here. Perhaps on the the other side?"

Merlin shrugged and came up to him.

"Maybe, but how will you get across? The stream's running really fast now; you'll be swept away."

Will only looked stumped for a moment. Then he brightened and pointed down the stream a little way.

"See that tree? The one that's fallen over the river? I can use it as a bridge!"

Merlin looked to where he was pointing and scoffed.

"Don't be stupid Will, that's a twig, not a tree. It won't hold your weight."

"You got a better idea?"

Will then ran off down the stream where he came to the branch that formed a sort of bridge across it. The bank at this point was much higher, and appeared like a small gorge at least twenty feet deep. Even Arthur, who had never done anything of the sort before, could tell it was a foolish idea. It looked fragile and blew slightly in the wind; you'd have to be mad to trust it.

Merlin hesitated, and then followed.

"You're not being serious Will! Stop fooling around!"

Will just laughed and jumped up onto the branch and began to make his way over the fast running stream. The branch began to creak and shake under him.

Merlin's face turned to one of sheer panic.

"Will! Stop now! You'll fall!"

Will brushed that aside.

"You always worry too much Merlin! Live a little!"

"You won't be living for much longer if you fall in! Don't be stupid, don't risk your life for some stupid prank!"

Will ignored him and continued making his way over the frothing waters.

Merlin ran up to the branch, as though half determined to cross it himself and pull him back, but thought better of it. The branch would definitely break if Merlin's weight also joined it.

Will had almost made it all of the way across, a triumphant look on his face. Merlin and Arthur heaved identical sighs of relief.

"See Merlin! What did I tell-"

Then a great cracking sound drowned out the rest of his words and the branch began to split in two.

"Will!" Merlin ran forwards in a panic.

Will desperately tried to regain some balance and hold onto one of the halves of the branch but soon found himself plummeting to the water below, fear in his eyes.

Arthur had to stop himself rushing forward to catch him, it was only a memory after all, and he knew Will survived until Arthur himself came to Ealdor, but it wasn't easy seeing the young boy plunge into a rapid river.

But then, Will suddenly stopped falling, and hung there, just over the water, floating, with a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

Arthur wheeled around to look at Merlin, whose eyes were fading back from gold to blue.

Will cast a frightened look at Merlin, before he found himself being lifted by some invisible force and dropped safely back on the bank.

Merlin said nothing as Will slowly stood up to look at him. Arthur was dismayed to see fear and apprehension in his face. Merlin was actually scared his own best friend wouldn't accept him? His reluctance to tell Arthur then made more sense. Merlin had obviously never told anyone in his life. Merlin also looked ashamed, as though he had done something wrong. Arthur was then angry; he'd just saved Will's life! He shouldn't be ashamed of that, he'd used magic for good!

But then Arthur thought, Merlin wouldn't see it that way would he? He must have been told to hide his magic at all costs, and now someone else knew. He couldn't imagine how scared Merlin was.

Will carefully looked into Merlin's eyes, as though trying to see right into his soul. He spoke after a few moments.

"That was magic wasn't it?"

It wasn't really a question, but Merlin nodded anyway, fearfully.

Will kept looking at him.

"You saved my life."

Merlin said nothing.

"You saved my life with magic."

Merlin still didn't say anything, though he looked resigned, as though expecting Will to start throwing accusations at him.

Suddenly Will's face broke into a large grin.

"Magic! Why didn't you ever tell me? We could have had so much fun together, no one would ever know it was us! We still can! This is brilliant!"

Merlin now looked more confused than ever, staring at Will as though he were mad.

"You don't hate me?"

Will laughed it off.

"Of course I don't! You're my best friend Merlin. The adults can tell me magic is bad until they're blue in the face, but I still won't believe it, I saw what you did, that wasn't evil. Now come on! We have to go and use your magic to play a trick on someone!"

Will then grabbed a bewildered Merlin and started dragging him back to the village. Before Will whisked him away, Arthur saw a small smile creep onto Merlin's face, a smile that showed the immense feeling on relief on his young features. This evidently had been something he had been dreading for a long time, and now it was over, and he was happy.

Arthur felt ashamed of himself. Will had just accepted Merlin for who he was without so much as a question, whereas Arthur had been tormenting himself for weeks over it. Why did Will have so much faith in him? Arthur tried to tell himself it was just because of their youthfulness, Will obviously didn't know the evil that magic could do, he was looking at everything in the eyes of a child. But maybe that was what Arthur had been lacking. He had turned thing over and over in his mind analysing everything constantly, if only he'd been like Will and just accepted him, things were so much simpler as a child.

The vision shifted and the images came flashing quickly one after another.

Arthur saw Will and Merlin, hiding behind the trees at the outskirts of the village, giggling as an old grumpy looking man chased his hat around his vegetable patch, as it flew in the wind that seemed to exist nowhere in the village except this one spot.

He saw Merlin and Will, sneaking behind a convoy of Cendred's troops, carts laden down with chests and heavy bags of what must have been taxation money, far too much Arthur thought should come from one village. Suddenly a few of the bags lifted from the carts and mysteriously began to float towards the two boys who grabbed them with glee in their faces.

He saw Merlin waist deep in snow, melting a path in front of him as his eyes glowed gold, racing towards a frozen stream where a crack had appeared in the ice, and the small figure of a young girl could be seen struggling to get out.

He saw Merlin and Will, laughing together in front of a small fire, where fiery creatures were bounding and swirling all around them.

The images then slowed down, and Arthur found himself standing in just one image. He recognised the dingy interior of the house he was in as the house belong to Merlin and Hunith. Once again he was stuck by how tough Merlin's life had been. The whole house was smaller than _one _of his own rooms in the castle.

He then noticed Hunith standing in the centre of the room, fury on her face as she shouted at Merlin, who now looked to be about the same age as he was when Arthur had known him.

"How could you be so careless Merlin? How could you let this happen?" Hunith sounded seriously angry, but her voice was also dripping with fear. "Didn't you realise what would happen? I told you when you were four years old Merlin: _you can't tell anyone about your magic!"_

However, Merlin looked at her defiantly.

"I never told Will, I saved his life with my magic when we were seven, he's known since then and he's never told anyone! He never would! I trust him completely!"

"It doesn't matter! He still knows! Don't you understand how much danger you're in?" Hunith now sounded frantic.

"Will would never tell anyone Mother. He's had plenty of time to do so. Besides, I needed _someone_ to talk to! You never want to discuss it! You're always frightened someone will overhear and I can't bear to think that my magic is something to be hidden away, something that's wrong! I know people don't see it that way, but magic is natural to me, I would rather die than give it up! I can't take any more of hiding who I am!"

Merlin spoke passionately, and Arthur could hear the emotion behind them. But he was confused. Merlin was speaking as though he had no choice in the matter, as though he couldn't choose it. Wasn't that something Gaius had said? Something about how Merlin had always been a sorcerer and how he couldn't help it. At the time he had been sceptical, he had always believed sorcerers deliberately became one, but now he wasn't sure.

Hunith calmed down a little, and looked at Merlin in sympathy.

"I know Merlin, your magic should be gift, not a curse. But you have to be careful, people will talk, and they will alienate you and hate you. I couldn't bear that Merlin. Your Gifts should be encouraged, but not here, not now. Someday, people will know, and you won't be afraid to tell them, but it's not now."

Merlin said nothing to this.

Hunith thought for a moment,nodded to herself and frowned, as though coming to a difficult decision.

"You need to leave."

Merlin looked shocked and hurt.

"What? Just because Will found out?"

Hunith shook her head.

"Everyone in this village is beginning to notice something strange about you Merlin, it's only a matter of time before they find out. You'll be safer far from here, with someone who'll be able to teach you how to use your Gifts, so you're no longer afraid of them, someone to guide you."

Merlin looked confused.

"Who?"

"I have a relative, his name is Gaius, he lives in Camelot. He used to use magic, he can help you, he can show you how to control your magic, and he can offer you the guidance you need."

Merlin didn't look enthusiastic.

"I've never met this Gaius. I have no desire to leave my entire life in Ealdor and move to Camelot. I have friends here, this is my life. Camelot is so far away. How will you cope without my wages in the fields?"

"I''ll manage Merlin. There may be more money around after you're gone. I can cope. Gaius can take you on as an apprentice, he's the Court Physician for King Uther, you know, fairly well-paid. You can send wages back to me if you really want, but the main thing is, you'll have him. You're lost here Merlin, you don't fit in. Gaius can help you realise what your true purpose is, he can help you make full use of your Gifts. You'll suffocate here Merlin, please go. Please..."

Hunith was practically begging him now, her fear for Merlin was evident.

Merlin considered for a moment, mulling things over, before reluctantly nodding.

Hunith smiled in relief. "You'll be happy in Camelot Merlin. You'll finally know where you belong.

Arthur was reminded of the conversation he had had with Merlin in Ealdor. He said he had left because he didn't fit in, Arthur saw the true reality of that now. He had thought at first when he had found out, Merlin had been mad to think Camelot would be a safe refuge for a sorcerer, but now he realised the logic of it. He couldn't see Merlin as being who he is without Gaius guiding him.

He images shifted again, they were now racing in front of him.

He saw Merlin arriving in Camelot, and the look of fear and horror on his face as he witnessed an execution of a sorcerer.

He saw Merlin in Gaius' chambers. Gaius did not observe him, and fell from the balcony in surprise, when Merlin's eyes glowed again, and Gaius stopped falling, like Will had done.

He saw himself and Merlin in the market place, fighting each other. Arthur cringed as he remembered this, he really had been an ass back then. But this time he saw Merlin, discreetly using magic in the fight, to gain an advantage. For some reason Arthur felt extremely annoyed; he cheated!

He then saw himself again, staring in shock at the dagger flying towards him. He saw Merlin on the other side of the room, and then he saw everything in slow-motion. Everything slowed down, and Merlin ran across the hall and pulled him out of the way.

He saw Merlin in a large cavern...with the Great Dragon! He heard their conversation in awe, why was Merlin speaking to this beast? He heard the dragon tell Merlin that his and Arthur's destiny's were intertwined, and that Merlin was somehow destined to protect Arthur and help him become King while Merlin became the greatest sorcerer of all time.

Arthur was rigid in shock. Now everything made sense. Merlin was _destined_ to protect him. But was that the only reason Merlin cared so much about protecting him? Because Merlin only thought he was fulfilling some ancient prophecy? Somehow it hurt Arthur to think that.

Arthur was then slightly annoyed as he heard Merlin call him an idiot, he really didn't make a good first impression. Why did Merlin want to fulfil this destiny when he obviously hated Arthur's guts?

He didn't have a chance to ponder this any longer, before the visions changed again.

He saw Gaius giving Merlin that ancient magic book that had been found in his chambers, and several images of Merlin poring over it, with his nose almost touching the pages he was so absorbed.

He saw several images of Merlin complaining ardently to Gaius over how much of an idiot Arthur was and how he couldn't stand him. Arthur was saddened by this, he hadn't realised how tough he had been on Merlin at the start.

He saw Merlin in Arthur's chambers, sitting on the floor with an amused look on his face, as his chores were being done around him by magic. Arthur sighed; Merlin really was a lazy slob. At least this explained how he had always gotten through so much work despite being the laziest servant in Camelot. But then, he had always given him so much...

He saw himself and Knight Valiant fighting, and Merlin uttering a spell to show everyone there the true nature of the shield.

He saw Merlin with Gaius. He was questioning him and seemed truly confused as to why anyone would use magic to hurt others.

He saw the plague that had once ravished the city, and Merlin professing he can save everyone but Gaius telling him not to.

He saw Merlin sneak into Gwen's house and place a magical poultice under her father's pillow, thus curing him of the disease.

He then saw Merlin telling everyone that he was the sorcerer after Gwen's arrest, and his own attempts to explain away Merlin's actions.

He saw the dragon telling Merlin how to defeat the Afanc, and also that Merlin and Arthur was just two sides of the same coin. _Riddles, _Arthur thought, what was the point in them?

He saw himself fighting the Afanc, and Merlin destroying it with fire.

He saw Merlin saving him from drinking from that poisoned goblet.

He saw Merlin lying in a fever, muttering about Arthur, knowing everything that was happening.

He saw a light appear in Merlin's hand, a globe of blue-white light that filled the room with luminescence. The same glow that had guided Arthur out of the caves.

He saw Lancelot charging towards a Griffin with his spear, and Merlin shouting some magical spell, turning the spear glowing blue and killing the Griffin.

He saw Edwin Muriden and Merlin, Edwin offering the chance for Merlin and Edwin to rule the Kingdom together with magic and Merlin refusing, using magic to kill Edwin.

He then saw Merlin using magic to save Uther's life. Arthur was shocked at this, Merlin dared use magic on the king? He cared that much about a man who would kill him if he had the chance?

He saw Merlin in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit for helping Arthur.

He saw Merlin sneaking after Aulfric, Sophia's father and overhearing his intent to sacrifice Arthur.

He also saw himself, enchanted by Sophia, and Merlin trying to help him before being attacked by Aulfric.

He then saw Merlin kill Aulfric and Sophia before dragging Arthur out of the lake. Arthur was overwhelmed at Merlin's power, and also embarrassed he had been so susceptible to Sophia's charms. Then some things made even more sense, he knew Merlin couldn't have knocked him out! But then Arthur realised with a jolt, Sophia had enchanted him to get what she wanted. What was it with Pendragon men and love spells?

He saw Merlin helping Mordred escape from the guards, hearing his voice telepathically.

He saw Merlin with Mordred, trying to help him, when the boy called him Emrys.

He then saw the Great Dragon telling Merlin he was the subject of many prophecies, and later, that Mordred will be the one responsible for Arthur's death. Arthur reeled in shock. That little boy would grow up to kill him? That must explain a little why Mordred wanted to repay his debt so badly, he couldn't fulfil his destiny if he was indebted to the man he was supposed to kill.

He saw Merlin, tormented, trying to ignore Mordred's calls for help but eventually helping him.

He saw Merlin, back in Ealdor, talking with Will, who was angry he won't use his magic to help everyone, that he prioritised keeping his secret from Arthur over the lives of his friends and family. He saw Merlin's mother reassuring Merlin, that one day everyone would know the truth, and that Arthur would accept him one day. And then he saw Merlin conjuring up that wind.

He saw Merlin arguing with the Great Dragon, refusing to allow Uther to be killed, despite it contradicting with his destiny,

He saw Merlin killing the Questing Beast and then bargaining his own life to save Arthur's. He saw Merlin kill Nimueh, after she had killed Gaius and Merlin bringing him back to life. Arthur was more shocked by this than anything. Merlin had offered up his own life for Arthur's? And after all the times he had called Merlin worthless! He was again shocked by Merlin's power, it was unbelievable to think that that skinny servant could wield so much magic.

He saw Merlin consulting with the Great Dragon, promising to release him one day in return of knowledge on how to save Camelot. Arthur felt his blood run cold. Merlin couldn't have been the one who released it. He just couldn't.

He saw Merlin refusing another offer to rule Camelot by magic, and defeating the sorcerer that threatened the city.

He saw Merlin blasting his way out of a caved-in underground chamber with incredibly powerful magic and racing to try and stop Uther's marriage.

He saw Merlin stopping Arthur from killing his father after he talked with Morgause. Then he saw Merlin's conversation with Gaius, and Arthur felt like he was falling away. _It was true. Everything Morgause had said was true. _Arthur immediately felt angry and repulsed by his father's lies, and also by Merlin. Why had he lied to him? Why, when he knew how angry Arthur was, did he prevent him from killing him? Then he heard Merlin say how Arthur would never have forgiven himself, that he would have regretted his actions, and Merlin didn't want to be responsible for Arthur becoming King like that. He also heard Gaius say that Merlin must have been tempted to let Uther die, to which Merlin agreed. Arthur put aside his anger for a moment and replaced it with confusion. Why had Merlin lied? What did he owe Uther; if he had just let him to die, his life would be so much easier. Did Merlin really care that much about saving Arthur from self-torment that he would continue to live in fear for his life?

He then saw the conversation between Merlin and his father, where the King said to Merlin he was one person he could completely trust in the fight against magic. Arthur laughed out loud at Merlin's face, he could just tell what the boy was thinking, it must have taken Merlin a great deal of will power not to burst out laughing.

He then saw Merlin in the streets of Camelot, near where that Druid girl had been incarcerated in that cage. Arthur felt anger at the way she had been treated, no human deserved to be placed in a cage. But then he saw Merlin free her from the cage and run off with her. Arthur was shocked, Merlin had been the one helping her? Why would he risk his life for someone he barely knew?

He heard the conversations between Merlin and the girl, who he now knew as Freya, and began to understand. This girl was someone that Merlin could relate to, someone he could really talk to and be his own self with. Arthur pitied him. What must it be like to have such a great secret and no one to confide in, especially when he took such joy in his magic? He watched as Merlin sneaked around the castle, and as he was..._stealing Arthur's food!_ Arthur was indignant and seriously annoyed. He had _not_ been imagining things, he knew he wasn't fat! How dare he steal from his plate? Why couldn't he use his own food? But then, he realised, Merlin wasn't exactly paid much, perhaps he couldn't afford it.

He saw Merlin spending more and more time with Freya, and he watched as Merlin used his magic in front of her. He could see the joy in his face as he used his magic freely and unafraid. Arthur had to admit, the magic was beautiful, he had never seen magic used for such amazing things as that.

He saw as Merlin lied to Gaius, something which obviously pained him. He saw as Merlin fell in love with the girl and kiss her. Arthur was slightly surprised by this. He knew half of the serving girls fancied him, though he had no idea why, but Merlin had never mentioned being romantically involved with anyone. Arthur felt slightly miffed by this, after all, Merlin practically knew everything going on between him and Gwen. But, Arthur supposed, he could hardly have told him he was secretly seeing the girl Arthur and half the Knights were searching for.

He became shocked however as he heard Merlin make plans for him and Freya to run away somewhere. Merlin had been planning to leave him, after all that guff about destiny and protecting Arthur, Merlin was just going to leave? He must have really loved her, what went wrong?

He saw Merlin carrying the dress belonging to Morgana, and now Arthur realised. How could he have been so stupid? The dress was for Freya. He cringed as he remembered how he had teased Merlin relentlessly about that for weeks, and how upset and hurt Merlin had been at every mention of it. He obviously didn't want to be reminded of Freya.

He then saw the Bastet, which Arthur realised was in shock was Freya, and he saw himself and his Knights attacking it. Merlin had been in love with a monster? He then saw Merlin rush out behind the Knights and stop them dealing the final blow.

He then saw Merlin with the Bastet, with him, it wasn't ferocious, it seemed Merlin was the only one who could calm it. He saw it transform back into Freya and he listened as she told Merlin the story of how she had been cursed.

He saw Merlin take her to a lake, which obviously meant so much to her, and hold her in his arms as she died. Merlin was consumed with grief and clung to her, obviously deeply in mourning.

Arthur felt sympathy stir within him. It wasn't fair on Merlin, he'd had a chance to be happy, someone he loved, but that was taken away from him. Taken away by...

Arthur felt himself reeling in shock. It couldn't be....it was _him._ He distinctly remembered striking the beast with his sword, it had been him who had injured her, it had been him who had killed her. Arthur couldn't breathe, he had been the one who had killed the woman Merlin loved. He was overwrought with guilt. But he tried to remind himself, she had been killing innocent people, maybe not by choice, but she had nonetheless. He couldn't rightly have done anything else, he had had to protect his people. But it wasn't easy remembering that as he saw Merlin's grief-stricken face, as he sat weeping over her lifeless form.

He saw Merlin sitting by Arthur's side in his chambers. The day after Freya died, and Merlin could bear to be with Arthur? It beggared belief. How could he see Arthur each day, knowing what he had done?

The images shifted again, and Arthur saw smaller glimpses of Merlin's magic, the amounts of times he had helped Arthur in a fight, doing the small things no one noticed, but they would have been killed without. Arthur felt guilty again as he remembered how he had always chastised Merlin for being useless in a fight. In actual fact, he had saved them all countless times.

He saw the time Arthur had been temporarily in love with the Lady Vivian. He shuddered as he remembered. He saw Merlin was the one who had told Gwen how to stop the spell. Merlin had always known far too much about the two of them for comfort. He could easily have went to Uther and told him, but he didn't. He kept their secret. Why didn't Merlin think he could trust Arthur with his?

He saw the time Camelot had been under the sleeping spell, and himself, Merlin and Morgana, racing around carrying the King, trying to evade Morgause and those Black Knights. He saw as Merlin visited the dragon once again, who told him that _Morgana_ was the source of the magic.

Arthur refused to believe it, it just couldn't be possible. He heard the Great Dragon refer to Morgana as a witch and then he _really_ knew not to believe him. Morgana was in no way a witch. But then the dragon said the only way to end the spell was to kill Morgana. Arthur felt himself go cold. Merlin didn't...

He saw Merlin arguing with the dragon, saying there must be another way. But the dragon remained firm.

Maybe it wasn't him ,Arthur tried to reassure himself. Merlin would never have killed Morgana. He had seen it, Merlin didn't have it in him to kill her. But then he saw Merlin pick up that poison, and put it in that water skin. _No...._

He saw Morgana drink the water...

He saw her began to choke and clutch her throat. _No...._

He saw Merlin hold on to her, pain in his eyes, Morgana trying to push him away, hurt and betrayal evident in her face.

Arthur could not believe it. Merlin had killed Morgana. Merlin had done it..._Merlin..._

Then he saw Morgause enter, and Merlin told her he would tell her what poison he used if she removed the spell. Arthur then felt the beginning of hope. She wasn't dead yet. Morgause agreed, Merlin showed her the poison bottle and she disappeared.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just seen. Merlin had just tried to kill Morgana. Everything Arthur knew about Merlin seemed cast into doubt. How could he have done that? Maybe he _was_ evil. Now he knew what Mordred had meant when he said he would show Arthur everything. Arthur had wanted to see everything, he had wanted to be able to make a clear decision, but now he wished he hadn't. Mordred had showed him this deliberately, he wanted Arthur to doubt Merlin, he had planned this. But still....Merlin had tried to kill Morgana...

A small voice in the back of his mind told him that it was the only way. If Morgana had lived, everyone in the city would have died, Merlin had done as much the same thing as Arthur had done to Freya. One person, for many.

He didn't have time to continue to think this over, as the visions moved again.

Merlin was standing in the cavern with the dragon, a sword held over the chains which bound the dragon there, casting some fierce sounding spell. The chains broke, and the dragon was freed.

Arthur didn't think he could take any more shocks. Merlin had set the dragon free, the dragon that had killed so many people...he didn't know what to think, except disbelief...

He watched as Merlin ran about the streets of Camelot, frantically trying to subdue the dragon, correct his wrong, but it was worthless. The dragon attacked relentlessly. Arthur saw the pain in his eyes, he felt the enormous guilt. He knew what he had done. Anything Arthur could say to him couldn't make him feel any worse.

He saw as Merlin was preparing to leave with Arthur to find that Dragon Lord, and he also heard Gaius' shock revelation.

Balinor was Merlin's father.

Suddenly, a lot more things made sense.

He saw himself lying unconscious in Balinor's cave, whilst Merlin and Balinor talked. He could hear the heavy emotion between Merlin's words, as he tried to talk to his father for the first time in his life, as a stranger.

He saw the next day, when Balinor had finally joined them, and Merlin revealing who he was, and then the conversation they had had that night. It truly was heartfelt, and Arthur felt angry at his own father for ruining this man's life. If Uther had just left Balinor alone after he had left Camelot, Merlin would always have known his father, he might not have suffered growing up with no one to help him with his magic...

He saw the day after that, when Balinor died, saving Merlin, and Merlin's tears. He heard Balinor's last words. Merlin was now the last Dragon Lord.

He saw that night, when they had all ridden out to fight the dragon. He saw Merlin face the dragon without any fear whatsoever, and banish the dragon from Camelot. Arthur didn't understand why Merlin had spared him, but he was struck by Merlin's compassion. Merlin truly was a gentle man at heart. He hated violence of any sort.

Arthur didn't have time to really absorb what had happened, before the images changed once more.

He saw Merlin standing with Gaius in one of the corridors off of the main courtyard, littered with debris from the dragon attack.

Merlin looked like he was in shock, his eyes were looking unseeing ahead, and he looked haunted and though he hadn't slept in years.

Gaius looked at him in pity.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened Merlin. You weren't to know what would happen."

"I shouldn't have been so stupid then should I? It was obvious what was going to happen! Why didn't I see it?" Merlin yelled in frustration. "All those dead people, all those orphans, it's because of me Gaius! All because of me!"

"Everything happens for a reason Merlin. You'll just have to wait and see what that is." Gaius tried to reassure him.

Merlin did not look consoled.

"What good could possibly come of this?"

He remained silent for a moment.

"I'm going to tell Arthur. I'm going to tell him everything. I should have a long time ago."

Gaius looked shocked.

"You can't Merlin! He can't know now, it isn't time!"

"Then when will it be time!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air.

"Soon."

"It's always soon, why is it never now! I can't bear this Gaius! I actually like Arthur now, I count him as a friend. I can't bear lying to him any more! I can't take it! If Arthur can't accept me for who I am, well, that's it then. But I refuse to continue to lie to him. It tears me apart inside. The more I keep up this charade, the worse it will be when Arthur finds out, the more betrayed he will feel. I have to tell him Gaius."

"You can't tell him Merlin. Not yet .One day he will know the truth, but until then, we have to wait. Wait for the opportune moment, wait until the moment is truly right. You can't just leap in without looking, I know it's frustrating, but there will be a time when he knows and he will accept you for it. You have to wait until the world tells you that you are both ready. Then he will trust you Merlin, he'll know how much you have done for him. He will see you for who you truly are and he'll rejoice in that. But you both have to be ready for it. Arthur will never accept you until you accept your own guilt for what has happened."

"How can I do that Gaius. Look what I have done." Merlin's voice sounded weak now, and close to tears.

"I see it Merlin. And I still love you as my son, and in time, Arthur will look back on this and he will not blame you. That's the true ways of friendship. It isn't smooth all the way, but if you stick it out, the rewards will far outweigh the sacrifices and pain. No friendship can last without its trials. Then you will both know the true extent of it."

Merlin looked at Gaius, and nodded slowly.

The vision began to blur again rapidly, and Arthur felt himself begin to be pulled out of it. The swirling mists came on him again and he felt himself rising this time, soaring upwards at a great speed, until he finally broke the surface of the pool.

He clambered out, and lay on the grass breathing heavily, trying to absorb everything he had just seen. His head was buzzing, and each thought bumped into the next; a nest of confusion.

He didn't know how long he had lain there like that, before Mordred came up to him.

He looked down at Arthur lying there on the grass, a smug smile on his face.

"So now you know everything."

Arthur didn't reply.

"Well? What is your decision? Do you forgive Emrys?"

Arthur picked himself up from the ground and looked at the young boy.

"I'm not about to tell _you_ am I?" He turned his back on the small boy and walked off, his decision firmly in his mind.

**A/N: Hehe, love my cliffies. The pool idea with the memories I admit, I may have stolen slightly from Harry Potter, it was inspired by the Pensieve idea. But hopefully I think I've tweaked it a little to suit. Or maybe not...but I'm unashamed to admit I'm a huge Potter Nerd so.... **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing in advance...hint...hint...I really want to know what you think of this chapter. Need reassurance that its good or constructive criticism...either would be great!**

**Ta!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 To Fight or not to Fight?

**A/N: Sooo... here's the latest chapter. Soooooo sorry it's been a couple of weeks in coming. First I had all of my exams which are now thankfully OVER! After that I thought I'd have all my study leave just to write write write but...my dad was in hospital so I had to constantly visit him, and then when he got out I had loads to do coz he couldn't do anything for himself. THEN I had rehearsals for my dancing show, then I was staying at my grans who doesn't have internet, then I had my actual shows, then I had writers block. :( Plus, we're in the middle of a heatwave at the mo and I can't concentrate in the heat. Anything above 20 degrees celsius frazzles me and my poor Scottish constitution. :( Bring back the blizzards!**

**Anyways...enjoy :D  
**

Chapter 15- To Fight or not to Fight?

Morgana and Merlin stepped out into the midday sun which illuminated the centre of the village, and the three Elders who stood there facing the crowd. The villagers gave nothing away, their faces were grave and decidedly resolute.

Merlin hesitated for a moment, as all eyes turned to him. He immediately felt embarrassed, and the full weight of what he was asking these people to do suddenly crashed down on him. He was asking them to leave their homes, their families, the relative safety of the village, to take up arms alongside their worst enemy, where all hope of survival seemed faint.

How could he ask them to give up so much? Why should they trust him that this was the right thing to do? Merlin knew in his heart that this was the right thing for himself at least, but was it the right thing for the Druids? He had convinced himself that this was the right course for all of them, but he hadn't really stopped to consider if it really was in their own best interests.

All his self-doubts were allayed however, when Morgana drew closer to him, gave his now trembling hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered to him:

"Do not doubt yourself Merlin. You gave them a choice, now it is time to find out what that is."

Merlin took a deep breath, nodded and tried to stride towards them as confidently as he could, without it coming off as a swagger.

Brim, smiled at him, and gestured for them both to stand alongside the Elders and look out into the crowd. But Merlin was not fooled by Brim's smile, it did not completely reach his eyes, and his face appeared wearied and anxious. What terrible toll was this war going to take on all of them?

Fyrmest raised his hand, and those who had been whispering to one another fell silent immediately.

This was it.

"You have heard our proposal. We must either throw aside our differences and fight for the common good side by side with our enemies, against those who seek only death and destruction, or else stay here, not interfering, in safety, regardless of whatever consequences arise. You must either choose between blissful ignorance, and high-standing principles which are firm and unyielding, or risk death and ruin, in the pursuit of a better future for us all, old and young. Choose now."

The Druids remained silent.

Brim stepped forward:

" _As your High Priest, I ask all of you of the Water discipline, will you fight?"_

The "Water" Druids stepped forward and with a piece of simple magic a water orb was suspended in the sir in front of them, clear at first. Then, they began to change colour. Most turned red, a handful green.

Merlin was lost. He turned to Morgana, whose eyes were lit with hope. She noted his confusion and whispered hurriedly:

"This is the Druid method on voting on external affairs. Green means peace, red, war."

Merlin whirled around; red far outnumbered the green. Did that mean...

Brim nodded, his face grave, added his own red light to the air, and then with a flourish all of the orbs vanished.

"_The Water discipline has chosen to fight."_

Fyrmest acknowledged this with a sad look in his eyes, before turning to Lyft.

Lyft then repeated the ritual words:

"_As your High Priest, I ask all of you of the Air discipline, will you fight?"_

Several of the Druids, conjured up a small mass of whirling wind in their palms, which spiralled downwards. These too changed colour. Many turned red, but a significant number went green; almost half.

Merlin's hopes were dampened a little.

Lyft surveyed those Druids, silently counting them, then conjured his own wind. It stayed clear for a long moment, indecision etched on his face, before it reluctantly turned red, and all of the votes were vanished.

"_By a small margin, the Air discipline has chosen to fight."_

Merlin's hopes raised again slightly, many of the Air Druids however were shaking their heads.

Fyrmest then spoke again.

"As the High Priest for the Fire discipline had abandoned us to be an aggressor of Camelot, I hereby nominate his apprentice Morgana, as temporary High Priestess of Fire.

Morgana started in shock, her eyes wide, and she clutched Merlin's arm tightly.

"Is he mad?" She whispered to him in a trembling voice. Some of the Druids looked angry at this announcement, however many were smiling in encouragement and approval.

Fyrmest smiled gently at her.

"You have proven without a doubt that you are more than capable of leading these people Morgana. You underestimate the great leadership you possess, these people will follow you. I have every confidence in you."

"But-but...I'm not powerful enough, I can barely use my own magic."

Fyrmest looked down at her fondly.

"Our strength as a leader is not based on the might of your arm or of your magic, but by the strength of our heart, our compassion, wisdom and integrity. You possess all of these qualities Morgana, you severely underestimate yourself. Do not be afraid of greatness, those who do not seek it are often the most deserving."

Morgana, opened her mouth as if to say something, then stopped her herself, and stared down at her feet.

Merlin had at first felt great shock at Fyrmest's announcement, he had never thought of Morgana being a leader, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. She was always the one who took charge of the situation, people admired her, respected her. The nobleness in which she carried herself, her regal air, there was much to be idolised. Merlin vividly remembered the fondness the people of Camelot had had for their Lady, and the general grief when they heard of her disappearance. Yes...she would be a good leader.

Morgana remained silent for a few more moments, biting her lip as she contemplated the ground. Then she suddenly looked up, a fierceness and determination in her eyes. The worried young girl had disappeared, and a fierce warrior queen had taken her place.

"_I accept the temporary leadership Fyrmest," _she said, slightly bowing to him, before turning to face the gathered Druids, who were now in awe of her sudden transformation. Those who had doubted no longer did.

"_As your temporary High Priestess, I ask all of you of the Fire discipline, will you fight?"_

The Fire Druids broke into large grins, as each of them conjured a small flame in their palm. All of them were red.

Morgana smiled, but faltered when she obviously realised she couldn't conjure her own flame. However, she moved past this and addressed Fyrmest.

"_The Fire discipline had chosen overwhelmingly to fight."_

Fyrmest acknowledged this and wearily addressed his own Druids. Something about his resigned manner told Merlin he was not expecting a similar response from the Earth Druids.

"As your High Priest, I ask those of you of the Earth discipline, will you fight?"

Small flowers erupted from the palms of the Earth Druids. Almost all of them were green.

Fyrmest nodded.

"I expected as much."

He conjured a small red flower in his own hand.

"The Earth discipline had chosen not to fight."

He regarded them all for a few moments.

"I understand your desire for peace, I share it also. Those of the Earth discipline tend to show a desire for peace and tranquillity, and wish for stability in your lives. You are as unwilling to move as the great trees, who are so firmly rooted into the ground they do not yield for anything. However, even the ones of you with the deepest roots, can be felled. Stability can make you weak, you cannot adapt, you are stuck in one place for eternity. I only ask that some of you may extend a few roots elsewhere, it will only add to your strength, allow your influence to grow elsewhere. Diversity in a woodland is greatly desirable for all trees to survive. However, I know earth is as immovable as mountains. I will not force you. You have made your decision."

Fyrmest stepped back, and surveyed those around him. He again had a sad look in his eyes.

"I am gladdened so many of you wish to fight for what is good and right. We may be defeated, but our resistance will not be forgotten. Everything must come to an end at some time. Nothing can last forever."

He paced up and down,obviously thinking furiously.

"I know many of you do not wish to physically fight. This is understandable, I detest violence myself. But every little thing can help, every droplet of water makes a river. Please organise yourselves whilst I discuss with the Elders and Emrys. Decide which of you will be part of our army, which of you will be Healers, messengers, those to be in charge of provisions, magical shields and so forth. Any skill which you have and feel will be useful is of great value, no matter if you are merely strong to bear the injured, sharp-eyed to be a Scout, or a smith to forge weapons. Please do not hold back. I nominate Gēoc to be in charge of organising you all. At sunset, we set off for Camelot."

A heavy silence hung in the air after this statement. The grim resolution of the villagers, the acknowledgement of encroaching death struck hard with Merlin. He hoped fervently that they would succeed in saving Camelot, he could not face the guilt of knowing it had been on his advice they all marched to their deaths.

The Druids retreated and started forming into groups under the guidance of Gēoc, whilst Merlin, Morgana and the Elders made towards the house which served as the Council House.

When inside, Fyrmest looked gravely at them all.

"It is now that our doom will be decided. The Ancient Prophecies all stated Emrys would bring with him a great period of change, and the defining battle of our age. We are now to discover what the outcome shall be."

No one made any reply to this, they all felt the seriousness of the situation.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Fyrmest started to speak, talked of battle techniques, plans, provisions and raids. Merlin tried to pay attention, but soon found his concentration slipping, the conversation reminded him forcibly of all the Battle Councils Uther and Arthur had held for hours and hours on end, whilst Merlin had stood in the corner bored out of his wits. Morgana, however did not slip, she listened fervently, drinking in every word and contributing her own suggestions. He supposed she must be more used to it, being the daughter of a Knight and growing up as Uther's ward in the castle.

Merlin had always hated violence. There had never been any in Ealdor. People were too preoccupied with getting through the day, providing for their families and basically just staying alive, there was no call for fighting. There was too much mutual respect for that. That was one thing that had shocked him about Camelot, the wanton lack of civilities to each other, the constant fighting.

Camelot had been so different. People were always fighting, whether it was farmers outside the local tavern, or Knights in the arena, violence was common place. Merlin had never believed the things human beings could do to each other, even less so for magic. He could never contemplate using magic for evil.

And here he was, plotting a full-scale magical war alongside the armies of Camelot. Whatever had happened to Merlin? When had Emrys taken over?

He felt his magic now, stronger than ever. He hadn't expected it to return for a long time, but he was now almost back to his former strength. He could feel it pulsing through his veins, invigorating him. It was a familiar presence, comforting him, reassuring him, though he wasn't sure why. If he did not have this magic in the first place, this destiny and war would not be upon him now.

Though even as he thought that, he dismissed the idea. He wouldn't be who he was without magic, it made him, completed him. He could not imagine being parted from it, even the few hours when it had been almost gone had been painful. No...this destiny had always been for him. He had to trust that some higher power had entrusted him with this, because Merlin, and Merlin alone could accomplish it. That thought gave him strength.

The War Council concluded, without Merlin even noticing, until Morgana jerked him up from his bench and dragged him outside. They walked towards the Druids, who were now divided into specific groups whilst Morgana irritably filled him in on the general ideas of the meeting.

Merlin saw a group of Druids, headed by Hālian, the village Healer. This group was by far the largest. Most of the Druids preferred to clean up the mess left by Byrne and his followers than oppose them themselves. Merlin was grateful for this. Druids healers were renowned for their abilities, they almost never lost a patient. And Merlin had a bad feeling that most of them would be sorely needed before this war was over.

He also saw a group of younger Druids, many of them not more than children, it seemed they did not want to be left out of the fight. Merlin saw this with indignation; what were they thinking, allowing children to fight? One of those in the group was Halwende, far too young in Merlin's opinion. Hal saw him, widened his eyes and gave him a glowing grin and waved enthusiastically at him. Merlin was about to storm over there and forcibly remove him from any method of fighting when he was stopped by an older Druid.

"Emrys, they are entitled to do what they can for the cause, just as much as you or I."

"But they're children!" Merlin exclaimed angrily. "They're too young!"

The Druid shook her head.

"Worth is not measured in age here. They are to be messengers, children are useful for that sort of thing, can find their way to places no adult would be able to. Although we can communicate with our minds, the armies of Camelot cannot, and we have not time enough to teach them. The children can relay messages we send them through our minds to commanders and defenders in Camelot. You need not worry, they can all sustain a simple shield around them, they are not completely defenceless."

Merlin disagreed strongly, but knew there was no point in arguing. He did see their usefulness, but at the same time could not condone sending mere children into a battle zone. If anything were to happen to them...if anything were to happen to Hal, practically the only friend he had in the village...

He turned away reluctantly, there would be time later to argue his point. Most other groups were made up of scouts, former smiths (though out of practise, as weapons were not usually required by Druids), bearers, and those with particularly strong defensive magic, to be used as a shield for their fighters.

However, it was the last group which held Merlin's attention the most. The warriors themselves.

They stood apart from everyone else and looked so different to usual, Merlin could not at first distinguish them as the formerly modest, peace-loving Druids.

They looked fierce, wild and brutal, such a converse was incredible. The men wore no shirts, and the exposed flesh was daubed with a blue dye and many symbols had been drawn onto their body, magical symbols, for protection, and for luck in battle. Many of the men had appeared to have put lime into their hair, which bleached it a blonde colour, and turned their hair stiff, which made them appear most definitely alarming. Some of the women had also chosen to fight, they looked almost as fierce as the men, excepting they were fully clothed with a primitive leather armour, covering most of their bodies, which were also covered in symbols. Most of the warriors held only wooden swords, and wooden shields, roughly hewn in the space of the last half and hour, with only a few of the Druids with swords, and even fewer with any chain mail. Merlin didn't see this as much of a problem however, Cendred's armies would probably run off in fear at the sight of them.

He stood there watching them, until he sensed Morgana approaching, after conversing with Fyrmest.

She looked over the warriors with an unreadable expression.

"You know, for a peaceful people, it's surprising how violent we can actually turn out to be. We're like caged animals in that respect."

Merlin nodded in agreement. The sight of the warriors made him feel sick to the stomach. He watched her for a few moments, an idea suddenly striking him.

"Hey, you're High Priestess now, you shouldn't be talking aloud!"

Morgana cast him a look clearly showing him she was not at all amused and Merlin fell silent, barely suppressing a laugh. He observed her bite her lip and take a deep breath.

Merlin ceased laughing.

"You'll be great you know. People _will_ follow you Morgana. They have faith in you, regardless of the fact you can't do magic properly."

Morgana looked at him gratefully, but said nothing.

After a while, Fyrmest came up to them, and also watched the preparations of the warriors. His face was expressionless, it appeared he had resigned himself to the fact the battle must be fought.

"Many of those there, I have known since childhood. I will be sorry to lose any of them. As a rule, Druids do not fear death, we do not believe the spirit perishes alongside the body, but that is no excuse for recklessness, sometimes the living need those who would otherwise choose to pass on."

He now observed them more carefully.

"Almost all of them from the Fire discipline...they were always the most willing to fight, the most willing to take a stand. You will be joining them I take it Morgana?"

Morgana nodded.

"I have experience with sword craft. I can be of use, teaching those who have never fought before."

"Teach them well Morgana, teach them that violence is not always the answer. Sometimes, compassion and mercy are what is needed in battle.

Fyrmest spoke heavily, and walked off. Merlin and Morgana watched him leave and turn back to the leaders of each of the smaller groups, when something caught Merlin's eye. A pale face seemed to be watching him from the forest.

He pulled on Morgana's arm and pointed.

"Do you see that?"

Morgana cast around for a moment or two, before fear overtook her.

"Who can it be? Who could possibly penetrate our defences?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Merlin strode towards the forest boundary. Morgana hesitated only for a moment, before following.

As Merlin approached the forest, the figure slowly retreated, drawing him deeper into the darkness provided by the trees.

Merlin pursued him, stepping carefully over dead branches and logs, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of this mysterious stranger.

The figure came to a stop in a small clearing, as did Merlin and Morgana.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked the shadowy figure, who stood in the gloom cast by an old yew tree.

The figure stepped out, and Mordred's pale face came into view.

Merlin froze, he had not forgotten the last time they had met, and was immediately preparing for an attack, when Mordred spoke.

"You need not fear Emrys, I have not come to take my revenge, merely to repay the life debt I owe you."

Life debt? Merlin supposed he meant when he had saved Mordred back in Camelot, though why Mordred was now choosing to repay it now was a mystery. Morgana seemed just as confused.

"I have not forgotten your betrayal of me, so the repayment has been lessened. Whether this outcome will be to your liking I do not know."

Merlin was seriously beginning to be creeped out by Mordred, how could such a young boy, harbour such resentment, how could he speak with the voice and authority of an adult? Something was weird about this boy. Chills ran down Merlin's spine every time he spoke.

"What exactly is it you are going to do?"

Mordred smiled.

"It is something I have already done."

Merlin really did not like this. What could make Mordred look so smug and happy at repaying his debt?

"What have you done?"

"I have shown Arthur the real you, Emrys. I have shown him all of your memories of Camelot, all that you have done for him and Camelot, the good and the bad. He now understands a great deal more. That is my repayment, I have shown your friend the very depths of your character, solved all of his worries and fears."

Merlin was horrified when he thought of all the things Mordred could have shown Arthur, the dragon, poisoning Morgana, hiding Freya...What on earth would Arthur think of him? He tried to think about the positive side, Arthur now fully knew why Merlin had done what he had, he knew everything, there could be no more doubts. But that was hard to remember when he considered Arthur's shock and horror at some of Merlin's past deeds.

Trying to stay calm, he asked:

"And what was his reaction?"

Mordred only smiled once more.

"_That, _he refused to say."

Maybe all hope was not lost.

Mordred then dropped his smile, and looked at Merlin with a dangerous look in his eye.

"This is the last time we shall meet peacefully Emrys. The next time, I will not be so kind. You have allied yourself with my enemy, and for that, you also are my enemy."

And with that, he vanished.

Merlin stood rooted to the spot for a few moments, before Morgana pulled him out of his reverie.

"What will you do now?"

Merlin turned to face her.

"I must go to Arthur."

"But will he forgive you? You know as well as I what he must have seen."

"Yes, but still, I have to. Everything _must_ be resolved between us. Either peacefully, or not. I can't bear this estrangement any longer. I must go to him, I have to know."

Morgana regarded him carefully, then nodded.

"Of course. How will you find him?"

Merlin smiled mischievously at her.

"The same way I always find Arthur. We're connected you know, I can always sense him, when he's in danger, and when he's not. It's not hard. You can't be too distant from the one you're destined to protect."

He thought for a moment.

"I have to use a transportation spell again."

Morgana nodded and came closer to him.

"I understand."

"No, Morgana. I'll do it myself this time. Not that I don't trust you..it's just that...well, I don't trust you. I mean, I don't trust you not to overexert yourself again. I've gotten most of my magic back now, I can manage."

Morgana looked worried, but consented.

Merlin smiled at her.

"Wish me luck, I'll need it with Arthur, particularly with Arthur and his sword."

He summoned his magic and spoke the incantation.

"_Lyft brucan mec animan hw_ae_r ic willa beon hal!"_

His eyes flashed golden, as he was gone.

Arthur made his way through the trees, not for one second forgetting the decision in his mind. Only one thought ran through his brain.

"_I have to find Merlin."_

Only once he saw him, could he finally resolve all of the difficulties and torment of the last few weeks, only a conversation with Merlin could finally lay all that to rest.

Now Arthur knew the truth. He knew the good and bad sides of Merlin, and he knew his reaction, he knew which Merlin he believed, the one he had to see, to question for himself.

Mordred's spell had made everything clear, there was no doubting now.

He continued his way through the forest, not knowing where he was going, half-expecting Mordred to pounce on him from behind. _He had to get to Merlin._

Then suddenly, a great wind came rushing through the forest, branches flailed violently, dead leaves whirled around him. Arthur silently cursed the wind, it always had to make things more difficult. Then it hit him: _this was no ordinary wind._

He paused, and saw a light appear momentarily behind a huge tree.

He readied himself, took a few deep breaths, gathered his courage, and stepped out from behind the tree.

Merlin was there, waiting for him.

Now Arthur finally knew what he thought of him.

**A/N: I know I'm mean for not telling you Arthur's decision from the last chapter but...hehe**

**Although I can confirm the next chapter will have a huge chunk dedicated to them both. Hmmm...will it be a confrontation or a reconciliation...not giving anything away! So review and get me to a hundred reviews and I'll tell you!**

**And btw, huge thanks to FireChildSlytherin5 for all the Druid/Celtic info in this chap. I've tried to use as much as possible while still keeping within my original ideas so...thank you! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Good thingsbad things

**A/N: Omg 100 reviews! I love you guys! Anyways...this chapter was really hard to write coz I know it's been well...eagerly anticipated. Hope it fills expectations! Enjoy...:D**

Chapter 16- Good thing...bad thing...

Merlin stood silently in the wooded glade, directly opposite from Arthur, watching him. A fair distance separated them both, but neither moved to close the gap. He dared not move, speak, or try to explain himself. He had to let Arthur start, he owed him that.

Arthur stood watching him, for what seemed like a lifetime, no expression on his face whatsoever, just staring.

It was agonising for Merlin, but he didn't say anything.

What was Arthur thinking?

It pained Merlin to think Arthur was at this moment detesting the sight of him, he longed to explain, to stammer aimlessly in a huge unintelligible babble of words, but he didn't. Arthur had to work this out for himself. That would be the true trial of their friendship.

Still, Arthur couldn't be contemplating killing him, at least at this very moment. He had made no move to come closer, he had not reached for his sword. He had not began immediately to accuse him, shout at him, hurt him. The absence of any emotion in his face gave Merlin hope, it meant he was thinking carefully. If Arthur had been completely decided against Merlin, he would have already have made his move. Perhaps he was undecided. Perhaps Merlin had been forgiven.

But how could Arthur forgive the things Merlin had done, when he had not forgiven himself for what had happened?

The deathly silence between them was broken by the large cawing of a raven in the woods. An evil, mocking cry. The trees whispered to each other in the slight wind, the leaves swirled around in a mass of fiery colours.

Arthur blinked.

He took a deep breath and took one step forward.

For the first time, emotion was now conveyed across his features, though what kind, Merlin could not tell. A plethora of emotions, none of them identifiable.

He seemed to be unsure what to say.

"How did you find me?"

It was not the question Merlin had been expecting, something more along the lines of "Why did you betray me?"or "How could you have done that?"would have better suited.

"We're connected Arthur. A sub-conscious link which is always there. I can tell when you are in danger, I can always know where you are. It is my destiny to know, my destiny to protect you."

He could have elaborated, went on for more and more, but he did not want to sound desperate, he didn't want to influence him.

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Your 'destiny'."

He was silent once more.

The raven continued to caw in its tree, breaking up the silence.

"The same destiny I assume which told you to study sorcery, I take it?" Arthur now began to pace about in an agitated manner, coming closer and closer to Merlin. "The same destiny which told you to lie to everyone in Camelot. The same one which told you to go behind my back and study illegal practises? The same destiny which told you to hide a fugitive from the guards of Camelot? The same destiny which told you to sneak into the caves and talk to a dragon? The same one which told you to kill Morgana? The same destiny which told you to set loose to dragon on Camelot?"

With each statement, Arthur's voice grew louder and louder and he paced back and forth staring intently at Merlin.

Merlin felt his heart sink. He was not forgiven.

It made sense, how could Arthur forgive something like this? Merlin felt he deserved it, he had not expected much more. He could never make Arthur understand, he did not understand himself. He had always known it would come down to this.

It hurt.

More than he ever thought it could.

Merlin nodded wordlessly, although acknowledgement was not required. He did not even attempt to explain himself.

Arthur's composure softened a little and his voice became less fierce.

"And all of this, was to protect me?"

Again, Merlin nodded.

Silence prevailed once more.

Merlin could not even look at Arthur. He watched the dead leaves swirl around in the wind, revealing the harsh craggy rocks beneath them, and the roots of trees which stuck erratically out of the ground, and the raven in the branches of the yew tree.

He heard Arthur take another deep breath, and he threw him a quick glance.

Arthur's face was again unreadable.

"Then where the bloody hell have you been the last three weeks?"

Merlin started. He took a step back, fell over his own feet and landed hard on the ground.

"What?"

"You've been doing an _amazing_ job protecting me, haven't you, hiding out with Druids. Honestly, can't a man have a bodyguard that sticks around when he's needed? I always knew I paid you too much."

Merlin was speechless. Did this mean...was it...no it couldn't...was it?

Arthur strode towards Merlin with no hatred on his face. He held out his hand to Merlin, still sprawled on the forest floor.

"But good friends always come back, don't they? They don't run from their mistakes, they stick it out, regardless of the consequences."

Merlin looked down at the proffered hand, hardly daring to believe it.

Arthur looked at him, determination in his eyes.

Merlin grasped Arthur's hand, and Arthur then pulled him to his feet, until they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Good friends don't abandon each other, no matter what happens. They support each other, through the good and the bad, and they would gladly risk their life for their friends."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. His mouth opened and closed a few times, gaping idiotically.

Arthur raised one eyebrow.

"Close your mouth Merlin, you look even more gormless than usual."

Merlin grinned, a true grin, he had not smiled in weeks.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur have him a small smile.

"A while ago, I would have given anything to make you shut up. Now I would give anything to make you talk."

"Don't say that Sire, you'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't I know it."

The two of them continued to look at one another, small smiles playing on each of their lips. A new sensation soared through Merlin, something that was unfamiliar to him, especially from the last few weeks.

It was relief.

Everything that had been hanging on his shoulders the last few weeks was gone, he felt lighter, and happier than he thought he had ever been in his entire life. The burden, now that it was gone, seemed the smallest thing in the world, he could barely imagine how unbearable it had been only a few hours earlier. What did anything else matter now? Everything was resolved, there was no more worrying. All thoughts of wars, warriors, battles went out of his head. At this moment, there was just the two of them. He now fully appreciated what he had been missing in his life in the last while. He knew now the true extent of his and Arthur's friendship. It had left a gaping hole in his life. A hole was now filled up. It was gone. He felt complete again. Not just one half, broken off and lost. He knew where he belonged, more than he did before, it was at Arthur's side, as always.

Merlin now felt he had to say something.

"You truly forgive me Arthur?"

Arthur exhaled sharply, thinking over his answer.

"There is nothing to forgive Merlin. I know what you did, and I knew your reasons. They have always been good and true. He have always done what you believed to be right. I have honestly never met anyone so selfless and kind as you, I didn't believe such people existed, and I certainly never believed they could be sorcerers. You've opened my eyes Merlin. Before you came along and began your job of watching the mess in my chambers grow larger and larger, I was a spoiled arrogant prince. I had never done anything else for anyone. And I'm so glad I'm not any more, the prejudices are gone, thanks to you. You're the only friend I've ever had."

Merlin was dumbfounded. Was this Arthur speaking?

He was immensely embarrassed. He knew he had had some affect on Arthur, helped him open his eyes to Gwen for example but...to think, this is what Arthur really believed about him. He could barely speak.

But he knew something had to be said. He couldn't expect Arthur to make such a personal speech without saying something in return. But what? Everything in his head sounded stupid. But then again, he always sounded stupid. He had never been good at expressing his own feelings. So he just settled with:

"My goodness Arthur, admitting I'm your friend _and_ that you were spoiled and arrogant, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Arthur just gave a small laugh.

"You're the one who _won't_ be feeling all right when I make you muck out _all_ of the palace stables everyday for a month."

"Does that mean...I'm your servant again?" Merlin scarcely believed it.

"If you want...unless servant's work is too demeaning for a high and mighty sorcerer?"

Merlin grinned.

"No, never."

Arthur grinned as well, and again they were silent, but not an unpleasant one, just one to think and be glad in what had happened. The raven's ominous cries could now barely be heard.

Merlin suddenly remembered.

"Hey, what about your new servant, what's-his-name?"

"He was a pathetic boot-licker, he's as good as gone."

"That's not fair, putting an innocent man out of work just because-"

"Don't argue Merlin."

Merlin fell silent, barely stifling a laugh.

Arthur hesitated, and looked pained.

"I forgive you Merlin, but still...I still want some answers, I can't rest until I get them. I need to know."

Merlin nodded to who he was listening, this was only to be expected.

"Why...why did you want to learn magic so much, what was so good about it, you were willing to risk your life for."

At least the answer to this question was simple.

"Magic _is_ me, Arthur. I can't live without it. It's not like a learned skill, like you and your jousting, it's a part of who I am. I need it, as much as you need blood or air."

Arthur nodded.

"You know, there was a time I thought you were too dense to care much about anything other than your food and your bed."

"And there was a time I though you were a tyrannical, good-for-nothing-"

"You're pushing it now Merlin."

"Sorry."

Arthur hesitated again, before he asked his next question.

"That girl, the one I saw, Freya...you were in love with her weren't you?"

Merlin stayed silent, as he contemplated his answer, this was something he was not as keen to talk about.

"Yes...yes, I think I was. I'm sorry I hid her from you, but you can understand why, can't you? I just couldn't leave her in that cage, when it could so easily have been me."

"Yes, yes of course I understand why you did it Merlin, that's not what I'm leading to. It's just...how she died...it...it was me that killed her...wasn't it...?"

Merlin looked at him for one long hard moment.

"Yes. And I forgive you."

He spoke simply, with no doubt.

Arthur wasn't as relaxed.

"How can you forgive that? I killed her Merlin. How could you look at me every day after that, knowing what I did? How? Why?"

He spoke in a great rush, and it was obvious he was eaten away by guilt over what he had done. Merlin did not blame him in the slightest, he had long come to terms with Freya's death, he had never once resented Arthur for it.

"Because, I can understand. You were protecting the people of Camelot. And even I can't deny, she was killing them. It was the only way you could protect them, I don't blame you for that. At least now, the curse is broken for her, she's no longer plagued by it, no more are dying. There's always something good amongst the bad."

"What good Merlin? I killed the woman you loved! I can imagine what would happen to me if Gwen died! How can you be so forgiving? I spent weeks torturing myself over where your loyalties lay, hating you on occasion for what you are. How can you be so forgiving?"

"Because I need to be. Holding onto resentment is like poison in a wound, it'll only get worse. Besides, it's kind of hard to protect someone when you hate them and want them dead."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, pain in his eyes, before asking his next question.

"And Morgana?"

Merlin felt a shudder at that memory, although Morgana had forgiven him, he himself was still racked with guilt.

"It was the only way to protect everyone in Camelot, to protect you, the King. I didn't want to do it Arthur, you have to believe that! It's the hardest thing I've ever done. I told myself it was right, one life for many, but her eyes, the way she looked at me...I can't forgive myself for that, even though my actions did save Camelot."

He looked down at his feet, ashamed. What must Arthur think of him trying to kill the one who was like a sister to him?

"I...I forgive you Merlin. What you did...it wasn't any different for me and Freya. If you can forgive me for that, I can certainly do the same for you."

Merlin looked up, and almost began to feel tears at his eyes, before blinking them away furiously. He had always been too emotional.

Arthur shook himself, it appeared as well he was not unaffected by the conversation.

"I know you didn't want to do it, I saw the way you put it off, the look on your face...And I know Morgana would forgive you too, maybe not at first, but she would come around, I'm sure of it. I only hope one day we can find her and find out for sure."

Merlin shifted guiltily. Should he tell him?

"Arthur...Morgana...she's already forgiven me. She's at the Druid camp I've been staying at. We made it up last night, after three weeks of..well...not exactly cordial relations. She doesn't blame me for what happened, and she's now perfectly healthy, the Druids cured her."

Arthur looked as if he was in shock, but then a huge grin of relief and delight spread across his face. Merlin then fully appreciated how much Arthur really cared for Morgana, despite what he may say occasionally.

"She's all right? Are you absolutely sure?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur closed his eyes in relief.

"The Druids have been helping her, you know that she has magic right? She can't control it, she can barely use it, and they're teaching her, it's the best place for her, with people where she can be herself."

Arthur nodded, still reeling with happiness. Then a look of dawning comprehension came across his face.

"She was the one that lent you the magic to come to me in my chambers!"

Merlin nodded again.

"She almost used too much, but she's fine now. I didn't want to tell you who she was at the time...I couldn't have explained it to you properly. She's a leader now amongst the Druids, they all respect her."

"Yes, she always was bossy, I can see that role suiting her perfectly."

Merlin only smiled. He was full of apprehension for the next question, he knew what it could only be.

Arthur seemed to realise as well. He seemed nervous about bringing it up, although Merlin had no idea why.

"The dragon..."

He didn't need to say any more.

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I know what happened with the dragon was wrong, I should never have released him, but I felt I was...obliged to. I had promised and...I thought I could trust him to leave Camelot alone...I thought he was good enough to leave the innocent...I didn't think he would be so full of resentment to be so ruthless. I had no choice, I had to release him...you have no idea how much I regret it. But I tried...I tired Arthur to make things right again...I tried so hard...but nothing worked. I can never forgive myself for all of those deaths...I don't expect you to either, I-"

Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"Everyone has done things they weren't proud of Merlin. I've killed men in battle, and in tournaments. I watched their frightened eyes as they lay there dying, but I tried to tell myself it was for the best, that this was something they had chosen. It didn't make me feel any better. I know what it is to feel responsible for so many deaths, but, if I hadn't killed those men, Camelot would have been in danger from attack, it may be been overrun with invaders. You realised your mistake Merlin, and you did everything within your power to fix it. That takes a lot of maturity, you didn't run away, you stood and fought. You didn't abandon Camelot, you stayed. I saw the pain in your eyes, the guilt you had, I know you did everything you possibly gave your sacrifice Merlin, you lost your father...we all paid for my father's arrogance for locking up the dragon in the first place. Like what you said Merlin, something good always comes from something bad. After war, and all the casualties, there's always an armistice, which means...peace."

Merlin wasn't sure what to say to this.

"Not if you're Cendred it doesn't."

Arthur laughed.

"No, perhaps it doesn't."

But underneath that laugh, there was something deeper. The war still lay heavily on them both. They had put it off, forgotten all about it, but now, it had to be dealt with.

Arthur spoke first.

"Camelot's armies have been mobilised, we're preparing for war, but...we don't have enough men to fight. We're ill-prepared for a siege. I'm not optimistic. I don't see how we can fight a whole army _and_ an army of sorcerers."

Merlin smiled.

"Perhaps we can help there."

Arthur looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Druids."

Arthur still looked confused.

"The Druids won't fight for us. They hate Camelot, there'd be no benefit for them to fight with their enemies. We'd never convince them."

"I already have."

Arthur looked shocked.

"You mean...they're willing to help us?"

"Of course. Some were unwilling at first, but they've all realised we need to band together to solve this. They all know the risks. But we're willing to prove that we don't harbour resentment towards Uther, we're willing to fight alongside him for the common good."

Arthur was in disbelief.

"They're willing to risk that much? Even when they know my father could have them all executed just for being there?"

Merlin nodded.

"Why?"

"Because...they have faith in you Arthur. Faith that when you are king, you'll bring peace to Camelot, unite the lands of Albion and bring forth a better world for all of us. That's what was prophesied, that's what I'm supposed to help you do, and now, for the first time, I know how."

Arthur nodded, still in shock.

"So, how many are willing to fight?"

"Three of the four disciplines have pledged to help Camelot. Only one, a group of about fifty will actually fight, physically, and with magic. The rest are Healers and defenders and other things. The majority of them hate violence, but they can be useful in other ways."

Arthur wasn't exactly convinced.

"Only fifty? We're expecting Cendred's armies to number ten thousand at least!"

"But you forget, Arthur. Druid warriors are particularly...uh...fierce...in battle. They have magic as well as sword skills. Each one is worth about ten normal men."

Arthur was a little reassured, although he was still apprehensive.

"Can this other 'discipline' not be convinced to fight?"

Merlin thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. Though maybe they need reassurances in person."

"What?"

Merlin smiled, an idea in his mind.

"You could maybe convince them."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Me? Crown prince of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon, walk into a camp of Druids! It's suicide!"

"Not really. Most of them are going to fight for you anyway. If you're there in person, they might be more convinced, they would have more faith in you."

"But...they hate me!"

Merlin tried a different tactic.

"What, are you scared?"

Arthur looked indignant.

"I am not scared, I'm just not reckless enough to risk so much."

"You'll do it then?"

Arthur thought for a moment, turning everything over in his mind, finally, a resigned expression came onto his face. He nodded.

Merlin smiled.

"Don't worry, Sire. I'll protect you from the nasty Druids."

Arthur's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I can perfectly well protect myself!"

"Pfft! What with, a sword? Don't make me laugh. These are people to can make flames, wind, flowers and water appear with a flash of their eyes. Do you really think they'll be scared of a pointy bit of metal?"

Arthur huffed, and said nothing. Merlin grinned in victory.

"So how are we getting to the Druid camp?"

"Hmm. Not sure...well I suppose I could modify the spell a bit...yes, I think it'll work."

"Think?"

"Hey! My spells are always improvised, and they've never let me down yet!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just hold on tightly to my arm."

Arthur did so, Merlin spoke his improved enchantment, and they both disappeared in a howling wind.

The wind died down in the clearing, and the normal forest sounds became audible once again. The raven, still sitting in its tree, cawed loudly. It's beady eyes glinted evilly and it took to the air, swooping the the trees like a black ghost on the wind.

It flew and flew and flew through the forest, and out across a valley and the open ground, until it came upon an encampment of soldiers with blue tunics. It flew up to a tent at the head of the temporary settlement, where the royal standard flew.

The raven flew closer and closer to the ground, rushed forward, and where the raven had been, stood a man.

He walked forward to the tent, confidently and without fear.

Inside, at a long table, sat many aged courtiers and war advisers, pouring over maps and old pieces of parchment.

In the middle of all these men, sat the tallest of them, middle-aged, with brown hair and beard, and a cruel look in his eyes. A golden crown sat upon his head.

He looked up as the man entered.

"Well, was the young Druid boy's information useful?"

"Very, King Cendred. When Mordred arranged for Arthur Pendragon to judge for himself whether or not to trust Emrys, I was apprehensive. And indeed, Pendragon has forgiven Emrys."

Cendred scowled.

"I assume who have better information than that to give me if you want to stay in my favour."

The man smiled smugly.

"Camelot is weak, and the Druids are divided. If we attack now they will both fall. The time for action is now."

Cendred regarded him for an instant, before smiling evilly.

"So be it. We march at sunset."

**A/N: Thought I'd give the cliffhangers a rest for a while. :D At least, I don't think this is much of a cliffhanger...at least I'm not being completely and downright evil this time.**

**I love feedback guys! Tell me what you liked and didn't like! My wee sister hasn't actually read this all of the way through coz she says the Druids are too boring...anyone else of the same opinion? Tell me what you think!**

**Love for all those who review! Roll on 200!  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Back to the Village

**A/N: Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Love you guys! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 17- Back to the Village

Arthur felt himself fall heavily on the ground, and lay there disorientated and dizzy. That had to have been one of the strangest experiences of his life.

He felt Merlin fall next to him and lay there also. Arthur tried to speak, but found he was unable to, confused, as though he had left part of himself behind.

He looked around him, still lying on the ground. Great, another forest, he thought irritably. He felt ill, and was in no mood to be told by Merlin they were lost, or even worse, that they hadn't moved at all. But this forest was definitely different, the trees were far older. Something resonated through the air, something heavy which permeated through the trees, he could almost taste it on his tongue. He knew it was magic. More ancient magic than he had ever before encountered.

He felt a dull pain in his back from landing so hard on the ground. He shifted uncomfortably.

Merlin noticed this and said:

"Sorry, landing's just something I never got the hang of."

"At least you got us here in one piece," Arthur replied haughtily. He did _not_ appreciate being slammed into the hard earth, but for the sake of his and Merlin's recent reconciliation, he didn't mention it. He'd get him back later.

"Ummm...yeah, about that. You do have all of your fingers don't you?"

"What!" Arthur bolted upright alarmed, and began to frantically examine his hands.

Merlin grinned from the forest floor.

"Just kidding. Knew that'd get you up."

"_Merlin_! That was _not_ funny!"

Merlin just kept grinning.

"I beg to differ."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Would Merlin ever grow up? You'd think being some big important sorcerer would at least make him a _little_ more mature.

Merlin then picked himself up and looked around the forest carefully, before looking back at Arthur.

"Seriously though. You are in one piece aren't you."

Arthur said nothing.

"That's a yes then? Just checking, this spell is dangerous enough at the best of times, without the fact that just a few hours ago I had no magic at all."

"Yeah, remind me again, how did that happen?" Arthur asked him, surreptitiously checking to make sure he _was_ in one piece.

"Byrne wanted me to join him against Camelot. When I refused, he removed my magic. Morgana helped me to get it back. It's just now I appreciate how much it's a part of me. I've never felt like that before."

Arthur didn't say anything. He saw the truth in Merlin's eyes and the sincerity with which he spoke. He could never have imagined magic could be like that for someone; he had always been taught that magic was just a weapon, learned for the sole use of hurting others. It seemed everything he had ever learned was useless in light of what he was now facing. He had to cast off all old prejudices.

He tried to stand up, but staggered and almost fell. He did not like this method of transport at all, it made him feel so weak.

Merlin came towards him concerned,

"It might take a while to get used to it. We travelled a long way, and this spell was only ever intended for people who could actually use magic. It's probably had a worse effect on you than it did on me on my first journey."

Arthur could well believe it. His head felt as though tiny hammers were sounding inside his skull, his vision was blurred and he staggered around like a sailor at sea.

"Is this normal for sorcerers?

Merlin smirked.

"Not in general, it's a _very_ difficult spell, not many are up to it. I, however, am no ordinary sorcerer."

"Honestly Merlin, a prince calls you his friend just once and you have no grow a head the size of a boulder."

"You know I can't be long outdone by you,"

"Shut up Merlin."

Arthur rubbed his sore limbs,it felt as though they had been almost jerked right out of their sockets by the wind.

"You'd think, that with all the magic in the world, sorcerers would have found a less uncomfortable method of travel."

Merlin looked slightly offended at this.

"It's not that uncomfortable. Far less painful than sitting on a horse all day until you get a right pain up the-"

"Shut up Merlin."

Arthur sighed. He still felt like hell, but that wasn't about to change for some time at least.

"Where are these Druids then? We don't have much time."

Merlin looked as though he'd only just remembered why they were here.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose we'd better find them. Follow me."

He set off into the trees, and Arthur followed hurriedly.

"What do you mean 'find'? Don't you know where they are?"

Merlin bit his lip.

"Not exactly..."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, you see, the camp changes position every day, so Uther's men can't find us. If you're trying to find the village, you have to reach out with your senses and feel the magic drawing you in. Only magical people can do this, no one non-magic could ever find the village unless they were led there. And you can only pass through the mists around the village if you have magic or touching some one with magic."

Arthur frowned.

"But...how are you supposed to 'sense' the village. Even I can tell this forest is teeming with magic, how can you tell which is the village and which is the forest."

Merlin grimaced.

"Hence my problem."

Arthur sighed.

"So you've no idea where you're going?"

"Yep."

"Great. Fantastic."

Merlin looked around at him, a small smiled playing on his lips.

"Don't be so pessimistic. I know it's around here somewhere. I'll find it eventually."

"We don't have forever Merlin!"

Merlin grinned.

"Patience, patience Sire."

Arthur raised his hands in frustration.

"Well how did you find it the first time you were here?"

"Someone led me there. And I haven't been out of the village since so I never had to chance to practise finding my way back."

Arthur frowned.

"But didn't you get back after you came to Camelot to warn me.?"

"Yes, but I was just outside of the village at the time, and Morgana's magic drew me back to where she was. And I can't just reappear in the village, the protective enchantments don't let you do that."

"So basically the Druids don't encourage visitors."

Merlin smiled.

"Something like that."

Arthur had nothing more to say. He felt ridiculous walking around in these woods with no idea where he was going, walking around in circles looking for some sort of invisible village.

He followed Merlin for about ten minutes, every so often stopping as Merlin screwed up his eyes in concentration, trying to sense where the village lay hidden.

He went on and on, trampling through the undergrowth in a very undignified manner as thorn bushes caught at his tunic and pulled at the sheath of his sword. He wished he had his horse with him, but his prize stallion had been left behind with Mordred's Druids. He cursed his own folly at leaving him behind.

He finally had had enough.

"Merlin, I refuse to traipse around this forest like an idiot any longer. Don't you have any sense of direction?"

Merlin frowned.

"In my defence, I can hardly be expected to know the exact location of the village every day, what would be the point in changing it then, if everyone knew where it was all the time and could get to it whenever they please? The whole point of this is to make sure no one undeserving finds the village. And anyway, how on earth was I supposed to aim when I was pulling you alongside me?"

"I thought you were some amazing, powerful sorcerer Merlin. Isn't that what you were telling me?"

"I can't be expected to get _everything_ right Arthur. I'm only _destined_ to be the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, I never said I was one now. Just like you're _destined_ to become a great king and you're no where near that."

"You've been going on and on about how powerful you are, do you mean to tell me you were just exaggerating?"

"I never exaggerate Arthur. And besides, after all this time being put down by you and Uther, aren't I allowed to be worth a bit more than a servant?"

"The guilt trip won't work on me Merlin. And unless you find this camp _very_ soon, I swear to the gods I am going to-"

"Found it!"

Arthur stopped.

"That was awfully convenient wasn't it? You don't fool me."

But Merlin paid no attention, just pointed excitedly towards the mists that were snaking through the trees.

"No, I'm being serious, that's it over there! I told you I'd find it! And you didn't believe me! Ha!"

Arthur looked towards the mists. They looked pretty ordinary to him, but then again, so had Merlin when he first met him.

Merlin was grinning broadly, smug in his victory, as though expecting Arthur to apologise for not believing him.

Arthur just shook his head.

"You're so self-important aren't you?"

"Hark who's talking."

Arthur ignored this, and advanced slowly towards the mists. Now he was closer,the mists seemed very sinister. They rolled over the ground and hung in the air. Arthur wished more than anything not to have to go through them. He had a nasty feeling he wouldn't come out again.

He looked around at Merlin.

"Are you sure this is it Merlin?"

Merlin nodded.

"Positive."

Arthur looked back at the smoky obstruction.

"It doesn't feel right to me."

"It isn't supposed to. That's part of the enchantments. It's supposed to discourage people form going near it."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. He'd just have to trust Merlin.

"All right."

Merlin nodded and strode out in front of Arthur.

"Hold on tight to me. Don't let go."

Arthur reached out and grasped Merlin's bony shoulder. He did not like this at all.

Merlin walked confidently through the mist.

The sense of dread and fear in Arthur heightened within Arthur until it was almost unbearable. It took all of his will power not to run away, to put on foot in front of the other as he followed Merlin.

Gradually, the mists faded away, and Arthur could see the shapes of houses appearing. He stepped out of the mists and immediately the sense of dread was released from him, and he stood blinking in the sunlight of the village, immensely relieved to be rid of the constricting mists.

The village surprised him, he'd expected the Druids to be living in shabby little tents like the last Druid camp he had been in, yet, the village here, looked almost like a village surrounding Camelot, except perhaps that the houses looked as though they had been grown from the ground itself. He had not expected Druids to be so civilised, after all his father's rants about Druids being savages and pure evil. He could tell love and hard work had been what fashioned this village, not hate or vengeance.

Merlin looked around the apparently empty village, worry on his face.

Arthur did the same. There did not appear to be a living soul in sight.

"Do you think they've already left?"

Merlin shook his head.

"They weren't going to leave until sundown."

He stole into the trees around the village and made his way around the outskirts, keeping the houses in sight all of the time. Arthur followed him.

Eventually, they came towards the head of the village, where, finally, a babble of voices could be heard. Arthur sighed in relief.

He looked out at the village. The Druids, far more than he had anticipated were arranged into separate groups. In the largest, all carried heavy packs on their shoulders filled with, what Arthur guessed to be healing equipment. Another group appeared to be made up of children, another seemed to be made of smiths, who were frantically hammering away at metal, with unnatural green fires nearby which seemed to be speeding up the process. Another was a group of Druids mounted on swift, well-shod horses and another, he supposed, were the warriors.

Arthur now realised what Merlin had meant when he said the warriors were fierce. They looked terrifying, painted blue with strange symbols all over their half-naked bodies, and bleached hair. They alone, in this village epitomised everything his father had taught him to believe about Druids. Arthur knew, that if he had been facing them in battle, his courage would almost have failed him.

He saw another group of Druids, who sat haughtily on the earth, watching the war preparations around them with disdain. These must be those that had refused to fight. Their faces were resolved, and Arthur did not see how he would be able to convince them.

Merlin nodded, satisfied, and made to walk out and join them, but Arthur threw out a hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"To go and meet them of course. Isn't that what we're here for?"

Arthur knew what he had spoken was the truth. Yet, as he watched the Druids, he was suddenly apprehensive of walking out to them. Despite the fact Merlin had said they had pledged to help Camelot, he knew his appearance would be unsettling for them all. It was unsettling for him, allying himself with those he had been taught to hate. He knew he had to just grit his teeth and do it, but something held him back. Fear. He cursed himself for being a coward.

Merlin looked at him, and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Arthur. They'll hear you out at least. They won't attack you for being here. Remember, they're all prepared to die to protect Camelot. They'll admire your courage for speaking to them, and perhaps those who were hesitant will realise the true course of action."

Arthur nodded. He was grateful at least Merlin had made no jokes about his cowardice. He knew he had to do this. For the good of all Camelot.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out into the village, Merlin at his heels.

The Druids all immediately stopped what they were doing and watched in surprise as Arthur walked out to meet them. Some stood in open awe, some smiled at him, some looked shocked, and others, particularly those apart from the battle preparations, looked angry.

Arthur felt the eyes of everyone of the village upon him and knew this was the moment. He had no second chance.

He stood for a moment, unsure what to say. Then he was resolved.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I have come to you now, strolling willingly into the camp of those who were formerly my enemies, to prove my goodwill to you all. Camelot is in danger, and will most certainly fall without your help. I am grateful, more grateful than you can imagine, for the help you are willingly bestowing on Camelot. I know what this means to you, you have every reason to hate Camelot and my father, yet the fact you are still preparing to fight for us gives me hope. It gives me hope that we can all live in peace together. We _can_ exist together side by side, it _can_ be done."

The Druids stood looking at him, no one seemed to be breathing. He strode up and down a line in front of them, looking into each of their faces.

"I have always been brought up to hate those who practise magic, I have been told time after time that magic is used only for evil and to hurt others. Merlin here has proved that to be untrue."

He turned to face Merlin, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Merlin, or Emrys as you call him, has shown me the good that magic can do, the beauty and truth of magic, and now I trust him more than I ever did. I have accepted that every view I once held about magic was wrong, every idea that was drummed into me by my father. He is wrong in his persecution of magic, I have always believe it deep down, yet now I am certain. No doubt, you all have been taught to hate Camelot, you despise the Pendragon lineage, as it reminds you of the suffering you have had to endure. I can understand this, and I know nothing I can ever say will be able to comfort you, or erase what my father has put you through all these years. But, if I can put aside my old hatred of magic, I sincerely hope you can put aside yours of Camelot. I realise, that without your help, Camelot will fall, my future kingdom will be in ruins, and all hope of a future is lost. If we join together we can keep that future, a place where no one is persecuted for using magic, where Druids, sorcerers, witches and everyone else can live in peace and harmony. My father may never understand, he has suffered personally at the hands of magic, and is blinded by hatred of all those who practise the craft, whether evil or good. I fear nothing can persuade him. But I can promise you all, if you fight, if you throw aside your hatred, you will be rewarded. A better future for us all will rise from the ruins of this war. We must join together to ensure the future of Albion, a united place free from oppression, which I promise to bring. I swear to you all, with everything I believe in, that it will be so. That I will pass through the very fires of hell to make sure this comes to pass. It is time we are united, we can no longer hate each other. If it continues, everyone in these lands will suffer. Join with me now, and secure a better future for us all."

Silence hung over the village after he had finished his speech. No one moved, and for an instant, Arthur feared he had been unsuccessful. But then chaos broke out. The Druids began to cheer, clap, and wipe tears from their eyes. All seemed to be behind him. No one appeared angry, no one seemed to hate him. They all gazed up at him in respect. Even those who had not been willing to fight had been affected. Their faces were not nearly as resolved and disdainful. They looked doubtful, undecided. They no longer seemed to hate him, but had not yet joined him. There was hope.

He heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to Merlin who was regarding him in amusement.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin smiled.

"You really seem to have a thing for big grand speeches don't you? Remember Ealdor?"

Arthur recognised the truth of this. He'd learned a long time ago that a confident speech was the sure way to earn loyalty and trust amongst those who followed him. He only hoped his promises would be fulfilled, as he intended.

Arthur grinned at Merlin.

"One day you'll be as good as me Merlin, and then I'll drop down dead in shock."

Merlin shook his head.

"I already am. You're forgetting who convinced them all to fight in the first place."

Arthur let out a small laugh, and then turned back to the Druids who were chattering loudly amongst themselves, smiles on every face, along with determination and resolve.

"Do you think I made a difference."

Merlin looked out at them himself.

"Definitely. Beforehand most of them were willing to fight, but none of them were optimistic, they all either expected to die in the battle or be killed afterwards by Uther. You've given them hope."

Arthur hoped sincerely Merlin was right. Before he could speak again, the crowd parted respectfully, and three tall figures came towards Merlin and Arthur. Each of them had wearied faces, though small smiles were on each of them. The tallest of them approached Arthur.

"My young Pendragon, it is an honour to have you here."

Arthur looked at him carefully, to see whether he was really telling the truth, but his eyes were sincere. He truly was glad Arthur was there.

He spoke again.

"I am Fyrmest, the leader here. You have no idea how grateful we are that you have come to us. Your stirring words have influenced many and encouraged those who were hesitant to fight. The fact that you have come gives us hope, hope that the Druids and Camelot may yet be reconciled. You are brave indeed to come to your former enemies like this. You will one day be a great king, Arthur. Far greater than your father ever could be."

Arthur didn't know what to say to this. There was something about Fyrmest that unnerved him slightly, as though he could see what Arthur was thinking. He looked deep into Arthur's eyes and seemed to know everything that was bothering him.

Fyrmest continued to smile at him and there was no hint of anger or hated on his face, only gratitude and hope. Arthur knew what it must cost him to stand here with the son of the man who had likely ruined his life. He was in admiration of Fyrmest, he knew that in his position he would not be nearly so forgiving. Again, the Druids impressed him. He realised how very wrong his old perceptions had been.

Fyrmest turned to Merlin.

"I am overjoyed Emrys to see you here in the company of Arthur. It seems the ancient prophecies are being fulfilled. Everything is now falling into place. I knew that you and Arthur would resolve your differences, and I am delighted that you too have realised this, you have truly accepted your destiny. You once were confused, you did not know how to fulfil it, you were reluctant to believe you truly were Emrys. You have proven today, that you are."

Merlin looked touched by Fyrmest's words, an evident bond was between them. Fyrmest's praise seemed to mean the world to Merlin, who was speechless. It was obvious all of Merlin's doubts and fears had been allayed. Arthur had been so preoccupied by his own, he had not stopped to think of Merlin's. What must it be like to know so much depended on you? To know what you had to do, but at the same time know that the one you were destined to protect was probably hating you, to realise how impossible everything seemed to be. It must have taken a lot for Merlin to accept what he had to do.

At this moment, Fyrmest's attention was taken. His eyes flicked back to one of the other Druids who had accompanied him, who stood still and silent and looked at him for a moment or two. After a while, Fyrmest nodded, as though some form of silent communication had taken place between them and turned back to Merlin and Arthur, excused himself, and walked away with the two Druids.

Arthur turned to Merlin confused.

"What?"

Merlin answered:

"The Druid Elders communicate by mind. Brim just reminded Fyrmest about the war preparations they have to attend to."

The silent look between them now made sense.

"You can hear them?"

Merlin nodded.

"Anyone who has magic can, it's one of the most simple spells to learn."

Arthur thought back. He remembered Merlin's almost-execution, when he had heard those words in his mind.

"But how it is I could hear you, that time you spoke to me?"

"You can hear it, only if I deliberately project my thoughts towards you, but you couldn't reply. It's how we're going to communicate during the battle, the children will relay messages to the commanders."

Arthur looked around at the group of children in horror.

"They're being sent into battle?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

"I don't like it either, but you can't deny they'll be useful. I hate thinking of them even anywhere near the battlefield, but, apparently, they can all protect themselves, though I'm still hoping to persuade them otherwise."

Arthur looked at them, eagerness and enthusiasm in their eyes. It would be hard to convince them to stay.

One of the Druid warriors came towards them, a woman, Arthur was shocked to see. He had not expected women to be fighting in this war, although he knew that as sorceresses they were probably even more powerful than a Knight of Camelot. She was not as fierce looking as the other warriors. She was wearing dark leather trousers, and a dark linen shirt with a hard leather tunic to protect her torso. He arms were coloured a light blue by some sort of dye and the Druidic symbols covered them. She had not bleached her hair like the other warriors, her dark hair was tied in a ponytail with small tendrils resting on her pale shoulders.

Arthur only cast her a fleeting glance as he was still preoccupied with the children, but when he heard Merlin's gasp he turned to face her. The Druid warrior, he now realised, was Morgana. Only a Morgana who was almost unrecognisable.

He looked her up and down for a moment, shock all over his face, while Morgana and Merlin watched him worriedly.

He was at a loss.

"What the bloody hell do you look like?" He practically shouted at her.

She looked at him in anger.

"These are my people now Arthur, I can dress as I like!"

"There is no way you're going into battle like that!"

"Why? Would you prefer I went with a flowing silk dress and high heeled shoes?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not going at all!"

"Why not?"

"Because I say so!"

"Because you're all high and mighty and expect everyone to do as you say. Well I won't Arthur! I have as much right to fight as you do! I can handle a blade just as well as you can!"

"You're a girl!"

"Don't you dare patronise me Arthur Pendragon or I'll-"

"Shut up!"

Arthur and Morgana wheeled around to where Merlin stood with his hands raised, looking annoyed.

"Hardly the perfect brother and sister reunion is it?"

Arthur and Morgana said nothing, although Arthur secretly thought considering all the fighting they had done as children this was the perfect way to be reunited.

Merlin seemed to think he had won however.

"That's better. You haven't seen each other in months, not knowing whether either of you were alive or dead and now all you can argue over is Morgana's new fashion?"

Arthur protested:

"Have you _seen_ what she looks like?"

"Yes I have Arthur_. _She's a Druid now, it's where she belongs. You can't deny that she's a good swords-woman. She's fighting whether you like it or not. You had this argument before in Ealdor remember? You're not going to convince her otherwise, you're both as stubborn as each other. Just accept it Arthur,"

Arthur turned to look at Morgana. He hated to admit it, but Merlin was right. He did know deep down that Morgana could look after herself, but he didn't like it. He'd always been protective of her, and he hated the thought of her going into battle. But he knew Morgana, she would not back down when she was determined.

She looked up at him, her fierce look in her eye dimmed slightly.

"Please Arthur, I need to do this."

Arthur watched her for a moment. The determination on her face was irrefutable.

Slowly he nodded.

Morgana smiled widely at him, and reminded him so much of before she had left, when they were happy in the castle together, continually winding each other up.

"I've missed you," he said quietly.

Morgana only nodded, and strode forward and threw her arms around him.

"Me too Arthur."

Arthur held her for a moment, relishing the fact she was here, alive and well after months of agonising over her whereabouts, yet frightened at the thought she would soon be in danger once more.

She released him and watched him carefully.

"I heard your speech Arthur. You'll be a great king one day, I know it."

Arthur said nothing, but the weight of his responsibilities fell heavily on him. It only heightened

every time someone spoke with confidence that he would become a great king. Everything depended so much on him, yet he was grateful for Morgana's words.

One of the other Druid warriors called on her. She looked apologetically at Arthur before hurrying off to join him. Arthur watched her go, his heart heavy.

Merlin came up beside him

"You really do care about her don't you?"

"Don't be stupid Merlin, of course I do. We grew up together, I've known her more than half my life, she's like a sister to me. Despite what I used to say in Camelot. I don't know what I'd do if she was killed."

Merlin looked up at him.

"She strong you know."

Arthur sighed.

"I do know. That's the problem. I know how far she'll go to protect those she cares about. I worry she may go too far."

Merlin did not answer, and together they stood watching the Druids for a while.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a bloody light over the village. It signalled that time was running out. Everything was counting down to when their doom would be decided. Arthur knew what lay ahead.

He looked around at Merlin.

"You'll follow me Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him without a doubt in his face.

"Until the very end Sire."

Arthur nodded, and together they stepped out into the village, where the Druids were ready for war, knowing that their fate was about to be decided.

**A/N: Review please! :D I can't seem to get the hang of the Merlin and Arthur banter, I can't seem to do humour very well so any suggestions would be appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18 Troubles

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews! They really make my day! Had a wee bit of trouble with this chapter...kinda ironic considering it's called "Troubles" but anyway... enjoy!**

Chapter 18- Troubles

Uther ran a wearied hand over his lined face as he sat in his cold throne, alone in the Great Hall. Arthur had now been missing all day.

Uther sighed, and tried not to think of what might happen to him, reminding himself that Arthur was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Yet, it was hard to do so when sorcerers and their treachery filled his mind.

Why had he done it? Where had he gone?

Uther tormented himself with these thoughts over and over again. Why would Arthur abandon Camelot in its hour of need? His son was no coward, he knew that.

Many eye-witnesses had seen Arthur galloping out of Camelot that morning as though the Devil himself was behind him, fully armoured and armed, a look of determination on his face. He had not told anyone where he was going, or why.

Except...Sir Leon had come to him, telling him that Arthur had declared his intentions to leave to 'find someone who will help us'. Uther had no idea what he had meant, what other allies were there? All the kingdoms Uther had made peace with refused to come to help Camelot, claiming their 'Mutual Assistance Policy' did not apply to magical wars. Uther cursed them bitterly, he had always known alliances were a waste of time, mere words on a sheet of paper, they didn't mean anything.

The sun had long ago set, yet Uther could still hear the frantic goings-on throughout the castle. Smiths in the town still hammered away, Knights could be heard training in the arena, horses neighed as they were newly shod, servants scurried about, messengers came and went...the sound of war was everywhere.

One thought bothered him more than anything, the argument he had had with Arthur just prior to his leaving. Arthur had been proclaiming to the entire Royal Court that sorcerers had joined Cendred's army, after a tip-off by Merlin, of all people. It unnerved Uther, thinking about how confident Arthur had been on Merlin's reliability. Uther scoffed, Merlin could not be trusted, he was a sorcerer. Magic and trust did not go hand in hand.

It disturbed him. Had Arthur been manipulated? Had Merlin bewitched him in some way? He had assumed Arthur had taken his own view on Merlin's treachery, he had never dreamed that there was any doubt in the matter on Arthur's side. Why did Arthur defend him so vehemently?

Uther felt anger. How dare a sorcerer try to coerce his son! It was the only explanation. Merlin had always acted the faithful servant, Arthur must still have some of his old trust in him. Arthur could be so naïve, so trusting...he dreaded to think what the outcome of this would be. Merlin could only have lured him away for some specific purpose, and Uther could only guess at what that might be.

Uther also felt anger at his son. He had abandoned Camelot, their best fighter, the one everyone in the city looked up to and admired and respected, without a second thought. Did he have that much trust in Merlin? Was Arthur corrupted? He pushed that thought aside immediately. Arthur would never betray his kingdom, he was loyal, brave and just. Uther was exceedingly proud of him, and he found himself regretting the fact he had never told him that enough. He knew Arthur would be a great king one day, even better than himself, who he knew only too well was prone to unjustness and ruthlessness, especially when faced with magic.

His anxiety for his son increased. He knew, that even if Arthur were to return, it was all too likely he would be killed in the war. Uther could see no hope. If sorcerers had indeed joined the army, all hope was lost. His kingdom would fall.

Uther held his face in his hands. Everyone in Camelot would perish, they would all suffer at Cendred's hands. Perhaps this was all his own doing, his harshness with sorcerers and all who practised magic. He remembered the words Morgana had often told him, that how instead of destroying his enemies he was only creating more, his ruthlessness had turned people against him, his own vindictiveness would be his downfall.

For the first time, Uther saw what she meant. He almost agreed with her.

The sound of the large oak doors being crashed open brought him back to the present with a jolt. He sat upright and hurriedly composed his face into a look of control. It would not do to have the men see their leader in a moment of weakness.

A red-faced messenger ran to him, his armour askew, panting for breath.

"Sire, Sire! Cendred's armies have now crossed the border and have began attacking the outer villages! The will arrive at the city before sunrise! They are here my Lord!"

He fell back, having delivered his message, panting heavily.

Uther frowned.

"How are they getting here so quickly? The border is many days journey."

"Through magic my Lord." The messenger looked frightened at giving such a reply. "They were reported to cross the border at sunset, then they attacked a small village, and the next report we have of them was another attack on a village twenty miles away, just ten minutes later. Magic is obviously aiding them, shortening their journey."

Uther nodded, rage bubbling in his blood. Magic had no good purpose.

"How do we know this? The messengers could not possibly have reached here from the borders."

The messenger nodded in agreement.

"Through a new communication system my Lord. Giant pyres across the kingdom are manned day and night, they are lit when in danger. On a clear night like this, they are easily seen."

Uther frowned.

"I was not aware such a system was in place."

"It was your son, my Lord. It was his idea. So we could have faster communications with the outer villages. Tonight it had proven invaluable."

Uther nodded to himself. Yes, that sounded like something Arthur would come up with, although he was slightly put-out Arthur had not informed him of this. Yet again, the safety of Camelot was Arthur's responsibility. He certainly had much ingenuity, another thing he rarely gave him credit for...

The messenger waited hesitantly.

"Your orders, my Lord?"

Uther stiffened. It was finally happening. The doom of Camelot was soon to be decided.

"Send word to completely mobilise our armies, outside the walls and inside. Send the Knights to me to await their orders. Man the defences and post sentries everywhere. We will be ready for them."

Mānfull marched with his fellow soldiers, on their way to Camelot. His spirits rose and he felt a fluttering in his stomach as he thought about the sun rising in a few hours. When the sun had risen, they would attack.

Finally after all these years, they had a chance to destroy Camelot and that poor excuse for a king. Mānfull's own father had been killed by Uther's men, he felt anger surging inside of him at the thought of him. For too long Camelot had been allowed to grow strong, for too long it was allowed to swell its numbers and army. It had now gotten too big for its boots. Uther was arrogant if he thought he would be allowed to get away with waging war on Cendred all those years ago, completely unprovoked. Mānfull's own kingdom had been peaceful, living in harmony with the surrounding kingdoms when Uther took his arrogance too far, trying to extend his own lands, attacking innocent villages and slaughtering their inhabitants. Then his ban on magic, had many innocent citizens in Cendred's kingdom being persecuted and killed. Mānfull's blood boiled in anger. No longer.

The Peace Treaty had been an excellent move on the part of Cendred. A false alliance, to provide time to allow him to rebuild his armies, regain his strength. Uther was a fool. He had been deceived and tricked, made to look gullible and weak. Had he really thought words on a sheet of paper would be enough to save his own skin?

Mānfull sniggered. Camelot would soon get its comeuppance.

The men whispered excitedly, none could wait till they reached Camelot, their blue tunics almost black in the night. In only a few hours, they would have their revenge, Camelot would be destroyed, and it's savage evil inhabitants wiped form the face of the earth. The men in the armies, the ones who called themselves soldiers and Knights; they would suffer, as the innocent of their kingdom had suffered. They were pure evil, no mercy, compassion or goodness. It was said their red tunics glowed in the heat of battle, a fire nothing could quench. It was said they died their tunics with the blood of their enemies. Innocent blood. All that would change. Now _they_ were more powerful.

Mānfull heard with satisfaction the distant screams in the night through the forest. It meant the other legion had been successful. His comrades were attacking every village they came across, burning houses, crops, cutting down everyone in their path. No one was to be spared. As none had been spared when it had been the same situation reversed. Everyone would die.

Mānfull smiled to himself. Camelot would fall. And he would be watching as it did.

He noticed one of the sorcerers walk past him. Each legion had been assigned four sorcerers to defend them, creating magical shields, preventing the enemy from even touching them, and magically transporting them through the lands of Camelot in the bat of an eyelash. They were not powerful enough to take them there in one go, yet, one night's intermittent marching was certainly better than three days of solid marching, at least when they arrived in Camelot they would have strength enough to fight. Mānfull grinned. The people of Camelot had no chance.

Byrne strode purposefully past one of the soldiers, grinning idiotically to himself. _Fools_ he thought. Mindless sheep, believing the lies told to them by their parents, the propaganda by the king. But he did not resent that. These gullible idiots were much easier to command when they offered no resistance. And who was he to resent these lies, as long as they convinced the men to fight, there was no harm. They were to his advantage.

Byrne snorted as he thought about how excited all the men were. As if they could actually make a difference! He had allied himself with Cendred for only one reason, his own gain. He had wanted Camelot to be destroyed, made to pay for the suffering of his people. Cendred had wanted Camelot destroyed because he was a greedy pig, ogling lands that were not his, still smarting from the terrible war that had pursued his previous attempts to invade Camelot. Cendred was a weak and foolish man, yet their agendas were so similar, it appeared to his advantage to join him.

Byre had planned on attacking Camelot with just his own sorcerers, yet, he realised the battle could not have been won. His followers were loyal and fierce, but none of them had extreme power. Camelot would not have fallen. However, if there was an army at the gates of Camelot, if Uther was distracted...it would enable him to penetrate Camelot's defences. He could reach the king, holed up in his stronghold, and once he had the king, he had the city. It would be in his power. He would kill Uther, and all those who served him. He would rule the city, restoring magic to the lands, bringing it back to it's former glory. He would get rid of Cendred, and he would be left, more powerful than ever, with no one opposing him. It had been a dream almost twenty years in the making, it would not fail.

But Byrne was disturbed by one thing only. Emrys. It had always been his intention to recruit Emrys to the cause. He had waited and waited for years, until the day when it was prophesied he would appear. Emrys had been a disappointment, barely more than a boy, idiotic in his looks and responses, ignorant, careless and not the fierce warrior he had expected. But, when Byrne had seen the full extent of his power, the day he killed the Griffin, he had known, he had seen the true power in the boy, and believed him to be pliable, easy to manipulate. But it had not turned out so.

He felt anger rising inside of him as he remembered the boy's refusal. How could he defend Camelot after everything it had done! He himself had suffered personally at the hands of Uther. He was a traitor to his own people.

It had annoyed him no end that he had had to remove Emrys' magic. Such talent...wasted. But he had been reassured at the thought of all that magical energy being stored in the Crystal of Scinnlāc, where he could absorb it into his own magical reserves in time. He would be in possession of so much power...

Byrne felt rage rising within him once more. Morgana had betrayed him. She had somehow managed to go against her vow, break the magical bond between them, he had not thought it possible in one so weak as her. She had restored Emrys' magic, it was the only way Emrys could have travelled to meet Arthur in the forest. He made a mental note to make her pay for her betrayal.

His hands shook as he once again remembered their reconciliation. Was Arthur a fool? Taking back a sorcerer into his trust? One who had betrayed him? He had worked so hard in separating them, alienating them, trying to show Emrys it was his true destiny to protect his own people, not run after some pathetic prince, hoping fruitlessly one day to convince him magic was good.

He had failed. Arthur had forgiven Emrys, something Byrne did not understand. Why would he do that? But he did not waste time in contemplating this, all that mattered was that Emrys had allied himself with Camelot. And this was not to be taken lightly. Although Emrys was just one sorcerer, he was extremely powerful, prophesied to become the greatest who ever lived. Byrne cursed himself for not killing the boy when he had the chance, Uther, who had previously seemed so weak in comparison was now considerably stronger. Emrys would have told Arthur about the sorcerers in the army, the element of surprise was now lost. And if Emrys had convinced the other Druids to fight...

No, Byrne shook his head. The were too weak to condone violence. They would never fight. Although most of them would refuse to fight against Uther on grounds of a non-violence policy, they would never ally themselves with Uther. Byrne was grateful for this, it would make everything much easier. The fools, he thought, pacifism is weak. It was no wonder his people had been overrun over the years, they refused to stand up for themselves, to unite to overthrow Uther.

Byrne's only hope was that Uther would simply order Emrys and all other Druids to be killed on sight, regardless of what side they were on. He was so arrogant, he could not recognise enemy from friend. He would never consent to their assistance. Theirs was a hopeless case.

But wait...Byrne stopped suddenly. Perhaps there was another way to prevent Emrys from fighting. Byrne smiled cruelly. He would stop Emrys ever reaching Camelot. He would still be weak from losing his magic, nobody would be able to recover that quickly, perhaps he had a chance...

Byrne was decided. Emrys was a thorn in his side, a constant annoyance. But that would not last for much longer.

Merlin looked around nervously in the dark shadows in the trees, seeing enemies leap out everywhere. He felt exposed.

He walked beside Arthur, his armour gleaming in the moonlight, casting his eyes around warily. The Druids had set out for Camelot almost an hour before, no one spoke, or did anything else other than walk. Everyone's faces were solemn and reserved, none more so than Fyrmest's who looked graver than Merlin had ever seen him. The only ones who seemed to have the remotest inclination to fight were the warriors. They had once been peace loving, but it seemed, when the war paint came on, they were changed, and eager to fight. They had no reservations.

Merlin sighed, amazed at the upheaval in all of them. Was it only yesterday when everything had seemed so peaceful, was it only yesterday Byrne had betrayed them?

He observed Arthur closely, watching his eyes flicker constantly to Morgana, who was further ahead with the warriors, a slight frown on his face.

Merlin had to hold in his laughter. Arthur's face when he had seen Morgana's 'new look' had been hilarious. A mixture of shock, embarrassment, anger, outrage and well...just plain shock. The ensuing argument also had been funny. Merlin shook his head as he remembered how absurdly protective Arthur was of Morgana; didn't he realise she could look after herself? But he too felt a small sensation of worry. The fact that Morgana could not use her own magic disturbed him, he wished she knew how, it would set his mind at rest to know she was not defenceless against sorcerers. He knew Byrne's anger at her would be tumultuous. Merlin had grown closer to Morgana over the last day, he was viewing her now in a different light. Now they were no longer Lady and servant, they were equals. Well...almost; Morgana's recent promotion to acting Elder had thrown things off slightly. But now she knew who he was, he felt more at ease around her, no longer feeling the intense guilt he had felt in Camelot as he hid his identity from her.

A snapping twig drew his attention. He peered out into the gloom, but could see nothing. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he felt uncomfortable, as though someone was watching them. He tried to reassure himself, telling him that some animal had probably made the noise, but he could not shake off the feeling that something was following him. His magical senses were telling him so.

He reached out with his magic, trying to sense if something was there, but the intense magic in the surrounding forest made it impossible to distinguish anything. The forest was teeming with life and magic.

He tried to put this at the back of his mind, but it still nagged away at him. He turned around to look at Arthur, surely if there was something there Arthur, the most skilled huntsman and tracker in Camelot, would have heard it?

But Arthur's attention was distracted. He was looking intensely at the ground, deep in thought. Merlin cleared his throat trying to indicate he wanted to talk, but Arthur did not hear him. Merlin tried calling him softly, not wanting to raise his voice amongst the silent Druids, but still Arthur ignored him. He tried pulling on his tunic, still no response.

Merlin sighed. There was only one option left.

He poked Arthur sharply in the back of the head, so strongly it pushed his whole head forward and yelled in his ear "ARTHUR!"

Arthur jumped about a foot in the air, his wide eyes betraying alarm.

"What? What? What is it? What's happened?" He frantically yelled, as Druids around him turned to watch the pair of them, startled by the loud noise.

"Did you hear anything?"

Arthur stopped looking alarmed, and looked seriously annoyed.

"Yes Merlin, I heard an extremely annoying idiot yell into my ear so loudly I'm probably deafened for life."

"It wasn't that loud, and besides it's your fault for letting yourself be distracted. I meant, did you hear someone in the trees. I thought I heard someone following us."

Arthur sighed.

"Since when have you ever been a good tracker Merlin? It was probably a deer or a fox or a rabbit or something stupid. Surely you can defend yourself against a rabbit? There's no need to be so jumpy."

Merlin fell silent, annoyed. He could defend himself against Afancs, Griffins, Questing Beasts, flying gargoyle things and dragons, but _noooo_ Arthur thought he couldn't defend himself against a rabbit. Then again, rabbits had always creeped him out...

He tried once again to shake off that paranoid feeling. Arthur was probably right, it didn't seem out of the realms of possibility that there may actually be forest creatures in a forest. He was probably just being daft, as always.

Merlin turned back to Arthur.

"What were you thinking about so intently anyway? It's not like you to be so deep."

Brushing aside the insult Arthur replied:

"Camelot. How are we going to get there?"

"Through the magic of feet Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't you understand? How far away are we from Camelot? I've travelled to every corner of the kingdom, studied maps for hours, nowhere I've been seems remotely like this forest."

Merlin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, so?"

Arthur waved his hands in frustration.

"If this forest is nowhere I've been in Camelot then that means we're probably in some other kingdom, God knows where. Which means, we have to try and get out of _this_ kingdom, whichever one it is, find our way to _my_ kingdom crossing over what could be many _other_ kingdoms, until we can even get to the border! And remember, it takes three days to go from Camelot to Ealdor, on the border, which means, that whenever we find our way to the right kingdom, we still have at least three days to get to Camelot. And seeing as Cendred's armies were on the border this morning they already have a huge head-start, which means, by the time we arrive in Camelot it will probably already be a crater in the ground! We don't even know where we are! We could be hundreds of miles away, we have no chance of getting to Camelot in time!"

Arthur said all of this in a great rush, as though this had been weighing on his mind for a while. Merlin didn't know what to say to him. He too had noticed the flaw in the plan, he honestly had no idea how everyone was going to get to Camelot in time. He could simply Transport there, but the majority of the Druids could not, and Merlin doubted he had the energy to Transport them all there individually as he had done with Arthur.

As it turned out, it was Fyrmest who offered the words of comfort.

"Do not despair, young Pendragon. All is not lost. We are, in fact not too far from the border now. Cendred's men only have a few hours head-start on us. We may yet catch them up."

"And if we don't?" Arthur did not look convinced.

Fyrmest smiled weakly.

"We do not yet have the authority to judge on what will happen and what will not. As of yet, anything is open to us. Some opportunity may present itself. Always the unexpected comes when it is just that, unexpected. Do not give up hope. There is no room for despair or defeat, until the life leaves our bodies. We do not know what is coming, therefore to give up all hope now is pointless."

Arthur fell silent as Fyrmest's words, contemplating them.

"How can you have so much faith in the world?"

Fyrmest looked at him in earnest.

"Because, Arthur, I have _seen_ the world. There is good, and there is evil. Life, you cannot predict, it may seem hopeless now, but so it seemed to every young man who marched into battle. Not all of them perish. Many live, despite the odds."

Arthur once again looked down at his feet, seemingly unnerved by Fyrmest's intense gaze.

Merlin said nothing, only allowed Arthur some time to think. Arthur didn't need his aimless blabbering.

However, once again, he heard a slight noise amongst the trees, and his wariness rose once again.

Something was definitely there.

Then he felt his whole body freeze as he heard a high cold voice in his mind.

"_Hello Emrys."_

Merlin almost stopped in shock. _Byrne._

"_What do you want?" _

He looked around him in alarm, but no one else seemed to have heard Byrne's voice. He continued walking, trying not to alarm anyone else, at least until he knew what he wanted.

"_The usual, Camelot destroyed, Uther's head on a plate, you...the list is endless. But at this present moment I require only your company, for a...pleasant talk you might say."_

"_Like I believe you. What are you really after?"_

"_I see you're not to be dissuaded Emrys, that is a pity."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, perhaps maybe because I'm standing about six feet away from you, ready to kill your beloved prince."_

Merlin felt a flicker of fear cross his face. He looked around wildly, but could see no one concealed in the gloom.

"_You can't. I won't let you. Your power is no match for mine."_

He heard Byrne laugh softly.

"_You may feel like all your old strength had returned, but I assure you it has not completely. It is erratic and not completely tame at the moment. But anyway, I do not speak of a physical attack. Perhaps Morgana has already become aware of the memory I placed inside her mind and the spell I cast; the spell that prevents her from entering another's mind. It exemplifies her magic so much it will consume her, as the spell becomes active. She could not survive an attack like that."_

Merlin secretly disagreed, knowing that Morgana had indeed survived this attack on her mind after sending him to Camelot, but he chose not to reveal this to Byrne. He did not want him to know just how strong Morgana was. He allowed him to continue.

"_My power over the minds of others has always been great. I excel in using my mind as my main weapon. It has been a great asset over the years, implanting spells in the minds of my enemies, preventing them from doing what I do not wish them to. It has been a source of great annoyance, these last few years, using my mind for only primitive mental communications, using my mind to speak so often as I am cursed to silence, I had almost forgotten to use it properly."_

Merlin did not like how this conversation was going.

"_My mind is right now fixed on the mind of Arthur, reading his foolish thoughts. Though I admit, he is justified in his despair, you will never reach Camelot in time, but that is not what I am getting at._

_At the slightest provocation from you, I can reach into his brain, cast an...unpleasant spell, and kill or incapacitate him. A very useful trick don't you think? Of course, I would cause him a great deal of pain first, just for fun."_

Merlin's eyes widened in alarm. Was that even possible?

"_You're doubting are you? Shall I experiment?"_

At that moment, Arthur threw his hands to his head, yelling in pain, his eyes screwed up.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, trying to help him. But almost immediately, it ceased and Arthur opened his eyes, breathing deeply.

"It's all right Merlin. I just had a splitting headache for a moment, that's all."

Arthur was murmuring, rubbing his temples.

Merlin turned away from Arthur.

"_All right, you have my attention. What do you want me to do?"_

Merlin could almost hear Byrne's smug grin through his next words.

"_Make some excuse to get away. Come to me, through the forest. Keep walking until I find you. I only want to have a little discussion with you, at least, it will only be a discussion as long as you comply with my proposals. Do NOT tell anyone what is happening, I will know if you do. And pretty soon Arthur will have pretty much more than a headache."_

Byrne's ominous words slowly faded from his mind, as Merlin tried to think desperately what to do. He knew he couldn't trust Byrne, walking to find him would be suicide at the very least, yet, what choice did he have? He couldn't risk any harm coming to Arthur. And Merlin knew he was more powerful than Byrne, at least he would not be walking blindly into a trap.

Arthur looked at him in concern,

"Merlin, are you all right? Something's troubling you."

Merlin shook his head, still trying to think of an excuse to leave him.

"No Arthur, I'm fi-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Actually yeah, I uh...kinda..need a bit of privacy...if you know what I mean...you know..."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Yes Merlin I know perfectly well what you mean. That's disgusting. Trust you to think of your bladder at a time like this."

"Hey! It's perfectly natural!"

"Just go Merlin, and don't be long."

"I won't be," sad Merlin, hoping fervently that it was true. He made his way into the trees, hopping from foot to foot bent over slightly for dramatic effect.

As soon as the Druids were out of sight, Merlin straightened up and proceeded further into the trees cautiously, expecting Byrne to leap out at him.

Nothing happened.

Merlin was getting slightly fed up, when he finally saw Byrne emerge from behind a giant tree.

Merlin tensed immediately.

"Well done Emrys. I knew you would come with the right kind of provocation. I must say your excuse was...original."

Merlin felt hatred inside of him for the man standing so casually in front of him.

"Just tell me, what is it you want?"

Byrne smiled.

**A/N: Okayy, before you all get annoyed at me for another cliffhanger just know it wasn't supposed to be one! I just got carried away writing too much on the OC Pov's that if I had kept going this chapter would have been about 10 000 words and sorry, but it's just too late at night for that! I hate stopping and starting writing, I lose my train of thoughtt. My chapter plans NEVER work! Sorry...I promise I'll update tomorrow! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Propositions

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added to story alerts so far! Love you guys! Had a wee bit of trouble with the chapter, but...enjoy!**

Chapter 19- Propositions

Merlin and Byrne stood across from each other silent. Anger and resentment were rushing through Merlin's veins and it took all of his efforts to prevent his hands from shaking. How dare he stand there, after everything he had done, everything he was planning to do...

Byrne still made no move to actually speak, he seemed to enjoy Merlin's suspense. He carefully considered him, his head on one side, as though evaluating him.

Merlin began to feel his patience and his mask of composure slipping. It took a huge amount of effort not to attack Byrne there and then.

But he was determined not to speak first, he would not let Byrne think he was afraid of him.

Eventually, Byrne began to speak.

"I admire your patience Emrys, you have proven you are not as much of an idiot I sometimes presume you to be."

Merlin's voice shook with suppressed rage.

"And why would you presume that?"

Byrne laughed softly.

"Allying yourself with Uther was not one of your more clever moves. Reconciling with Arthur...that just proves your stupidity. You will pay for these foolish deeds Emrys, all those with magic will. No good can come of allying with your enemies. You will not be rewarded."

This time, Merlin laughed.

"Not be rewarded? What's not to gain from preventing the deaths of hundreds of innocent people? If the cycle of hate is allowed to continue, we will always suffer. Only if we try to make things up, will we actually get anywhere. What's the point in continually fighting? It will never end, unless someone takes the initiative."

Byrne looked angry.

"What's the point? Uther has ruined all of our lives! We have to stop him, stop him from killing more of our people when he has no right, when he is blinded by unjust hate! Only with his death will our kind be free from persecution! Diplomacy will not work!"

"And what makes you say that? Killing is not the way out. If you kill Uther, you will make an enemy of Arthur, then you will never be free from persecution! It all goes on!"

Byrne sneered.

"Then I will kill Arthur, a new age will begin, free of the tyranny of the Pendragons. A clean break, everything of them will be eliminated."

"You think Cendred can rule Camelot? That's why you put your faith in him? He can barely rule his own kingdom!"

"Foolish boy! Do you honestly think I ally myself with Cendred because I have trust in him?"

Byrne looked scornful.

"I ally myself with him only because it is to my advantage. When Camelot is taken, when Uther is dead, Cendred will die also, I have no need of megalomaniac fools."

Merlin stood very still. He should have known Byrne did not hold trust in Cendred. He was using them as much as he used the renegade Druids. He didn't care about how many he hurt.

"So, you want to be king yourself?"

Byrne waved his hand.

"Not necessarily. I only want a leader who will not fear magic, one who is not afraid to take power. One who is strong, and not blind. Even myself would be a better replacement than Uther. I do not wish to rule, I only wish the freedom of my people, and the only way to do that is to seize Camelot, and if no one else will step up to the task, I find myself compelled to do it."

"Uther's death will not free those of magic. You will create as many enemies as he has. People will resent you, resent you for your ruthless take-over, and more and more people will hate magic for the destruction it brought upon Camelot. Don't you see? Using magic to take Camelot will not restore people's faith in it, they'll just grow to hate it more!"

"Not if there are no people left in Camelot who are non-magical."

Merlin was frozen. Byrne seriously intended to kill everyone in Camelot?

"If you leave no survivors, then who are left to be your, or the poor sod you so graciously appoint as leader's, loyal subjects? Surely you can't be so stupid to actually think that you can rule with no one loyal to you.?"

Byrne just sneered.

"I don't want the loyalty of the weak. Those who are not magical have no worth. Camelot will be repopulated with those who practise magic, those who were banished and outlawed all those years ago. It is our right."

Merlin could not believe his ears. Byrne was plotting an entire genocide.

"All of this for revenge? You would kill hundreds of innocent people for revenge?"

"And why not?" Byrne looked fierce. "How many has Uther killed over the years?"

"No amount of killing would ever erase the past, surely you're not that stupid? It can't bring them back."

"No, but it will bring the world back into balance."

"Violence does not balance out more violence, Byrne."

"It will be a balance between us and them!" Byrne screamed, his face turning red with rage. "Every life that Uther took from us we will take back!"

Merlin finally understood, as he saw Byrne's crazed look.

"Who did you lose?" He asked simply.

Byrne froze for a moment, all rage gone, and instead looked pained. His eyes looked into the distance, full of pain and loss. His mouth opened and closed a few times though did not say anything. He was at a loss.

However, almost as suddenly as he had changed, he changed again, looking more determined as ever, as though to make up for his moment of weakness.

"I was happy in Camelot, I had a life. Magic was not viewed as evil. Until the Purge. I saw my wife and sons beheaded, all for following the Old Religion, when we all preached peace. No longer. Peace will not work any more, the time for peace passed a long time ago. I will not rest until their deaths are avenged."

His eyes were once again filled with rage and anger, all trace of humanity was gone.

"I will make Uther suffer as they suffered, as we all did. While Uther lives, we die. It will not be any longer. He will die, and his kingdom will fall."

Merlin regarded him curiously. He felt a small feeling of pity creep into him unbidden. He had suffered, Merlin could see that, no one should have to experience something like that. Yet, his pity did not linger. No matter what had happened to him in the past, it did not condone his actions in the present. Now was now, and Byrne should realise that. Allowing yourself to be consumed by vengeance would only be your ruin.

"I understand Byrne. But it is no excuse. Uther's death will not bring you relief, it will only reinforce how much you have lost, and how much you can never regain. You're a lost man Byrne, I pity you. You're not the only one to lose family to Uther. He ordered my father to be executed, and many years later he was killed trying to help Uther, despite all that he had done. Uther ordered _my_ own execution! Fyrmest lost his daughters in the fires of the Purge, but he doesn't resent him. He realises that helping Camelot and forgetting the past is the only way to end our persecution."

"We can't all be Saints like Fyrmest!" Byrne hissed, his eyes mad.

"No, but we can try." Merlin said determinedly.

Byrne watched him for a few long moments, before his crazed features calmed down. He regarded Merlin carefully, and seemed to give a lot of thought to his next words.

"Once again you have proven your foolishness Emrys. Refusing to fight for what is truly right shall be your downfall. It disgusts me that you will not even consider joining our cause when it is destined for you. It is what you were meant to do."

"No, my destiny was to protect Arthur, and to restore magic to Albion. I can't truly fulfil my destiny by only doing one."

Byrne smiled, and looked truly happy about something. Merlin had a nasty feeling he had just played directly into his hands.

"I thought you would say that. What would you say if I told you, you could do both? Without obstructing me?"

Merlin was confused. What was he on about?

Byrne grinned, knowing he had caught Merlin's attention.

"I will give you a choice Emrys. You should be grateful for it."

"What is it?" Merlin asked warily, sensing they had come to the true purpose of the meeting.

"I require you, to stay here, to return to the Druid village, and not to engage in the hostilities whatsoever. I want you not to fight at all, to never return to Camelot."

Merlin froze. Why on earth would he allow him to do that? He had been expecting Byrne to relentlessly pursue him and kill him for his refusal to fight.

Seeing his confusion, Byrne's grin widened.

"In return, I will spare Arthur's life, banishing him from Camelot for the duration of the battle. He will be allowed to remain here with you for the time being, I swear I would not harm him. You would both be safe from harm."

Merlin was taken aback, perplexed as to why Byrne would make such a proposal. Why would he spare their lives?

"You would truly allow us to walk away unscathed?" Merlin asked sceptically.

Byrne's grin became smug.

"Well, not entirely. You would of course be...neutralised."

Merlin said nothing, dreading what was coming next.

"I would remove your magic, rather like what I did last night with the Befeallen potion and the Crystal of Scinnlāc, which Morgana I assume was so adept at smashing. We would link our minds, and all of your magical energy would be transferred into me. You would be left weaker than a kitten of course, but you and your precious prince would be alive. That's one half of your "destiny". The other half will be fulfilled by myself, because, if you are not fighting in the battle against us, we are more than likely to win, and magic _will_ be returned to the kingdom. All you have to do is stay here, and everything that was prophesied to be, will be."

Merlin stared. He was mad, he was truly mad.

"What about the part about Arthur becoming king?" It was all he could ask, when faced with such a crazy proposal.

Byrne's eyes glinted.

"I'm sure we could arrange something. Arthur could indeed be king, and rule over the lands of Albion. But his loyalty would be to me, and me alone. He would be king in name only, all his allegiance would be to preserving magic. I would tell him what to do, how to act, he would be under my influence."

Merlin's anger increased.

"You mean he would be your puppet?"

Byrne laughed.

"I am so glad you have grasped that so quickly. Yes, he would be like a puppet on a string, but...he would be alive. Something I cannot guarantee otherwise, especially if we were to meet in battle..."

Byrne folded his arms under his dark cloak.

"What is your decision?"

Merlin stepped backwards, as the full impact of what Byrne was suggesting hit him. To even consider giving Byrne his magic was repulsive to him. He could never give away his magic to one like him, not when Merlin knew what he would likely do with it. Byrne was twisted, evil, such powerful magic in his hands would do no good. He could not allow Arthur to be manipulated and coerced, a servant to Byrne.

But what was the alternative? If Arthur were to fight, he could die, and Merlin would fail in his destiny. What this what the prophecy had meant? It never said anything otherwise, only that Arthur would be king and magic would be restored. If what Byrne promised came to be, both parts would be fulfilled. With or without his magic, Arthur would be safe.

But then Merlin shook his head, hating himself for even considering it. Giving in to Byrne was not the answer. He would never surrender his magic and Arthur's freedom to the likes of him. Byrne could never do any good, could never be anything other than the revenge-filled man he was now. Camelot under his control would be terrible, tyrannical. It was not the thing to do, he could not allow that to happen.

But what about Arthur? He could die in the battle.

But surely dying in battle was better than living out the rest of his life in servitude, under Byrne's control?

No, he couldn't allow it. He couldn't allow Byrne to win this fight. He had to make sure he lost. He could not abandon Camelot. Arthur could look after himself. If the prophecies were truly meant to be, they would both survive, and magic would be brought back, without violence.

He could not believe he had even considered Byrne's offer. Byrne was evil. He did not deserve loyalty, or subservience. Merlin would not give in to him. Even if it cost him his life.

Wondering how he was to get out of this situation, he tried to buy himself time.

"What would happen to the rest of the Druids? The people in Camelot. The innocent? Would you use my magic to hurt them?"

"They are of no consequence. If they do not join me they mean nothing."

Merlin was decided.

"Then I will not join you. I will not agree to your proposals."

Byrne looked furious.

"You would risk the safety of yourself and the prince for the meaningless lives of Camelot?"

"Yes, I would. They are not meaningless to me. Surely you can appreciate how each life is special? How each individual person has a family, a story, those who care about them? Do you want to put more people through what you did?"

Byrne took several steps towards Merlin, incandescent with rage.

"It was those in Camelot who began this cycle of rage. It will only end with their deaths!"

"I disagree. I think it will only end with one side realising the foolishness of their actions and making amends. You cannot hope to achieve what you're after. There will never be peace in Camelot if you succeed. Next time, it will be the non-magical who resent the magical, it will be them who rise up next. Don't you see that?"

"Not if there are none left! I will never rest until they are all rid from these lands!"

Byrne looked deranged, and as though he were about to explode.

Merlin spoke quietly.

"Don't you know who you sound like? You're Uther."

Byrne stopped in shock.

Merlin continued.

"You talk about eradication, elimination, revenge, the very same things that Uther desires. He suffered a personal loss at the hands of magic, and is now intent on revenge, and will not rest until he has it. There is no difference between you. He is ruthless in his persecutions which you so readily criticise, but you're plotting the same thing!"

Byrne had turned white.

"You do not know what you are speaking of. Uther is the cause of all this, we are only trying to end it, the only way it can be. Diplomacy is long gone, diplomacy is what caused my family to go to Uther in the first place to organise a truce. They failed, and paid for it with their lives. I will not make the same mistake they did. Uther cannot be reasoned with."

Byrne then fixed a composed expression on his face, not quite hiding the anguish, rage and seething anger he was feeling.

"If you will not assist me then I will have to stop you getting to Camelot another way. Not that you would be able to do anything other than pick up the pieces anyway, my sorcerers and Cendred's men are closing in on Camelot as we speak, powerful conjoined Transportation spells have reduced their journeys by three days, you will never reach them in time. But, nevertheless, I cannot have you reaching Camelot to try and stop me. It is time to see which of is is truly the most powerful."

Merlin was alarmed by Byrne's information. It seemed Arthur's worries abut not reaching Camelot were valid.

"I though we had already agreed on the fact that 'Emrys' is supposed to be one of the most powerful sorcerers ever to have lived. My magic is much more powerful than yours. Isn't that why you want it so badly?"

"Ah, but Emrys, you recently lost all of your magic and regained it suddenly. You may feel like you have gained it all back, you may feel it coursing through your body, but you are unaware as to it's effects. It has not fully reintegrated itself into your bodily systems, it is all there, but you have little control over it as of yet. It is impossible for anyone to fully recover from the effects of the Befeallen potion after only one day, even the great Emrys. You will have to learn to control it, like the rest of us mere mortals. Any spell you might use, one that is particularly powerful, may prove damaging to your health, you cannot draw upon the raw magic in your body evenly, it could kill you. I think you will find, we are now equal."

Merlin was now truly alarmed. He had not considered anything of the sort before. It had not occurred to him that the magic he could feel inside of him wasn't fully under his control. He tried to dismiss it as Byrne's scaremongering, but he remembered when he had used magic to find Arthur. His magic had felt different, wavering slightly, more turbulent. He had placed this down to the fact he was weaker than usual, he had not thought about a serious problem. Was what Byrne said true?

Byrne smiled at his alarmed expression.

"Now that you are down to the same level as the rest of us, do you feel so special now? Now we shall see who is the better out of the two of us. Equal use of magic, now it is down to our wits, which I'm _sure_ is your strong point, _Merlin_.

Merlin blinked at the use of his real name. Byrne was right.

Byrne grinned manically and held out his hand screaming:

"_Anweald!"_

Merlin felt a huge, burning hot force strike him and throw him backwards onto the grass. He felt it throbbing, his whole torso aching like he had been hit by a hammer.

"Tut tut tut, Merlin. It seems power isn't everything. Who would've thought that behind all that powerful magic you were too arrogant to learn to defend yourself? You've certainly been humbled now."

Merlin heard these words, thinking furiously, remembering all that he had read in Camelot, all that Fyrmest and the other Elders had taught him about dealing with an enemy more powerful than yourself. There had to be a way to outwit him.

Byrne laughed and aimed another blow at Merlin, but he was too quick and rolled out of the way, leaving a huge scorched piece of grass where he had previously been lying.

He jumped to his feet and cast around for cover, spotting a large oak tree which concealed him from Byrne's sight and allowed him to dodge another blow from Byrne.

He felt ridiculous, running and cowering from this man. Did he dare risk using magic?

"The great Emrys, a coward! Who would have thought it?" Byrne called mockingly.

Byrne sent another spell which set the tree alight and Merlin fell back from it, once more in Byrne's range.

Byrne smiled evilly.

"_Acwellan!" _He almost whispered the word. Kill.

Merlin saw the green light from Byrne's palm growing closer and closer, almost searing his eyes with the intensity of it. He threw up a barrier, hoping against hope it would not take too much power to sustain without endangering himself.

"_Beorgan!" _

He felt the full force of the spell hit his barrier, which wavered slightly, causing the entire clearing to be filled with light which bounced around, illuminating the surrounding forest. It shimmered and fluctuated, but the barrier held until the spell had dissipated.

Merlin felt a little weaker than usual after casting such a spell, as though, as Byrne had said, the energy required for the spell had all be taken from one place, as opposed to evenly around his body.

He had to concentrate, he had to grasp his magic, direct it properly, or else seriously damage himself. He had never before appreciated how difficult it was for those learning magic who did not have in in-built control he did. But he _could _do this.

He racked his brains. He had no hope of overpowering Byrne at the moment, he had to outsmart him in some other way.

Then it struck him.

He remembered something Fyrmest had told him only a week ago.

"_If you find yourself facing an enemy more powerful than yourself, do not try to outdo him. That would be folly. Sometimes, stalemate is what is in order. If neither can attack, neither can win. It is more desirable than losing, and certainly more desirable than killing yourself in the process of arrogantly trying to defeat the one you cannot."_

Merlin grinned. He remembered the simple spell Fyrmest had taught him.

"_Gelōgian āc hāl nā scinncræft hwēol ābūtan ūsic!"_

Almost instantly a giant magical circle surrounded them both like a domed cage, it shimmered in the moonlight, and looked as though thousands of droplets of water were hanging in mid air. Byrne looked around in confusion, panic starting to overtake his features.

Merlin stood firm.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of this spell have you? No, it would never occur to you to accept you can't win a fight would it? You'd never agree to a stalemate. But you heard the spell, and you understood the words I used, that must make you wary."

Byrne said nothing, obviously thinking fast.

Merlin went on, satisfied that Byrne was not in control any longer.

"Fyrmest taught me this little trick. A magical circle, in which no magic is permitted, it's the last option for any two sorcerers engaged in a duel. I never thought I'd have to use it considering I'm not vain enough by having to prove my worth by showing brute strength like others. The only spell that can be used in this circle is a Transportation spell, any other spell will introvert and kill you. The spell also prevents the one who was not the caster from approaching the caster from ten miles in any direction until five hours after the spell was cast. The only thing you can do now, is Transport away from here and leave me alone for a little while. A stalemate. You have two options. Leave or die."

Byrne gave Merlin a long and calculating look as though trying to work out whether he was bluffing.

Merlin stood resolute, his heart thumping loudly. Would Byrne leave, or would it turn into a physical fight? He sincerely hoped not, Arthur was right, he truly couldn't pack a punch, and only ever won a physical confrontation if he was using magic to slow down time, which he obviously couldn't do now.

Byrne seemed to accept the situation however, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You may think you've won for now Merlin, but remember, my forces will be arriving in Camelot as we speak, you have no chance of reaching there in time. You may be able to Transport, but you will not abandon your Prince. You will arrive too late, and I will deal with you then. This is not over."

He summoned a wind, and a moment later he had vanished into it. Now that one of the sorcerers had vanished, the magical circle lowered itself and Merlin stood alone in the clearing breathing deeply.

He had managed it, but could he do it again? He was only postponing the true confrontation between himself and Byrne, would he be able to regain complete control of his magic by then?

The sound of a twig breaking brought Merlin abruptly back to reality. He spun around looking for the source of the disturbance, and saw Arthur emerging from the trees.

He relaxed visibly, as Arthur strode towards him a look of wonder on his face.

"All this time I've had to watch your back and risk my neck to save yours and all along you could pull off a stunt like that? It was bloody amazing!"

Merlin grinned.

"I couldn't exactly outshine the Prince of Camelot now could I?"

Arthur just looked at him, differently from usual, Merlin noticed, as though he'd only just appreciated Merlin's power.

"You could do that, even after what he said about you not having control?"

Merlin nodded.

"That was Byrne. I've only managed to get rid of him for a short while though. And anyway...how long have you been listening?"

"Almost from the beginning. There was something disturbing you when you left, I'm not completely blind, so I followed you after a minute. And besides, I knew you couldn't be peeing for that long."

Merlin laughed.

"Glad to know you think about such things in detail Arthur. Come on, we have to get back to the Druids."

Arthur nodded.

"We have to tell them about the armies almost being at Camelot already. We'll have to change our plans."

Merlin agreed, and together they found their way back to the path hey had left the Druids, each secretly daunted by the huge task ahead of them.

Merlin knew they had very little time to have any chance of defeating Cendred and Byrne. He had to think of another way.

It seemed impossible.

But he refused to give up.

**A/N: Please review! Love for everyone who does! I'd also appreciate your opinions on the plot, do you think I'm draggin it out a bit too long? It's a bit hard to be objective, considereing I know what's coming. I'd love your views, feedback's always appreciated! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Disputes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I apologise in advance, it might be a little bit slightly boring, but I promise it's all leading up to the good stuff! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20-Disputes

Arthur and Merlin strode on in silence, neither looking at each other. Arthur was still reeling with shock after what he had just seen. That skinny boy that used to be his manservant, wielding so much power...it was beyond belief. He had seen some of Merlin's past deeds in those memories Mordred had shown him, but this was different. He had actually _seen_ it this time, he had seen the bright lights illuminating the forest, he had felt the searing heat of the magic, he had heard the whooshing of the spells as they flew past him. He had seen the fierce look in Merlin's eyes, how they glowed golden, making his face almost alien, his unhesitating manner. Merlin had never exactly been eloquent in speech, he was bumbling, stammering and quite idiotic sometimes, but during that confrontation he had been like a different man. He had sounded like some fierce warrior, sure of himself, some noble leader, not the simple servant he had been. Arthur almost didn't recognise him, he hadn't realised the sheer power Merlin had kept concealed. To be honest, it frightened him a little.

This fear was at once allayed when Merlin suddenly stumbled over a tree root and almost fell over flat on his face beside him. Typical clumsy Merlin. It had taken him a while to see it, but despite the magic he possessed, he truly was the same person he had always been. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, how blind.

No doubt whatsoever remained in him now, even if there had been, Merlin's passionate words to Byrne would have gotten rid of them. Merlin had stuck up for Camelot and Arthur so defiantly, so bravely, there was no way he could ever betray them now.

Arthur was still astounded at how forgiving Merlin was. How could he, after everything that had happened to him, still be willing to help Camelot? How could any of them? He knew a little of what they had suffered, it amazed him that anyone on earth could be like that. He had grown up with a father who had held grievances and grudges all his life. His father had always told him Druids were harsh unforgiving people with no compassion or goodness in their hearts. He had believed that. It was only now he realised how wrong he was. There had never been no one in Camelot who was as pure and good to be as forgiving as these people. Well, perhaps Gwen.

Arthur sighed as he thought of her. His father had been responsible for her own father's death, yet she held no resentment, she still served Camelot as loyally as she ever had. At least he thought she did, after Merlin's "unveiling"nothing would surprise him. He hastily chastised himself for thinking such thoughts, of course Gwen wasn't a sorceress, the whole idea was ridiculous. _Ah, but that's what you thought about Merlin wasn't it? _A little voice in the back of his mind told him. He shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of the idea. Gwen wasn't a sorceress, he knew that. There had always been something slightly odd about Merlin, he supposed if he had been slightly more observant he would have worked it out, but with Gwen, everything was different. He would never admit it to Merlin, but he truly did love her. He just knew it, there was no doubts. He felt terrified as he realised she was now in Camelot facing that danger Byrne posed. It hurt him physically to think of her coming to any harm. If anything ever happened to her...he hadn't even said goodbye properly...

He heard Merlin make a strange noise, as though he had hastily stifled a snigger. He was alarmed a little. _Could sorcerers read minds? _Nothing would surprise him from Merlin, particularly after what he had just seen. But no, Merlin wasn't reading his thoughts, he wouldn't stoop _that_ low. Or would he?

You're just being ridiculous now, he told himself. He was now in such an alien and different world that the one he had known in Camelot he was just being paranoid, he hated not knowing everything about what he was dealing with.

Just as he was decided that Merlin was not reading his mind, Merlin coughed and said with a slightly amused tone in his voice:

"You really do think the strangest things, don't you Arthur?"

Arthur stuttered in panic. He _was_ reading his thoughts. How on earth could he do that? What had he heard? Why was he doing it?

He turned around to face him quickly in shock, trying to think of some excuse, trying to at least make some sort of a sound. He couldn't believe it! What a git! Reading his private thoughts!

The he suddenly realised, Merlin could hear everything he was thinking. Then he started to panic again.

Merlin suddenly burst out laughing.

"You really must have been thinking of something dirty to make you panic like that. Something _very_ embarrassing I should think."

Arthur then felt rage creeping inside of him.

"You _can't _read my thoughts then?"

Merlin shook his head, still shaking from laughter.

Arthur sighed exasperatedly. Couldn't he ever take anything seriously?

Merlin finally ceased his laughter.

"What _were_ you thinking of then? I thought I'd scare you a little bit, you looked seriously distracted. Thought I'd have a laugh, making you think I was eavesdropping, honestly, you were thinking so hard you looked like a constipated chicken!"

Arthur stammered.

"_A constipated chicken? _You really need to work on your insults Merlin!"

Merlin shrugged.

"Had an effect though didn't it?"

Arthur scowled. What an idiot.

"Hey, I am _not _an idiot!"

Arthur looked round at him again.

"Wh-what? I thought y-you couldn't read my thoughts!"

Merlin laughed again.

"Doesn't take a genius to work out what you were thinking."

"Evidently."

Arthur remained silent. Everything was just a big joke to Merlin. He wasn't too annoyed though, Merlin had at least distracted him from what had been troubling him, he always had a way of doing that.

"So, what _were_ you thinking about then. Dear little Gwen?"

Arthur wasn't exactly going to tell Merlin he had actually got it spot on for a change, he didn't think he could take the relentless teasing. He also didn't think he should tell him about how he had been pondering over how amazing Merlin's magic had been, he didn't want him getting a big head, although grudgingly Arthur realised after everything he had done it was probably well deserved. Instead he answered with something else he had been thinking about.

He hesitated, before asking:

"Why did you refuse Byrne's offer Merlin?"

Merlin looked around at him in surprise.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

Arthur was confused.

"Why?"

"Well, surely you don't want to become Byrne's puppet,do you?"

"No no, of course I don't," Arthur agreed hastily. "I'm not criticising your decision, I think you did the right thing,but...I'm just wondering. I tried to see it from your prospect. By accepting his offer, you would, in a way, be fulfilling your destiny wouldn't you? I mean, it wouldn't exactly be the most desirable of things, but, we'd both be alive, magic would be brought back, surely that's what you want?"

Merlin sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"It is Arthur, but at what price would it come? I would have to sacrifice hundreds of innocent lives for that to happen, and, well, I'd rather risk death than let that come to pass."

"You would rather die, to save all those people?"

Merlin looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing him as never before.

"Wouldn't you Arthur?"

Arthur thought for a moment. He could see how Byrne's offer would have been tempting for Merlin, but, he could also see why he had refused it. Merlin could never condone the deaths of so many people while he benefited, this was Merlin, the bloke that couldn't even stand a deer getting killed on a hunting trip.

Arthur thought some more, and concluded Merlin was right; he too would rather have died than allow so many to be killed. There wasn't even a certainty he_ would_ be killed, there was still a chance, however small, that he would survive. He could never live with himself if he was forced to be a puppet in Byrne's little games, after all of his people had suffered, that he would still live. He knew he couldn't have stood it.

"Yes, I would."

Merlin nodded, and turned back away.

He spoke after a minute, so quietly Merlin almost couldn't hear it.

"I was tempted you know."

Arthur looked at him.

"You were tempted to give up all the lives of those people?"

Merlin spoke hastily.

"Only for a split second though. I was just thinking...I knew I had to keep you alive, I knew magic had to come back, it's all in the prophecies, I just thought, maybe that's the way it was supposed to be, maybe that's what my destiny ultimately means. There was never any mention in the prophecies about you only doing what you were told, or that all those who weren't magical would be killed. I honestly thought, just for a moment, that's what the prophecies had meant."

Arthur considered this, although not liking it, he had to admit, the scenario offered had fitted with what Merlin called his "destiny."

"What made you change your mind?"

Merlin was silent for a moment.

"I reckoned, even if that option would make sure you were alive and all that, the deaths of all those people wouldn't have been worth it. There was not enough good to weigh out the bad. I thought, I'm sick of living my life according to some old prophecy made hundreds of years before I was born, I don't want it to rule my life. I mean, what's the point in living if everything's already pre-ordained? It means everything that happens, every decision we make isn't actually real, it isn't our own, we're not really living, like...life's a stage and we're just acting out a play. There's no meaning to it. At first, I only really tried to keep you alive because the dragon had told me it was my destiny and it was what I was supposed to do, but now, it's different, I do it because it's what I want to do. I've actually become quite attached to you Arthur, it _would_ be rather annoying if you died, particularly after all the hard work I've put in trying to keep you alive. I won't sacrifice those people just because some old prophecy might tell me to. I won't give in to it, I'll fight, try to defeat Byrne, we might win yet, we could still defeat him. And if we don't, well, at least we never gave in, we never gave up on this people. We'll die fighting."

Arthur listened in wonder, this was probably the most philosophical thing he had ever heard Merlin say. And it actually made sense. It seemed he had a lot to learn about Merlin, just when he thought there was nothing left to know, Merlin never failed to surprise him.

Merlin smiled.

"And besides, I couldn't bare giving my magic to Byrne, imagine what he'd do with it! I wouldn't want my good name tarnished."

Arthur scoffed.

"What good name? Everyone in Camelot thinks you're some evil plotting sorcerer!"

"Who said anything about Camelot? I'm quite famous among the Druids you know. They all admire _and _respect me."

Merlin's voice had a little bit of arrogance about it now.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well that just shows their level of intelligence."

"You're just jealous because you're not the centre of attention here like you are in Camelot. And anyway, not _everyone_ in Camelot thinks I'm evil! I distinctly remember my execution, tears everywhere! It was nice to know I'm appreciated _somewhere_. I remember _you _were _very_ vocal."

Arthur groaned.

"Don't bring that up again Merlin, I already feel bad enough without you reminding me how stupid I was."

"You actually admit you were stupid? I think that's a first!"

"Don't get arrogant Merlin, it doesn't suit you."

"No, I think that's better left to you."

Arthur opened his mouth for some angry retort but was cut across by Merlin.

"Look, the Druids! We have to go and tell them!"

He ran off towards the procession just visible through the trees, his ungainly limbs flailing around everywhere.

Arthur shook his head. Merlin would never act seriously.

Fyrmest listened gravely as Merlin related everything that had happened to him. He made no move to interrupt him, save making occasional sighs, looking years older than he actually was.

When Merlin had finished, he turned to the other Elders, who looked as equally grave as himself. They all seemed to have given up.

Except of course, Morgana.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We need to get to Camelot! We don't have much time!"

Fyrmest sighed again, running a hand over his face.

"We don't have any time Morgana. I estimate Byrne's forces will already be at Camelot by sunrise at the latest."

"All the more reason to hurry up then!"

"_Morgana," _Brim spoke as though trying to console a child. "_Even if we were all to race to Camelot on the fastest horses we wouldn't get there before sunset on the third day. It would be pointless trying to do so."_

Morgana looked as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Pointless? We still have to try Brim! It's _pointless_ trying to give up! Even if we arrive after the army we can still help! Camelot has it's own forces, they can hold them off until we get there!"

Brim shook his head.

"_Camelot's armies have no chance. Against Cendred's armies alone, perhaps, but against sorcerers...they will be annihilated."_

"Then what are we to do? Wait here and hope for the best?"

Morgana looked positively frightening now, her new war paint and battle clothes all contributed to a fierce appearance. Merlin privately thought Cendred's armies stood no chance against her.

He had to agree with Brim though, he could see his point. How were they all to get there? If they walked they would be many days behind, and arrive in no condition to fight. It seemed hopeless.

He suddenly remembered Arthur standing next to him, looking baffled at the silent one-sided conversation Brim and Morgana were having. He relayed what was happening to Arthur via a mind communication, he definitely would have to teach Arthur how to pick up on these conversations himself, even the non-magical could do it with a bit of training. It required next to no magic, more a stillness of mind, and an awareness of what was going on around you. Then again, maybe Arthur wouldn't be able to do it, it did require a lot of patience after all...

He was brought out of this contemplation by Arthur's voice.

"Why can't you all use magic to get there? I know Merlin can do it."

Fyrmest waved his hand.

"Emrys' power is exceptional, there are few among us who can Transport, and even fewer who can take others with them. Our army would number at about seven."

Merlin sighed. It would take too long to try and Transport everyone there, and would require too much magical energy. It would be like trying to move a boulder with just a twig.

Arthur looked flummoxed. No one seemed to have any suggestions.

Arthur then spoke, after around five minutes of silence.

"Seven would be better than nothing. They could try and hold off Byrne's sorcerers until the rest could get there."

Fyrmest shook his head.

"Seven tired sorcerers against fifty fully rested ones? It cannot be attempted. And it is such a far distance, few even attempt it."

"Couldn't the journey be broken up into smaller-"

"No. I think perhaps that may be what Byrne is doing, most of his own sorcerers can Transport and they would likely be taking groups of men small distances at a time. But even several sorcerers cannot take the men in one go. We have less Transport-able sorcerers and further to go, they would be too exhausted and unable to fight."

"It's still better than waiting here! We'll be closer at least!" Morgana's eyes flashed dangerously.

Lyft spoke:

"_What good would that do? We'd still have a huge journey ahead of us. And if what Emrys tells us is true, that his magic is not fully under his control, and is not like to be for a little while at least, we have even less people able to try and take us there! This mission is doomed! It's a hopeless business!"_

Morgana looked as though she was going to hit Lyft.

"Hopeless? You're the only one who is hopeless! What do you suggest we do, go back to the village and wait, twiddling our thumbs together? We cannot abandon Camelot!"

Lyft sneered.

"_There is nothing else we can do at present. You too seem also to be short of good suggestions, how do you propose we arrive there? Even you can't pull such a solution out of mid-air."_

"And what is that supposed to mean, 'even you'?"

Lyft looked at her.

"_I mean, you are known for being rather reckless Morgana. Your ideas are often grand and impulsive, but when do they ever work? When do you ever follow through on them? You speak passionately, yet your actions do not match up to what you promise!"_

Morgana looked truly furious now, Merlin involuntarily took a step back from the rage that seemed to hang in the air around her.

"At least I am willing to do something Lyft, half of your discipline didn't even want to help us! You don't even truly want to be here!"

Lyft now looked equally as angry..

"_Is that any wonder? What hope is there for us! There is nothing we can do!"_

"Standing up to Byrne is nothing is it? There is more to life than just trying to save your own pathetic skin all of the time! Sometimes you have to be a leader! How can you be one Lyft when all you want to do is give up!"

This really seemed to strike a chord with Lyft.

"_I have been an Elder of the Druids for longer than you have been alive Morgana! I have risked my life time and time again for our people, doing all in my power to bring about what is right and good! Do not even suggest that I am some sort of a coward! I did not think it was wise to help Uther, yet I agreed to come anyway, I realised it was our only hope. I always follow through on my promises Morgana, I will not abandon the cause I have pledged myself to! I said I would fight, and I will fight. Forgive me in acknowledging the truth of our situation. I have given my entire life devoting myself to the Druid customs!"_

"As will I!"

Lyft laughed.

"_You can't even abide by one rule. The most important one for a Druid Elder: DO NOT SPEAK! Do you think I talk with my mind because I enjoy it? If you can't even abide by that simple custom then what hope is there for any of the rest of them? Perhaps it is time you learned to talk less and think more about what you're suggesting!"_

Morgana looked taken aback, evidently she had never been told she talked too much. Merlin looked over at Arthur, who had a slight smile on his face at this, after Merlin had conveyed what Lyft had said. Well, maybe Arthur had said it a few times.

Morgana recovered quickly.

"Perhaps you think I am unsuited for this position as Acting Elder then? You question Fyrmest's decision?"

"_It is not my place to question his judgement, at the time being. He made a quick decision in face of difficult circumstances, but I'm sure, after all this is over, you will find few who will support you continuing in your present position."_

Morgana said nothing, and looked rather hurt.

Merlin decided this had gone far enough. He knew how hesitant Morgana had been at assuming authority, he knew how much she doubted herself as a leader. How dare Lyft question her!

"She has as much right as you do to be an Elder Lyft! She is a good and strong leader and she will prove you wrong! It's a stupid custom anyway, very impractical considering we're going to be fighting alongside non-magical people who won't be able to hear you unless you direct your thoughts separately into their minds. I for one would support Morgana in becoming High Priestess, in the current situation she's more suited for leadership than you are!"

Lyft looked furious, and was about to retaliate when Fyrmest interrupted.

"We must not fight amongst ourselves, we have enough enemies to deal with outside of this group without adding to them within our ranks. Nothing can be gained by this bickering. My decision is final. Morgana remains Acting Priestess until such time the proper ceremonies and voting can take place, though if she survives this war and we are victorious there will be little to oppose her. We are becoming separated in this group, but still we are whole, for now. At the present moment, I see little we can do other than continue on our journey. We may be too late, but we must continue regardless, we don't know what may occur in the future, some idea may suddenly strike us. We will continue on to the border, it is not far now, then we can further convene and decide what we shall do. No, Lyft," he spoke, as Lyft looked as though he were about to question him. "That is my decision and it is final."

He took his leave and walked away, and the Druids once again began their slow procession towards Camelot, leaving Morgana and Lyft glaring at each other.

Merlin thought he'd better do something before Morgana attacked him, magic or no magic,took her elbow and steered her away from him, Arthur on his heels.

"What do you think you're doing Merlin? Let me go! I won't let him speak to me like that!"

"What are you going to do? He can use his magic! You can't! It would be plain stupid to go against him!"

"Don't you call me stupid Merlin"

"Well, stop acting it!"

"I refuse to let that cowardly, self-centred-"

"Please Morgana, don't let your pride overcome you, you're not Arthur for crying out loud!"

Ignoring Arthur's indignant protests he continued:

"We can't fight amongst ourselves Morgana. We all have to work together."

"But he's a pig!"

"Yes, and I promise you Morgana, if we all survive this battle I will turn him into a pig for you. Is that all right?"

Morgana thought for a moment, then nodded, looking back at Lyft.

"Just make sure it's a particularly fat pig."

Merlin nodded suppressing a smile, and Morgana seemed to relax a little.

"I know we shouldn't be fighting like this Merlin, we need all the help we can get, but I can't help being defensive!"

Merlin laughed.

"You never can, can you?"

Morgana remained silent. Arthur came up behind them.

"That Lyft guy is a bit pessimistic isn't he?"

Merlin snorted.

"And you weren't just ten minutes ago!"

"That was different."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just that the great Prince Arthur is always exempt from the failings of the mere mortals here on earth."

"Shut up Merlin."

They all continued on in silence, all contemplating the same prospect; _what would happen if they didn't get there on time? _None of them liked considering the answer.

They came to a large river, flowing hurriedly through the trees, heavy with the Spring rains. Some of Brim's Druids strode forward, muttered a few words and the river stopped in its tracks, just sitting there completely still. They began to walk over it.

Merlin approached the river hesitantly, he didn't like the idea of walking over water. He looked down at the water in the river, reeds had stooped swaying in the current, leaves had stopped making their ways down the river, even fish had stopped moving. He lifted one foot over the water and placed his weight on it. His foot encountered a barrier, like the water had become solid. It seemed to be strong enough, so Merlin slowly made his way across the water. It was like walking over ice.

He came to the other bank, the trees were younger and lighter here. It seemed like a completely different forest.

Fyrmest noticed him looking around and said:

"We have just passed into Cendred's kingdom, this river marks the edge of the forest of the Old Religions. Most of Cendred's soldiers never dare enter here, they either lose their way, or are driven mad by the magical vibrations in the air."

Merlin shuddered, and continued to look around him. He noticed that the feeling of magic had definitely dropped away, the air felt lighter and more pure than the air on the other side, after the removal of the magic that permeated the air. Now that the continuing presence of the magic had gone, Merlin felt a little exposed, as though utterly defenceless, although one good point was that at least here the trees didn't have that menacing look, as though they were watching you. They probably had been, thought Merlin, those trees were magical, who knew what they were spying on?

Realising his thoughts had turned ridiculous he moved on and followed the Druids who were already across the river, walking alongside Morgana and Arthur, who was still throwing disproving glances at Morgana's attire.

However, as Merlin walked, there was something laying on his mind. A feeling of familiarity. He felt as though he had been here before, everything seemed as though it were a memory.

But it couldn't be, he couldn't have been here before.

Yet, he definitely remembered something...

Why was this place so familiar?

His thoughts were confirmed as he came through the trees, into a large clearing, where trees surrounding the circle had graceful animal patterns carved into them, bears, wolves, eagles, snakes, foxes, boars. A meeting place for a village, a place for stories, songs and gatherings. He _had_ been here before.

He was standing just outside of Ealdor.

He turned in shock, back the way he had came, seeing distantly through the trees, the silver of the river in the moonlight and the dark trees beyond.

All this time. All the time he had spent in Ealdor, worrying, scared of his own magic, and he had been just an hour away from a Druid village. A Druid village who would have looked after him, taught him to use his magic, encouraged him, helped him, made sure he was happy, and unafraid. All this time and he had never realised how close he had been to them.

It was a lot to take in, and a little amusing to think that all the years Byrne had spent waiting for the "Great Emrys" and he had just been on the other side of the river!

Merlin laughed to himself, realising how stupid he had been. All his life his mother and the other villagers had warned the children not to cross the river, that it was dangerous on the other side. Of course, this hadn't stopped Merlin and Will, who liked to cross the river all of the time as children, just to be rebels, although Merlin remembered the strange feelings he had had while over there. He supposed now he had just been sensing the magic, but being so young then, and inexperienced in using magic he had not known what it was. It had unnerved him enough however to avoid the place as much as possible. And after Will had almost fallen in the river when they were seven years old and Will had discovered his secret, they had never been tempted to cross it again.

Merlin smiled as he thought of seeing his mother again. So much had happened, so much to tell her, though, he thought he might as well leave out the part where he was almost executed. He wanted to talk to her, really talk, as he had as a child. He had missed her. He wanted to ask her about Balinor, now that he knew the truth. He wasn't resentful that she hadn't told him, but he had to discuss it all the same.

"What are you grinning so stupidly about Merlin?" Arthur watched him carefully as they began to leave the clearing.

"Ealdor is just through those trees."

"How do you know that?

"I grew up here Arthur, I think I know this place pretty well."

"It's just trees Merlin. How can you be sure? They all look the same!"

Merlin struggled not to roll his eyes.

"To you perhaps, you're about as observant as a blind hedgehog. And don't even try to argue, how many times have I used magic in front of you? And besides, you can tell the buildings in Camelot apart can't you, even though most of the are identical? Why shouldn't I be able to tell trees apart?""

"This whole nature-loving thing of the Druids is really going to your head isn't it Merlin?"

Merlin chose to ignore this and continued on.

His excitement rose as the trees began to thin and the village came into sight. He cast a smug grin at Arthur, who looked put-out at Merlin's being right and headed forward into the village.

At once Merlin realised something was wrong.

At first it was just him noticing the lack of the usual activity. There were no farmers in the field, no women doing the washing in basins outside their homes having the usual gossips, no old men with pipes sitting by the fire, no children running in between the houses playing.

Then he saw that each house had had its door pulled away or broken down. Pottery and other utensils were scattered and smashed outside each house, as though thrown there during a search. The roofs of several houses were smoking the thatch smouldering away. There was a deathly silence in the air.

Merlin stood in shock, looking around at his home. What had happened?

He saw his own old house standing separately from the rest of them, looking as dilapidated and abandoned as the rest of them. _Mother,_ he thought and started forwards to run and find her, before Arthur pulled him back.

"Stay here Merlin, we don't know who else is here!"

"My mother could be here, wounded or dead!"

"And you could end up wounded or dead!" Arthur hissed, drawing his sword and looking around warily.

The rest of the Druids were beginning to enter the village, looking around in shock or anger. No one seemed to be making any sort of move to do something.

Merlin couldn't bear it.

He struggled against Arthur, desperate to race off to find his mother.

"Stop it Merlin! Don;t you realise how serious this is!"

"Of course I do! I need to find her! I can't stay here and do nothing!"

"There's nothing else you can do Merlin! She might not even be here! She could have been taken away prisoner!"

"Then I need to know whether she's here or not won't I?"

"Don't be foolish Merlin! It's too dangerous to rush off into an attacked village, there could be an ambush!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about dangerous Arthur! I can look after myself! This is my home, my mother, everyone and everything I ever knew growing up, I can't stay here and do nothing!"

"Don't you understand Merlin?" Arthur looked seriously worried, but calm all the same. "This could be a trap, set for you! The people who did this could still be around here!"

"Yes they could, so I suggest you lower your voices," came an oily voice from behind them.

Arthur, Merlin and the other close-by Druids wheeled around.

Standing there, emerging from the trees, were around fifty soldiers garbed in blue tunics, all with cruel smiles on their faces, drawing their swords with maniacal looks in their eyes.

The leader stepped forward, leering at them, his black robes swishing around his ankles.

Merlin recognised his face, he was Fylgan, one of the Druids who had joined with Byrne.

Arthur was right, this was a trap.

**A/N: Another cliffy...hehe...sorry :D Summer holidays have started (YAY!) which means I'm gonna have plenty of time to update, although tomorrow I go on holiday to Wales (glamorous, isn't it? Lol, I love caravans) so I'm not sure if I'll have internet to post chapters, though I'll definetly still be writing them, and I'll upload them as soon as I get back to Scotland. **

**Please review! Feedback, good or bad always appreciated! :D**

**P.S. If you like Harry Potter fan fic please check out the HP one-shot I just posted. I usually hate one-shots but this one I just had to get down before I forgot it. Please tell me what you think!**

**:D  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Lies

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally back from my holiday and ready to start uploading again! I tried to update on holiday but I swear my laptop is xenophobic, it seemed to hate Welsh Wi-Fi for some reason so...sorry I kept ********you wating for a while! Anyways school's over for summer, plenty of time to write! Also I'm going to be reading and reviewing some of your stories so, review mine and I'll review yours! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 21-Lies

Arthur froze only for the briefest of moments before and lifting his sword into a defensive position. Judging by the betrayed and angry looks on the Druid's faces around him, the cloaked leader was one of the sorcerers that had abandoned them. He could only imagine how he'd feel if one of his own Knights had turned against him.

Arthur felt a flicker of fear at coming up against a fully-trained powerful sorcerer, but he pushed that aside. As far as he could see this sorcerer was the only one there, which was at least one thing in their favour. Arthur might be useless against a sorcerer, but the rest of the Druids weren't. He could handle the soldiers himself, there were about fifty, he was certain they would be no match for himself and the Druid warriors. He found himself eyeing them all up, judging who were the most dangerous, looking for weak spots in their defence.

Fyrmest strode forward towards them, a steely look in his eye, unlike the friendly one that was usually there. Arthur had beforehand considered him as a peace-lover, less than useless in a fight, but looking at him now, he could see that Fyrmest was not one to cross when angry.

"Fylgan. It pains me to see you turn against your old friends. Think about what you are doing."

Fylgan sneered, his black eyes glinted underneath a mess of grey hair.

"I have Fyrmest. Long and hard. This is something I resolved to do twenty years ago. If you will not join us in the true cause, you are our enemies."

Fyrmest's look hardened. Gone was the tiredness and worry that had lined his features before, here was a determined man.

"What have you done with these villagers?" His voice was cold.

Fylgan just smiled, his harsh features twisting wickedly.

"They have been taken care of. Byrne thought you might return here. We've been sent to take care of you as well."

Merlin darted forward angrily.

"What have you done with them!"

Arthur hastily seized the back of the boy's cloak, it would not do to lunge into battle in the heat of the moment. Time had to be taken to analyse the situation. Although Arthur's blood had run cold at Fylgan's words, he knew it was pure idiocy to attack without a clear mind.

Fylgan still refused to say.

Merlin began struggling to get away from Arthur.

"You're pathetic! Attacking innocent people to get at me! Byrne too afraid to take care of his own dirty work? Instead he left you behind to pick up the pieces! What's the matter? Does it sting that you weren't invited to the real battle? Byrne not trust you enough?"

Fylgan grew angry at Merlin's taunts.

"Byrne was very angry at you, young _Merlin_. Imagine his delight when I finally take care of you for him!"

A great rush of magic came from Fylgan and Arthur felt it burn along the side of his face before Merlin pushed him down forcedly to the ground. Arthur grunted as he felt the plates of his armour dig into his back.

Chaos had erupted about them. Hoards of Druids threw spells at the soldiers and Fylgan, a rush of multi-colours flying through the air, before bouncing off of some invisible shield Fylgan had created.

Arthur groaned. How was supposed to try and take care of the sorcerers when he couldn't even get to them?

However his despair was short-lived, the shield seemed to be wavering. Every spell that struck it seemed to be breaking it down, they were no longer bouncing off. Arthur could see the look of fear of Fylgan's face. He had not anticipated this, it was clear he had not expected so many Druids to be fighting. Why else had he come with no other sorcerer to back him up?

Eventually the shield seemed to have been breached, and the Druid warriors surged forward. Arthur picked himself up from the ground and joined them, running into the sea of blue-tunics with his blade held high.

These soldiers did not seem to be much of a threat, they recoiled in fear as the warriors rushed towards them, screaming angrily. Arthur was surprised at how little they were trained, most appeared not to be much older than boys.

However Arthur did not allow himself to be distracted and fought them, trying to ignore the young faces he encountered, he reminded himself that they had begun the attack.

Their attack however was weak, Arthur guessed Byrne had deliberately left the weakest of the army behind. They were inexperienced, no match for him.

Swords came at him from all directions, he dodged and ducked and struck out, feeling flesh and bone meet metal. Instinct took over, this was elemental, natural to him. He had no time for fear, adrenaline coursed through his veins, he saw only the enemy.

The faces which had looked so cruel upon entering the village were now contorted in fear. Many ran for the forest. However most stayed and fought, grinning maniacally.

Then Arthur saw a flash of metal, a sword falling straight down on his head out of the corner of his eye. He had left open his defence on the left flank. He did not have time to avoid it. There was no way out.

Then, just before the sword and Arthur's head made contact, the sword broke upon an invisible barrier, which shimmered in front of Arthur's eyes.

He saw the look of surprise in the offending soldier's eyes before Arthur cut him down, not allowing himself to miss the opportunity while the soldier's attention was distracted.

Arthur looked around about him; what had happened?

He looked through the mass of bodies engaged in combat and saw Fyrmest and the majority of the other Druids still standing where they always had, just looking on. Arthur felt a stab of anger, why were they holding back?

Then he caught Fyrmest's eye, who silently nodded at him. Then he understood, they weren't doing nothing. They didn't want to kill, but they were using their magic to protect their own warriors thereby indirectly influencing the battle. Arthur was grateful, this defensive magic had saved his life, he had never once thought he would be thanking a Druid. He remained confused however, why wouldn't they use magic directly on the enemy?

Although Arthur knew the Druid's magic was protecting him from any harm, he did not lower his guard, mainly out of habit than anything else. He would have felt exposed without defending himself. It was not a matter of not trusting the Druids ability to protect him, more that he felt more comfortable fighting his own battles.

A flap of a cloak caught his eye, and he saw Merlin running away from the battle towards the houses. He frowned for a moment, it was not like Merlin to be a coward. Then it dawned on him: _Hunith_. Of course, Merlin would be searching for her. It was not as though he was much good in a fight anyway.

The sounds of metal hitting metal slowly began to fade, and agonising screams came to an end. Most of the soldiers had fallen or fled. The Druid warriors and Arthur slowly advanced on Fylgan who stood alone in the middle of the dead bodies of his own soldiers; none of the Druids had fallen. He cast around desperately, looking for back-up, but when none was available, he stopped.

He turned to face Arthur and gave him such a look of pure loathing it rose the hairs on the back of Arthur's neck. Then a pulse of great energy issued from him, knocking them all back onto the hard ground and he too ran.

Several of the Druids immediately ran after him into the dark trees but returned a few moments later, saying that he had Transported.

Arthur let out a curse. Now Fylgan was gone he would report back to his leader, Byrne would know their attempt to stop the Druids had been fruitless. It would have been to their advantage to have Byrne think they had been subdued.

The Druids began to walk amongst the dead soldiers, checking for signs of life, but their efforts had been in vain. It disturbed Arthur how easily they had been defeated. These were not proper soldiers. They were just commoners, dressed up in armour and handed a sword.

One of the Druids cried out, and the others rushed towards him. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was one of then young soldiers, not much more than seventeen. There was a look of pure terror on his face as the Druids towered over him. He shook and stammered, looking like a child. It seemed Arthur's theories were true, Cendred had recruited mere boys.

The Druid who Arthur knew to be the village Healer, though he couldn't remember his name, knelt down to him and began to examine his injuries gently. The boy pulled away with a squeak of terror.

The Druid's voice was calm and reassuring.

"Do not fear me, I will help you."

The boy frowned, his face pale under the blood splatters on his face.

"Why would you help me?"

The Druid smiled.

"Because that's what we do."

The boy seemed more confused than ever.

"But-I'm your enemy! Why are you being kind to me?"

"We're all human aren't we? Sometimes compassion is what is needed."

The boy had no answer, and remained silent as the Healer ran his hands over his injuries, muttering some words under his breath. He flinched as the Healer's eyes grew golden and tried to move away, but the Druid held him there, until he finally sat back.

"You're healed." He said simply.

The boy looked down at his chest in disbelief, where only a few moments before there had been several deep gashes.

He looked back up at the Druids, shocked and confused.

"But, they told me...they said you were evil, that you no feelings, no mercy. They said the people of Camelot and their allies have nothing on their mind but blood lust. They said you were barely human!"

"Well they were wrong there, weren't they?" Arthur spoke to him a little stiffly. He had been slightly put-out by the lies against his people.

The boy looked down at the insignia on Arthur's tunic, and his eyes widened as he realised who had spoken to him..

Arthur considered him for a moment. He seemed genuinely surprised at the mercy he was being given. What lies had he been told? Arthur felt a sudden upsurge of rage against Cendred. He had been spreading lies and rumours about Camelot throughout his kingdom. He had indoctrinated them. They really believed they were fighting against pure evil. Who wouldn't rush to protect their kingdom from perceived ruthless invaders?

Fyrmest crouched down and looked into his eyes and was silent. His gaze was locked with the boy's and he seemed to see something there that Arthur didn't. He nodded satisfied.

He stood back up again.

He turned to face the Elders and Arthur.

"He had no idea what he was doing, he thought he was doing the right thing, defending his country against merciless aggressors. Cendred had spread distrust among his people, turning them against Camelot. This boy was not responsible for his actions."

The Elders nodded in agreeement and Fyrmest turned back to the boy, who was watching them warily, still lying in the blood from wounds that no longer existed.

Fyrmest smiled at him and spoke to him kindly.

"What is your name?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, obviously still a little distrustful.

"Arian," he answered after a moment.

Fyrmest turned to the Healer.

"Hālian, is he fully healed?"

"Almost, I must give him a potion for the blood loss and he should not over-exert himself for a while, but, he will live."

Fyrmest looked gratified.

"It seems you shall make a full recovery Arian, I am sure you are relieved."

Arian was still in disbelief.

"You mean- you're not going to kill me?"

Fyrmest shook his head.

"We do not kill the innocent. You are a misguided sheep Arian, we shall not blame you for what you have been told. What lies you have heard."

Fyrmest reached down, placed his arm under Arian's elbow and lifted him to his feet, where he swayed for a moment, unsteady on his feet. His eyes darted around, unsure, suspicious.

Arthur saw how fearful he was, he must have heard some truly terrible stories to make him like this. Then Arthur saw that the Druid warriors were still standing around him, looking fiercer than ever with their blades and bodies splattered with blood. No wonder he was frightened.

Arthur caught Fyrmest's eye and looked pointedly at the warriors. He seemed to understand, and the warriors withdrew, after what Arthur assumed was a mental request.

Arian seemed calmer, and Fyrmest began to question him.

"Now Arian, we will not hurt you, we promise that. We need you to tell us where the villagers are."

Arian looked slightly fearful again, and hesitated before answering. It took all of Arthur's will-power not to lose his patience.

"I-I don't know. When we arrived, I was told to patrol the outside, waiting for you to arrive, I didn't go into the village."

Fyrmest pressed him.

"But you must know what they were planning, what happened to them. Were they killed?"

"I don't think so. They were supposed to be 'leverage' for someone called Emrys. They weren't supposed to be harmed. Fylgan wanted them alive, but I don't know what happened to them."

Fyrmest seemed relieved and turned to Arthur.

"If they were intended to be hostages, they likelihood is that they are alive and well."

Arthur nodded.

"But where?"

Fyrmest had no answer.

At that moment Merlin returned, looking angrier than Arthur had ever seen him.

He saw Arian and strode towards him.

"Where are they? What have you done with them?"

Arthur had never heard Merlin shout like that before, he could hear the pain in Merlin's voice. But he could also see the immense anger there, anger he had never before seen in his usually gentle manservant.

"Emrys-" Fyrmest tried to calm him down, but Merlin was not phased.

"What the hell have you done with them!"

Arian looked even more frightened. Arthur had seen him start at the name Emrys, he had obviously heard of Merlin's reputation.

"I don't know." He said in a small voice, his face pale.

"Don't play innocent! You were here! You must know!"

Sparks began to fly from Merlin's outstretched fingers and his hand began to glow with magic.

Fyrmest rushed over to beside him.

"Calm down Emrys! You cannot lose control of your magic! You must maintain a clear head!"

Merlin shot a look at Fyrmest, as though about to shout back at him, but then he relaxed, and his face seemed to grow calmer. He closed his eyes as though in great concentration.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked back at Fyrmest.

"I'm sorry."

Fyrmest nodded.

"It's understandable."

He turned back to Arian, who had watched this with a cautious expression.

"Think Arian, we must find them, is there any clue as to where they might be?"

Arian thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know where they are, but I know the soldiers that took them didn't go far, they weren't gone for long. They must be nearby."

Fyrmest sighed.

"At least that's something."

He then sent a small group of Druids away to search in the surrounding forest, before addressing Merlin.

"There's no sign of them in the village?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I searched every house."

Fyrmest looked disturbed for a moment.

"They must be alive, it is only a matter of finding them." He spoke quietly, as though reassuring himself. He then spoke to all of the Druids.

"We shall rest here for a while, recover some of our strength until we march again."

Arthur turned to him.

"Dawn is only a little while away. Cendred and Byrne could be arriving there at any moment."

Fyrmest's eyes acknowledged the truth of this.

"There is nothing more we can do at present."

He strode off into the village, leaving Arthur and Merlin standing together.

Arthur could almost taste Merlin's worry in the air. He regarded him carefully, and saw his face creased in fear and anxiety.

"Don't worry Merlin, Hunith's the toughest woman I've ever known. She'll be all right."

Merlin didn't reply, but Arthur could tell he was grateful for his words.

Morgana then approached them, her bare arms speckled with blood. Her eyes were fixed on Arian who stood on the edge of the village, unsure whether he was welcome there.

"That poor boy, he's so frightened. What sick lies did they tell him to make him so afraid?"

Arthur replied: "I don't know, but if he was stupid enough to believe them..."

Merlin broke his silence at that point.

"You mean like stupid enough to believe that all sorcerers are evil and plotting to take over Camelot?" he asked Arthur with a knowing glance.

Arthur winced.

"Point taken."

Morgana bit her lip and looked around in frustration.

"Where could they hide an entire village? What place would be large enough?"

Arthur was clueless.

Then a look of comprehension dawned on Merlin's stony cold features.

"What?" Arthur asked him urgently. "Where could they be?"

Merlin turned to face him, hope in his eyes.

"The storage pit."

"The what?"

"The storage pit! It's just through the trees, it's where we store the harvest, where we keep the food to last us through the year. Ours is one of the largest around here, its why Kanan was so intent on raiding our village!"

At this, Merlin rushed off, running furiously. Arthur and Morgana followed.

Merlin ran into the trees, leaping over logs and dead branches. Arthur looked at the trees around him, they looked identical to the ones elsewhere, how on earth did Merlin know where he was going?

But he obviously knew this area well, because after a minute, a clearing came into view, and a large pit covered over by wooden planks and tree trunks was revealed.

Arthur looked down at the ground, and saw the evidence of the trampling of many feet, the tracks were only a few hours old.

Merlin bolted towards the pit, and began attempt to remove the heavy planks of wood covering it. Judging by the pale stumps, these trees had only been cut down recently, their trunks slung over the pit, too heavy for anyone trapped inside to push away.

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana together dragged the heavy trunks away from the pit, sweat rolling off of them. Merlin worked frantically, his fingers scrabbling away at the wood, splinter after splinter embedding itself into his hands.

Finally, the blackness from within the pit was visible, and Arthur could just make out the remains of a ladder which had been smashed a couple of rungs down.

Once a large enough hole had been made, Merlin crouched down and peered through.

"Mother? Mother, are you there?"

A sudden intake of breath was heard down in the pit.

"Merlin? Is that you?"

Merlin laughed out loud in relief, and grinned at Arthur and Morgana. They both grinned back, an enormous weight had been lifted from them all.

Merlin conjured up a small globe of light and lowered it into the pit.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all out."

It was then that Arthur looked up at the sky, which was slowly being tinged with pink and orange. Sun rise was here. Camelot was being attacked.

* * *

Byrne stood at the head of the armies. Just half a mile away stood the proud walls of Camelot. But not for much longer, soon, that once great city will be in ruins.

A sudden wind took his attention. He turned and saw a man land sprawled on the ground in front of him.

The man looked up. It was Fylgan.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Ealdor with the hostages!"

Fylgan looked relieved to see him.

"My lord,my lord...Emrys and the Druids arrived. They fought us. They wiped us out. Arthur Pendragon fought with them. We stood no chance."

He clutched at the foot of Byrne's robes, before he pulled them back in disgust.

"You failed me. You let them win."

Fylgan's eyes widened in fear.

"No, please...my lord..."

Byrne raised his hand.

"_Acwellan!"_

Fylgan crumpled.

Cendred came up behind him, casting no more than a throwaway glance at the dead man.

"I thought you said you needed as many sorcerers as you could get?"

Byrne scowled.

"I have no use for snivelling cowards like him."

Cendred nodded, lazily.

"Someone get rid of this," he gestured towards the limp form.

Byrne and Cendred turned back to face the walls of Camelot.

"How, pray tell, are we supposed to breach those walls without siege machines?" Cendred asked in annoyance.

Byrne's rage simmered below the surface. _Megalomaniac fool_. But still, he mustn't lose his temper with him yet, he's still needed.

"All in due time, my _lord._ Leave that to us."

Cendred glanced imperiously at him.

"Just make sure you don't fail me again. I too have no patience for those who do not deliver."

Byrne only just managed to keep his anger in check. How dare he speak to him as though he owned him, he was weak in comparison, deluded as to his own importance. He would be dealt with after his usefulness had expired.

Cendred continued.

"You had promised me that Emrys would join us, that the Pendragon boy would be isolated from him. They have joined forces and are on their way. I have read the prophecies, an alliance with Arthur and Emrys is daunting."

"But, my lord. Both Arthur and Emrys are hundreds of miles away, they cannot reach here in time. Emrys' magic is erratic at best for present, and Arthur is just a mere mortal boy with no magic. They will not be difficult to defeat."

"You also said it would not be difficult to persuade Emrys to join us, and then you said it would not be difficult to kill him. You have failed in both. This boy seems to be slipping through your net. It will not happen again."

Byrne's nostrils flared.

"No, my lord."

Cendred regarded Camelot for a moment.

"The time is now. Begin the attack."

**A/N: Think I'm gonna give the cliffy's a rest for a while! :D I know how you guys hate them lol. Except for one big one I've got planned for later on...hehe...:D **

**Anyways, I'd love it if a couple of you could possibly spare some time to leave a more detailed review, I've been reading my story again from the start to refresh my memory and I've realised I have a LOT to improve on. I'd love you so much if you did! I won't have a cliffy for another couple of chapters if you do! :D:D**

**Anyways, thanks all of you who've stuck with this story!  
**


	22. Chapter 22 The battle begins

**A/N: Whew! The longest chapter by far! I've literally been up all night writing this, and atm I really don't care about any little errors, I'll sort them later. I need sleep...it's six in the morning...Please review and make me feel better. :D**

Chapter 22- The battle begins

The blood red sun rose almost lazily over the buildings in Camelot, casting dark shadows in the streets below. Gone was the usual hustle and bustle of the market, the merry children playing, the life of the city. All that could be heard was the distant calls of the soldiers on the walls of Camelot.

Gwen sat rigidly in a straight-backed chair in Gaius' chambers. Gaius sat across the table, the cares of the world written across his face. Gwen had never really thought of Gaius as being old, but now, he looked frail and weak.

Gwen's heart was in her mouth. She'd been sitting here the entire night. The tense atmosphere filtered through the city, preying on everyone. The expectation of the attack was eating away at them. It was the calm before the storm. Gwen hadn't felt like this since she had been locked up in Camelot's dungeons awaiting execution for witchcraft.

Waiting for dawn.

Thinking about that reminded her of Merlin. Where was he? Ever since she had seen him appear in Arthur's chambers she had been wondering the same thing. Was he coming to help? He'd shown before he cared about protecting Camelot, why, she didn't know, but he had risked his neck time and time again for its safety. Was that where Arthur had went? To find him?

Thinking of Arthur hurt her. She felt it deep in her heart. Where had he gone, why had he left so soon before the battle? Talk had been spreading in Camelot; the prince had abandoned them, there was no hope. She refused to believe these rumours; Arthur would not abandon his people, no matter how hopeless the situation. She had to have trust that he had gone for help. The Arthur she knew was no coward. She had seen the look in his eyes as he had left. She knew.

But unfortunately, most people in Camelot had given up.

Arthur was the symbol of hope for these people; if he had left, what did that mean for them? They were frightened.

Gwen looked up at Gaius, who sat clutching his bag of herbs, ready for any casualties the day would bring. She saw the haunted look in his eyes. He was thinking about Merlin. The slightly hunched over figure of Gaius had looked strangely lonely without the sight of Merlin trailing behind him. Although Gaius had constantly complained about Merlin's lateness, inability to pay attention and general messiness, he truly had missed him. Especially as he had no idea if he was all right, or even it he was even alive or dead.

Gwen had tried to be a comfort to him, but she knew only the sight of Merlin himself would rally him. And if this war went ill, he may never see him again.

Gwen took a shuddering breath. This was the day everything would change. Everything would be decided on this day.

Far off, a distant rumble sounded. The warning bell started to ring.

* * *

Uther paced his throne room, impatient. The night had been spent just waiting. Waiting for the attack. Everything was prepared.

As much as Uther hated himself for admitting it, he wished the attack would come faster; anything was better than this aimless waiting. Cendred was toying with him, tormenting him. Uther needed some form of action.

The doors to the throne room burst open and Sir Leon strode in, his red cape billowing around him. The toll that previous few days had had on him, rested in his face as he gave an abrupt bow.

Uther stood up straighter, smoothing his face into a confident expression. Ever since Arthur had supposedly 'abandoned' them, morale had been low. Understandably. News had spread of the sorcerers that had swelled Cendred's ranks. The people were scared. Their best fighter, the man who would one day lead them as king, was nowhere to be found.

Uther had sent out discreet search parties, trying to trace his son, but there had been no luck. His horse had been found, wondering the woods around Camelot. Why could his horse be found but not Arthur? Why would he abandon it?

Uther had to admit: it did not look good. He must have been in some kind of trouble. Perhaps kidnapped by Cendred, to be used as a hostage.

Uther knew Arthur had not abandoned them, nevertheless, he feared for his safety. His son had been fixated on the idea that Merlin was somehow innocent of betraying Camelot and he had obviously ridden out to find him. If Merlin could have convinced him of his innocence, there could be no harmless explanation. He was in league with Cendred. Arthur must have been tricked.

Uther did not tell his people that the prince was most-likely a captive or even worse, dead. Some thought that he had left to fetch reinforcements. 'To find someone that'll help us,' was what Arthur had said to Sir Leon, and the people who believed this, assumed he had gone to a neighbouring kingdom to fetch help. Uther let them believe this, he did not tell them he had gone to seek the help of sorcerers.

It pained him that his son had been so easily coerced.

His attention was taken as Sir Leon approached.

He looked older than he really was, his eyes heavy.

Uther knew the news could not be good.

"Sire, the armies are here. They are visible from the walls. Around ten thousand."

Uther sighed heavily.

"What else can you tell me?"

"They have no siege weapons of any sort my lord. Perhaps we may hold them off."

Uther shook his head.

"Stone walls are no match for magic. They will find a way, with or without siege weapons."

Sir Leon said nothing.

Uther looked out at the window, where the early morning sun was streaming in. On any other day, it would have been a beautiful sun rise. Today, it just looked as though someone had streaked the sky with blood.

Then a great rumbling noise grew from outside the palace. The floor shook and dust fell from the ceiling. A thousand blood-curdling cries drifted up through the windows.

The siege had begun.

The warning bells began clamouring and Uther heard the shouts of his own men as they began their own attacks.

He turned to look back at Sir Leon.

"The battle has began. Your place is on the defences. Bring honour to Camelot."

Leon nodded, his face set in a firm resolve. He said nothing, choosing to overlook the implied farewell statement of the king.

Neither had much hope.

He swivelled and marched through the open doors.

Uther stood still for a few moments longer, hearing the battle cries, the sound of the walls crumbling and the sound of death.

He lifted his sword from the table, attached it to his belt, and followed Sir Leon through the oak doors of the throne room.

* * *

Merlin sat in the early morning sun outside of what had previously been his home. His relief at finding his mother alive and unharmed seeped through his body and calmed him slightly. It was onlyshort-lived however, the battle in Camelot was only just beginning; how many people would he soon be worrying about? Gwen, Gaius, even some of the Knights had begun to grow on him.

The battle had begun, and here they all were, sitting hundreds of miles away. It seemed hopeless.

Merlin watched his mother and some of the other women from the village make their way through the Druids, offering refreshments, drinks of water, food they had managed to save, and any healing herbs they possessed.

What was the point? They would never arrive in Camelot in time.

A clanging of swords grabbed Merlin's attention. Arthur stood in the centre of Ealdor with several of the younger Druid warriors; the ones who had never seen battle and had only ever trained with wooden weapons. Some of the Druids had set up a temporary forge and were churning out swords and helmets, their efforts accelerated by magic. But still, they did not have time to equip everyone with proper weapons and armour. Right now the Druids were armed with mis-matched weapons, anything they could lay their hands on. Some had even accepted the offers of pitchforks and other farming equipment from the villagers.

Seeing Arthur training these young people forcibly reminded Merlin of the time Ealdor was being attacked by Kanan. Everything had seemed hopeless then as well. Maybe not all hope was lost...

Some of the villagers had offered to join the Druids, those who had defended Ealdor from Kanan. Although they had no direct obligation to Camelot, they were grateful to the Druids for saving them, and many still wanted to repay the debt to Arthur for his assistance in their fight against Kanan. They all also wanted to help Merlin.

Much to Merlin's surprise, the villagers had not seemed too shocked when they had been told of Merlin's magic. Apparently, most of them had suspected it at some time or another. Merlin had always been a terrible liar. Only his mother had looked concerned, looking from Arthur to Merlin with a slightly worried look on her face. She had said Arthur would have to find out one day, but she had not expected it to be so soon.

He had reassured her everything was resolved between them both, but she had not been completely convinced. Merlin had neglected to leave out the fact he had almost been executed and he and Arthur had spent three weeks apart, after said almost-execution, with no idea what the other was thinking. He had missed out the fact Arthur had done nothing to stop his execution, and how, at first, he had believed Merlin had betrayed him.

Arthur ducked and dived and moved through the Druids like water, dodging all of their advances. He almost looked as though he were enjoying himself. He didn't appear to be training them, it was more like he was showing off his own abilities.

Fyrmest had given them an hour, before they set off again, towards Camelot. Many were taking the time to get some additional training before they left. Arthur didn't seem to be giving them much of a chance. He was knocking them back easily.

He needed to be taught a lesson.

Merlin grinned. He knew exactly how.

He stood, and walked slowly towards the fighting Druids, observing them carefully.

Arthur saw him coming and stopped his own fight. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I can't train them up to Knights standard in such a short time, but, I think they have a real chance."

Merlin raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be giving them much of a chance, you're flattening them."

Arthur looked slightly offended.

"I think I know a few things about training soldiers Merlin."

"Soldiers, yes. But what about Druids? You can't treat them as soldiers."

"And you think you know better than me?"

"Well let's just say, I'm not as useless as you think."

Arthur laughed.

"You think you can beat me?"

Merlin just smiled.

Arthur looked him up and down.

"All right, but I can't be held liable for any injuries you're about to get."

He raised his sword above his smug face, inviting Merlin to attack him. One of the Druids handed Merlin his sword. Merlin regarded it for a moment before he took it. _I might as well have some fun while I can, _he thought.

He took the sword and feigned weakness, letting the sword pull his arm down, and hit the ground.

Arthur laughed harder.

Merlin pretended to grunt with effort as he lifted the sword up to the same position Arthur's was.

The stood looking at each other.

Then suddenly, Arthur struck out at Merlin's left side, but Merlin was ready for him.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, in what could be interpreted as a look of intense concentration, but his eyes glowed golden under his eyelids. He opened his eyes, and saw Arthur's sword swinging at him, slowed down to a snails pace.

Merlin grinned.

He easily dodged the blade, swung round and struck out with his own. He saw Arthur's look of surprise, at what Merlin assumed must have appeared as a _very_ quick reaction, and once again struck out with his sword.

Merlin parried the blow, and every one that came after. He could easily have disarmed Arthur, but chose to watch him suffer first.

He saw Arthur's eyes grow wide in astonishment, and then focus as he appeared to put genuine effort into fighting Merlin.

Merlin stifled a laugh at Arthur's reaction. What must it be like for a prince to be out-matched by a servant?

The fight continued on for a while longer, with Merlin pulling off some pretty impressive moves, spinning around and lunging and ducking and, basically, just playing with Arthur. He really was enjoying himself.

Eventually he decided enough was enough and decided to bring it to a close. He hit out with his sword and by applying a certain amount of force, managed to make Arthur's blade go spinning out of his hand.

Merlin blinked, and everything returned to normal speed.

Arthur looking up at Merlin in shock as Merlin placed his sword on Arthur's chest.

"Give up?"

Arthur was stunned.

The Druid warriors had surrounded them in a large circle along with the villagers in Ealdor. They were also in shock, and stared at Merlin in a new-found respect. How had some skinny boy, with no armour and next to no training beaten a fully-armoured prince with a lifetime of experience?

It felt good.

Arthur tried to regain his dignity. He puffed out his chest and held his head high.

"How the _hell_ did you do that?"

Merlin tried to keep a straight face.

"It seems you should pay better attention to your servants, we can fight better than you think."

Arthur continued looking at him in disbelief.

"If you can fight like _that_, then why have you always let me beat you?"

"You remember the Jousting Tournament don't you? People are just too frightened. What would Uther do to a servant that could defeat a prince?"

Arthur was lost for words.

Merlin continued.

"Maybe you're not as good a fighter as everyone says you are, maybe, you're never really given a fair opponent."

Arthur looked seriously alarmed as he considered this.

Merlin tried not to laugh.

Arthur shook his head.

"No, that can't be it. Come at me again."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to be humiliated again?"

"Merlin!"

"All right."

He closed his eyes once more, hiding the golden glow, and watched as Arthur swung a blade at him in slow-motion. This time, he would get it over with quickly.

He parried the blow, ducked under the sword and hit the flat side of the blade against Arthur's back legs causing him to fall crashing to the ground.

Arthur looked up at him in anger.

An anger which was only increased by the laugh of Morgana from the sidelines.

He cast her a venomous look and stood up once more and challenged Merlin again.

"Surely Arthur, your head isn't big enough to risk being annihilated _again."_

Arthur said nothing, just continued looking at Merlin in determination.

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur came at him again, Merlin side-stepped the blow, parried another couple easily. He disarmed Arthur once again and for good measure hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, and once again, Arthur was sprawled on the ground.

Morgana laughed once again, and the village children pointed in ridicule. Even Fyrmest looked amused. He caught Merlin's eye and winked, he obviously realised what had really occurred.

Arthur clambered up once again and stood looking at Merlin in a cold fury.

"Tell me the truth Merlin; what have you done? And don't you dare give me that crap again about people holding back or I swear that if we survive this war I'll put you in the stocks for a month."

Merlin laughed.

"The stocks? Uther couldn't execute me, but you think that you can keep me in the stocks?"

Arthur was not amused.

Merlin relented.

"All right, so I may have cheated al little tiny bit, but you deserved to be taken down a peg or two. You can be a _little_ bit arrogant at times."

Arthur looked indignant.

"Me? Arrogant? Who's the one always going on about how many times you've had to save my life, how much you've risked, and how great a sorcerer you actually are?"

Merlin just laughed.

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"You never take anything seriously do you? I _knew_ you were using magic!"

"No you didn't."

"Shut up."

The crowd began to drift off, finally having got the joke, leaving Merlin with a seriously annoyed Arthur.

Arthur was regarding him curiously.

"How exactly did you do that?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Slowed down time."

"_Slowed down time?"_

"Yup."

"Do you often mess with time?"

"Not often. Only on special occasions."

Arthur just shook his head.

"I'll get you back for that Merlin. At least I don't have to spend my time worrying about you in battle. You're completely on your own."

"I always am."

Arthur walked off, his ego still slightly bruised.

Merlin stood by himself for a moment, relishing what had just happened. He had never actually tried using magic to win a sword fight before, but now he had, he was pleased he could pull it off, it would be invaluable.

Fyrmest approached him.

"Although I can't say I approve of practical jokes in general. That one did amuse me."

Merlin grinned.

"It was supposed to teach him a lesson."

"It did that. Arthur sometimes takes his abilities for granted. He can be blind in that respect. That's why it is a good thing you are here Emrys. You balance that out."

Merlin blinked in confusion.

"I do?"

Fyrmest smiled.

"Certainly you do. Together, you are more powerful than apart. Together, you cannot be defeated."

Merlin considered this for a moment.

Fyrmest continued.

"How is your magic?"

Merlin closed his eyes and reached out for his magic, trying to make sense of it.

"It's not as bad as Byrne seems to think it is. It does feel like it's out of my control sometimes, and the magic I just used there tired me slightly. Stuff like that never usually does."

Fyrmest looked concerned.

"Your magic is more powerful than what Byrne could anticipate, it is not surprising he thinks it would be worse affected. But, if it is affected, it is still reason to be concerned. I suggest you take a while meditating, try to feel the magic within you."

"But doesn't control take years to learn?"

"Control is natural to you, you only have to relearn it. You can make great progress before we leave."

Merlin nodded. It wasn't a bad idea; he couldn't risk losing control during battle. It was best to be prepared. He looked around he village, where there was absolute chaos prevailing, battles were recommencing and people hurried about, making last minute preparations for the long march ahead.

There was no way he would be able to meditate here.

He headed off towards the woods, slinking through the familiar trees. He felt like a child again, sneaking off to practise magic on his own, without his mother ever realising. He found his way to the river, which had curved around from the place the Druids had crossed and came quite close to the village.

It blew him away to think, that if he'd just followed this river upstream as a child, he would have found the woods of the Druids. Life could have turned out so differently...

He found himself a rock and sat down on it, and tried to remember the exercises Fyrmest had taught him to reach inside and sense his magic, but his mind was too full of raging thoughts to concentrate.

He opened his eyes and looked around him. He then laughed as he recognised the place.

This was the part of the river where Will had found out about his magic. The high bank on his right was where that tree had fallen, and where Will had tried to cross. Something had brought him back here. He felt the significance. This had been a turning point in his life. Now he was facing another.

Merlin smiled sadly as memories of Will came flooding back. Will, who had criticised him for not revealing his magic to Arthur to save the lives of his friends and family. Now everything was different. Now they were depending on him.

Merlin brought himself out of his reverie, and closed his eyes once more. He was not going to fail them.

* * *

Arthur stood in the centre of the village, watching Merlin's retreating back. Merlin's little prank had seriously annoyed him, but, he wasn't as angry as he'd appeared. He was glad at least Merlin could defend himself, even if it meant cheating.

Arthur groaned. Merlin was never going to let him forget this.

And besides, against any _normal_ opponent, Arthur was unparalleled.

But where was Merlin going? It wasn't safe for him to be in the woods alone.

But then he remembered. Arthur still found it difficult to believe Merlin could look after himself. He had spent so much time looking out for Merlin defending him in fights, believing he was useless; he found it hard to break the habit. He had to remind himself; Merlin was far more powerful than he was. Merlin might be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He'd managed to last in Camelot, despite being a terrible liar.

Arthur sighed. It was going to get some getting used to.

"_You look conflicted, young Pendragon."_

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin as one of the Druids appeared silently behind him. He turned and found one of the Elder Druids facing him, a smile on his face.

"Uhh...," Arthur hesitated. The Druid looked friendly, but the silent conversations were unnerving. Merlin had told him little about it, how did he know that they weren't reading his thoughts?

The Druid waited patiently, while Arthur racked his brains trying to remember his name. He knew Fyrmest was the leader, he was the one that actually spoke, but the other two, Lyft and something else, he couldn't distinguish. Why did they all have to have weird names?

The Druid seemed to realise.

"_I am Brim. I see our customs frighten you slightly."_

Arthur scoffed.

"I'm not frightened, it's just...unusual."

Brim smiled.

"_I am sure it is for you. Mental conversations are a part of our culture, if you want to continue this alliance with us you will have to get used to it."_

Arthur had no answer. No matter what he said, talking with the mind was just strange.

"_Perhaps if I explained a little, it may help?"_

"It might."

"_Most Druids prefer to speak mentally, by directing their thoughts straight into another's mid, so only they can hear it. It prevents eavesdroppers. However, we can also project our thoughts, so several people can hear it at once. This is what we use for Council meetings. However, too many __people talking together mentally is not a good idea, it can cause headaches and discomfort, voices cannot be distinguished from each other."_

Arthur nodded, understanding a little better.

"So, you don't need magic to hear the voice, just to send it?"

Brim smiled.

"_Exactly. Right now I am projecting my thoughts directly into your mind, therefore you can hear them. But, if we were in a group, I would be projecting it broadly. Anyone with magic would pick up on it instantly, but those who do not, need a little training. Not magical training, just a calm and open mind would help. That is why you can hear my voice now, but not when Fyrmest, Lyft, Emrys, Morgana and I are speaking because we are projecting it out for anyone to pick up."_

Arthur tried to get his head around this. It was so confusing; why couldn't they just speak normally?

"Could you teach me? I mean, to pick up on these conversations? It'd save Merlin the trouble of relaying it back to me. It'd be useful in battle."

Brim considered him for a moment.

"_If you wish. It appears we have a long march ahead of us." _

Arthur agreed and turned out to face the village again. Merlin was now gone from sight.

"Where did he go?"

Brim looked in the direction of the trees.

"_Probably to meditate."_

Arthur snorted.

"Meditate? Merlin?"

Brim laughed.

"_You would be surprised at what a few weeks of living with Druids can teach you. Emrys' magic is out of control at the moment, he needs time to find it again within himself, or else he will be no good in the battle. We have potentially, the greatest sorcerer ever to live on our side, but what is the point if he cannot use his magic? My guess is he is trying to regain control before we leave."_

"Will he succeed?"

Brim looked thoughtful.

"_Under normal circumstances, I would say no. Morgana has been with us for months, and she has not yet learned complete control, although that may only be due to Byrne's influence. The more times she lost control, the more times he would have an excuse to take some of her excess magic into himself, under the pretence of helping her. But Emrys, is like no one else I have met. His magic is beyond anything I have seen. Even Fyrmest never anticipated this much power. Magic does not __manifest itself without training, it cannot be used without incantations or hand gestures, time should not be able to slow down...yet Emrys has managed all of this, even as a very young child. He is unprecedented. He may surprise us all."_

Arthur stared at him. Was this really Merlin they were talking about? It was still a lot to wrap his head around.

"You'd better not tell him any of this. His head is getting larger than mine."

Brim laughed softly.

He then turned and walked briskly back to where the Healers were all assembled.

Arthur looked worriedly up at the sun which was gradually getting higher and higher in the sky. Camelot was being attacked at this moment, and he wasn't there. It infuriated him. He wanted to be back with his people doing good, instead of waiting around, before beginning a three day march to what would probably be to a pile of ruins.

It frustrated him. People were dying, and he was stuck at the other end of the kingdom. Gwen was there...

He didn't know how long he had spent gazing at the sun before a small voice came up behind him.

"You'll go blind if you look at the sun."

Arthur turned slowly on the spot and found a small boy, perhaps seven or eight gazing up at him.

"What difference does that make to you?"

The boy frowned.

"My aunt says Uther is blind, I don't want you to go blind as well."

"Oh really? And why not?"

"I like you. Merlin likes you. You've come to help us, even though your dad hates us."

The boy looked confused, as though he thought the answer was obvious.

Arthur had to smile at his innocence. Then he frowned.

"Wait, you called him 'Merlin'. Don't you people usually call him 'Emrys'?"

The boy nodded vigorously.

"Yes. But he lets me. I call him Merlin, and he calls me Hal, even though my name is actually Halwende, but that's just too long and boring. We're supposed to treat him with respect, but he lets me call him Merlin. I'm the only one that does it." The boy finished proudly. Then he paused. "Well, Morgana calls him Merlin, but she doesn't count."

Arthur laughed.

"Don't tell her that."

The boy, Hal, shook his head.

"No, she pretends to be nice, but she can be really nasty when she wants to."

He looked around nervously.

"She didn't hear that did she?"

Arthur cast a glance over the boy's head, where he saw Morgana in the distance with the other warriors.

"No, I don't think she did. It'll be our secret."

The boy looked happier.

"Good. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Arthur didn't doubt it. How many secrets had this boy had to have kept in his short life? A child, whose life had been marred by Uther.

The boy looked slightly nervous, as though scared of Arthur.

"Are you all right Prince Arthur? You look sad."

Arthur sighed.

"I'm just thinking of Camelot. I don't like being so far away."

"There's someone there you care about isn't there?"

Arthur observed him shrewdly.

"You're awfully perceptive aren't you?"

"That's what my aunt says, even though I don't know what it means. She also says I can read people like a book, which doesn't make sense because I can't read. Can you read Prince Arthur?"

Arthur smiled to himself.

"Yes I can. You know, you don't have to call me 'Prince Arthur'. Just Arthur will do."

The boy smiled.

"Then you can call me Hal! That's just you, Merlin and my aunt that call me that now!"

Arthur laughed again. This boy had a way of making him forget the outside world.

Hal paused for another couple of moments.

"What _does_ perceptive mean?"

"It means, you can tell things about other people. You can pick up on what they're feeling."

Hal pondered this.

"That makes sense. I could tell Merlin was sad when no one else could."

Arthur looked down at him.

"Why was Merlin sad?"

Hal shrugged.

"He said something about missing people back home, having someone to talk to. He was sad that he couldn't go back."

Arthur hadn't realised. The whole time he had been in agonies, trying to determine Merlin's true allegiances, he hadn't even considered what it was like for Merlin.

"Did he-did he say anything else?"

Hal thought for a long moment.

"He mentioned something about someone not accepting him for who he was. He was worried."

Arthur let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Merlin had spent the last three weeks just as uncertain, worried, frightened and conflicted as he was.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I thought that person was pretty stupid."

Ignoring this mild insult, Arthur asked:

"Oh really? And what did he say?"

"He said he wasn't exactly a genius."

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm going to kill him."

Hal looked shocked.

"Why?"

Arthur looked at him in surprise. Obviously Druids didn't use violent hyperboles as people in Camelot did.

"It's just a figure of speech. I'm not really going to kill him."

"Oh that's good. You couldn't anyway you know."

"Yes I could!"

Hal laughed.

"No you couldn't. I saw him kill a Griffin and everything."

Arthur grumbled.

"I could kill a Griffin..."

Hal didn't appear to hear him.

"I want to be just as powerful as Merlin when I'm older."

Arthur rolled his eyes. How much had Merlin paid this boy to be his devoted admirer?

Hal didn't say anything else, he just drew patterns into the earth with the sole of his shoe. It suddenly struck him how very young Hal was.

"You're not really going to fight are you?" Arthur asked him sharply.

Hal looked up.

"Of course. Well, not actually fight. My aunt wouldn't let me. But I'm going to help. Doing messages, helping the Healers and stuff. It's pretty boring, but I want to see Camelot. My mum and dad lived there."

Arthur had a sinking suspicion of what had happened to Hal's parents, but he didn't say anything about it.

"You might not want to fight, but what happens if you get separated from us? How will you defend yourself?"

The boy looked at him as though he were mad.

"Magic of course."

"Yeah...right..."

Arthur observed him closely. How could such a small person use magic?

As though reading his mind Hal's face broke out into a grin. His eyes flashed and flames began licking at his hands. Arthur yelped and jumped backwards, but Hal didn't appear to be in any pain. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He held up the flames in his palms, lighting up each of his fingers with a different colour flame and sending some whizzing through the air. Arthur was transfixed.

Finally, Hal let the flames die down and looked at Arthur in satisfaction.

"See," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Wow, impressive,"Arthur said, honestly. "I've never seen magic used like that before, it was...amazing."

But that wasn't strictly true. He remembered what he had seen in Merlin's memories, when he had shown that girl Freya, something similar. Until then, he had never seen magic as something beautiful.

But this boy, with his innocence and naivety, had shown him otherwise.

If Arthur could see the beauty in a well forged sword, which could be used as a brutal weapon, then why shouldn't he see magic as something of beauty as well?

At that moment, the soldier from earlier, Arian, stumbled through the gaps in the houses. He looked lost, and confused. Arthur felt a small surge of pity for him.

Hal was also watching him.

"He was quite silly in believing all those lies wasn't he?"

Arthur laughed dryly.

"Yes he was. But if that's all anyone had ever told you all of your life, then wouldn't you believe it? What if I told you now that the sky is actually green instead of blue?"

Hal looked at him strangely.

"But the sky's blue. I can see it. It's obvious."

"Yes, and it was obvious to him too. Sometimes, you don't see what's in front of your eyes, until someone points it out."

Hal frowned, his face scrunched up in concentration. Then he was struck by a thought.

"You were him! You were the one Merlin was scared wouldn't accept him!"

Then he looked suddenly frightened.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid Arthur."

Arthur shook his head.

"I _was_ stupid. I was as blind as my father. Just...don't tell Merlin I said that."

Hal nodded, eagerly.

Arian was still looking about, unsure whether he was welcome or not. He didn't seem to see them.

"What will happen to him now?" Hal asked.

"He'll stay here with me."

Arthur and Hal both turned, and saw Hunith standing there smiling.

"With you?" Hal asked in wonder.

She nodded.

"He's still unwell from his wounds, I'll look after him. He can be safe with those of us who are staying. We don't blame him for what he did. We can teach him otherwise."

Hal considered her for a moment. Then his eyes went wide.

"You're Merlin's mum!"

Hunith laughed.

"Yes I am."

Hal looked at her, as though in admiration.

"I like Merlin."

"So do I."

Hal grinned. Then, from amongst the Healers, one Druid called him over. He made an apologetic face, before running off to join him. Arthur and Hunith watched him go.

Hunith watched him with a sad look.

"Children shouldn't be fighting. They shouldn't see such suffering."

"I agree. But, thanks to my father, he's probably already suffered quite a bit," Arthur said bitterly.

Hunith looked at him in sympathy.

"You can't be blamed for what your father has done. No one here blames you. You can change their views on Camelot, you can reunite the Druids with the rest of the kingdom. There need no longer be any suffering and pain. Don't dwell on the suffering that's already happened. Look forwards, see how you can stop it."

Arthur looked at her, touched at the amount of faith she showed in him.

"You're very wise, you know, Hunith."

She smiled.

"Aren't all mothers?"

She was silent for a moment. Then she whispered, so soft Arthur could barely hear her.

"Your mother was."

Arthur looked at her sharply.

"You knew her?"

Hunith nodded.

"Quite well. I used to live with Gaius in Camelot, I was his assistant. I was assigned by the king to be her personal healer during her pregnancy. She enjoyed my company. We often used to laugh together. Not unlike the relationship I observed between the Lady Morgana and her maidservant when they were both in Ealdor. Sisters in all but blood, some said, even though I only knew her for a few months."

Arthur was shocked.

"Why, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hunith looked sadder than ever.

"Because, you didn't know the truth. Now you do."

At first Arthur was puzzled. What truth? But then he remembered, he remembered what Morgause had shown him, what he had seen in Merlin's memories...

"So it's true then...my father used magic...so that my mother could conceive?"

"Yes. But you have to understand Arthur, he loved your mother. He never knew that she was going to die, I'm sure of it. I'm sure there was some form of foul play on the part of the magic user whose services he used. He would never have agreed to it, if there was any chance it would end in Ygraine's death."

Arthur was silent, trying to take all of this in. When he had found out what Morgause had told him was actually true, he had felt the old anger against his father rise up inside him. However, he had not had time to dwell on it. And now that he was told...Uther hadn't meant for her to die...

"But-he still used magic! He still used magic, and now he punishes everyone else!"

"I'm not condoning his actions. I'm just trying to let you know the facts." She looked at him with such an understanding smile, it made Arthur's heart ache. The smile of a mother, one he would never know. "Merlin doesn't blame Uther for what has happened to him he's doing everything he can to stop sorcerers from taking revenge on him. If he can forgive him, can you?"

Arthur mulled this over, but it caused such a confusion and pain in his mind, he had to stop. This could all wait until later.

Hunith made to leave, but Arthur stopped her.

"Why did you leave Camelot? Why weren't you there when I was growing up? I would've appreciated someone else who had known my mother. My father never spoke of her."

Hunith looked hesitant.

"After...what happened...Uther was very thorough in his Purge against magic."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"You have magic?"

"No! No, I don't," Hunith looked alarmed. "But, in those days, healing and magic often went side by side. Those who used herbs for healing were accused of being witches, Uther thought what they did was too close to magic. He had many killed. But, because of his wife's fondness for me, he spared me. As long as I left Camelot and never returned."

Arthur frowned.

"But you came back. When Ealdor was attacked, you asked him for assistance."

Hunith laughed drily.

"Do you honestly expect him to remember the name of a servant after twenty years?"

No, Arthur didn't expect him to. Uther had called Merlin 'Marvin' plenty of times in the past, despite seeing him every day. His father would never remember a servant.

"After I left Camelot, I came here. It was the first village I found over the border. The people here were kind to me. I found a new life with these people."

She gazed off into the distance.

"Then he came. Gaius had helped him escape from Uther, he had told him I would look after him. And I did. I took him in. We were happy here for a while."

Arthur watched her sadly.

"Balinor, Merlin's father."

She looked at him in surprise.

"You know?"

Arthur nodded. "And Merlin knows too."

Hunith looked upset.

"How did he find out?"

"Gaius told him. Camelot was being attacked by the Great Dragon and we needed Balinor to help us."

Hunith had went very still.

"Did you find him?"

Arthur hesitated. He didn't know whether he should tell her.

"Yes. We did."

Hunith watched him closely, before closing her eyes in silent acknowledgement.

"How?" She almost whispered.

"Saving Merlin's life." Arthur said simply.

She nodded, her eyes glistening.

"He knew then? I never had the chance to tell him I was with child. Uther had heard Balinor was hiding somewhere near here. He had to leave, to protect me. If Uther had found me sheltering a wanted man...well, he rarely gives first chances, let alone second ones. Balinor left to protect us."

Arthur was suddenly quite uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should talk with Merlin about this."

She laughed weakly.

"Our stories are intertwined Prince Arthur. If I had never have left you as a child, which I desperately didn't want to do, Merlin would never have been born. It's funny how things work out in the end."

And with that, she didn't say another word, and walked off, offering a water skin, which Arthur only just realised she had been holding, to another Druid.

Arthur did not have long to ponder her words, before a distant calling took his attention.

It seemed Fyrmest was gathering everyone together. It was time to leave again.

Arthur took himself to the centre of the village, where everyone was assembling, barely even noticing anything going on around them. Fyrmest was saying something, but Arthur didn't register, all he could think of was what Hunith had told him.

As he stood there, he saw Merlin come back from the forest. He watched as Hunith made her way to him. They stood looking at each other. Neither said anything. Hunith just took him in her arms and held him for a long moment before releasing him, planting a kiss on his forehead, and walking back to the rest of the Druids. A mother's love. One that Arthur had never known.

He forced himself to listen to what Fyrmest was saying, laying out the plans to get to Camelot. Even if they made all haste, Arthur knew they would arrive too late. Camelot could withstand weeks of siege, but she had never yet been tested against a magical army. How long did that give them? How powerful were Byrne's sorcerers? He couldn't believe any of them were more powerful than Merlin. But then again, Merlin was only one man. And he was far away.

Merlin joined him, standing side by side. For the first time, Arthur really appreciated how much Merlin had really done for him. Here he was, risking his life, to save Camelot, and a king he had every reason to hate. He and the rest of the Druids could have stayed in that Druid village, far removed from everything, safe and content. They didn't have to be here. Merlin could have lived his life there, with people he had something in common with, but he was returning to a city of oppression.

Arthur was grateful.

Still, Merlin was standing awfully close to him.

"Mind moving over a bit Merlin? We're in an open space. No need to share oxygen."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"There isn't any room-there are Druids on every side. And besides, you couldn't share anything if you tried."

"You know Merlin, I'm not half as self-centred and arrogant as you seem to give me credit for."

But Merlin had froze, a look of realisation on his face mingled with hope. He seemed to not have heard Arthur.

"Hello? Merlin?"

Still Merlin didn't answer. His eyes had a wide, frenzied look about them. He was thinking hard.

"Merlin would you mind telling me what the hell-"

"Shut up Arthur!"

"Hey! You can't tell me to-"

"No seriously! Shut up for a moment."

Ha began pacing up and down in the limited room available, muttering to himself. Arthur was bewildered.

Then a grin shot across his face.

"I have it! I actually have it! I'm just so amazing!"

"And you accuse _me_ of having a large ego?"

"I've just discovered a way all of us can get to Camelot!"

Arthur stopped.

"Are you serious?"

Merlin nodded, grinning boyishly.

"Yeah! I think it'll work!"

"Would you mind telling me exactly how-"

"Sharing! You gave me the idea! Sharing!"

Sharing?

"Merlin-"

"Come on!"

Merlin grabbed onto Arthur's arm and dragged him up to the front, nicely interrupting Fyrmest's speech. He didn't look offended, more curious. That was one huge difference between the Druids and Camelot. Arthur dreaded to think what would happen to someone who dared interrupt one of his father's speeches.

"Emrys what-"

"I know how we can get to Camelot!"

Fyrmest looked shocked for a moment, then he grinned widely.

"This was the opportunity I knew was coming. It could not have been as hopeless as we thought. Something always comes along. We must be patient. How exactly do we get there?"

Merlin looked triumphant.

"Sharing."

Fyrmest and the other two Elders looked perplexed, but Morgana let out a gasp.

"Of course! Merlin you're a genius!"

Arthur snorted. A genius? Powerful maybe, but smart? Even magic couldn't change that about Merlin.

Fyrmest looked at them in confusion.

"How?"

Merlin spoke, hurriedly, the words tripping out of his mouth.

"When I had to go Camelot to warn Arthur, Byrne had just removed my magic; I was weak. So, Morgana let me into her mind, and we shared magic. I used her magic to Transport to Camelot! We could do that! If all of us share our magic, if we combine it together, it would more than powerful enough to Transport us all there!"

Merlin finished, evidently out of breath.

The Elders stood shocked, thinking it over.

Arthur knew next to nothing about magic, but he knew that what Merlin suggested was no small feat. Even he knew it would take huge amounts of magic and effort to accomplish it.

"I thought you all said you _couldn't _Transport there?"

Morgana answered.

"Only some people know how, but if we combine our knowledge, we all could! One person couldn't take everyone, but all of us together..."

A smile lightened Brim's face.

"_That plan's so crazy it might actually work." _Merlin hurriedly relayed this to Arthur.

The other Elder, Lyft Arthur thought his name was, snorted.

"_It's madness! So many minds combined together? It's sheer folly! There's far too much risk involved!"_

"I did it Lyft. I shared my magic with Merlin."

Lyft sneered.

"_Yes Morgana, and you were almost killed in the process."_

Morgana faltered.

"That's irrelevant."

However, Arthur seemed to think it was.

"Irrelevant? You never told me she almost died Merlin! You said she had almost given too much, you failed to mention 'too much' would kill her!"

Merlin bit his lip.

"Oops."

Arthur sighed in exasperation.

"How can we contemplate this? If it's as dangerous as you say? It could kill them all!"

"_I agree." _Lyft seemed satisfied.

Morgana glared at him.

"We have to try!" She wheeled round to face Brim. "What do you think?"

Brim was silent for a moment.

"_I think it could work. I have faith in Emrys."_

Merlin smiled gratefully.

Arthur wasn't convinced.

"But-"

"Arthur" interrupted Merlin. "I know it's dangerous, but it's our only option. And besides, we're going to a _battlefield; _it's not as is we're going to be safe exactly either way."

Arthur looked at his determined face, and sighed resignedly.

"I swear Merlin, if we die, I'm going to make your life miserable in the next life."

Merlin grinned jauntily.

They all turned to Fyrmest.

He stood contemplating them.

"It is our only hope. The ancient prophecies said to have faith in Emrys, so I shall."

He looked out over the Druids.

"If any disagree, speak now."

There was silence.

Fyrmest nodded.

"This will be difficult. So many minds joining together...combining so much magic...there's no guarantee it can be controlled...but if it can be attempted, we must try."

He thought for a moment.

"Well, Emrys, what exactly must we do?"

Merlin stepped forward.

"It's simple really."

* * *

Sir Leon paced the outer defences of Camelot, looking out at the destruction before him. The sorcerers has been bombarding the outer walls of Camelot since dawn. Huge torrents of energy raining down on the walls, rendering great parts of it into dust. If this kept up, the walls would soon be gone.

The only comfort was, that sorcerers seemed to tire as easily as normal people, they could not keep up the siege for great periods of time.

But it was enough.

Cendred's soldiers had flocked into the walls, meeting Uther's. The streets of Camelot and the surrounding plains and fields were covered in figures in red and blue.

Arrows rained down on the defences, somehow, always meeting their targets.

Blue-tuniced soldiers charged forwards, without fear, dealing out blows to whoever came close. The red-tunics were brave, and fought back, but no matter what, something always prevented them from making contact. No matter how many times one of Uther's soldiers struck out, the blade met some sort of invisible barrier. These soldiers were invincible.

And they knew it.

They had no fear.

Eventually, the realisation that they were facing invincible enemies had crashed over Uther's soldiers, and many had fled back to the walls of Camelot, though these had been penetrated by the enemy and they were trapped.

They were being killed like mice caught in a trap.

Sir Leon could see no hope.

He and his contingent of Knights had taken up a position in front of the walls. Somehow, most of the soldiers in the city itself had been pushed back. It seemed the defences on the soldiers wavered as well, with the tiredness of the sorcerers. It seemed the effort of sustaining so many shields was having an impact.

Sir Leon had quickly realised this and ordered his men to seek out the sorcerers among Cendred's ranks. They were easy to find. They were all dressed in black cloaks, and surrounded by muscular soldiers. They were the only ones not armed.

His men continued to attack the men around the sorcerers, hoping to weary the sorcerer himself, but it had little effect.

Then he had tried distracting the sorcerers attention.

He had ordered catapults from the city walls to be manned, for the first time in a hundred years. The heavy barrages on Cendred's men caused great strains of the shields, and distracted their attention.

Using this combination of tactics, one man, Eadwyn had managed to reach one of the sorcerers, taking him by surprise, and slicing his head off. However his triumph was short lived. He was surrounded by Cendred's troops. He did not return to share this small victory with his comrades.

Still, Sir Leon thought, his bravery would not be forgotten. These sorcerers _could _be defeated. He just hoped it would not cost as many men for the next one.

A steady stream of casualties had flown into the city, to Gaius and the women of Camelot; horrific wounds, crimson blood, shattered limbs, missing limbs...

Despite the realisation of how to defeat the sorcerers dawned on them, the situation was hopeless. His men were not expendable. Without help, they would all die.

Even as he thought this, a great wind was struck up, causing everyone to stop in their tracks, cease their fighting and cover their faces. Battle debris flew around and men were knocked off their feet.

Something about this wasn't right to Sir Leon. This wind was not natural.

Then he remembered. The sight of that black-haired boy, disappearing in a gust of wind.

He looked up, and on the hillside opposite Camelot, a great light appeared, and many figures seemed to come out of it. Leon closed his eyes against the glare, and when he was finally able to look again, he saw a great mass of people standing on the hillside.

They were too far away for him to see clearly, but he estimated there were at least eighty of them.

The stood there for a few moments observing the battlefield.

Then a wisp of smoke appeared, rising above them, like a cloud, until it took a shape.

Leon recognised it as the symbol of the Druids.

He gasped out loud. _They had come._

Then, something else caught his attention.

Two figures stood at the front of the army.

One seemed to shine in the early morning sun. Armour reflecting the rays.

He seemed to be the only one in metal armour.

Leon didn't need the eyes of an eagle to know who was the second figure.

It was Arthur and Merlin.

Leon didn't care about sorcerers any more.

He knew they were saved.

**A/N: Omg...five different Pov's in this chapter. I think I've rambled on a bit, but I didn't want to delay the battle any longer, I think I've dragged it on long enough. Anyways, I'd like to know what you think of what I've just done instead of sleeping! That's how much I love you guys for R+R!**

**:D  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Tactics

**A/N: Okay, this chpater has given me HEAPS of trouble, since I've just realised, action scenes are NOT my thing! But...I've tried. I've had to spend ages working out plans and stuff coz in my original plan all it said was: "They fight." so I have no idea what I was thinking at the time. I'm _really _not happy with this as I have no concept of fighting scenes or anything like that. But, anyways...hope you like it besides!**

Chapter 23- Tactics

The early morning sun shone down on Camelot and the surrounding plains, bathing everything in a red light. The sky was a confusion of oranges, pinks, and reds, a mottled mass of colour and the few clouds that streaked across it were tinted purple and blue.

The heavens above, could not however, make up for the desolation and chaos that prevailed beneath.

Merlin overlooked the scene before him and felt his chest clench in a mixture of anger and fear.

The castle still stood proudly, undamaged, but the walls surrounding the town, in particular those surrounding the entrance, were almost gone. The lower town was ablaze, sending swirls of smoke into the atmosphere. Dark plumes of smoke congested in the air above the city, looking like an angry monster, glowering down upon the inhabitants.

In response, one of the Druids conjured a column of pure white smoke, and sent the Druid symbol spiralling into the sky.

On the plains surrounding the city, were strewn the bodies of hundreds of soldiers; both Cendred's and Uther's, however, Merlin saw with a sinking heart, that the red-tuniced bodies lying on the ground, far outnumbered the blue-tunics.

The once green and fertile fields had been wrecked and stained with blood. Black masses lay here and there. Giant craters peppered the land, remnants from the catapults, scarring the ground.

The stench of death was everywhere.

From their vantage point on the hill overlooking the destruction, the armies looked like tiny ants, swarming over the battlefield, scurrying about, but all at once, they stopped, and looked up in disbelief. The flurry of motion halted, as they stared up at the Druids.

Merlin smiled a tiny smile. The element of surprise.

He turned to look at Arthur who was scouring the scene intensely with his eyes, with such a look of concentration on his face, Merlin knew not to disturb him.

He looked past Arthur to see the Elders, who were also surveying the scene analytically.

Merlin looked back, trying to look as though he knew what he were looking for like the others, but all he could see was chaos.

He couldn't see a way out of this predicament. But, at least now they were here. But was it already too late?

Now that they were here, everything seemed surreal. He had been so focused on getting to Camelot, he hadn't cast a thought about what would now happen. Well, he had never been known as the prepared type...

No one moved for a few long minutes. Arthur's face was pale, but determined, there wasn't a flicker of fear in his eyes. This was his moment. Defending his kingdom. He'd been training for it his entire life, it was time to prove his worth.

Suddenly, Cendred's troops sprang into motion again, releasing a relentless attack against the stationary red-tunics. Jolted out of their surprise, they hastily defended themselves, and the fighting resumed. But this time, the soldiers of Camelot had a new vigour in their actions. Help was at hand.

Roused by the sudden re-engagement of hostilities, Arthur blinked, and motioned for the Elders and Merlin to come closer.

"As far as I can see, the soldiers of Camelot are losing. They've been hemmed in by Cendred's troops, and have been either pushed back to the walls, or isolated completely. There are still some defences in place, I don't think there are any of Cendred's soldiers in the city itself. That gives us the advantage."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath.

"I don't know much about how these sorcerers are affecting the battle. I need to know as much as I can if we can hope to defeat them."

Fyrmest spoke.

"The sorcerers are equally distributed amongst the men, I believe that they are responsible for a certain number. They are conjuring shields around said soldiers, preventing anyone from getting close to them. I can see they've also been bombarding Camelot's walls with powerful spells. Without magical reinforcement, the walls will crumble completely, and the rest of the city will be exposed."

Merlin glanced at the city. Several large gaps ruined the once strong walls, it provided easy access for any of Cendred's troops. Several small barriers had been hurriedly thrown up by Uther's troops in response to this, but if something was not done, Cendred's men would soon gain access once more. Like an open wound, Camelot was laid bare.

Fyrmest continued.

"There is hope however. Sorcerers tire, like any normal man. Their shields do not last forever, there will be times when they are ineffective."

"But how will we know when that is?" Arthur pressed.

Fyrmest considered.

"It is almost impossible to tell, for the ordinary soldiers. But we can sense the shields, we will know how strong they are. It would be foolish for these normal soldiers to continue battering a shield hoping to exhaust the sorcerer, they will not succeed. We must tell the soldiers where the shields are most vulnerable."

"_But how are we to communicate with these soldiers? They have no training, even Arthur can't pick up on our messages on his own. I had anticipated that there would be time to teach him." _Brim spoke gravely.

Arthur asked:

"I thought you said that there was a way to project your thoughts directly into someone's mind?"

Lyft shook his head.

"_It only works that way if you are familiar with that person, each mind has a sort of signature, only if you know the person can you identify their presence among many."_

Arthur slumped, after Merlin had relayed this. Mental communication was useful for the Druids in battle, but when they were working with those who didn't have this skill, everything was infinitely more complicated to relate.

Merlin thought slowly.

"If we station a Druid with each section of Uther's forces, they will be able to follow the mental directions other Druids are giving them. Then, they can tell the soldiers where to attack."

Arthur looked at him.

"That's not a half-bad idea Merlin."

"Give me some credit."

Fyrmest was still deep in thought.

"We can weaken their shields by bombarding it with magic, then the warriors can attack with hand-to-hand combat. Those attacking the shields can send messages to tell where the shields are weakest. Some of the more powerful can head directly towards the sorcerers, try to incapacitate or kill them. They can maintain their own magical shields around their bodies, they have more of a chance or surviving an encounter, although they are outnumbered."

Arthur was silent for a moment.

"But how are we to get to the soldiers? They are on the other side of the battlefield. And even if some Druids could get there, what's the guarantee the soldiers will trust their advice?"

No one spoke.

Then Merlin had an idea.

"I could do it. Until some Druids can manage to get there, I can relay the messages to them."

The others looked at him, not entirely convinced.

"It could work. Arthur, the different sections of the army are each commanded by one of your Knights, right?"

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Well, I know them all. I've been in contact with them every day, I've been on errands with them, I've been there while you were training them. I'm pretty sure I could send some mental message to them!"

Arthur shook his head.

"You don't know them well enough. And they probably won't trust you."

"I have to try. I know them better than you think, what's that old saying? A good servant knows everything that goes on in their household? I've been in contact with them a lot, and I could probably relay messages from you to them."

Morgana, who had so far remained silent then spoke up.

"I'll do it. I know them better than you do Merlin."

Merlin disagreed.

"As far as they know, you've been captured by an evil sorceress, they won't know whether to trust you or not. You could've been compromised, being controlled by Morgause. And anyway, you'll be fighting, you can't be distracted by sending mental communications all the time!"

Morgana had no response to this. She acknowledged the truth of his words.

Arthur bit his lip.

"It's the best lead we have at the moment. So, are we agreed? Some Druids will try to neutralise the shields, and when they are weak the warriors will attack, and a message will be sent to each Knight on where to attack?"

Fyrmest nodded.

"It's the only thing we can do at present. We must try and drive them back from the walls, push them further away from the city. Which brings us to our other point."

He cast a glance at the smoking city.

"Obviously, we are not all warriors. The rest of us will have to gain access to the city. We, once we are there, will reinforce the walls, and put up magical shields to prevent further harm to the city. Others will observe the battle, and assist where they can, spying tactical advantages and helping to destroy their shields and help our own. I think this is where the children should be, out of the main conflict, relaying the messages from us to the defenders at the walls. The others, the Healers, will also stay in the city, and assist where they can, with a few in the battlefield, shielded, doing anything they can, for _both sides._"

He looked at them all very seriously.

"Do not think of these people as your enemies, they are the cruel victims of lies and deceit, You remember Arian in Ealdor? They are not ruthless invaders, merely misguided souls who believe they are doing all they can to protect their own homes from Uther. It may be easier to think of them all as heartless, but as soon as we forget compassion, we lose our humanity."

No one said anything to this.

Then:

"_This is all very well Fyrmest, but how is this section to gain access to the city? The entrance is heavily defended by Uther's troops and in front of them are thousands of Cendred's! Aside from this, Camelot is near impenetrable." _Lyft was sceptical._  
_

Arthur spoke.

"Nothing is impenetrable. Camelot has its design flaws and weaknesses as any other walled fortress. There is a way in somehow that Cendred has overlooked."

"_But where?"_

Arthur sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly. I never thought I'd be considering how to break into my own city. Usually, when Camelot is being defended, there is no way in or out. But there _must_ be a way."

Merlin racked his memory, desperately thinking of a way into the city.

Then he remembered.

He had once before left the city when it was heavily guarded.

"The dungeons."

Arthur looked up.

"The dungeons?"

"Yes! I left through there once. Past the prison cells is a narrow tunnel with a grate at the far end. It's easy to remove with magic, I did it when I went after Morgana once. That's how you and Mordred escaped from Camelot."

Arthur considered this, then nodded.

"It's our best hope. We just have to pray it's not guarded by Cendred's men."

"If it was, they would already be in the city." Merlin countered.

Fyrmest nodded.

"It's settled then. Arthur will lead the main attack here with the warriors, Emrys shall take the defenders and healers into the city."

"Why me?" Merlin blinked. He hadn't counted on being separated from Arthur.

"Because Emrys, you know how to get into the city. And despite your abilities to defend yourself, you are not a natural fighter. You are the most powerful, you can strengthen Camelot's defences considerably and protect their soldiers. You're the only one that can counter the powerful spells being directly aimed at the city. Also, if you are relaying the messages of the Druids to the Knights, you must be in a position where you have clear sight of the battle."

Merlin nodded. Fyrmest made sense, but he'd counted on being on Arthur's side during the fight. Although, thinking back, this was probably the worst idea, he wasn't a great fighter. Fyrmest's idea was better; he could be of more use in the city.

"Go with the Healers first, you showed an aptitude for Healing in the few weeks you spent with us Emrys. There may be some Knights there you can speak with, to convince to follow your directions in the fight. Then, go to the defences and stay there."

Merlin nodded, but something preyed on his mind.

"And what if I come face to face with Uther?"

The Elder exchanged glances.

"I doubt you will be able to convince him to accept our help, but we must give it regardless. Try...try not to see him. But if you do, you must not allow him to turn on us. Do what you can. You least of all he will trust."

Merlin laughed without humour.

"That'll be a pleasant encounter. 'Hi, I'm the guy you sentenced to death for treason and sorcery, want some help?'"

Arthur laughed.

"Try to stay out of his way. If I know him, he'll be in a terrible fury when he finds out."

Morgana spoke:

"Perhaps if I went to Uther? I could try and talk to him, convince him that the Druids aren't his enemies."

Arthur shook his head.

"He wouldn't listen to me, so I doubt you'll make much difference. Nothing will induce him to accept our help."

"_Will the soldiers and people of Camelot accept our help?"_ Brim asked.

"They aren't stupid, they know they have no hope of surviving otherwise. Most of them will accept any help they can get, regardless of who offers it. My father though, is a different matter."

Fyrmest sighed.

"We shall deal with him in due course. At the moment though we must do everything in our power to help his people."

There as a finality in this statement. This was it.

Arthur took charge.

"Morgana, take the warriors and inform them of what's happening. We'll attack on my signal. The bombardments of the shields will take place first. Can I trust you to arrange that?" Arthur directed this at Lyft, who nodded. "Good. Brim, can you organise those who will be shielding our warriors? And Fyrmest...well...I don't know..."

"I will go with Emrys. I am an experienced Healer."

"Right. Merlin, take all of those who are going into the city round through the forest, try to stay out of sight; we don't want them knowing there's another route into the city. Keep your ear out- or mind out, whatever- for what's happening in the battle. Relay what's happening to me and to the Knights. Try to convince them on what to do. _Please _try to stay out of trouble."

Merlin shrugged.

"I always do."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right. Let's do it then."

They parted.

The entire exchange hadn't taken more than a few minutes, but in that time, the battle had still been raging. Merlin walked through the ranks of Druids turning his back on the battle, his heart thumping madly, the blood rushing in his head. His fingers shook with adrenaline.

He found the group of Healers and motioned for them to follow him. He quickly found the other sections that would be joining him; the defenders, the children. He told them quickly of the plan, taking all his effort to sound confident and authoritative. He had never been in a position of leadership before.

Fyrmest soon joined him, his eyes reassuring. It was time to leave the rest of the army, to go their separate ways.

Merlin cast one fleeting glance back at Arthur. He was worried. He knew Arthur could defend himself and was an excellent fighter, but even Arthur had not been involved in such a large-scale battle as this.

Arthur met his eyes, and nodded curtly. He was concerned too.

Merlin felt something, an eerie feeling, as though this may be the last time he saw Arthur alive. But he shook that thought away immediately. It would do no good to be pessimistic. They would both survive this. They had to.

The ones who were attacking the shields stood behind the warriors, their palms outstretched, ready for the command. The Druid warriors stood, ready, prepared for the fight. Morgana assumed a fighting stance, fire in her eyes. They were ready for the charge, for the ultimate conflict.

Arthur swung his sword up, testing the weight and looked once more at Merlin. A silent acknowledgement. Merlin hoped it wasn't a goodbye.

Then Arthur turned and looked back out over the battlefield.

Merlin also turned and looked into the forest.

"Come with me," he murmured to the Druids following him, and he led them into the forest.

He had only been on his way through the dark trees for a few minutes before he heard the unmistakeable sounds of spells rushing through the air, and the blood-curdling cries of the warriors as they charged.

Merlin continued on, his heart in his mouth. He couldn't think about them at the moment, he had to ensure his part worked out properly.

The sounds of battle drifted through the air; metal clanging against metal, battle cries, the whooshes of spells and...the wails of the dying.

It made Merlin sick to his stomach. What could ever be gained of so much death and destruction? At the end of this battle, there would be no winners.

He broke into a run and made his way down the opposite side of the hill from the battle, the Druids pursuing. Gradually, the noises faded away. All that was left was silence. None of the Druids spoke. Even the birds had ceased to sing.

After a short while, he turned, and picked his way through the trees, trying to get his bearings and once again find the walls, the Druids following closely. Not long passed before he found them. This part of the outer walls met the forest closely, only the far side of the castle was open to the fields where the battle was being fought. No one had thought to attack this part of the city. The sheer walls were impossible to climb, and there were no weaknesses to make use of.

Except one.

Merlin recognised eventually where they were, and followed the walls around the city, his right shoulder parallel to the wall, looking for the tunnel that would give them access to the city.

Eventually he found it.

He exchanged glances with Fyrmest who nodded for him to proceed.

Merlin raised his hand and summoned his magic. To his relief, he had gained most of his control back and the magic seemed to be manageable.

"_Tōbrecan!" _

The metal gate covering the entrance to the tunnel broke into many pieces with a great racket of breaking metal and stone, and great clouds of dust were released.

Coughing, Merlin made his way to the entrance to the tunnel. It did not appear to be guarded by any of Camelot's soldiers. Good, this would make his job so much easier.

He beckoned, and the rest of the Druids and Fyrmest followed. It felt strange to him; these people were obeying _his_ orders, him, the servant. They trusted him this much...

He made his way cautiously inside, conjuring a small flame in his palm to light the way.

The dungeons appeared to be deserted, the cells empty. Merlin made his way hurriedly through the maze of the tunnels and found the staircase to lead to the upper levels.

He kept a small part of his mind open, listening into what was happening in the battle, but there were so many voices it was hard to make sense of what he heard. As far as he could tell, the shields were weakening and the Druids were surging forwards. As soon as he could make contact with the Knights, they could also attack. He reached out and sensed Arthur's mind. He didn't try to talk to him, lest he distract him fatally from what was hapening, but he felt reassurance that he was all right.

The sounds of the battle were coming closer and closer. The usual guards post was abandoned. Of all the times Merlin had sneaked in or out of this dungeon, this was by far the easiest time he had had of it.

The darkness was unnerving him, so he hurried forwards, until he found himself blinking in the sunlight.

The streets of Camelot were in a state. Several houses were on fire, debris littered the streets, and ordinary citizens rushed about in a panic, hysterically screaming for loved ones.

Merlin looked at Fyrmest.

"What now?"

Fyrmest addressed some of the Druids behind him, who were also emerging from the dungeons, looking around in horror at the ruined city.

"Water Druids, I need you to tackle the fires in these houses, and then progress throughout the city. Fires are erupting everywhere. The situation is dangerous enough outwith the city, without danger within."

Several Druids nodded, and proceeded to the fires. Their eyes flashed and great torrents of water flew towards the smoking houses. Several of the townspeople stopped in shock, their eyes wide at the blatant use of magic in their city. Many screamed, they must have assumed the sorcerers had penetrated the city to attack them.

However, the Druids worked calmly and succeeded in extinguishing the fires in the immediate vicinity. They then turned to face the townspeople, the Druid symbols embroidered in their clothes marking them. The people of Camelot knew the Druids were peaceful, their fear and suspicion subsided, and many rushed to help.

It appeared Arthur was right; these people knew when to accept help.

Fyrmest turned to speak to him.

"Now we must all be separated. Which ways to the defences?"

Merlin pointed down a narrow street.

"If they follow that, they'll come out at the main entrance. Most of the defences are around there. There's access to the tops of the walls and the battlements down there as well."

At his words, many of the Druids turned and headed off down the street, eager to join the fight.

Almost half of the children left also, they were going to be the reconnaissance between the Druid warriors and the defenders in Camelot. Merlin saw Hal's bright shining face threw him a wide grin before he too headed off. Hal appeared the be the youngest there. Merlin felt a tug of fear as he watched him leave. Although the boy wasn't directly involved in the action, he could still be hurt.

Soon, all that were left were the Healers, and the children who had offered to help them.

"Where would the injured be taken Emrys?" Fyrmest asked him.

"Umm...to the palace. In times of emergency it's usually opened as a sort of infirmary."

"Lead the way."

And Merlin did, finding his way up to the palace, as he had done so many times before, weaving in between fleeing citizens, reinforcements for the front defences, and the injured.

All the while, the battle still raged in his mind.

Merlin thought about sending the messages to the Knights from where he stood, but he knew it would be difficult to isolate them from the many minds present. His best chance would be to find at least one Knight and manage to convince them to trust him. Then he could give him the advice needed, and he could pass the word along.

The palace soon came into view and Merlin saw the full extent of how many were injured.

The whole courtyard in front of the castle was full of makeshift beds, with blood covered figures lying in agony, with gut-wrenching cries of pain. There was barely any room between any of the patients; they were crammed together like animals. Injuries ranged from bloodied heads, slashes across torsos, and one man, who appeared to have lost both of his legs.

Many women threaded their way in between the injured, tending to their wounds as best they could, whilst older men, too old to be fighting, constantly arrived bearing stretchers with more wounded. It was an endless stream of the dead or dying.

Many of the wounded lifted their heads from their cots at their arrival, their eyes widened as they recognised who had come, but none protested.

Fyrmest nodded to the Healers, who slid between the beds and began their work. Druid Healers were renowned for their abilities, a man inches from death could be spared easily by Druids. Merlin usually loved to watch them work, to see how they could mend flesh and bone with a few simple incantations, but now, he had someone to find.

He filtered through the crowded space, pushing past Druids, soldiers and the healers of Camelot, searching. They stuttered in shock at the sight of him, pointing and gasping and whispering: _why had he come back?_

But Merlin didn't have the time for them.

He bounded up the steps of the palace and found his way inside, where yet more injured lay.

Then he saw him, the bunched over figure of the man who was as a father to him.

He was bent over a patient, administering some salve to a wound before dressing it. He looked thinner than when Merlin had seen him last, there were a few more lines on his face, and he looked tired, more tired than Merlin had expected from this old man who was usually bounding with energy.

Merlin hadn't realised how much he had missed him.

Gaius stood up, and turned to tend to another patient when he caught sight of Merlin standing there, watching him.

They regarded each other wordlessly for one long moment.

Gaius' face was emotionless as he looked at him.

Finally, he took one step forward and said:

"What took you so long?"

Merlin's face cracked into a grin.

"You know me Gaius, I'm always late."

Gaius smiled, and instantly looked years younger. He closed the gap between them in a few steps and pulled Merlin into tight hug before releasing him and looking at him closely.

"I hope you've been looking after yourself?"

"Oh, you know. Almost being executed, killing a Griffin, been given a recruitment offer by a dangerous mad-man sorcerer, losing my magic, getting it back again, making up with Arthur, rallying the Druids, marching off with the Druids, rescuing my mother and the rest of Ealdor from a storage pit, beating Arthur in a sword fight...oh and Transporting eighty people from Ealdor to Camelot...you know, the usual."

Gaius regarded Merlin in amazement before chuckling softly.

"You never cease to amaze me Merlin. I take it that you and the Druids then are here to help us? How ever did you convince them to come?"

"I have a very trusting face."

Gaius sighed.

"This is a story for later. I'm overjoyed to see you again. I've missed you."

"So, have I Gaius."

A moan from a bed, drew their attention, and Gaius hurriedly bent down to examine him. His face turned solemn.

"Laceration to the neck, several ruptured veins. There's nothing I can do for him."

Merlin glanced at him in horror.

"There must be something!"

"I'm afraid not."

Merlin looked down at the dying man, who gazed up at them with fearful eyes. The blood bubbled over his wound and stained the sheets around him.

"But you can't just leave him!"

"I must attend to those who have a better chance of survival. It would be futile to waste treatment and time on him when there is nothing I can do."

Gaius' face looked sympathetic, but resolved. Merlin knew he was right, it was only logical to attend to the most needy. But still...the eyes of this soldier bored right into him. He was little more than a boy...

Merlin closed his eyes, and forced himself to recall what Fyrmest had told him about magical Healing. He had to be able to sense the wound within, he had to be able to close over the internal damage, to replace the blood lost...

Merlin knew he was attempting the impossible but he had to try.

He placed his palm over the dying man's throat, and reached out with his mind, piercing through flesh and blood until he felt the root of the injury. He concentrated with all his might, and slowly released his magic, trying to piece together the damaged tissue. It was strenuous work, Merlin felt tired but he kept going, not allowing anything to distract him. He felt sweat beads form on his forehead as he worked. He had to save this man's life.

After Merlin thought he had done everything he could, he opened his eyes and looked into the man's face. The soldier was staring at him in amazement, with no hint of the pain that had once been there. He threw a hand up to his neck, and felt only the tiniest of scars, where once there had been a great gash. The blood was still staining his skin, but the wound was gone. He gasped in amazement. He once again fixed his eyes on Merlin, tears of gratitude welling up.

Merlin smiled at him, stood up from his kneeling position at the man's bed and turned around where Gaius stood facing him.

He looked down at the man.

"This is your destiny Merlin, this what you were always supposed to do. You've come so far since you were that young village boy who turned up on my doorstep. I'm exceedingly proud of you."

Merlin felt himself blushing, it was not often that Gaius gave him praise, but then he noticed, that Gaius was also looking at something over Merlin's shoulder. Gaius smiled and turned away to the wounded, while Merlin looked to see who was standing behind him.

It was Gwen.

She looked at him, her face the epitome of joy and wonder. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Merlin, not expecting this, held her awkwardly for a few moments before she released him. Her eyes were filled with delight in seeing him.

"I knew you'd come back Merlin, I knew it."

Merlin grinned at her. He had missed her almost as much as Gaius.

"You seem quite relieved for someone who knew for certain."

She laughed, and looked down at the man who had previously been on the brink of death.

"What you did Merlin, it was amazing. He was going to die and you just..."

"Yeah, I'm just amazing like that."

She laughed again, but then something stopped her, and she grew sombre.

"Merlin, if you're here, then..."

Merlin knew what she meant.

"Arthur's here as well. He's fighting. We managed to convince the Druids to fight for us. Hope isn't lost yet."

She nodded, her eyes filled with worry as she no doubt thought about Arthur.

"Are _you_ all right Merlin?"

"Yeah, yeah, course I am."

"Good, that's one thing to be thankful for."

Merlin managed a weak smile as he watched her. Like Gaius, she looked strained, and weak. This war was having an effect on everyone.

Merlin remembered with a jolt what he was supposed to be doing. He cast around the room, desperately looking for one of Arthur's Knights. He caught sight of one vibrant red-tunic, this one was emblazoned with the Pendragon symbol; a Knight.

He excused himself from Gwen and made his way over to him.

"Sir Leon!"

He looked up and grinned in Merlin's direction.

"You came back. Arthur said you could be trusted, that you wanted to help us, but I didn't truly believe it until recently."

"Are you hurt?"

He glanced down at himself.

"Not seriously. You and Arthur's grand arrival distracted me, and I caught an arrow in my shoulder. Gaius has bound it, I'm about to rejoin the defences."

"Good, so am I."

Sir Leon raised his eyebrows.

"You?"

"Yes me! I'm not useless you know!"

"Of course not, but, I thought you'd be fighting."

"Arthur is, but I've to help with the defences using magic."

Sir Leon flinched a little at the mention of magic. Merlin supposed it would take him a while before he outgrew the habit of a lifetime.

Merlin hurriedly filled in Sir Leon on what was happening. He listened intently.

"These Druid warriors, they can bring down the shields?"

"For moments at a time yes. They can also make them weaker to help you with your attack. I've to relay messages to you and the other Knights. I'll tell you where is weakest."

Sir Leon nodded.

"That's good. There's no point in attacking where we have no hope of breaking through. Many lives can be spared. We'd better go, we have some more Knights to convince."

He rose from the bed he had been sitting on, and he and Merlin made their way through the maze of the wounded. Merlin nodded to Fyrmest, who sat beside a young girl, who had evidently been crushed by some piece of falling rock during the siege on the walls. Fyrmest gave him an encouraging smile, before turning back to the girl.

They rushed through the streets, full of debris and smoke, and past Druids and civilians who were battling the flames. Merlin hadn't seen such chaos in Camelot since the attack of the Great Dragon.

Soon, as the streets grew more and more congested with soldiers, the true extent of the damage on the outer defences of the city became clear. Most of the buildings on the outer rims of the city had been reduced to rubble and the walls were crumbling. Merlin could see several Druids before the walls, their palms outstretched muttering spells under their breath, whilst the remaining parts of the wall glimmered with the imbued strength. More Druids stood on top of what was left of the walls, surveying the battle, providing shields for Uther's own forces. The Druid children scurried about, delivering messages to various commanders, both mental and physical communications. Before the walls, hasty defences had been constructed by Uther's soldiers, created from the debris. Archers were poised on the battlements, Druids standing by their sides, using magic to guide the arrows.

These people had fully embraced the Druid's help. They were all working side-by-side.

They had now reached the main command point, where two other Knights were assembled. They looked in amazement at Merlin.

Merlin ignored them, and instead opened his mind for the mental communications.

He was met with a buzzing of confused noise, many voices all at once, each clamouring to be heard. He listened closely, trying to isolate them.

"_Lyft?"_

"_Emrys?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're attacking their shields continuously, it had proven effective. Although we cannot eliminate their shields completely at least one is down at all times. We are being random, they cannot anticipate our attacks. We and Uther's troops are making considerable progress. We have already eliminated five sorcerers. The fewer sorcerers there are, the more stretched the others will be in trying to project their shields thereby making them weaker and easier to defeat."_

"_How many casualties?"_

"_At least three Druid dead, but our shields are protecting them from the worst of it."_

"_And Arthur? How is he?"_

"_Still fighting. He took down one of the sorcerers."_

"_He won't let me forget that."_

"_Indeed. Six sorcerers are now gone, including Fylgan. I overheard some of the sorcerer's words, Fylgan was killed by Byrne for failing to capture us. We have a chance."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Brim and the others are ensuring our shields are adequate but there are fewer Druids in Camelot itself, they cannot sustain those shields for much longer. Help them."_

"_I was going to do that anyway, I meant about the Knights. Where should they be attacking?"_

There was silence for a moment.

"_The right flank. It is the weakest with only one sorcerer trying to defend many. That section will fall easily if attacked, but our warriors are too far from it."_

"_Leave it to me."_

Merlin retreated from the mental communication and found three Knights staring at him.

"The right flank. That's where you have to attack, it's the weakest."

One Knight stood looking at him with an eyebrow raised, There was a huge gash across his cheek.

"And why should be take your word for it?"

Merlin felt himself go tense.

"Because I'm here to help you."

"And what's the guarantee of that?"

"Sir Drefan," Sir Leon interjected. "Prince Arthur trusts him, and so do I. He is here fighting at the moment, he had allied himself with them."

"And how do we know that? How do we know this isn't some trick of this boy's? And if he is here, what's the guarantee he's on our side? Who knows what this boy has done to poison his mind?"

Merlin felt his anger rise up.

"Me and every other Druid here have risked their lives in coming here! Why else would we be here if not to help you?"

"To sabotage us!"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember that you were as good as defeated when we arrived. Now you have a real chance, who's fault is that I wonder!"

"Don't patronise me boy! You're a sorcerer! You can't be trusted! Uther shall be informed of this!"

And with that, the Sir Drefan stalked off. Merlin felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he fetched Uther...

He turned to Sir Leon and the other Knight who he recognised as Sir Alden.

"Do you both trust me?"

They both nodded.

"My whole opinion on sorcery has been changed today," said Sir Alden. Sir Leon nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now you heard what I said. The right flank, you need to attack there."

Sir Alden dipped his head in acknowledgment, and sprinted off.

Sir Leon considered Merlin one last time before also following.

Merlin collected his thoughts for one more moment before he pushed his way to the scaffolding that climbed up to the battlements. He climbed us the rickety wooden structure until he stood on top of one section of remaining wall and looked again out onto the battlefield. Now, for the real work to begin.

On the other side of the field, stood two men, also surveying the scene in front of them, from a small craggy cliff.

Byrne had watched in anger, as the war-painted Druids had came charging down the hill, pounding his sorcerers defences until they were almost obsolete.

He had watched as he angrily commanded his sorcerers to order the soldiers to attack instead of standing there gaping.

He had watched as Arthur Pendragon had struck down his sorcerer.

He had watched as his sorcerers were slowly being mown down, and the soldiers being annihilated.

He had watched as they were being pushed back, as Uther's forces and the Druids had slowly gained the upper hand.

The time for watching was over.

At his side, King Cendred stood, a nervous wreck. His moon like face was sweaty and coloured.

Suddenly he turned and glared at Byrne.

"You said this would be easy! You said taking Camelot would be simple! My army is being slaughtered! We are losing! You said with magic on our side we would be invincible!"

Byrne sighed. Now was also the time to rid himself of an irritable shadow.

"I said a lot of things my lord, to a lot of people. I rarely mean any of them."

Cendred regarded him suspiciously.

"I told you my _lord_ I would help you to conquer Camelot, that you could add it onto your own kingdom, and we would serve under you. I lied."

Cendred began to back off, a growing apprehension on his face.

Byrne continued.

"I never intended for you to be king of Camelot, and I certainly never intended for my followers and I to become your court sorcerers- like kept pets. I needed you, I needed your army to give me the upper hand in the battle. But now I see your usefulness has worn out. Your soldiers are hardly worth the effort of the shields my sorcerers are risking their lives to sustain. It would be far easier if we were to just _sever the link_."

Cendred looked horrified now, and his eyes filled with fear.

Byrne smiled cruelly.

"Now, we have a real chance. Good bye."

His eyes flashed.

"_Acwellan!"_

Cendred need never bother him again.

Byrne once more surveyed the scene before him. Now was the time for the real fight to begin. He was going to enter it himself.

He sent a message to all his followers, using a new method of mind communication he had developed himself to prevent other magic users from hearing it.

"_Cendred is dead. The soldiers are useless. Abandon them. Focus all your magic on the walls and the Druids. Kill them all. But keep Arthur and Emrys alive, I shall deal with them myself."_

Byrne held his head high as he stepped down towards the battle.

Now, the fight was even.

**A/N: Sooo, how did I do? Pretty crappy IMO but I'm working on improving. Next chapter, I think, will see Arthur's POV of the battle and hopefully Uther's reaction! That'll be fun to write!**

**Review please! :D  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Shields and sorcerers

**A/N: Another long chapter and sleepless night (I think I'm turning nocturnal) but here's chapter 24! Omg 24 chapters, I'd only planned for 10 lol :D Thanks for all your supportive and encouraging reviews! I really lack confidence when it comes to battle scenes, they're really difficult to get right, but I'm glad I don't seem to be as bad as I think!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter 24-Shields and Sorcerers

Arthur knew this would be one hell of a day.

After he had turned his back on Merlin, he looked out over the battlefield. Seeing Camelot and the land around it so destroyed and desolate tugged painfully at his heart. This was his home. Seeing it so...ruined...

The city walls, that had always seemed so powerful, strong and stable, just emphasised the trouble they were in. If something that strong could fall, what did that mean for them? These walls had always symbolised safety, and now...

Arthur took in a deep breath, and directed his mind away from these thoughts, thinking about this wouldn't help. He had to focus on the now, the hundreds of enemies stretched out in front of them. He couldn't erase what had already happened, he couldn't continue to blame himself for the destruction of Camelot. He simply had to ensure, no more would happen. He had to protect what was left; he would die trying if he had to. He would willingly die for his people.

He took up his position with the warriors side by side with Morgana. His heart wrenched at the sight of her ready to fight, ready to kill. He knew it was pointless to try and argue with her now. She was determined. As was he.

He clutched the hilt of his sword harder, holding it close to him. It was his lifeline. As he clutched harder all his fears and worries seemed to melt away. He was now a soldier. He didn't know fear. He had to forget everything if he was to survive this. Stay in the moment. He had never been in such a battle before, but he refused to think of the gargantuan task ahead of him. One step at a time.

Lyft, standing behind the ranks of the warriors with the Druids who would be attacking the shields, raised his hand, and brought it down swiftly through the air.

At that moment, the Druids let out a blood-curdling yell and let loose such an onslaught of magic Arthur had never seen. Great blasts of energy went streaming down the hillside and crashed into the shields held by the sorcerers. The shields seemed to waver and shimmer in mid-air and the soldiers behind them looked around fearfully as their defences began to lower. But still, the Druid attack did not cease. The continuous magic pummelled their shields.

Then, Brim raised his hand along with several other Druids, and a glimmer fell over Arthur's eyes and the sounds from all around him were muffled slightly. He recognised the effects of a magical shield.

This was the time.

He looked along the ranks of the Druid warriors, eager to fight, looking as ferocious as ever, their skin painted blue, their hair dyed a frightening colour. They were once his enemies, he was glad they weren't now.

He lifted his sword high above his head, pointing it up to the red sky and yelled with all his might.

"Forward!"

The warriors yelled fierce war cries, screaming out their souls and hearts, and pelted down the hillside, Arthur along with them.

They ran fast, streaking down the hill, like a great onslaught of water down a waterfall. A torrent of warriors.

Arthur grasped his sword tighter than ever, he blocked out everything other than the training he had had all his life.

He felt the adrenaline coursing through him, clearing his mind. He felt the blood rushing in his head.

Cendred's soldiers quailed at the sight of them, and cast around in panic. Many looked ready to run.

The Druids still continued hammering their shields with multi-coloured blasts of magic. Eventually, they fell. The way was clear for them.

Arthur and the warriors surged forwards, and finally made contact, breaking on them like a wave on the sand.

He lashed out with his gleaming sword and immediately decapitated one of the soldiers, sending rivers of blood through the air, but he didn't stop. Who knew when their shields would once again be raised.

The soldiers got over the shock of this attack almost immediately and retaliated fiercely, their faces set in a look of fury and blood-lust. But the Druid shields were holding, they could not be touched.

The warriors made their way through the soldiers as though through water, striking out here the and everywhere, making contact with flesh and bone, the ground was slowly being stained red with blood. Limbs and dead bodies began to litter the earth. Arthur didn't consider them, he just kept going.

Soldiers struck out at him in a furious rage, screaming bloody murder, but none even came close to touching them. He ducked and darted around them, quick as lightning, releasing a flurry of blows with his sword. He parried their own blows and drove his blade deep into their exposed skin and weak spots of armour. He knew the Druid shield prevented them from harming him, but he didn't drop his guard, choosing the traditional methods he had always learned. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Druid's shielding abilities, it was that he couldn't afford to alter his method in any way, lest his attack change effectiveness.

The Druid magic still continued, surging over his head, presumably attacking the shields on the soldiers closer to Camelot to help the Camelot troops. The sky became a flood of colour as these blasts of energy soared overheard.

Suddenly, a great green light rushed towards him, blocking out anything other than this light, so bright it pained his eyes. It was magic, directed right at him. He tried to duck, to move away, but the magic was moving too fast for him. It was going to hit him.

Then, a great reverberating noise rang out, as the green light hit against his shield, exploding in a shower of sparks which then fell on to the ground. Arthur gasped in shock, the magic had been little more than an inch away from hitting him, if it wasn't for that shield...

He glanced around, and saw many other similar lights bouncing off of the warrior's own shields, creating an explosion of light. The blinding glare burned his eyes, and he had to look away.

He looked past the soldiers in front of him, and saw several sorcerers, their hands outstretched, cruel grins contorting their features as their eyes flashed. Instead of trying to recover the shields around the soldiers, they had chosen instead to attack the Druid shields, to allow their soldiers a chance at defeating them. It must require less energy than trying to sustain many shields.

And it was working.

The Druid shields were wavering, flickering and shimmering in front of them. And they couldn't continue attacking the soldiers, the light from the sorcerers, evidently modified from the original spell, was making it impossible for them to see, or do anything over than avert their eyes. They could do nothing other than sit there while their shields were being slowly eroded away.

Cendred's soldiers had ceased their attacks, they were avoiding the magic flying through the air. They just watched, and waited until the shields were down. Then they could attack.

They had to do something...but what?

Arthur saw his own shield stuttering away, barely holding under the endless blasts that were crashing against it. He tried to look up, but once again found it impossible. He could only look down at the ground.

He saw a body lying there, one of Cendred's men. His armour was still shining brightly, reflecting the magic. Arthur focused on this. The dullness of the metal, dimmed the light slightly. The faces of the Druids around him, distorted and vague, were reflected in it. It wasn't a perfect reflection, but perhaps...

He glanced down at his own gauntlets and angled them away from the light, and turned them in every angle until he saw what he was looking for; the sorcerer attacking his, and the other Druid's shields around him.

He crept closer to to sorcerer, inching his way towards him, his eyes fixed on his armour, watching the faint reflection intently. The sorcerer couldn't guess Arthur knew where he was, he was hiding behind the bright light, they assumed the Druids were completely blind. He must think Arthur was as blind as the rest.

Arthur's heart pumped furiously. If he got close enough to the sorcerer...

He couldn't waste any time, his shield could fall at any moment, then he'd be exposed. The other warriors could hurriedly conjure up their own shields once the uniform protection given by Brim and the other Druids on top of the hill had worn out, but Arthur had no way of protecting himself without magic.

He crept closer and closer, bent almost double, ignoring the blinding light that continued to hit his shield, still watching the sorcerers shadowy reflection. A black-robed sorcerer.

Would he be shielded? Arthur sincerely hoped not. He had only one chance at this.

As his shield began to fail completely, he seized his chance.

He leapt towards the sorcerer, his eyes clenched tightly shut, and swung out with his blade, at where he thought the sorcerer was.

He felt his blade slice through flesh, and he heard a soft thump. The lights stopped immediately.

He cracked open his eyelids and looked before him. The head of the sorcerer was lying on the ground in front of him. He heaved a sigh of relief. The attacks on those surrounding him had finished.

He looked around, and saw seven or eight Druid warriors, released from this attack, and already resuming their fighting with the soldiers. Some had dropped their weapons, and were attacking the other sorcerers with magic, trying to halt _their _attacks on the Druid shields.

Arthur looked back at the sorcerer's body. He felt a small feeling of elation at actually killing a sorcerer although this was marred slightly as he thought about the stupidity of this particular sorcerer. Was he really so arrogant as to forget to shield himself? Still, no one had to know that. He could just let them believe he had dramatically fought said sorcerer and overpowered him easily, without having to tell them this one was especially thick.

The yells of the soldiers hurriedly brought him back to reality and he resumed his fighting.

The few warriors whom Arthur had managed to free from their relentless attacking, were now releasing huge amount of magic towards the sorcerers who were still attacking the majority of the warriors. This distracted them long enough for the warriors to regroup and, judging by the shimmering of the air in front of them, strengthen their shields. One warrior saw an advantage and, like Arthur, leapt forward and decapitated a sorcerer. A yell of fury erupted from a sorcerer nearby as he saw his fallen companion and began assailing the warrior who had killed him, great globes of light streaming from his palms. This warrior stumbled backwards as the full strength of the assault hit him, his shield held for a few moments, but the concentration of magic upon it prevailed, and the warrior was thrown off backwards several feet by a spell. He lay on the ground, unmoving. Arthur saw, the force of the spell had left a huge scorch mark on his chest, and the fabric around the mark smoked.

The smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming.

Another warrior, female, seized this opportunity while the sorcerer's attention was grabbed, and sprang towards him and ran him through with her sword from behind.

The sorcerer fell to his knees, blood coming rushing out of his mouth, before falling on his side, twitching, then remaining still.

Arthur's heart leapt. Two down.

The Druid warrior gazed mournfully down at the dead Druid, tears springing to her eyes, before she turned, and with a scream of anguish, threw herself at Cendred's troops, brandishing her blade furiously. She managed to cut down five in less than a minute.

The sorcerers seemed to have learnt their lesson, and retreated behind the soldiers, out of the line of fire. Now all they were fighting were the normal, unshielded soldiers.

This was how Arthur preferred it, honest face-to-face fighting, without the complications of magic and sorcery. That was what truly defined a man.

He ran forwards and began his attack, swiping out, slicing limbs from bodies and heads from necks.

These soldiers were no match for him.

He felt their blood splatter his face, he heard their screams ringing in his ears. He didn't stop.

However this did not last long.

Arthur struck out with his stained sword, and felt it hit an invisible barrier. The soldier, who before had looked terrified at the sight of the oncoming blade, grinned as he realised what had happened.

The sorcerers had managed to raise the shields again.

Just then, Arthur saw the air in front of him change again, as his shield was returned to its original strength after the attack.

Arthur ducked the retaliatory blow from the soldier, even though he kept forgetting he didn't need to, and attacked once more. They carried on this way in a while, neither making any contact.

Arthur felt the sweat running down his face. They couldn't keep this up. It was hopeless. If both shields stayed strong, neither could make any headway. It was a stalemate. Neither could win.

The other soldier seemed to realise this, his face red with the effort of keeping up the strenuous attack. Eventually, he stumbled and fell to the ground. Arthur looked down at him. The soldier wasn't afraid.

He didn't have the time for this. It was futile.

Arthur backed off from the soldier. There was no use in attacking them when they were shielded. He would just exhaust himself.

He stopped for a moment and looked around. They had made considerable ground, pushing their way forward. He couldn't see the soldiers from Camelot, but if those messages were being relayed to them, they must also be in a fairly good position.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the walls of Camelot, gleam and glow, as- presumably- they were having defensive spells and shields put on them.

He felt a little hope. At least the other Druids had managed to gain access to the city. His thoughts drifted to Merlin for a moment, hoping he was all right, but he forced his mind away from that, he would not allow himself to be distracted. He had to focus on what was happening here.

But he didn't see any option. The other warriors were still fighting fruitlessly.

Then he heard one of those strange mental voices in his head.

"_Arthur?"_

Arthur knew it was one of the Elders, but for the life of him he didn't know which. Their voices sounded so familiar.

"_Arthur? Are you all right?"_

"Yes," responded Arthur, rather foolishly, as he realised the Elder couldn't possibly hear him.

"_Arthur, just think your responses, think them loud and clear in your mind and I'll be able to hear them."_

Arthur grimaced. Despite its usefulness, he hated mental conversation.

"_Uh...yes. I'm all right...uh...Brim?"_

"_No, Lyft," _he sounded slightly put-out. Arthur winced as he realised his mistake, and desperately tried to memorise the voice and commit its sound to memory, to prevent it happening again.

"_Yeah, sorry."_

Arthur could almost sense his annoyance, but it soon drifted away.

"_It matters not. I have information for you. The shields have once again been raised."_

Arthur felt a stab of annoyance. He might not know much about magic, but even _he_ could have realised that.

"_Yeah, funnily enough I did notice. What are you doing about it?"_

"_The sorcerers are expecting our attacks, and have prepared themselves against it. We need to attack randomly if we are going to break them down. It's no more use in this section. We've began to attack further down the line, take whatever warriors are around you and attack down there. If you push through, you can drive them away from Camelot itself. You will be more safe with your backs to the wall. From there you can rejoin the Camelot soldiers."_

"_How's the rest of the battle going?"_

"_Fairly well. You have managed to drive them back a good distance, and cut right through their ranks. So far we have lost only one Druid, although his loss is not easy for us, we should be grateful it is not more."_

"_Yeah, I saw that. He had just managed to take down one of the sorcerers."_

"_Yes, his sacrifice was not for nothing. He was brave to the end. You also were brave and quick thinking Arthur; you also have managed to kill one."_

"_How do you know that?"_

Arthur sensed a soft laugh.

"_I have been in constant contact with the warriors Arthur, I know everything that's happening. It's just taken me a while to try and isolate your mind from the others since as of yet I am still fairly unfamiliar with it."_

"_So that's two sorcerers down?"_

"_Three. One of the men from Camelot killed one before we arrived."_

"_Good. At least we're making progress. At least we can defeat them."_

"_Yes, but all this magic is exhausting both sides, this cannot go on forever."_

"_Agreed. Have you had any contact from the Druids inside of Camelot?"_

"_Yes, Fyrmest contacted me just a moment ago. Emrys led them in all right. Some are helping to repair some of the damage done to the city, some are on the defences, and the rest are in the Infirmary. Emrys has just left there on his way to the defences, apparently he has made contact with one of the Knights."_

"_Good, hopefully he's convinced him that the Druids are not his enemies."_

"_I hope this also."_

There was silence for a moment, before Lyft spoke again.

"_The shields further down, have now fallen. Go there immediately."_

Arthur obliged. Several Druids around him, obviously having heard some sort of mental message, followed him as he ran to the place Lyft had told him was weak. He leapt over bodies and discarded armour and weapons as he went. The soldiers at his section tried to stop him going, but, as both sides were equally well shielded, they could do nothing to prevent it.

He regrouped with the Druids, further down the ranks, and began to attack again, the surprise evident in the soldiers faces that their shields were down. They cowered in fear at the mere sight of the Druid warriors. Arthur didn't blame them. Covered in blood and gore and with a fiery rage in their eyes, Arthur knew if he'd been facing them, his courage would also have faltered. They were truly terrifying.

They pushed their way through, mowing down the soldiers, impervious to their blows. Slowly more and more Druids joined their attack. They were being pushed backwards and away from the city.

Arthur could see the red-tunics of the Camelot soldiers through the mass of blue-tunics in front of them; if they continued pushing through, they would soon join them.

At that moment, Arthur saw the shield in front of his eyes fall and fade out of sight. He felt alarmed for a moment at the abrupt ceasing of the defence, before he heard a hurried explanation in his head from Lyft, as he told him the energy was needed to protect some of Camelot's troops from a magical attack.

Arthur shook his head. It didn't matter. He had fought hundreds of times before without a magical shield, he could do it now easily. Now both sides were equal.

The fight went on with increased vigour. Now that the soldiers realised that both sets of shields were down, their attacks worsened. Arthur managed to hold them off easily.

The other Druids were struggling. The absence of the shields made them more cautious. Arthur doubted they had ever fought without them. It seemed they could not conjure their own shields, it would distract them too much when they were fighting, trying to sustain it.

Arthur fought in a relentless fury, fighting his way forward and forward. Then he heard an agonising scream.

He chanced a glance behind him, and saw one of the warriors writhing on the ground in agony, a great slash across his bare torso, gasping for breath. Slowly, his breathing stuttered, and faded away.

Arthur's despair at another Druid's death was short-lived. In battle you couldn't afford to dwell on the loss of one single person, many more might die if you lost your head over it. But still the death hung over him like a heavy cloud. If these Druids, who were so powerful, could die as easily as that, what did that mean for Camelot's troops?

Still, Arthur tried to remind himself, what kind of warrior goes into battle half-naked, with only magical symbols scrawled over your body to protect you? At least he knew Camelot's soldiers were sensible enough to wear full armour, at least-unlike the Druids-they had access to armour.

Two Druids were dead already, Arthur felt a stab of worry as he considered this. The Druid numbers were already low when they entered the fight, but, at least there were also three dead sorcerers. That gave the soldiers of Camelot a fair chance.

He was closer to them now. Only a few more of Cendred's troops separated them. Arthur fought desperately to reach them. He needed to know everything that had happened in Camelot, and they needed to see their prince, to know he had not abandoned them.

Then, one of the black-robed sorcerers appeared, his pock-marked skin a waxy yellow, stretched tightly over a gaunt face. He was coming straight towards Arthur. Arthur felt his heart clench; he didn't have a chance against sorcerer unshielded.

Then, before Arthur could do anything, one of the warriors yelled and jumped in front of him, abandoning his weapons and attacking purely with magic. The sorcerer faltered, quickly raising a shield around him, frowning in a look of deep concentration as he fought against the warrior.

The warrior's attack was fierce and unrelenting, and the sorcerer's defences were slipping. The warrior continued bombarding him with various spells, sending rushes of light towards him. Arthur could feel the sheer heat on his skin.

The sorcerer's defence finally fell, a look of shock and fear crossed his face, as the warrior finished the job.

Arthur stared for a moment at the body on the ground. Four down.

The warrior wiped the sweat from his face, smearing the blue paint and grinned at Arthur.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Druid saved a Pendragon. Did you?"

Arthur laughed.

"No, to be honest with you. Thanks."

The warrior nodded.

"Just as well. That's five down now."

Arthur frowned.

"Five?"

The Druid nodded again.

"Lyft found out. Byrne killed Fylgan for failing to get at us in Ealdor. Then there's the one you killed, the one Cyrm killed, one a Camelot soldier named Eadwyn managed to reach, and this one."

Arthur felt a bit better. The sorcerers were being eradicated, slowly, but steadily.

"I'll need to find this Eadwyn and thank him," he murmured.

The warrior grimaced.

"That might be difficult."

Arthur understood and felt a surge of anger. The thought that these sorcerers were killing Camelot soldiers made him angrier than ever. These were his people, the ones he would rule one day, they were defenceless when it came to magic. How dare these sorcerers kill them!

The warrior gave him a curt nod and rushed off again. Arthur pushed aside these thoughts, and once again concentrated on the moment.

It was then he noticed several Camelot soldiers and one of his Knights, Sir Bryce observing him.

They looked wary.

He stepped forward, preparing himself for an onslaught of question and suspicion.

He made his way towards Sir Bryce, who was regarding him carefully.

"Sir Bryce," Arthur tried to sound confident.

"Sire," his eyes were still wary. "Did you...have you...are you really here with the Druids?"

Arthur readied himself.

"Yes I am. They are prepared to fight and die for us." He spoke without any doubt, firmly and resolutely. He had to make this clear once and for all.

"Yes, I know. I saw how that Druid jumped in front of you when that sorcerer was about to attack you." Sir Bryce seemed confused. "But why sire? Why are they fighting for us?

"Because they recognise that the only way to bring peace between us and them, is to take a stand, for a better future."

Sir Bryce nodded.

"But, sire, can we trust them? They are sorcerers."

"Yes, we can trust them completely. The sorcerers on Cendred's side were once a part of the same Druid village as these ones, they turned their back on their peaceful ways. These ones have not. If they tell you where to attack you must trust them; they know where the shields are weak."

Sir Bryce still looked astonished.

"Is...is Merlin here as well, my lord?"

"Yes, he is. And you must trust him as well."

Sir Bryce glanced around at the men on either side, who all looked rather shocked and confused.

"Sire, why-"

"There's no time! Everything will be explained in due course. For now, you are to work with the Druid warriors and trust their advice. That's an order. And, if you...uh, hear Merlin's voice in your mind telling you something, do what he says."

"Why would I hear Merlin's voice in my mind?"

"You'll see. Just trust him. I do."

Sir Bryce and the half-dozen soldiers around him bowed slightly, indicating their compliance, and Arthur turned to rejoin the fight.

"Sire!"

Arthur turned back to his Knight, who now looked slightly amused.

"Your father is not going to like this."

Arthur winced.

"Don't I know it."

The Knight smiled, and Arthur turned back to the fight. Now, even though he was on the ground and couldn't see properly, Arthur could tell they were beginning to win. The soldiers were being pushed back a considerable amount, and the attacks on Camelot's walls had stopped.

The Druids and Camelot soldiers were now fighting side by side, facing the entire army, with their backs to Camelot, where the catapults were firing away at the soldiers.

Several of the soldiers stopped in amazement at the sight of Arthur, many looked wary and slightly frightened. Arthur tried to reassure them, but he supposed seeing their prince ride out of Camelot on the eve of battle after publicly declaring his trust in a known sorcerer may have perturbed them a little.

After a while, Arthur could tell by the mist over his eyes, that he was being shielded once again. He glanced up at the walls, towering above him, and saw Druid figures on the battlements.

The fighting once again became much easier. The Camelot soldiers were also shielded and their attack was furious.

Then:

"_ARTHUR!"_

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin, and if it hadn't been for the magical shield, he would surely have been decapitated by an oncoming blade.

"_Merlin? You absolute idiot! You don't have to shout, I can hear you perfectly! You could have got me killed!"_

"_Oh, did I scare you? Poor little Prince Arthur...anyway, sorry. I've never used mental communication over a distance before. Wasn't sure how it worked."_

"_Liar, you knew perfectly well! You must have been in contact with the other Druids!"_

"_Yeah, well. I wanted to check your reflexes. You've got it soft down there; you're being shielded. It's not a real fight."_

"_Well it's not exactly easy either. And how do you know I'm being shielded?"_

"_Because I'm the one shielding you."_

Arthur stopped, and turned slowly on the spot. He looked up at the walls, and on the battlements, a small black-haired figure waved.

"_Have you got nothing better to do than try and scare me half to death?"_

He heard Merlin laughing, and he turned back around to the fight. But Merlin wasn't finished.

"_I'm just trying to keep you on top of things. So far, seven dead sorcerers and three dead Druids. Camelot's armies suffered heavy losses, but since we turned up it's gotten better. Sir Leon and Sir Alden are attacking the right flank. They're doing well, together they managed to kill a sorcerer. Sir Drefan...isn't too happy, I think he went away to find Uther. Sir Bryce is down there with you obviously, Sir Cadman is here on the defences, Sir Edgar is attacking with the Druids somewhere around the middle and Sir Dreogan...well, he's dead."_

Arthur sighed.

"_What about the rest?"_

"_I haven't managed to find them yet. But so far, Sir Drefan is the only one causing any trouble. The rest of them have accepted our help."_

"_I never liked him anyway. Always so full of himself...and don't you DARE say anything sarcastic about that."_

"_I wasn't going to." _Merlin's mental voice sounded amused. "_But at least you recognised your own faults now."_

Arthur shook his head.

"_Just watch out for my father, who knows what he'll do. And don't talk to me like this unless it's important, it's distracting."_

"_Right you are. By the way Gwen is veerry worried about you."_

Arthur's heart leapt, and ignoring the fact he had just told Merlin to end the conversation he couldn't resist adding:

"_You've seen her? Is she all right?"_

"_Oh, yes perfectly fine. She gave me a big hug and everythi-"_

"_Good bye Merlin."_

Arthur could almost see Merlin's smug smile, as his presence faded from his mind, leaving his head buzzing. These mental conversations were _not_ good for him. They were beginning to give him a massive headache.

Just at that moment, the shields around Cendred's troops rose again.

Arthur cursed. What now?

But then, just as he thought that, the shields suddenly dropped again, and Arthur could see, all along the ranks of Cendred's troops, the shields were also falling. Their faces said it all; something was wrong.

What was happening? Why were all the shields stopping?

Then a sudden barrage of magical attack began to be directed at the walls. The shields shone in the daylight, easily repelling the magic, but the attacks kept coming.

What was going on? Why would they abandon shielding their men to attack the walls?

"_Arthur!"_

Arthur thought for the briefest of moments.

"_Lyft?"_

"_Yes. We have a problem. All of the sorcerers have abandoned the men completely. They're no longer protecting them anywhere!"_

"_But why would they do that?"_

"_There's only one reason. Byrne's grown tired of this. He was never loyal to Cendred, I suspect he was only using him. He's realised he no longer needs the soldiers. He's now only focused on destroying Camelot itself."_

"_But that's good isn't it? The men will now be easier to defeat."_

"_The men aren't the problem. The magic being directed at Camelot is also being used against the Druids. Our shields will not last forever."_

Lyft withdrew from his mind and Arthur analysed the situation. They had to somehow get to the sorcerers, but they were nowhere to be seen.

He continued with the attack against the shield-less soldiers who were still confused and frightened at being abandoned. It wasn't a difficult fight. Cendred may have had large numbers, but Arthur doubted if any of them had been properly trained. Cendred must have been relying on the magic to see them through.

But that didn't matter now, Cendred was useless now, perhaps even dead. Byrne was the real threat. They had to stop those sorcerers.

But that was not happening.

The huge torrent of magical energy was forcing them back, hitting against the shields on Camelot and its soldiers. The shields failed, and wavered, here and there. None of them were holding. Except Arthur's, and the ones around him. It seemed Merlin's magic _was _more powerful.

Druids and soldiers were falling on either side, many badly injured with the sheer power of the spells. This was hopeless.

Now that these sorcerers were released from the obligation of stretching their magic so thinly to protect the soldiers, it was infinitely more powerful.

Then Arthur saw his own shield begin to drop.

"_Arthur!"_

Merlin's voice filled his head once again, not amused or smug this time, but panicked, afraid.

"_What?" _Arthur himself was alarmed now.

"_I can't hold this shield much longer. It's falling! There's too much magic being used against it, I can't defend you and the walls at the same time! The other Druids here agree with me, you have to fall back!"_

"_What? Fall back? You mean run back into the city?"_

"_Don't let your pride get the better of you! You'll be utterly defenceless very soon against the magic! You'll all be slaughtered! You all have to retreat now! I'm sending messages to all the Knights as well. If you don't come back into Camelot now, where the shields are stronger, you'll all die!"_

Arthur heard the sincerity and genuine concern in his voice. He looked around him. Shields were indeed falling everywhere. Soldiers were collapsing as they were hit by magic. The Druids fared better, having their own shields, but those too were beginning to fail.

Arthur realised what had to be done.

"RETREAT! Everyone, fall back to the castle! Everyone fall back! Retreat!"

Soldiers and Druids all around him looked at him in fear, before they hurriedly turned on their tails and made for the city. Arthur could hear his Knights shouting similar orders further away.

Cendred's men jeered and laughed as they ran, but Arthur took Merlin's advice and swallowed his pride. It wasn't worth it.

He followed the steady stream of soldiers and warriors into the city, and past the defences. Everyone was either assembling behind the walls, or heading off immediately to seek Healers. The magic was still blasting the walls; Arthur came very close to being crushed by a falling piece of stone.

The true extent of the battle dawned on him there. There were so many injuries, so much blood, so many dead bodies.

The streets surrounding the entrance to the city were in ruins, several houses still smoking, debris scattered everywhere. Arthur hoped most of the civilians had had the sense to leave the city.

Arthur saw his Knights, standing among the wreckage and made his way over to them. They started when they saw him.

"Sire. There was nothing we could do, the magic stopped us. It-"

Arthur held up his hand.

"I know. We had the upper-hand, but when the magic increased, we didn't have a chance."

"What do we do now, Sire?" Sir Leon asked him, his shoulder heavily bandaged.

Arthur wished he knew.

"We have to wait here, strengthen the defences, regroup, and the Druids will deal with the sorcerers."

Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlin's voice.

The boy himself came into view, addressing the Knights directly. Arthur was momentarily shocked. His lip was bloody, his jaw bruised and he was walking with a slight limp. Arthur also saw blood staining his shirt underneath his cloak.

"Merlin! What happened to you?"

Merlin turned to look at him.

"You don't exactly look as fresh as roses yourself Arthur. The force of the first spell against the walls knocked me backwards off the battlements. I'm all right. What's important is what to do now."

Arthur nodded, though he was still concerned. He had also noticed a large bump on Merlin's head, forming under his dark hair. He really should see Gaius.

Sir Alden spoke:

"What do you mean about the Druids?"

Merlin spoke in a rush.

"Brim, Lyft and some of the other Druids are still out there on the hillside. While us in the city are still regrouping and strengthening the defences, they will be attacking the sorcerers with magic. Hopefully, they will be able to draw them away, distract them enough so we can go back out again."

"And if they're unsuccessful?" Sir Cadman asked, looking distinctly ruffled and dusty, as though he'd also being thrown from the battlements.

Merlin bit his already bleeding lip.

"It's our only hope. It's suicide trying to go out there again, we can't sustain this many shields. Our only hope now, is to just trust them, hope they can break through. You have to use this time to recover as best you can, treat your injuries, sharpen your swords, regroup, get some food, build up the defences, anything...there's nothing else you can do at the moment. You have to trust us."

The Knights exchanged glances. Arthur knew the conflict they were feeling. It was not long since he would have had second thoughts about trusting a sorcerer.

Sir Leon spoke up.

"I trust you Merlin. I have faith in our Prince's judgement."

"As do I, " Sir Alden added.

"And I," said Sir Edgar.

Gradually, each of his Knights pledged their support. Arthur felt hope. Things weren't as hopeless as it seemed. He and the soldiers had done their bit, now it was time for the Druids to shine.

The attacks were still continuing. The shields on the walls were holding, but every time they were hit, the ground shook and the lights from the shields danced in the air.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who, although pale, seemed determined. Merlin looked back.

"Take my advice, do all you can while you're here. I have to go and help."

Arthur nodded.

"Just...be careful will you? I don't want to have to hire a new servant again."

Merlin grinned, and looked truly carefree for a moment.

"I can kill you with a single blink of my eyes, and you know it. Do you really think I'll be your servant any more?"

"You'd better be."

Merlin laughed, but then his face fell, his eyes widened and looked horrified.

"Uh oh."

Arthur spun around, and saw his father standing there in full battle armour, Sir Drefan alongside him.

Arthur felt Merlin's words could not have been more appropriate.

All the rehearsed conversations, all the practised excuses fell out of his head as he saw the rage on Uther's face. Arthur had never seen him so angry, his face was white and his lips thin. His eyes popped manically out of his head, and a vein throbbed on his temple.

He stood looking at Arthur for one long moment, breathing in deeply, too angry to say anything.

Arthur just waited for the explosion. The whole area around them fell silent. Knights, soldiers and Druids all looked on.

Uther didn't shout, but his soft voice was so full of repressed anger it was a thousand times worse.

"What on earth have you done?"

Arthur drew a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy.

"I have done what you failed to do Father. I've thrown aside years of prejudice and unjust hate for the sake of our kingdom."

Uther's eyes flashed dangerously.

"By allying yourself with SORCERERS!" Uther practically screamed this last word, looking crazy.

"These sorcerers do not mean us harm Father!" Arthur desperately tried to convince him. "They've risked their lives today trying to help us! They've turned their backs on trying to seek revenge, they're doing all they can to ensure a better future for all of us! Why can't you see that?"

"They are sorcerers Arthur, they cannot be trusted. They lie, deceive, manipulate, coerce...I had not thought you would fall so easily under their spell. They are not trying to help us, they're seeking to destroy us from within! You put your trust so easily in them, you don't realising they're manipulating you!"

Arthur tried to stay calm, through the anger in his veins threatened to overcome him.

"They are not. I trust them completely."

"Then you are not my son! My son would never associate himself with sorcerers!"

Arthur took a step back, recoiling as though Uther had hit him. He tried to speak again.

"Father, they have-"

"Silence! These sorcerers have turned you against me! Either that or they've enchanted you, or they're using you! They're trying to destroy my kingdom, as they've always tried to do!"

"And why have they done that Father? Because over the last two decades you have hunted and slaughtered them like wild animals! They were peaceful until you turned them against you! It is no wonder the few that hate you do so! You were supposed to be their king, and you turned your back on them and made them outcasts! They have every reason to hate you! But, they're here, they're ready to die for this kingdom. They don't hold resentment, why should you?"

Uther remained silent, still fuming. Arthur could almost feel the anger radiating from him in waves. His hands shook in anger. Why couldn't he see?

Uther shook his head, and stepped back slowly from Arthur.

"I don't know you any more."

"Do you know me?"

Uther's head whipped round, and his eyes widened as Morgana approached him, her skin flecked with blood, and her sword in her hand.

Uther seemed lost for words.

Morgana was not.

"These people are here risking their lives for you! Without them, Camelot will already have fallen! How is this any way to repay those of them that have died today? Calling them evil and untrustworthy? You're so blind you can't see what's in front of you! If you reject their help, then you are dooming Camelot!"

Uther's face softened a little as he looked at Morgana, but then almost immediately, the iron mask was up again.

"So you have abandoned me too? Betrayal from within!"

"It is not betrayal, when the king had proven himself unfit to lead."

Uther's anger flared up again.

"I have been fighting half my life to eradicate sorcerers from this land! Without me it would be overrun!"

"Without you the Druids would still live peacefully in Camelot amongst your own people with no reason to hate you or rise up against you!"

Uther did not reply. He looked from Arthur to Morgana, his face set in cold composure.

"So this is how it will end? My son and my ward against me?"

He turned to the Knights.

"Take them both to the dungeons, they can rot there until they see the error of their ways. And then you can drive this, this _vermin_ from the city!"

But none of the Knights moved. Uther shouted:

"Do it! NOW!"

Sir Leon stepped forward rather nervously, but determined.

"No, my lord."

Uther faltered, shock written on his face.

"No? What do you mean by that?"

Sir Leon sucked in a breath.

"I mean, my lord, that we will not do it."

Uther's expression was such a mixture of shock, anger and hysteria, in any other situation it would have looked rather amusing. But the air was so tense here, no one dared laugh.

Sir Leon continued, his voice getting stronger as he spoke.

"We have served you loyally for many years sire, and we respect and honour your decisions. But, I'm afraid, this one we cannot condone. The Lady Morgana speaks the truth; if it were not for the Druids and their magic, Camelot would have fallen a long time ago. Your armies would be slaughtered and your city in ruins. They have come to help, and we will not refuse it, such is our need. We trust them. We cannot resign this kingdom to despair, not when we can prevent it. We place our faith in Arthur, and in the Druids."

Arthur felt a surge of pride at his words, and was touched by their loyalty. Uther however goggled at him, not quite believing what he was saying. He shook his head, muttering to himself.

"And do you all...feel the same way?" He finally asked, faintly, looking at each of the Knights, and then around at his soldiers. And unanimously, they nodded.

Uther looked like a broken man.

"You have all betrayed me! You have all abandoned me! After all the years spent in service to you all!"

"I have not sire." Sir Drefan stepped forward, his eyes glinting as he glared at the Druids. "I will not ally myself with sorcerers if the lives of everyone here depended on it. I could not suffer the shame."

Morgana spoke fiercely:

"Then you are as foolish as I always believed Drefan!"

He cried out, drew his sword and charged towards her, but before he could take more than a few steps, a bright light rushed towards him, lifted him off his feet, sent him flying through the air, and left him sprawled on the ground.

Arthur snapped his head around to see where it had come from, and saw Merlin standing just behind him, in a defensive stance, his hand outstretched and his eyes fading from gold to blue.

"Don't you even dare think about harming her."

Arthur had never heard Merlin's voice sound so dangerous and cold before.

Drefan lost no time. He picked himself up from the ground and, bellowing like a bull, charged instead towards Merlin, his sword held high.

Merlin's eyes glowed once again, and this time, a fiery red light erupted from his palm and struck Drefan in the centre of his chest. The light glowed as it hit him, and once again Drefan was thrown backwards, fell to the ground, and didn't move.

Everywhere there was silence.

Uther broke it.

"You see! These people aren't our friends or allies! They kill without a second thought!"

"Begging your pardon _sire_," came Merlin's mocking voice. "But hadn't you better check first to see if he actually _is_ dead?"

Arthur looked closely, and, sure enough, Drefan's chest was still rising and falling slowly.

Merlin looked satisfied.

"_That's _where you and I differ Uther Pendragon. _You _kill without a second thought, executing people for who they are! _I _ do not!"

Uther had no answer. He just continued to stare at Drefan's prone form.

Merlin continued.

"I will not allow you to stop us, sire. We will not abandon Camelot and the hundreds of innocent people inside it. We do not need your permission to help, we came regardless of what you would say. This is for all our futures, yours and ours. We have not come all this way to be turned back by a blind and paranoid king!"

Uther looked at him, pure hatred in his gaze.

"You are the worst of it all. You are the scum of the earth. Manipulating, deceiving scum. I will not fall for your lies. I wash my hands of you all. You will all be destroyed."

And with that, he turned and swept off, his scarlet cloak billowing behind him. The crowd parted for him like water. No one knew what to say. They were all afraid of him.

Merlin relaxed visibly beside Arthur.

"Well, it could've been worse."

Arthur sighed. "Yes I suppose."

"Where do you think he's gone?"

"Heaven only knows. Maybe to throw himself off the battlements? Or maybe he's just going to sulk in his chambers. I really don't care any more. I can't concern myself with him at the moment."

Merlin looked sympathetic.

"It must have been hard for you to stand up against your father like that Arthur."

"Yeah, well. It would've been a lot harder getting rid of the guilt of the deaths of everyone in Camelot in years to come if I'd just went along with him."

Morgana approached them at that point.

"Thanks Merlin. That was some quick magic."

"No problem," said Merlin, blushing.

Arthur frowned; was there something going on between those two? After all that teasing Arthur had given Merlin? But he cast these thoughts aside, there were more important things at hand.

He made his way through the crowd, doing what he could to help, while the whole time the magic continued battering the walls. Merlin hurried off to the battlements, ready for some more magic.

The sun had now reached its peak in the sky; had it really only been yesterday he had ridden out to find Merlin? Or was it yesterday? He couldn't remember how long had passed. When had he last slept? All of a sudden a huge upsurge in weariness overcame him. He had to find some rest before he collapsed.

The sky was lit up in many colours as the sorcerers attacked the city, as the Druids attacked the sorcerers, and the sorcerers attacked the Druids. He felt an urge to do something, anything to help, but he knew he would be less than useless. The best thing for him to do was to get some rest. He couldn't be much help if he was dead on his feet.

He found a place, still in sight of the walls where he could rest. He sat on the ground, his back up against bags of flour and wheat and felt himself drifting off.

It seemed almost immediately afterwards when he heard the voice:

"You know, even when you're sleeping outdoors you snore."

Arthur didn't even bother opening his eyes. He smiled wryly.

"Trust you to notice. I do _not_ snore Merlin."

"And how should you know?" This was a typical cheeky Merlin reply, but something in the way he said it made Arthur open his eyes and look up at him.

Merlin had his usual grin plastered across his face, but something about it was false. His eyes were worried.

"What is it, what's happened?" Arthur sprang to his feet hurriedly.

Merlin looked troubled. Arthur noticed his injuries had been Healed, most definitely by a Druid.

Merlin glanced around.

"You'd better come. The attacks have worsened."

Arthur could tell.

Giant parts of the walls which had been standing before, were now rubble. A great cloud of dust filled the air. Soldiers and civilians rushed around avoiding falling debris, while Druids frantically tried to stop the giant stones from falling on anyone.

Arthur followed Merlin through the chaos to a small part separate from everyone else. Gathered there, were all his Knights, Fyrmest and Morgana.

Fyrmest smiled at the sight of him, though as with Merlin, Arthur could tell this smile was false.

"It's good you have rested Arthur. It seems we shall soon have need of you."

"Why? What's happened?"

Fyrmest looked grave as he spoke.

"Our counter attacks are not working. Every time we strike out, they strike back harder. My Druids are weak, the defences will fall very shortly."

Arthur felt alarm.

"But what about Brim and Lyft? Weren't they attacking?"

At his words, Fyrmest and Merlin looked especially sombre.

"That's the thing Arthur," Merlin spoke hesitantly. "We can't contact them."

"What? How can that be?"

Fyrmest spoke, his eyes full of sadness.

"The attacks on the Druids on the hill were severe. I fear their shields completely failed. We can no longer talk to them with our minds, we can no longer sense them. I fear that they are dead."

Arthur felt as though someone had dealt him a heavy blow.

"Dead? But-but they can't be!"

"It appears that way at present Arthur."

Arthur reeled in shock. If the Elders themselves could be killed, and they were supposed to be the most powerful...

Fyrmest continued.

"In addition, the attacks have increased. They are far too powerful now."

"Can this get any worse?"

"I'm afraid so. Most of the magic is being directed by Byrne himself. His magic is immensely strong, especially as he has been feeding off of Morgana's magic for months. We cannot not know just how powerful he is."

Morgana spat out bitterly.

"The cowardly snake! His magic is too powerful for us all. His attacks haven't stopped or decreased in strength in the last hour. His reserves are plentiful."

Fyrmest nodded.

"It is unlikely we can defeat him."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"So what? Are you saying we should just give up?"

"No, Arthur," Fyrmest spoke firmly. "What we are saying is that as present, we see no options. We shall never give in, but, neither do we know what to do either."

"So you're saying the situation's hopeless?"

"At present, yes. But remember Arthur, how it seemed in Ealdor. We could not see a way out of our predicament then, but we found one eventually did we not? Hope is not lost yet."

But Arthur could not see any hope. The situation seemed indeed hopeless.

Sir Leon burst out:

"There must be something we can do!"

Fyrmest shook his head.

"Only incredibly powerful magic can defeat him now."

Arthur saw Merlin raise his head at this, but he said nothing.

Fyrmest sighed heavily.

"I think we should begin to evacuate the city of all civilians and the sick. They can take the tunnel route, the sorcerers aren't watching it. They could easily flee."

"And then what?" Arthur scoffed. "Do you think they'll get far? Byrne won't allow them to escape he'll hunt every last one of them down. And anyway, they won't abandon Camelot like rats on a sinking ship. They'll stay till the bitter end."

Fyrmest sighed again.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Sir Leon spoke up once again.

"It doesn't have to be like that. Me and my men, we could ride out, distract them. We could draw their fire away from the city, allowing you all a chance to reinforce the defences and try to get to the sorcerers. If we distract them long enough."

Morgana answered.

"They'd kill you before you went six feet. You wouldn't be a distraction, you'd be target practise."

"If we attacked from the back-if the Druids shielded us-"

"They'd still manage to kill you all in a matter of seconds."

They all fell silent, with only the echoing booms of the spells meeting their ears.

Then Merlin, who had so far remained silent, spoke.

"I'll do it."

Arthur jerked his head towards him.

"You'll do what?"

Merlin looked at him solemnly.

"I'll distract them."

"Emrys you can't possibly-"

"It's the only way Fyrmest! Byrne wants to get at me, he wants personal revenge. If I go out to meet him, he'll stop his attack on Camelot and focus on me. He'll want a proper duel, he'll be hell-bent on killing me. That'll give you a chance to strengthen the walls and attack the other sorcerers."

Arthur was in shock. How could Merlin even suggest such a thing?

"Merlin, you're crazy! You'll be killed!"

Merlin looked at him seriously.

"Yes, maybe. The ancient prophecies said that Emrys would do all in his power to save you, and ensure that you become king one day. If that means I have to die for it to happen, then so be it."

Arthur just stared at Merlin, his mouth gaping open. Merlin would really do that? He'd really sacrifice himself?

He drew a breath to say something but Merlin stopped him.

"Don't even think about arguing with me Arthur Pendragon. I've made up my mind and I'm as stubborn as a mule. I've always suspected something like this would happen. I'd gladly give my life for yours, I've tried to before."

Arthur had a fleeting image of Merlin offering his life to Nimueh in exchange for Arthur's in Merlin's memories. Of Merlin drinking from the poisoned goblet.

"If I go out there and I kill Byrne, then great. You'll only have to deal with the lesser sorcerers and their magic is more or less equal to our own. If I go out there and I'm killed, then...at least you've had a chance to recover. Maybe I'll keep him busy long enough for you to regain the upper-hand. Maybe I won't. But I'm going to try anyway."

Everyone just stared at him in shock. Fyrmest alone seemed to accept his decision.

"You have proven yourself a very brave man today Emrys. I wish I could dissuade you, but I see that it cannot be done. This is your decision."

Morgana looked at him in anger.

"How can you condone this? He'll be killed!"

"Glad you have so much faith in me," Merlin muttered. "You're all assuming I'm definitely going to die!"

Morgana turned back to him, no less angry.

"And so you will! Byrne is an exceptionally powerful sorcerer!"

"And so am I!"

"The prophecies only say that's what you're destined to become, not that you are already!"

"And who's to say I haven't already become it? You can't stop me Morgana! This is our only chance!"

Morgana breathed heavily, still glaring at him.

"You'll be killed," she said faintly.

Merlin held her gaze.

"It's our only chance," he repeated softly. He turned back to Arthur.

"What do you think?"

Arthur thought for a moment.

"I think you're a bloody idiot."

Merlin smiled weakly.

"But, I think you're a brave idiot." Arthur finished. "How can you go out there when you know it's more than likely you'll die?"

"Wouldn't you do the same, if you were in my position?"

Arthur considered this, before nodding. Yes, if he thought that his going out there would in any way benefit his people, he wouldn't hesitate.

Merlin nodded, understanding.

Morgana did not.

"Merlin, it's absolute suicide! We need you here!"

"I'm the only person who has a chance of defeating him Morgana. At least if I go out there you all have a chance. What's the point of me staying safe in the city? How long will this city stay safe? It's the only hope for all these people."

Morgana just stared at him, her eyes filling with tears, before she too, slowly nodded.

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding. He looked resigned.

"I suppose I'd better be going then."

He turned on his heel and walked off, his head held high towards the walls, where he could leave the city.

Arthur felt a rush of confusing emotions running through his mind, each one more painful than the last. The knowledge of what was happening crashed over him. Merlin was as good as sacrificing himself, for Camelot. He knew there was every possibility he could die.

Arthur closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, and every memory he had of Merlin flooded through his thoughts, both his own and the ones Mordred had shown him. The images of Merlin standing by his side through all his strife and trouble flashed before him, each pushing their way forward in his thoughts. All the times Merlin had risked his life for him, all the times Arthur had risked his for Merlin. Images of Merlin's undying loyalty sprang up, memories of Merlin's jokes smiles and unceasing ability to cheer Arthur up, despite the amount of teasing which went back and forth. He saw every time Merlin had been there for him.

Arthur opened his eyes abruptly and turned and headed after Merlin without a second thought.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but all he did know was that: if Merlin was going to face almost certain death, he wasn't going to do it alone.

Merlin had never abandoned Arthur, and Arthur was definitely not going to abandon him.

**A/N: OMG 200 reviews! I love you guys! Keep them coming! :D **


	25. Chapter 25 Emrys

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while just coz I had a lot going on and didn't have any time. And besides I was distracted all summer worrying about exam results, you know, considering I had been on here updating every day instead of studying...oops. But, still, I passed them all with really good marks so, no problem. Just proves Merlin's good for you! Back at school now fo my sixth and final year of high school (yay) and I've got loads of free periods so I might be updating quicker, but then again, I'm really lazy.**

**Anyways, I just HAD to update tonight! Merlin season three! OMG! Not going to give any spoilers here for those who haven't seen it yet, but the first episode was EPIC! This is gonna be a great series! And Merlin's new haircut! Anyways...getting distracted here. The first episode just totally made my whole story non-canon, but I don't really care considering how amazing it was :D So anyways...enjoy :D  
**

Chapter 25- Emrys

Merlin strode through the courtyard of Camelot without a single doubt in his mind. He knew exactly that this is what he was supposed to do. It seemed right, as though this had been the thing his whole life had been leading up to. He was going to meet Byrne head on.

The last few days had been trying to say the least. His anger at everything Byrne had done had dimmed slightly, but now it was as strong as ever, a raging fire in his mind. Merlin did not usually seek vengeance, but this was an exception.

Once again he tried to contact Brim or Lyft on the hillside, but was once again met with silence. It seemed to reverberate in his mind, that deathly silence. It seemed as though a part of his mind were missing. He felt as though a cold hand was clutching at his heart and slowly covering it.

Brim and Lyft.

They could not be dead, not those proud, strong Druids he had lived alongside for almost a month. True, he had never always got on with Lyft, but he was a good man, kind and willing to do anything to help others. Brim was even worse. Only a few years older than Merlin himself, he always had a smile on his face, easy going, always laughing. They could just not be dead.

Merlin shook his head of these thoughts. Dead or not, they could not help now. This was his time to help.

He'd been in Camelot all morning, organising the battle from the battlements, raising the shields, attacking the sorcerers with magic, but he hadn't felt a part of the battle. He had to be down there, fighting with those he knew, alongside Arthur. He knew he was less than useless in a fight, but he couldn't bear to stand up away from the fighting, and not in the action protecting the city.

Still, that was about to change.

Druids watched him as he made his way towards the gate, resignation on their faces, with heavy hearts. They knew what he was planning to do. Some of them supported his decision, some thought he was mad. Nevertheless, Merlin was determined to do it. He had to face the man who had caused so much death and misery.

The gate came into view, a shimmering shield just barely holding. Debris had been piled up in front of it, a desperate last attempt to defend the city. It was feeble at best, Merlin knew it would never hold up against the sorcerers. He was now more determined than ever to stop this once and for all.

Now he was this close to the walls the sounds of the magic that was hammering them was deafening. The walls shook and dust and stones cascaded down them. The Druids had no chance to reinforce them. He would give them that chance.

He noticed his fingers were shaking. Not out of fear, he didn't fear death when it was in aid of protecting those he cared about, but with adrenaline. Once he got out there and faced Byrne, nothing would stop him.

He had faced death plenty of times before, but this was different. He was risking his life to save everyone in the city. He couldn't think of a worthier cause. He thought of everyone in the city who he cared about, Gaius, Gwen...he was going to do everything in his power to protect them.

He came to a halt before the gates, or what was left of them. The once proud oak gates were swinging from their hinges, scarred and scorched.

There was a slight gap in the fortifications he would be able to squeeze through. Through it he could see a mass of sorcerers, their hands held in front of them. The blue-tuniced soldiers were scarce, scattered here and there amongst the sorcerers. There wasn't much they could do now, but wait until the walls were down. At least there seemed to be a great deal less of them than before. Either dead or fled.

Merlin closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He felt his magic rushing through his veins like a wild thing, as though ready for a fight he was not.

He opened his eyes and prepared to leave the city into the paths of the sorcerers.

"You didn't honestly think you would be going alone did you?"

Merlin spun around and saw Arthur making his way towards him, determination set on his face.

"Yes that's precisely what I'm thinking I'm doing." Merlin said warily.

"Well, that just proves you're as stupid as you look."

Arthur came to a stop before him, his arms folded over his chest.

Merlin suddenly understood.

"Arthur you're not coming with me!"

"And why not?"

"It's crazy! You'd be killed!"

"So could you."

"I can protect myself Arthur, you can't! It's too dangerous."

Arthur's face hardened and he looked straight in Merlin's eye.

"I fully understand the danger Merlin. I know I won't be able to do anything, but I refuse to let you stand alone, after everything you've done for me." His features were set in a firm resolve. "You've always been by my side Merlin, despite the danger. I'm not going to abandon you."

Merlin shook his head.

"I'm not questioning your bravery Arthur. But I can't let you come out with me when there's an extremely likely chance you'll be killed."

Arthur's eyes flashed.

"I let you come with me when me and my Knights went out to face the dragon. I thought it was hopeless then too, I thought none of us would stand a chance against it, especially you. Obviously I was wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that I let you stand by my side when we faced that danger."

Merlin had no answer to this. He couldn't think of any other argument to stop Arthur, but he couldn't just let him follow him to his death.

Arthur spoke again:

"Please Merlin. I don't care what will happen. It's the only thing that would make me feel any better, knowing that the two of us faced it together, and I didn't stay in the castle like a coward and let you face this alone. It should be the two of us. Well, preferably it should be two of you out there, you'd stand a better chance, but I'm the next best thing. We'll stand together Merlin."

Merlin felt his resolve weakening. He really couldn't think of any other way. Arthur was speaking the truth. The prophecies had always said Pendragon and Emrys would stand together. He remembered what Morgana had said in Ealdor, the voice in her dream: _Pendragon must trust Emrys."_ He knew Arthur now trusted him completely.

Then an idea hit him.

He thought furiously, wondering whether it was too crazy to work, but then again, all plans had to be crazy to work. It might not hold Byrne off for long, but it would give them a little time at least.

Arthur frowned at Merlin's silence.

"What is it?"

"I've just had an idea."

"Well, nice to know you're thinking."

"It's a bit of a crazy idea."

"My favourite."

Merlin paced forward and back, running over the plan in his mind. Would it work?

"You said you'd prefer it if there were two of me out there, that I'd stand a better chance."

Arthur looked confused.

"Yeah, so? Are you honestly telling me you can make a double of yourself?"

"Not exactly, but I can give the_ appearance_ that there's two of me."

"I don't understand."

"Well, there's two of us right? And we need two of me..."

Comprehension dawned on Arthur's face and he looked at Merlin as though he were mad.

"You want to disguise me as you?"

"Yep."

"Are you completely crazy?"

"Not quite."

Arthur rubbed his temples, and thought intensely.

"All right, what exactly are you planning?"

"Well, I'd make you look like me, and then we'd both go out and face Byrne, and then he'd be confused and not know which one was which."

"Wouldn't it be kind of obvious when one of us started using magic and the other didn't?"

"Ah, but we wouldn't be using magic. I'd shield us both before we went out. We'd keep his attention completely on us. He wouldn't be able to tell which of us is the real Merlin and the shield would protect us both. We'd keep him talking, you know how bad guys like to talk and feel important. That would give the people in Camelot a chance to rebuild the shields and get the armies ready again to attack."

Arthur frowned again.

"Do you honestly think that'll work?"

"For a while at least. He'd eventually figure out which one of us is is using the magic to keep the shield going. But hopefully by that time Camelot would have had enough time. I'd end the spell and then...well, I suppose the real fight would begin."

Arthur nodded slowly.

"And what would I do then? Stand and watch you both try and kill each other?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I didn't get that far. You could probably get back into the city and join the armies. By the time one of us is defeated, you should be ready to attack again."

Arthur still looked stunned.

"You're right, that is a crazy plan."

"You've came up with much worse."

Arthur just stood and looked at Merlin in disbelief.

"How many mad and dangerous plans are you going to come up with this week?"

"Oh I'm just getting started." Merlin managed a weak smile. "But in my defence all the plans you or the Druids told me was crazy has turned out pretty well so far."

Arthur sighed and bit his lip, deep in thought. Then he sighed again and looked at Merlin.

"What do I have to do?"

Merlin smiled.

"Just stand completely still. I'm going to do the spell."

Arthur didn't looked too happy about this, but did as Merlin asked and stayed completely still, albeit his eyes closed and face screwed up in anticipation.

Merlin summoned his magic.

"_Besēon gelīc mec."_

Arthur's features began to distort. A shimmering mist fell over his face, obscuring him from view. Merlin could see Arthur's very appearance alter before his eyes. His hair darkened, he shrunk in height, his muscles disappeared. Even his armour was changing into the simple Druid attire, an exact copy of what Merlin was wearing.

After what seemed like longer, although it was probably only about ten seconds, the mist faded from sight, and an exact replica of Merlin stood in front of him.

Arthur-Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself, examining his hands, holding them up before his eyes, peering at the locks of dark hair that now fell over his face. He looked in astonishment down at his body and clothes, before looking up at Merlin.

"You've no idea how weird this is, or how strange that felt."

Merlin's voice came out of Arthur-Merlin's mouth, and his eyes were wide in astonishment. Merlin flinched slightly at hearing his own voice come back to him.

"Yeah, I think I have some idea."

Arthur-Merlin continued to examine himself in amazement. Merlin rolled his eyes and quickly conveyed to Fyrmest what the plan was in his mind. He didn't wait for an answer or for Fyrmest to argue. He couldn't be distracted now.

"Right, we'd better be going then."

Arthur-Merlin looked at him and nodded.

"How do I look?"

"Just like me."

"Fantastic."

Merlin rolled his eyes again, and made his way towards the opening in the fortifications ignoring all the soldiers and Druids who were gaping in astonishment at this demonstration of magic.

He and Arthur squeezed themselves through the narrow opening.

"Thank the gods you're so small Merlin, I would never have fit through here."

"That's what happens when you're fat Arthur." Merlin could see the sorcerers on the other side getting closer. "Remember Arthur, we're only supposed to be distracting them, taking Byrne's attention away from Camelot. No heroics. When Byrne finds out which is which you need to leave, get back into the city immediately. Leave Byrne to me."

Arthur nodded. "Right. And how are we supposed to distract him?"

"Just provoke him. Tease him, you know how people like him are. He's clever but arrogant and egotistical. A bit like you Arthur, you should know how to aggravate him. Keep him talking. Remember, you have to act like me. Don't get all cocky and superior. Don't get all smart and try to outwit him, he'll realise what's happening. Don't refer to anything that happened before-hand, he'll catch you out on something."

"I'm not completely stupid Merlin."

Merlin sincerely hoped so.

He raised a shield for them both and together they emerged from the debris blocking the gateway and faced the sorcerers on the other side.

The sorcerers stopped in shock at the sight of them. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering what to do. There were now about forty of them, all wearing black robes. The few of Cendred's soldiers who were nearby backed off, staring in horror at the sight of the two Merlins. There were was such confusion, the barrage of the walls had ceased. Merlin could sense the Druids behind the walls summoning up their magic for the shields. So far it was working.

He smiled, with a slightly smug expression at the shocked looks on the sorcerer's faces. He wanted to infuriate them, distract them. He flicked his eyes sideways for a moment and saw Arthur was doing the same thing, staring them all down.

Arthur spoke:

"Well? What are you going to do now?"

The sorcerers cast wary looks about them. It was evident they had no idea what to do. Merlin was comforted by this. This time he spoke:

"We want to talk to Byrne. We want him to face us on his own and not hide away. We need to see him for what he has done."

Then there was silence. Arthur and Merlin continued to stare at them, no expression in their faces.

Then the crowd of sorcerers began to part and Byrne strode out from the back of them and came face to face with Merlin and Arthur, a kind of curiosity on his face.

"Well, what have we here?"

Merlin's face remained stony, but Arthur replied:

"I managed to duplicate myself. Impressive isn't it? Now it's two of us you have to defeat."

Merlin barely managed to stop himself from wincing. _What was he thinking?_

Byrne regarded them closely.

"Duplicated yourself? I had always heard that was impossible."

_Yes it is, _thought Merlin, _which is why I would never have said it. _If Arthur continued to talk about magic without knowing the first thing about it he was going to give himself away.

"Not impossible Byrne, for those who have the power to do it." Merlin responded, trying to repair the damage. "You obviously don't know the full extent of my power."

Byrne considered this, but then shook his head.

"No, it goes against the laws of magic. A single essence cannot be duplicated exactly, magic cannot be replicated. One of you must be an imposter."

Arthur and Merlin remained silent.

Byrne looked more closely at Arthur.

"You seem to be ignorant of the laws of magic. Emrys would surely have known that particular feat of magic was impossible."

Arthur stared straight back at him.

"Obviously. Unless I was trying to trick you of course."

Byrne looked from Arthur to Merlin and also examined him closely.

"Emrys would not have been so arrogant to boast of his power."

"Obviously. Unless I was trying to trick you of course." Merlin echoed Arthur's words.

Byrne's face contorted in frustration.

"Do not think I do not see your plan. You are only trying to distract me from attacking Camelot. You will not succeed."

"It seems to be working pretty well so far." Arthur pointed out.

Byrne's eyes flashed in anger, and raised his palm but before he could utter a spell Merlin stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Byrne turned to look at him.

"And why not?"

Merlin hurriedly tried to think of an answer but Arthur gave one instead.

"Because you'd only be demonstrating your own cowardice."

Byrne glared at them both.

"Cowardice! You have the cheek to call me a coward?"

"What else can we call you? Here we are, risking our lives for Camelot, ready to fight you face on in exchange for leaving Camelot alone and you're completely ignoring us. Are you afraid?"

Byrne turned to glare solely at Merlin.

"You call me a coward? I am the only one of the Druids who were strong enough and brave enough to rise up and do something about our situation. I alone realised we could not continue to hide away like frightened animals. I alone led our people to take back what is ours: our freedom. I was the only one brave enough to stand up against our enemies and let justice prevail!"

He was getting increasingly angry now, his face as turning red and his eyes were popping. The plan seemed to be working, he had forgotten completely about attacking Camelot and the other sorcerers were too engrossed by the scene to do anything.

Arthur burst out:

"Justice? You call killing innocent women and children justice? That isn't bravery, taking on those who don't stand a chance against you!"

Byrne turned to look at him.

"They are all our enemies. They stood by and did nothing while our people suffered. They were the cowards. Do you honestly think Uther is brave? He also murdered innocent women and children!"

"We aren't condoning Uther's actions, but revenge isn't brave either. Do you think your family would have wanted you to slaughter other families?"

Byrne stopped in rage.

"You dare to-"

"Yes we dare," Merlin glared back at him. "Your wife and sons would not have wanted you to avenge their deaths by murdering the people who used to be their neighbours. Your actions just prove that underneath your hard exterior, you are a coward."

Byrne seemed too angry for words. With a jolt Merlin was reminded of how Uther had looked when the Druids had joined the fight. Both had lost family members either before or during the Purge, and both were set on revenge. It seemed they weren't too different after all.

"You're just like Uther." Merlin told him.

His face was wrenched in fury and pain and outrage at this statement. Byrne looked at them both.

"You have no idea of what you speak. You Emrys, and whoever you have roped in to be your double. You can never understand."

Byrne remained silent, just glaring at them both. Merlin used this time to try and concentrate on what was going on in Camelot. He could tell by the magical energy in the air the walls were being strengthened and fortified. This time was proving invaluable. He could tell by the noises coming from behind him the temporary fortifications at the gateway were being shifted and removed, to allow the army out once more. He just needed to distract Byrne a little longer...

One of the sorcerers who Merlin vaguely recognised spoke up timidly.

"My lord? My lord? They're rebuilding the defences, you're allowing yourself to be distracted my lord. This is their plot. We have to keep attacking the city."

A fire came into Byrne's eyes. He wheeled around and shot a ball of fire at the sorcerer who had spoken. The sorcerer crumbled into a pile of ashes.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked alarmed. Merlin silently prayed he wouldn't look so surprised at the magic in front of him.

But fortunately Byrne was not looking at him. He had turned to face his sorcerers.

"No one is to do anything. I will deal with this myself. Leave Emrys and Camelot to me!"

Merlin felt gratified. The plan was going perfectly.

Byrne once again turned around.

"I will face you Emrys, and I will destroy you and all the other Druids."

Merlin felt anger rise up inside him.

"Just like you did with Brim and Lyft?"

Byrne looked puzzled for a moment before smiling to himself.

"They are not dead. No, I thought of a better punishment for them. I extracted their magic, every last bit of it. All their knowledge of magic, every magical fibre in their being, every magical drop in their blood. They are less than useless." He continued to smile. "It is of course possible to live without magic, but after having magic running though your body for so many years, you become dependent on it. It is what keeps you alive, more so than blood or oxygen. Without magic their bodies will waste away, slowly dying from the inside out, that is of course if they don't go mad first with the shock of their sudden loss of magic."

Merlin blinked. He felt overjoyed that Brim and Lyft were not dead, but what Byrne was talking about seemed like a fate worse than death. He remembered vividly what it had been like when his magic had been taken from him, weaker than anything he had ever experienced. It would be a horrible existence. And if Byrne had taken this magic and absorbed it, along with the magic of everyone else who had been on that hillside, his power would be phenomenal.

Byrne smiled.

"I see you both realise your mistake. With that much power I cannot be defeated. It was foolish for you to come out here. I will destroy you Emrys, take your magic and then destroy your precious city and your prince and his father. You will lose everything."

For the first time, Merlin felt a flicker of fear. But that was soon gone. He would do all in his power to save the city. He would not be daunted. If he could take on a dragon, he could take on Byrne.

"Just try." Merlin said, in his most menacing voice, which wasn't particularly menacing at all, but still made him feel braver.

Byrne's eyes shone a gold colour and a huge torrent of energy was released from his palm which hammered against his shield. Merlin took a step back from the sheer force of the spell upon the shield. He staggered as the full power of it almost overwhelmed him.

Unfortunately, Arthur remained entirely still, unaffected.

Byrne's eyes shone.

"So this is the imposter!"

He let loose three more equally powerful blasts, completely directed at Arthur who stepped back in anticipation. Merlin knew this was the time for them to split.

"Arthur, go! Back into the city!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and a silent understanding passed between them both. Arthur had to go back to the soldiers and rally them for the inevitable final contact. Merlin had to face his destiny.

Arthur turned and headed back to the gateway which had now almost been cleared of the debris behind which the soldiers of Camelot and Druid warriors were standing side by side.

Merlin shielded him long enough for him to get within the newly forged shields of Camelot, watching as Arthur turned slowly back into himself, before he transferred the energy back to his own shield. This was it.

He looked long and hard at Byrne. This was the man responsible for what had happened. He was the one who had started everything. He had caused so much pain. But without him, Arthur would never have found out the truth about Merlin. Byrne had ensured Merlin's destiny would indeed come to pass, he had set these events into motion.

Merlin wasn't Merlin any longer. He was Emrys. The one in the prophecy. This is what he had been destined to do. He could feel the change taking over him, changing the way he thought, changing his perceptions, changing who he was. He took on a new identity.

"_M__ægenþise" _Emrys screamed. A huge torrent of light erupted from himself and shot through the air_._

Byrne looked shocked at the force of the spell. His shield wavered in the air. But he soon recovered.

"_Acwellan!"_ He yelled. The green light rushed towards Emrys and filled up his vision. He felt it break upon his shield. But instead of feeling the force of the spell and feel the fatigue of sustaining the shield, Emrys only felt stronger. The killing spell had not felt any more dangerous than a feather brushing along his skin.

Byrne's eyes widened in fear as he saw how little the spell had affected Emrys.

Emrys smiled to himself.

_"Anweald!" _Byrne screamed in frustration.

But once again, the spell had no effect on Emrys. He barely even felt it.

"_Micel __wæl __geslēan!"_

Emrys frowned. This was one of the most powerful spells a sorcerer could use. It was capable of killing every living thing in a five mile radius. It seemed Byrne was getting desperate to risk such a risky and dangerous spell.

He saw the spell rushing towards him, he held out his hand:

"_Gestillan," _he almost whispered.

The spell stopped in mid-air and hovered there, burning brightly with suppressed rage, illuminating Emrys' face.

The sorcerers visibly gasped. Some turned and ran, awed at the sheer power. Byrne's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

Emrys smiled, relishing the effect he was having on them.

"_Becuman."_ The spell came towards him, and he held the glowing orb of energy in his hand. He turned it over and felt the immense power it concealed. The white orb glowed so brightly it hurt his eyes.

" _Becuman tō hilderand."_

The white orb changed to a fierce red colour and Emrys sent it high into the air, from which it diversified. Sparks shot out from it and and spread through the air as showers of light. The shoots of red light hammered the walls of Camelot. But this time it wasn't a destructive spell. The defences on the walls glowed a blinding red as this magic was added to it. Emrys knew now nothing could penetrate those shields.

Byrne watched this in awe.

"What are you?"

"I am Emrys."

Emrys summoned up a huge amount of magic and focused intently on Byrne:

"_Wācian"_

This blue energy bolt flew straight at Byrne, blasted directly through his shield and hit him squarely on the chest. Byrne was sent flying back several feet before he landed sprawled on the ground, twitching, moaning in pain and gasping for breath.

Emrys strode towards him, the other sorcerers backing off.

Byrne looked up at Emrys, his eyes slowly dying of their fire. His body twitched and shook uncontrollably as he stared into Emrys' eyes.

"Well? Kill me then."

Emrys wanted to. But as he looked down at this pathetic ruin of a man, he found his resolve wavering. He felt a disgusting feeling of pity rise up inside him, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it overcame him and refused to go away.

Emrys bent down to Byrne, hatred in his eyes.

"You don't deserve anything as merciful as death."

Byrne regarded him with caution and worry.

Emrys knew what he was going to do. He placed his hand over Byrne's temples.

"You can live the rest of your life with the knowledge of what you've done. If anyone deserves to live without magic, it's you."

Byrne looked fearful now.

"You wouldn't-"

Emrys was decided.

"I will. I will give back the magic I take from you to the people you stole it from."

Byrne tried to move, squirm away on the ground but found he couldn't. Emrys closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He felt the presence of Byrne's magic, powerful, but tempestuous. A dangerous mix of other people's magic combined with his own, Emrys was surprised he hadn't been overcome by it.

Byrne once again tried to move when he felt Emrys absorbing his magic, but it was futile. Emrys was slowly absorbed the magic within Byrne, adding it to his own. The magic was dangerous, more powerful than anything he had encountered before. He struggled to integrate it to his own magic, but he slowly worked at it, consuming the magical energy within the struggling man in front of him. Emrys felt it rushing through him gathering in strength and power. It was exhilarating, like he was seeing everything anew for the first time.

He felt the flow of magic being to cease, and realised the magic was running out. He kept going, determined to get every last drop of magic left within Byrne, but suddenly he had gone too far.

Flooding his mind now, was not magic, but images, images of what appeared to be Byrne's past.

It was his memories.

Emrys hurriedly pushed these memories back into Byrne's mind, but not before he had caught a glimpse of them.

He saw a man on the streets of Camelot. He was standing outside a blacksmiths shop, talking to a customer, smiling as he sold his wares. He looked young and happy. A woman appeared from a doorway, her laughing face looking at the man with adoration. The man turned to look at her, smiling even more broadly as he kissed her on the cheek, and ran his hand over her swollen belly. A young boy ran out of the shop and the man lifted him and swung him around and the child squealed with laughter. The woman looked stern and disapproving, but soon laughed again as the man lifted her up also, and spun her about.

Emrys barely recognised the man as Byrne.

Another image came. The same scene but now with two young boys, playing in the street, chasing a stray cat, trying to lure it towards them with offerings of meat. Byre looked on and smiled at them. A call came from within the shop, the mother looked out of the window and the two boys rushed in.

Another image. This time of the older boy helping his father in his work. Byrne's face shone with pride as his eldest son successfully completed his work, while the younger boy sulked and pouted, devoid of attention until his mother came to him with an offering of sweet things.

The next scene however was different.

It was Camelot, but not as Emrys knew it. The streets were full of frightened people, their faces livid with fear, running here and there, panicking. Red-tuniced soldiers moved among them dragging people out of their homes, pulling them away from children. Tears. Pain. Suffering.

The next scene. An execution podium in the main courtyard. Around fifty people stood huddled in a corner, crying, their hands in chains. The crowd watching were barely suppressing their own sobs, whilst armed soldiers prevented them from leaving the square.

They had to watch.

They watched as people were led to the three execution blocks. Three of these were Byrne's family. Emrys watched as the young boys approached the blocks, their tear-stained faces white with fear, their mother trying desperately to hold their hands. The ensuing scene was too much for Emrys to watch.

A heart-wrenching cry rang out and everyone's faces turned towards the small huddle of people still awaiting their turn. Byrne stood, his face wrenched in pain, his agonised moans were too terrible to hear. He looked like a deranged man. A man who had lost everything.

"You'll pay Uther! You'll pay some day!"

The man screamed with a terrible cry. His eyes flashed and his bindings were released. He ran with a furious cry at the soldiers, unarmed, with no magic, just desperately trying to hurt them as much as he could, he didn't care if he was killed in the process.

But at that moment, a man ran out from the crowd of people in the square. He pushed back the soldiers with a wave of his hand, his eyes turning gold and grabbed on to the man, uttering a Transportation spell. Before the two of them vanished Emrys was able to recognise the man as Fyrmest.

Merlin reeled backwards as he emerged from Byrne's memories. He breathed heavily as the emotional impact hit him. He felt sick.

He looked down at Byrne, who was still crawling on the ground, unable to move. He was pathetic, a wasted and ruined man. Merlin felt true pity for him. All these years, he had been suffering. Fyrmest and Byrne had both suffered the same loss, but it seemed that Byrne was just not strong enough to move on.

A part of Merlin wanted Byrne to die, either to make him pay or end his suffering, he wasn't sure. But something stayed his hand. Byrne's piteous eyes continued staring at him, waiting for the final blow, but it never came.

Merlin stepped back, and lowered his hand. He felt the excess magic pulsing within him. He was sharply reminded of the enormous power now residing within him. He hadn't realised his transformation from Emrys back to Merlin. He was grateful for it. He hadn't like the immense power he had felt as Emrys. But he was Merlin now, and he would not kill a defenceless man.

"You won't die Byrne. You'll be kept alive, given a chance for remorse. I pity you, I truly do."

Byrne looked disgusted.

"I don't want your pity!"

Merlin simply stared.

"You have it any way."

"Kill me!" Byrne spat.

Merlin shook his head.

"There's been enough blood spilled on your account."

Merlin heard the armies of Camelot, the soldiers and warriors emerge from the city gates. They dispersed among the people outside the walls, easily mowing down what was left of Cendred's forces. The sorcerers tried to fight back but it was useless. The Druids managed to overcome them and many fled.

But Merlin only had eyes for the man in front of him. What had Uther done to turn a man who had a full life and happiness into a cold-blooded murderer? But then, Merlin thought, Uther himself had once been happy and peaceful, until his own family was lost. They weren't so different.

Merlin heard Arthur come up behind him.

"You did it! I can't believe you actually did it! That was pretty amazing magic Merlin."

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled, still engrossed by Byrne.

"Uh, Merlin?"

Merlin turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to kill him!"

Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment.

"I was. But more killing isn't what we need."

Arthur looked outraged.

"You're going to let him live? After everything he's done?"

"Yes. Who's to say we wouldn't have turned out the same way of we'd been through the same thing? I've neutralised his magic, he isn't a danger any more."

Arthur still didn't understand.

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

"It would be a greater punishment to let him live Arthur. And besides I won't kill a defenceless man."

"Then I'll do it."

Arthur raised his sword, but before he could bring it down, Merlin enchanted it to make it red hot. Arthur dropped his sword with a cry.

"This isn't like you Arthur. You're usually the merciful one, at least compared to your father."

"This isn't the time to be merciful Merlin! Look at what he's done! How much pain and death has he caused. Just look at Camelot! Look at the dead bodies littering this field! This was all because of him!"

"No Arthur, this was all because of your father. It's a vicious circle, never-ending. It has to stop somewhere, and you have the power to do it."

Arthur looked down at the man in front of him. Merlin could see the indecision on his face. But then it was gone.

"Don't you see Merlin? He has to die. He has to be punished for what he's done. We can't let him get away with it!"

"He won't get away with it. He'll be left with these tormented memories the rest of his life. There are worse things than death."

Arthur was distracted from answering at the arrival of Fyrmest and Morgana. Fyrmest looked down at Byrne with pity and sadness on his face. Morgana looked angry.

"Why don't you kill him Merlin?"

"The killing has to stop somewhere Morgana. He's suffered in his life, killing him won't make any difference."

Morgana was outraged and launched into a flurry of reasons why he shouldn't live, supported by Arthur, but Merlin didn't hear them, instead he was looking at Fyrmest.

Fyrmest had a heavy resigned look on his face, but it was plain he was pained by what he saw.

When Morgana and Arthur's arguing continued, he held up his hand. They both stopped immediately.

He looked sombrely at Merlin.

"Please give your reasons for keeping this man alive."

Merlin gave them, ignoring the snorts of disbelief of Arthur and Morgana.

"We just can't kill him Fyrmest, you know what's happened to him."

Fyrmest sighed deeply.

"Indeed, I understand better than any of you. We have both suffered the same things, unfortunately he chose the wrong path. I won't deny however, that I was also once tempted by revenge. I wanted dearly to make Uther pay for what he had done to my family. But I overcame it, with great difficulty and found solace in the Old Religion. I do not blame Firen in the slightest. Yes, that was once his name," he said, noting Merlin's surprised expression. "Firen was his name when he lived in Camelot with his wife and children, when he was a peaceful blacksmith. I have known him for twenty years, I will not kill him when I could so easily have made the same choices."

Arthur and Morgana voiced their outrage, but Fyrmest silenced them.

"I am aware of what he has done. But sometimes mercy is better than punishment. He might not thank us for it, but at least my conscience will be clear."

Morgana shouted at him.

"Your conscience? What does that matter? Think of the crimes he has committed! He murdered countless people, not least of which are Brim and Lyft! How can you forgive him for that?"

"I do not forgive him Morgana. I simply want him to live. To dwell on what he has done and give him a chance for remorse."

"He will never feel any guilt or remorse Fyrmest!"

"Nevertheless, we all deserve a chance to change ourselves."

"He doesn't! He killed them Fyrmest!"

"He didn't," interjected Merlin. "Brim and Lyft are still alive. He removed their magic and added it to his own."

Morgana and Fyrmest looked at him in shock for a few moments. Morgana recovered faster.

"Then they are better off dead! He has ruined them forever!"

Fyrmest looked troubled, but did not voice his opinion. Merlin continued:

"I removed Byrne's magic, I have it all inside of me. Countless different forms of magic, magic he stole from people, magic he stole from you Morgana," he added, looking her in the eye. "I intend to give it back to them. Brim and Lyft aren't lost yet."

Fyrmest looked astonished.

"You're holding all of that magic within you?"

Merlin nodded. Fyrmest looked impressed.

"It appears the legends are right. Not many could hold all of that magic without being unstable."

"What does that matter?" Asked Morgana furiously. "How on earth is he supposed to give them back their magic?"

"The same way I took it from Byrne, but in reverse." Merlin said simply.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"Yes I do Morgana. But I'm still determined to do it."

Morgana regarded him critically for an instant.

"Very well. We'll find them and 'give them back' their magic. Then we'll have a vote. Druid style. Whether Byrne lives or dies. Considering how they were directly affected by Byrne they have a right to decide on what to do with him."

Merlin wanted to argue, but realised she had a point. It had been rather selfish of him to make the decision for so many. There were many people who had been directly affected by Byrne's actions, they deserved a chance to make their opinions heard.

"Fine."

Morgana looked satisfied.

"I don't want any of your pity! I'd rather die than accept mercy from you!"Byrne spat at them from the ground. "I would rather die than accept pity from my enemies."

Fyrmest looked at him sadly.

"Unfortunately that is not your decision to make, old friend."

Fyrmest looked around the battlefield and his eyes filled with tears.

"So much death...are we really right to add to it?"

He looked down at his feet and sighed before looking at them all again.

"We need to decide now what to do. Obviously we must find Brim and Lyft and the other Druids on the hillside and restore to them their magic, and make our decision on Byrne's fate. But we must also think of what to do now after the battle. Morgana, you'll be coming with us for the vote, but before you do organise some warriors. Send them after the soldiers and sorcerers who fled the battle, make sure they do not return. I will organise the Healers to come to the battlefield and begin their treatments, of the Camelot soldiers and the Cendred ones. We will not discriminate. Arthur you need to organise some sort of plan within the city. Providing for any civilians left there, finding supplies and beginning some of the repairs, your Knights should be able to do that. Are we all agreed?"

They all nodded.

"Very well. We shall take Byrne into the city and place him under guard until such time we can make a final decision."

Fyrmest looked at Arthur, and then meaningfully at Byrne. Arthur grimaced and stepped forward, seizing Byrne under the arms and lifted him to his feet. Byrne tried to struggle but Arthur kept a tight grip on him. He began to make his way back into the city, dragging Byrne with him, none too gently.

Merlin made to follow him, but Fyrmest stuck out his arm and stopped him, turning Merlin to face him, looking at him intently.

"What really made you stop yourself from killing Byrne?"

Merlin squirmed uncomfortably, Fyrmest always had a way of reading him like a book.

"When I fought him, I wasn't myself. I wasn't Merlin...I was-"

"Emrys." Fyrmest nodded, as though something had been confirmed.

"What happened to me?"

Fyrmest sighed.

"It is hard to know. You were born with the name Merlin, you've lived your whole life as Merlin, yet your destiny is the name of Emrys. You can be Merlin the servant your whole life, but your destiny, is to be Emrys the sorcerer. When you came out to fight Byrne, when you risked your life for Arthur and everyone else in Camelot, you realised your true destiny. You realised who you truly were. You assumed the identity of Emrys."

Merlin felt his head reeling.

"But, I was still sort of me. I could still remember everything that had ever happened to me. I was Merlin, but my whole way of thinking was different, and I was much more powerful."

Fyrmest smiled wryly.

"You and Emrys are the same being Merlin. You are one, you just have to learn to connect the two. That power always resided within you, you just never realised it was there. Only once you had truly embraced your destiny you knew who you truly were."

Merlin listened, worry increasing.

"I was frightened. After I became, well, me again, I was frightened of who I'd become. It just wasn't ...me."

"It _was_ you Merlin. You have the capacity for both parts of your personality to be there. The loyal and brave servant, and the powerful sorcerer. That is who you are. And now you've finally realised it. You became Emrys when you needed to be stronger, when you needed your power, but you became Merlin when your compassion was tested. That is exactly the way it should be. Don't you remember anything I have taught you over the last few weeks? It's the whole balance of nature again. A she-wolf can be compassionate when with her cubs, yet fierce when it comes to protecting them. We all need to find that balance within ourselves."

Fyrmest smiled once again, and followed Arthur, Morgana and Byrne who were slowly making their way back into Camelot.

Merlin considered what Fyrmest had just said, but found it hurt his head to try and deal with it all at the moment. So much was rushing around in his thoughts it was painful to try and distinguish what was happening.

He looked around him, seeing that Druids were already making their way through the wounded on the field, helping wherever they could, no matter who they had served. Merlin admired them for their compassion, how they could still help those who had been their enemies. He admired them purely for turning up. They had all rushed to help Camelot in her hour of need despite all that they had suffered at the hands of Uther.

Again, Merlin wondered if he was doing the right thing, sticking up for Byrne, a man who had tried again and again to kill him. Was it mercy or folly? Or both?

Wasn't all mercy just a weakness? Or was it a strength?

All of Merlin's logic told him Byrne had to be punished, he had to lose his life for causing the deaths of so many others. But his heart told him this was not the way. Perhaps he was being an idiot.

But Merlin remembered the sight of Byrne as a younger, carefree man, playing with his children, joy on his face, almost completely unrecognisable from the ruined man he was now. Byrne was not an evil man, he had suffered, and been twisted by hate and pain and a desire for revenge. If he had not lost his family, would he have remained a good man? How much can a man suffer before he is driven to committing such acts?

How many others would support him in this? How many would hate him for it?

He just had to wait and find out.

**A/N: Sooo...I don't much like this chapter, I feel it's kinda weak, but I just had to write something after that episode! What do you guys think? Should Byrne live? Or should Byrne die? Really need your opinion as I'm not completely decided myself yet. :D**

**As always...review please! :D  
**


	26. Chapter 26 The Decision

**A/N: Here it is...another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I'm just seriously lazy. Also my laptop got wiped and I lost everything :( Biggest annoyacne though was the spell checker. Who invented predictive text? No idea how many times I had to recorrect 'Emrys' and 'Merlin' from 'Embryos' and 'Melvin'.**

**Anyways, just to be weird I'm dedicating this chapter to my wee cat Japser, who I like to call Merlin coz he looks like Colin Morgan (though obv with the black fur and whiskers). He sliced his paw open on a barbed wire (Honestly, why do farmers need barbed wire in their fences, it's not as though sheep can jump) He's been curled up on my lap everytime I've written a chapter. My good luck charm!**

**Yeah, I'm a crazy cat lady, dedicating a chapter to a cat but...he's a magic cat...**

Chapter 26

Arthur stumped his way through the battlefield, holding a vice-like grip on Byrne's arm. Byrne had struggled at first, but had soon given up when faced with Arthur's strength.

Arthur could barely contain his revulsion for even _touching_ this man, and it seemed Byrne was thinking the same. Arthur tightened his grip even further and kept on moving towards the city.

As he walked, he saw the destruction before him. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere, oozing blood and other bodily fluids onto the earth, staining the ground. Various limbs and body parts littered the field. Wide, staring, lifeless eyes watched as he passed. Many seemed to belong to young boys, conscripted unwillingly or deluded into following the army, who would know? Their faces were full of fear behind the grime of the battle.

Here and there an occasional familiar face looked out at him. A Knight, or a common foot soldier whom Arthur had glanced at in the past when inspecting Camelot's forces. Familiar faces, but less familiar names. How many unnamed bodies lay here? How many grieving families would there be this evening? How many would never know what became of their relative?

All this was down to the man he was now dragging towards Camelot.

Byrne stared at the battlefield without seeing it, no remorse or regret on his face whatsoever. Arthur was disgusted. These were _his people_, innocent citizens of Camelot, many of whom were too young to remember the Purge. Ordinary people defending their homes. Byrne could harp on about his 'enemies' all he liked, but to Camelot, the sorcerers were the enemies. This would only reinforce their beliefs of the evilness of sorcerers, a prejudice Arthur would have to fight to overcome in the minds of his people. These sorcerers had not come to fight for justice, this was cold-blooded revenge.

Arthur came at last to the gates of Camelot, and entered through the ruined archway. The Druids and soldiers who were there cheered and applauded at the sight of the prince, but looked in surprise at his prisoner.

Arthur made his way through the chattering crowd, not stopping. Many spat at Byrne's feet, some threw rubble at him. Arthur did not discourage them. It was taking all of his self-will at the moment not to turn around and kill Byrne himself.

What were Merlin and Fyrmest thinking of? Why were they willing to let him live? He had listened to their arguments, not entirely convinced. Merlin had mentioned ending the viscous circle of killing, to prevent more hate and killing. But what better way to end the hatred between them than by killing the man who had started all of this? Wouldn't Byrne's death be an appropriate way to send the message that hatred and intolerance were a thing of the past?

Arthur gave up this train of thought. It was no use now. He would just have to hope the Druids would see sense and vote for Byrne's immediate execution. But now there were other things to consider which were of a greater urgency.

He wondered for a moment where he was to put the sorcerer. Normally he would take him to the dungeons, but doing that would be going awfully close to the palace where his father was probably lurking in a murderous temper. On second thoughts...maybe it _wasn't _such a bad idea to take Byrne there...

No, he told himself. As much as he hated the idea, Byrne had to stay alive at the moment.

He saw Sir Leon coming towards him his face haggard.

"Sire?" He looked in astonishment at the man Arthur was dragging.

"This man is the one responsible for what happened here today," Arthur said gruffly, ignoring Leon's look of surprise and outrage. "Don't ask me why he's still living, it certainly wasn't my idea, but he has to remain alive for the present until the Druids decide what to do with him."

Leon nodded, his eyes still fixed on Byrne with an uncharacteristic hatred.

Arthur continued.

"Normally I would throw him into the dungeons but that would bring me into close contact with my father who I would prefer to avoid at the present moment, any ideas where we could keep him?"

"I'm not an animal!" Byrne spat at him.

Arthur pulled Byrne up roughly until he was looking straight at him.

"You are to me." He hissed at him.

Byrne looked back at Arthur with hatred and contempt.

Sir Leon spoke up.

"We could keep him in the guard house sire, it's fortified and relatively secure. With a couple of guards he could remain there temporarily."

Arthur considered the guard house. Located just within the gates of the city, it was a stone structure with thick walls. Inside it was dark, with only a few slit windows, and it was cold and damp and often played host to rats and other equally delightful creatures.

"Excellent idea Sir Leon."

He pulled Byrne with him so roughly he almost fell over and dragged him to the guard house. Inside was a small cellar, empty now but still fairly large. Into this, he threw the disgruntled sorcerer and locked the door. If anyone deserved the cold and the dark and damp it was him.

He came outside and found a Druid and a soldier standing close by.

"Come here both of you," he called to them.

They looked surprised at being addressed by the prince but came without delay.

"I want the two of you to guard him. He is not to leave the cellar under any circumstances. I'm relying on you."

The two looked at each other, slightly wary.

"You want us to work together Sire?" The soldier asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I do." Arthur was firm in his answer.

The soldier and Druid still looked uncertain, but obeyed his orders. And stood side by side in front of the door. Somehow the two of them standing there gave Arthur some hope, the armoured soldier and robed Druid.

He left them then and rejoined Sir Leon and his other Knights. He had a whole load of work in front of him before he could even begin to resume worrying about Byrne. His city, his inheritance, lay around him in ruins, it's people frightened and lost. He needed to be a leader now. He had led his people into battle that morning. Now it was time to lead them into recovery.

The next few hours, Arthur and his Knights worked tirelessly trying to do all they could to try and regain some control of the city. Work to clear away debris from the streets was begun, soldiers who were not injured themselves were assigned to conveying the injured to Gaius and the make-shift infirmary, while other Druids began to set up one closer to the battlefield to prevent the long trek to the palace, which while useful and well protected during a siege, proved impractical for bearing injured men. Temporary housing, little more than tents, were set up outside the city walls for those whose homes had been wrecked and work was being done to supply for their needs.

Yet more soldiers were charged with the unpleasant task of clearing the battlefield. All of the dead were respectfully carried away and large funeral pyres were set up. Arthur would have preferred to have given the bodies back to their families who could make funeral arrangements themselves, but it was impossible. The sheer amount of bodies prevented it. Many could not be identified. And such a thing would have taken time and energy which they simply did not have. The bodies had to be dealt with swiftly. It would have taken a great deal of effort to dig large enough graves, so they were burnt instead. The smell that drifted over Camelot was horrid to say the least, but hundreds of rotting corpses left on the battlefield would have been much worse, so Arthur bore it best he could.

For the first time, Arthur truly grasped what it would be like to be King. Everyone looked to him now and sought his advice, following it rigidly. Arthur would have thought the pressure would have been too much to bear, but it was not so. He did what was required and as confidently and he could. He did not have time to worry and question his decisions, he just had to make them, in the interests of his people. His mind occasionally wandered to his father, most likely still in the palace. Why was he not here? Was he really so angry as to abandon his people?

Also, despite his earlier reassurances, the issue of Byrne still fell heavily on his mind. His anger flared up every time he caught sight of the guard house, but he kept it in check. Now was not the time.

After a lengthy discussion with a Knight over the allocation of food supplies, he saw a large group of Druids entering through the gates or rather staggering through them. Each of them had grey faces and were unsteady on their feet, being supported by other Druids, and by some soldiers of Camelot.

They were like new-born lambs, weak and helpless. Their eyes had a lost look about them, they appeared to be unaware of the world around them. Arthur was alarmed to see them like this; what had happened?

Then he caught a glimpse of the two Druids at the front of the procession. Arthur felt a jolt as he finally recognised Brim and Lyft. They were utterly changed. Their faces were lined and haggard and their eyes wandered aimlessly, and they jumped at small noises. They each looked as though they had both aged thirty years. Like lost souls they watched the world in front without seeing it.

Arthur remembered what Merlin had said about their magic being removed and saw now what that had really meant. They were like lost children, completely powerless. Some even had a crazed look about them, as though about to tear at their skin in pure frustration. Arthur could not have imagined how the removal of magic would affect them. He had always assumed magic was just some sort of power that people actively sought to make themselves stronger, he had never thought of it being like a life-force. Magic for them wasn't something to be used to hurt, it was all that kept them going.

Arthur saw Merlin rush forward from a group of Druids and run towards Brim and Lyft who seemed to almost collapse on him. Arthur too ran forward and helped to support them.

Merlin's face was pained as he regarded them, his eyes full of empathy.

Fyrmest and Morgana also came forward, along with a number of unaffected Druids, and together they guided the weakened Druids to the side of the square, where they all seemed to collapse on the ground or on stray pieces of rubble. They seemed to just give up.

Arthur was supporting Lyft, and Merlin, Brim. They guided them and sat them down on a large piece of rubble from a building.

"No...my magic...it's gone...it's not there...why can't I feel it? Why is it gone? My magic..."

Lyft was murmuring to himself, incoherently at times, a babble of phrases, the same ones over and over. He seemed quite mad.

Merlin looked at Arthur, his face grim. Arthur didn't like his look.

"You can help them can't you?" Arthur asked almost desperately. He hadn't even known these people a few days ago, but he still had an overwhelming wish to help them.

Merlin sighed heavily.

"I can give them back their magic, but it's their minds I'm worrying about. The shock to their minds was overwhelming."

Arthur could tell. Most of the Druids seemed to be either talking to themselves or rocking back and forth.

"But it happened to you Merlin! And you're all right now aren't you?"

"Yes, but my magic was only gone momentarily. They've had theirs taken for longer than I did. If I had been them, I wouldn't be much different."

Arthur cast about him, looking into the faces of the Druids.

"Is there no hope then for them?"

Merlin glanced at him.

"I can try Arthur, but I don't know if it will work. I don't know if I will be able to integrate the magic back into their systems. It's never been done before."

Arthur nodded, trying to accept the harsh reality. These people may never be the same again.

He exchanged a dark look with Merlin.

"If anyone can restore them, it is Emrys."

Arthur turned and saw Fyrmest coming towards him. He looked careworn and his eyes were full of worry. Arthur had not seen him so upset.

He approached them.

"Just do what you can Merlin."

Merlin nodded and turned to face Brim, who was regarding Merlin with a lazy eye, staring straight through him.

Arthur gave a silent prayer. He didn't know why he cared so much about these people he had only just met, but he did know these people had greater honour and worth than many a nobleman at court.

Merlin looked straight into Brim's eyes, and placed his hand on either side of his temples. His face screwed up in intense concentration. Then Merlin's eyes suddenly glowed golden, and instead of it only being a momentary flash of colour as Arthur had learned was usual for spells, his eyes remained golden and fixed on Brim. Brim suddenly jolted and almost immediately perked up. He almost seemed to glow incandescently and his eyes too begun to change. They sat staring there at each other, neither moving for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually Merlin gasped, and fell back, breaking the spell. Brim sagged forward and would have collapsed if Arthur had not caught him.

Merlin lay on the ground breathing heavily but pulled himself up and came towards Brim, his face concerned.

Brim raised his head and looked at Arthur, and seemed to really see him. His face was still grey looking but his eyes were now focused.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, his voice weak and trembling. Suddenly Arthur realised this was the first time he had heard Brim speak out loud. It seemed he was so weak he couldn't even sustain a mental voice.

Fyrmest smiled in relief.

"That is a story for another time my friend. You must rest now and regain your strength."

Brim frowned in confusion.

"Regain my..." He sat up, his eyes suddenly fierce. "Byrne! He overpowered us Fyrmest! He took our magic! His power-"

"Is now gone my friend." Fyrmest reassured him. "Byrne has been defeated, his magic taken from him. Emrys gave it back to you."

Brim's eyes widened in astonishment. He looked sideways at Merlin.

"How-"

"There's no time Brim." Fyrmest said. " Emrys must restore the magic he absorbed to the others, and you must rest, for as soon as you, Lyft and the others have regain enough strength, we must vote to decide Byrne's fate."

"He's still alive?"

"Unfortunately," grumbled Arthur.

Fyrmest ignored him. He called to some of the unaffected Druids and asked them to escort Brim to the Infirmary to rest.

Once they had gone he looked to Merlin.

"That took a great toll on you did it not?"

Merlin avoided his eyes.

"I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to do this Fyrmest. It's just tiring, that's all. It's hard to distinguish the magic belonging to a particular person."

Arthur was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Each person's magic is different Arthur, it's sort of like it has that person's signature written all over it. And there's so many different ones rushing around inside me, it's hard to separate."

Merlin briefly closed his eyes, preparing himself, before moving along to kneel in front of Lyft who gave no indication he had nay idea what was going on.

Merlin once again completed the seemingly strenuous task of restoring magic, and Lyft too, regained some form of his previous self, although disorientated and weak.

Arthur watched as Merlin made his way around the Druids, repeating the process again and again, his face growing more wearied and his breathing becoming laboured. Arthur thought of asking him to stop and rest but he knew his entreaties would fall on deaf ears. The changes did not come over the Druids immediately, they were not completely restored to normal. Many just collapsed forward and immediately went into a deep sleep, their bodies trying to repair the damage and rest itself. They were all weak and disorientated and many were hysterical, but still Merlin worked. He finally reached the last Druid, and once he had been escorted away to rest, Merlin collapsed on the floor his hands over his face.

"Never again," his voice came, muffled.

Arthur laughed and sat down beside him.

"That was quite impressive you know, what you just did. Not just the magic part, but the dedication and loyalty it took to do it."

Merlin peeked out from under his hands.

"A compliment Arthur? I think you're going soft."

Arthur almost punched him but saw just how drawn out and wearied he was and refrained himself. All joking aside though, he had to talk to Merlin.

"I'm serious Merlin. What you did on the battlefield was...well amazing."

"Glad you liked it."

Merlin removed his hands from his face and sat up.

Arthur kept going however.

"You've really been able to use magic before you could walk or talk? You've taught yourself all of that in secret, despite the danger?"

Merlin looked embarrassed.

"Well, the Druids helped a little."

Arthur laughed softly.

"I am impressed though Merlin. Seriously. And...I'm sorry I've always treated you like such an idiot all this time."

Merlin frowned at Arthur and opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur stopped him.

"I don't want any cocky remark Merlin, let me finish before I take it all back."

Arthur breathed in.

"I appreciate now how hard it's been for you Merlin, All this time, being in fear for your life, but still risking it every day for mine. I truly am grateful Merlin. You always stuck by me, no matter how much of a prat I acted towards you. I honestly don't know how you put up with me. I'm sorry how I acted after everyone found out. I'm sorry I didn't believe you or try to do anything to help you. I never should have doubted you. You're the only...well, friend I've ever had. And you've always been there. Thank you."

Arthur fell into silence, not looking at Merlin. It was not often his pride allowed him to make such apologies and showing such gratitude. But it had to be said.

Merlin didn't say anything, just looked at the ground a small smile playing on his lips.

Finally he spoke.

"So I can be expecting a pay rise then?"

Arthur looked at him, and they both burst into laughter. The laughter felt good, in a time of such despair and destruction.

"Even in the darkest of times there can be laughter. It is what keeps us human."

Arthur and Merlin spun around and saw Fyrmest standing in front of them smiling, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Do not stop on my account. Laughter is the best cure for despair and and all ills," he said, looking at Merlin, who already looked much less wearied. "I just came to inform you that Byrne's 'trial' for want of a better word, will take place at sundown. That gives enough time to further repairs on Camelot, and to allow the Druids sufficient time to partially recover, at least enough to participate. Many have already shown great improvement, it appears you have the hands of a Healer Emrys."

"Hmph, try telling Gaius that," Merlin spoke to himself, although he looked pleased.

Fyrmest then departed, leaving them alone again.

Arthur stood up.

"I suppose I had better go and find my Knights, there's still a lot of work to be done in the city."

Merlin nodded, still seated on the ground.

"Any sign of your father?"

Arthur winced involuntarily.

"No, I don't know where he's hiding, and I don't know what he'll do now, but I can't think of that now. I need to lead these people."

Merlin nodded again. He stood up, swaying slightly.

"And I have a lot of injured people who need seeing to."

"Are you sure you're strong enough to heal them?" Arthur asked concernedly. The last thing he needed was for Merlin to collapse.

Merlin grinned.

"For what I've got planned, most definitely. The advantage of living for so long with Gaius means I picked up on a lot of ways to heal without magic. I'm not stupid enough to completely exhaust myself Arthur."

Arthur nodded. He was still adjusting to the idea that Merlin wasn't just his hopeless servant. He was much smarter and powerful than Arthur could ever have guessed.

They made their way back to the front gates of Camelot, where most of the destruction and injured were. An unofficial command centre had been set up by the Knights here, opposite the temporary Infirmary where the druids were either recovering or working their way steadily through the injured. Arthur saw some of his Knights being treated by Druids and the sight made him glad.. Perhaps the old prejudices wouldn't be hard to throw away after all.

Merlin saw the overcrowded Infirmary and looked at Arthur.

"I'm not needed here. I'll go to the one at the palace with Gaius."

Arthur acknowledged this.

"Be careful though at the palace. Watch all the windows carefully. My father's quite a good shot with a crossbow."

Merlin smiled weakly and left.

Arthur looked at the Knights in front of him. Back to work then..

There was so much to do, he barely felt the time passing. The true devastation of Camelot became increasingly clear as the day wore on. The city had not even been this badly damaged during the attack of the dragon.

The citizens of Camelot, many of whom had fled to the outlying villages before the attack, returned with grim faces to find their homes destroyed, and their loved ones slain. Arthur vowed he would never allow such destruction to befall the city again. If he ever achieved anything as king, it would be that.

Before he knew it, he saw the blood red sun dipping below the houses and knew it was now time.

He and his Knights gathered back at the main gates, which had unofficially become the Druid headquarters, as though they were too frightened to venture too far into the city. It seemed all of the Druids were there, some battle-scarred and injured, others like Brim and Lyft being supported by others but their faces making up for the strength their bodies lacked.

Fyrmest saw him coming and beckoned to him. He took in the Knights, paused for a moment, then nodded. It seemed he realised that the people of Camelot also deserved a say in the decision.

He saw Merlin standing next to Fyrmest, his face unusually grave. Morgana was also there, standing like a queen, acting like the true leader she was.

He saw Gaius moving in and out of the Druids, offering assistance to those who were injured and weak.

Then he saw Gwen, helping to support some of the weaker Druids. His heart lifted at the sight of her. Her face was serious and sombre, but she showed genuine care and kindness to the Druids. He wanted to go over to her, but Fyrmest spoke up at that moment:

"Druids, Knights of Camelot, you know why we are gathered here. We must decide on the fate of one man, the man who is responsible for all that has occurred here today. He is Firen, formerly blacksmith of Camelot, then Byrne, High Priest of Fire and Elder of the Druids. He is now just Byrne, a ruin of his former self and I ask of you all, what is to be done. Mercy, or death?"

There were some murmurings at this in the crowd, some angry, others thoughtful, however no one spoke up.

Fyrmest nodded to the side, and the soldier and Druid Arthur had set to guarding Byrne earlier appeared and brought him in, his hands bound, facing the crowd. There were a great more number of whispered conversations now, like the sound of wind through the branches of a tree. Byrne looked at none of them, his eyes averted from his former friends.

Arthur once again felt the familiar surge of anger at the sight of him. How could he stand there so unconcerned?

Fyrmest sighed.

"Once we were great friends Byrne, we helped to found this Druid clan, we started this safe haven for all those who were persecuted. It pains me to see what you have done."

Byrne said nothing.

For the first time, Arthur saw a flicker of anger in Fyrmest.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

Byrne remained silent as the grave.

"Umm...that may be my fault Fyrmest." The Druid who had been guarding him spoke hesitantly. "I put a Silencing spell on him, I couldn't abide the screaming and curses he was shouting at us."

Fyrmest shook his head sadly.

"I doubt he would have spoken to us anyway."

He waved his hand however and his eyes flashed; Arthur guessed he had removed the spell as nothing else seemed to be happening.

"Well, I suppose we had better start. Who wants to go first?"

"I do." Morgana stepped forward confidently. She surveyed the Druids in front of her.

"This man, if a man he can be called, is the reason we are now standing in a ruined city, licking our wounds, caring for the dead. He has betrayed our Order, he has went against everything that we teach, betraying his friends, murdering innocent people! He does not deserve mercy! Let his death be an end to the hate and vengeance he preaches to his followers. Let us stop this now!"

Arthur was slightly shocked by this speech. He remembered their times in Camelot, when Morgana would plead the case of sorcerers to Uther and beg for their lives. But then, he supposed this was different.

Many Druids had shown support at this statement, nodding their heads vigorously and shouting out, including some of his Knights, however many made noises of dissent and shook their heads.

Morgana looked to Brim, who stepped forth with some difficulty leaning on another Druid, but when he spoke, his voice was much stronger than it had been. It seemed he had forsaken any attempt at trying to communicate mentally.

" Byrne has indeed breached all of our laws and betrayed us all, yet do we want to spill even more blood on such a day? Many have died today, many have come dangerously close, myself included. Are we right to add one more to that number? I do not, and will never forgive him for what he has done, and I can never hope to understand fully what he has went through to drive him to this. I am not making excuses for him, we have all endured suffering in our lives, but we can not all hope to remain strong in the face of it. Let this be the start of a new time, no death, no vengeance. They will never get us anywhere."

Again, noises of both support and opposition. Arthur could not believe that Brim was sticking up for Byrne, after what he had done to him. Arthur had seen what suffering Byrne had inflicted on Brim; how could any man forgive that?

However it seemed not all did.

"It will signal to future generations that we will not tolerate hatred in our midst, nor quests for revenge Brim!" Lyft spoke now, his voice cracking, indicating he had not used it in a very long time. " This is not a vengeful killing it is justice, and to ensure this will never happen again!"

Shouts from the crowd now rang out.

"It will only make him a martyr!"

"We cannot let him live!"

"My brother is dead because of him!"

"We must show the people of Camelot that we are a merciful people, and not murderers as some think!"

"It is only right he dies for his crime!"

"I agree."

The rabble of the crowd died out as they looked to the speaker: Byrne.

He looked around at them all, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I do not want your pity. I don't want mercy. I have spent my adult life seeking revenge, now that I cannot achieve it I will die now. To accept pity from you disgusts me."

"You disgust me Byrne," said Merlin, who Arthur had suddenly noticed had remained rather quiet till now. "But it would be greater punishment to let you live, to deny you what you want. Death is a mercy to you. You will live with your tortured memories, and perhaps before you eventually die, you will see what you have done, and you will be sorry for it."

Byrne glared at him, but much of the crowd were whispering excitedly again, some looked uncertain.

Some however were not convinced.

"That will never happen," Morgana said fiercely. "We are a peaceful people, but sometimes the pacifist approach would do more harm than good. We cannot let him live. I have a deep foreboding, a feeling, to let him live would spell disaster."

Brim snorted.

"We are supposed to base our decision on a _feeling_?"

Morgana wheeled around to glare at him.

"In case you had forgotten Brim, I happen to be a Seer, my feelings generally turn out to be accurate!"

"Yes, a Seer. Very convenient."

The debate continued in this vein for some time and Arthur soon grew weary of the arguing, the same points being repeated again and again. Byrne stood, looking down at his feet, not listening to the debate around him. He didn't look contemptuous now, or smug, or angry. He simply looked lost, and for the first time, melancholy, as though remembering some past evil. Unbidden, a small felling of pity grew. Arthur still hated him for what he had done, but he now had some sort of inkling as to why. When he had found out from Morgause what his father had done to ensure Arthur's birth, resorting to magic, then turning against it, he had been similarly angry. He had felt the rage and fury overpower him until he was blind to all else, and had almost killed his father because of it. The situations were completely different, but Arthur felt he understood him a little better.

He caught Merlin's eye and Merlin looked down at Byrne and back at Arthur, meaning in his gaze. Arthur finally understood Merlin's side of the argument, as much as he hated to admit it, as much as he hated to show pity to such a man. He nodded to Merlin. He now agreed with him. The killing had to stop, and with him as future king of Camelot, it should start with him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless debate, Fyrmest held up his hand; "Now it is time to vote. I will ask the Elders first."

He looked to Morgana.

"I vote he dies."

Fyrmest looked next to Brim.

"I vote he lives."

"As do I," Fyrmest added. "Lyft?"

"I vote he dies."

It seemed like a stalemate until:

"Emrys? Arthur?"

Merlin and Arthur were both surprised at being counted among the Elders.

"Us?" Asked Merlin.

"Of course. You have led these people as Elders, you have a right to vote with us."

Merlin drew in a breath.

"Then I vote he lives."

There was muttering at this in the crowd, clearly Emrys' decision was going to be influential amongst them.

"I too, vote that he lives." Arthur spoke up, hating his own decision. As much as he wanted for Byrne to die, he could not condone it.

The Druids and Arthur's Knights looked at him in shock at this statement, and more frenzied whispering broke out. Fyrmest caught Arthur's eye and gave a faint smile. Arthur sometimes got the feeling Fyrmest was just too good a reader of people.

Fyrmest spoke:

"Well, then. Your leaders have voted four to two to keep Byrne alive. But now it is your turn. If you are able, conjure an orb in the palm of your hand. Colour it red for death, green for life. If you are unable, raise your hand for life."

Many glowing orbs now filled the air, the red standing out like spots of blood, however there seemed to be a predominance of green. Arthur tried to count but found there were too many. He looked to his Knights and found that they had all raised their hands. He was surprised at this, many had voiced desires for Byrne's death.

Sir Leon spoke to him in an undertone:

"We follow you Sire, and we support your decision."

Arthur nodded, touched by the loyalty of his Knights. He just hoped he himself had made the right decision.

Fyrmest had now finished counting and spoke the decision to everyone gathered, with no bias in his voice.

"The company had voted against the execution of Byrne."

Morgana looked outraged at this, but as the vote had been her idea in the first place she could hardly dispute it.

Byrne remained emotionless and made no reaction to the news.

The Druids began to disperse, but the Elders and Byrne, remained. Arthur made his way to them.

Fyrmest watched him carefully as he approached.

"Your decision proved instrumental in deciding the outcome today Arthur."

"I hope I made the right one."

"So do I. But even the wisest of us cannot see what consequences lie ahead."

Arthur couldn't tell if this was supportive of his decision or critical, but he was left in no doubt of Morgana's comments.

"You idiot! What made you change your mind like that?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I guess I saw the larger picture."

Morgana ceased looking angry, and instead looked worried.

"I still say something bad will come of this. I can just tell somehow. I just hope you haven't made the wrong decision Arthur."

Merlin was standing off to the side, deep in thought.

Arthur moved over and joined him.

"Go on then, gloat."

"I don't know what you mean Arthur," Merlin said innocently.

"Yes you do, you're just dying to boast about how you managed to change my mind."

Merlin grinned.

"I wasn't thinking of doing any such thing."

"Liar."

Merlin smirked. Then he looked thoughtful again.

"I hope we've made the right choice."

Arthur sighed.

"Why is everyone saying that _after _we've made the decision?"

Merlin smiled.

"The joys of uncertainty I suppose."

"Well, you'd better get certain soon, because it'll be my head on the chopping block if something evil happens and Morgana gets a hold of me."

"And that should bother me why?"

Arthur barely refrained from whacking Merlin around the head when he was distracted by the arrival of a small boy.

Merlin saw Hal running past him and held out a hand to stop him.

"Hal, you're bleeding."

Hal shrugged, wiping away the blood which crept down his face from a large gash in his forehead.

"It doesn't hurt. It makes me look tougher."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"It'll make you look dead if you get an infection Hal, stay still."

He placed his hand over the gash and released a flow of magic.

"_Hǣlan" _

Instantly the skin below began to heal itself, and new unmarked skin began to grow over the wound, leaving only a tiny trace of a white scar.

Hal pouted.

"Honestly Hal, you can't go around with your head split open. Didn't someone notice and heal it earlier?"

Hal looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well...all right, I didn't get it doing anything brave or heroic. I was at the meeting and I fell over and hit a rock. I guess I'm not very brave."

Arthur laughed and bent down to look at Hal.

"Bravery isn't measured in the amount of injuries you get fighting a battle. You're here aren't you? I'd say coming all this way to help us is pretty brave."

Hal smiled broadly and began to look rather proud of himself.

It was at that moment, the Druid and soldier responsible for guarding Byrne made to walk past, escorting the shamed sorcerer between them.

Byrne looked up for a split second, his eyes fell on Hal and he froze.

In later times Merlin could not account for what had happened next, what triggered Byrne's next move.

Whether it was the sight of such happiness in the midst of such despair; whether it was the sight of his former pupil talking with his enemies; whether it was the sight of a young boy on the streets of Camelot reminding him of all that he had lost, Merlin never found out.

Byrne released an agonised cry, and as Merlin had seen him do at his family's execution he rushed forward towards them madly, and quick as lightning he reached behind him and pulled the soldier's sword from its sheath and lunged towards them.

It happened as though in slow-motion, Merlin saw it happening but could do nothing to stop it, some unseen force was preventing him from moving.

Hal yelled.

Arthur pushed him out of the way and dove in front of him.

Right in the path of the oncoming sword.

Blood splattered Hal's face, and the flagstones of the ground. And Arthur fell to his knees, his hands pressed to his belly.

Merlin let out a terrible cry and the force that was preventing him from moving released him and Merlin set forth a torrent of energy that sprang to his mind without him summoning a spell, that blasted into Byrne and sent him flying across the courtyard, where he fell upon the sword he had wounded Arthur with.

Merlin rushed towards Arthur, his blood rushing in his ears so loud he could barely think, his heart beating furiously.

_No..._

He reached Arthur who had fallen forwards onto the ground a pool of blood slowly collecting around him. He seized him and rolled him over onto his back.

Arthur looked at him, his eyes fluttering feebly, his breathing shallow. Before Merlin could do anything, he heard another agonised cry.

He looked up an saw Uther running towards them, his face contorted in pain.

"My son! My son!"

He flung himself on the ground where Arthur lay, his eyes mad with sorrow.

Arthur looked at him briefly, before closing his eyes. His breathing continued however, which gave Merlin hope.

He pulled at Arthur's armour, where the tiniest of gaps had allowed the sword blade to enter, intending to expose the wound in order to heal it, but Uther hit his hands away.

Merlin looked up and saw Uther staring at him in a terrible rage.

"Leave him! Do not touch him!"

Merlin did not have the time.

"I can save him! Let me heal him!"

"I will not have you befoul my family by practising your foul craft on my son!"

"I can save his life! Let me, please!"

"This is your fault! You did this to him!"

"I did not! It was him!" he gestured towards Byrne, who lay in another pool of blood. It was then he noticed they were not alone. Many Druids were gathered around, shock on their faces. Merlin saw Gwen's face among them, grief-stricken and flooded by tears.

Uther barely glanced at Byrne.

"That man is dead."

"He is now!"

"This was your fault! You led him astray! It was the trust he placed in you that led to his downfall!"

"He is not dead! I can save him!"

Merlin was getting frantic now. Arthur's breathing grew weaker and weaker. _This couldn't be happening. Not to Arthur. Not after everything that had already happened today._

Uther still clung to Arthur, sobbing through his rage.

"You brought this upon us."

Merlin couldn't see another way out of this, He had to make Uther see sense! He was running out of time.

Morgana's foreboding now made sense. With a chill, Merlin remembered what Morgana had heard in her dream, the voice. _Pendragon must trust Emrys. If Pendragon does not trust Emrys, Camelot will fall._ Merlin had assumed that had meant Arthur. He saw his mistake now: it was the other Pendragon. Uther Pendragon. If Uther didn't trust Merlin to heal Arthur, Camelot would fall. The force that had prevented Merlin from doing anything to help Arthur made sense now, this was the way it was supposed to turn out.

"Sire, if you don't trust me, he'll die!" Merlin practically begged Uther. "Please Sire! He's going to die!"

Uther looked up at Merlin, his eyes expressionless.

"Why should I trust you?"

**A/N: Yes, I know...I'm seriously evil...hehe...**

**I know it seems a bit cliché, and the whole debate thing about saving Byrne only for him to die seems a bit pointless but...it will be explained.  
**

**Anyways, thought I'd update before the next episode tonight, Saturday's my Merlin day. Please make it a good one and keep any rotten tomatoes you might wish to throw at me for that evil cliffy to yourself. Paticularly those of you who know where I live...**

**Anyways, please review and don't be too annoyed with me! :D**


	27. Chapter 27 Transformation

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I know I haven't uploaded in ages, and I don't really have an excuse considering the crazy number of snow days I've had in the last month so...sorry! But considering it's Christmas, and my birthday in four days, and Hogmanay soon (New Year's Eve for you non-Scottish folk :P), I've decided to get in the festive mood! :D Chapter's not that great; I've just gorged myself on Christmas chocolates so I guess it's kinda my fault...anyways, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 27- Transformation

The blood red sun had now finally sunk behind the ruined buildings of Camelot, casting a deathly shadow over the courtyard where most of the inhabitants of the city along with the Druids had gathered, each staring silently at the scene before them. No one moved, or even seemed to breathe.

Merlin comprehended none of this. He sat crouched by Arthur's ailing form, Arthur's scarlet blood leaking over his hands, which shook violently, as though of their own free will. His pleading eyes began to feel the sting of tears as he kept them fixed solely on the king. _Please let him understand..._

Why he simply didn't force Uther aside was beyond him, it was as though some great internal force was preventing him, some instinctive compulsion.

He called up the words, ready on his lips, all it would take to send the king flying, but they refused to form, no matter how hard he tried to force them. The words 'destiny' and 'fate' came looming up unbidden in his mind. He tried to force them away and take control of his own actions, but, he found he could not. Some great pre-ordained plan was being set into motion, there was nothing he could do to stop it, like fighting against a wave. Everything now depended on Uther.

Uther looked straight at Merlin, probing the depths of his eyes with his own. Merlin saw the pain behind those aged eyes, the internal struggle. He was a broken man, the fierce fire that had so often blazed in his eyes, was now extinguished by the tears that fell from them. The dark creases around his features cast a shadow on his face, great bags surrounded his eyes and a dark stubble was forming on his chin, betraying a want of dignity and a troublesome few days. A great king he was no longer, rather, the ruin of one.

Uther cast those tired eyes upon his son, whose breathing became more and more laboured with every second that was wasted. His chest heaved and his breath rattled as an old man's.

Uther held him close to himself, tightly clutching at him, cradling him.

Uther then turned his attention to the crowd, silently observing. He saw their tear-streaked faces, their pale features hardened by battle, the way they stood side-by-side with their former enemies.

He looked once more at Arthur, before fixing Merlin with a searching look. He closed his eyes fiercely, inhaling deep steady breaths, before looking to Merlin and asking in a weak, defeated voice:

"Can you save him?"

Merlin pushed aside his annoyance at the time being wasted by Uther's refusal to listen to him, and said in a voice of forced calm:

"Yes."

Uther looked back at Arthur, and Merlin waited for what seemed like an age, before he discerned the tiniest nod from Uther.

The stillness and unreality of the moment was broken suddenly as Merlin leapt forward feeling acutely his sense of purpose, as though some great creature had been slumbering inside of him, but was now suddenly awakened with one aim.

The blood pounded in his ears and an odd sense of weightlessness came over him until he felt apart from his body and became an ethereal observer. He did not have time to think, he simply acted in the way he was born to do, fulfilling the centuries old prophecies.

His heart seemed to cease beating, his breath stopped, nothing was now more important in the world than this moment.

He bent closer to Arthur's prone form as it heaved in agony, and exposed the ugly wound.

Merlin then closed his eyes and focused his magic more intensely than he ever had before. The knowledge of what to do sprang into his mind and he realised it had always been there, waiting to be used. He followed his instincts, the natural flow of what he knew to be right.

A powerful force such as Merlin had never experienced broke upon him in a sudden torrent. A great fire burned through his veins, a rush of pure energy, magical energy, more pure, more elemental, more raw than he had ever felt was filling him up, exhilaration as never before.

Merlin had always thought he knew magic, knew his power, knew his limits. Now he knew he had barely scratched the surface. He felt as though his very body was aflame, he saw that his skin was incandescent with a golden light. He felt his eyes scorch golden as he looked at the wound on Arthur's chest.

Everything else was then drowned out, and all that he could sense was Arthur's heartbeat.

It was erratic, thumping wildly as an enraged animal in a cage. Then...it was steady.

Merlin was brought crashing back to reality.

Everything became clear once more, he could sense movement around him from the crowd, hear their astonished remarks and exclamations, hear Uther's gasping breath, but, best of all, he saw Arthur's eyes flicker, and then weakly open, looking about him, until they fell on Merlin, unfocused.

Merlin breathed a huge sigh of relief and almost laughed with the huge weight that had been lifted from him. Uther smiled and seemed to lose his haggard appearance as he touched his son's face. Arthur turned his head slowly to look at him, and seemed to take comfort in his presence.

Merlin backed away and tried to stand up, but found it near impossible, he staggered about like a drunk man, unable to keep his balance. His whole world was spinning.

He felt the magic still within him, rushing around fiercely inside. He felt drained, but alive at the same time. For the first time in his life, he was consciously aware of the magic that was constantly inside of him.

He felt as though he was buzzing with energy, as though it was frantically trying to escape. It felt as though any small slip up would cause it to blast its way out. His control was weakening. He couldn't contain it.

He backed up against one of the few standing walls remaining. Druids, soldiers, and townspeople were watching him cautiously, wonder and fear on their faces.

Merlin felt his breathing become laboured as his magic still rose inside him. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't it cease?

One of the soldiers inched closer, awe on his face. Then Merlin saw a split second reflection of himself in the burnished armour, and the sight almost stopped his heart.

Out of his pale face, his eyes still radiated a strong gold colour, shining fiercely instead of reverting back to normal. They seemed to glow brighter and brighter, like two miniature suns, or mirrors reflecting the immense power inside. His skin too, was glowing. A sparkling radiance that made him seem unreal. Merlin would barely have recognised himself. Gone was the skinny servant, here was a man of pure elemental power, and, Merlin feared it a little.

His hands were shaking. He tried again to regain control, conscious of everyone watching him.

He closed his eyes tightly, screwing up his face in concentration, fighting back the fire that threatened to overcome him. It wasn't until he felt a small pressure on his hand that he began to calm down the raging furnace inside. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Morgana in front of him, a small smile playing about her lips, but her eyes betrayed something deeper. The sight of her seemed to calm him, and he felt his eyes dim, and fade, and his flesh cease to burn.

A wash of inexplicable weariness came across him, and all strength seemed to desert him. His legs fell from beneath him, but Morgana caught him before he could hit the ground.

He sat upon the cold flagstones of the courtyard, his mind reeling. He bent his head forward and put his hands over his face, trying to control their trembling.

Morgana sat by him, silently.

When he had regained some form of composure, he looked up. The crowd in the courtyard had begun to disperse somewhat, seemingly thanks to the efforts of Fyrmest, who was herding people away from both Merlin and Arthur. People were reluctant to go, but Fyrmest's stern gaze defeated them.

Arthur still lay in the courtyard, supported by Uther who seemed to be speaking to him in an undertone, Arthur nodding weakly. Merlin had never before seen them so content. He longed to go to them, but restrained himself, they needed these moments.

He turned instead to Morgana who still sat beside him, an odd look on her face. She looked shaken and frightened, but she still fixed him with a knowing look.

Merlin spoke to her, alarmed at how weak his voice seemed.

"Is that what happens to you, when you lose control?"

Morgana nodded.

"It always frightened me, as though if I so much as moved I'd release some powerful force and hurt somebody. I panicked, I couldn't breathe, I felt as though I'd just explode with the power."

Merlin nodded, that seemed about right.

They stayed in silence a few more minutes, before Morgana spoke.

"What happened there...that wasn't...it wasn't anything I've ever seen before."

Merlin smiled shrewdly.

"Trying to flatter me?"

Morgana shook her head.

"No. I've lost control of magic before, I know what that's like, but, it was never anything like that. I could never control it on my own, I couldn't bring myself out of...whatever that was. My magic, even when fully unleashed was never anything compared to that, and when I did lose control, I was unconscious, sometimes for days. How you can hold all of that power...it's unbelievable."

Merlin was silent. He was used to people telling him his magic was inordinately powerful, how "they'd never seen anything like it", but before now, he had never appreciated what that really meant. He had even shocked himself.

Morgana bit her lip, before continuing:

"I must admit Merlin...it frightened me, seeing you. You and Arthur, it was like, you both vanished into this golden light, a huge orb of blinding power. It reached out in every direction, engulfing everything. We all felt it, like a great ripple of energy. It was like that one minute, then the next, there you both were as before, only, you looked different. You almost didn't look, well, _human_ for a moment."

"How nice."

"No, Merlin. I mean, it was like, you _were_ magic itself, not someone merely wielding it. It was some sort of...transformation. I tell you, people were a second away from bowing down and worshipping you as some kind of god."

Merlin burst out laughing.

"Was I really that intimidating? I should try it more often, then perhaps Arthur wouldn't give me as many chores."

But Morgana didn't laugh, she was still staring at Merlin as though in a new light. It unsettled him; had it really been that intense?

Aiming for a change of subject, Merlin brought up something that had been weighing on his mind.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, sorry we didn't listen to you about Byrne."

Morgana looked in distaste at the huddled mass in the courtyard, the body of the sorcerer, who no one seemed to want to go near. But then she turned back to Merlin, and instead of annoyance and anger in her eyes, it was understanding.

She didn't say anything, so Merlin continued:

"You're a Seer, we should have known better, it was obvious that we should have trusted your judgement. We were- I was, so stupid not to listen to you. You were right."

But now Morgana was shaking her head.

"No Merlin, even I didn't see the full picture."

Merlin frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, everything had its purpose, it all happened the way it was supposed to."

"But I was supposed to protect Arthur! I wasn't supposed to expose him to danger!"

"It was by exposing him to danger, that you have protected him."

Merlin was bewildered.

"Now you're not making any sense."

Morgana gave a gentle laugh.

"Prophecy and destiny never make any sense. I'll try and riddle it out for you. Look at it this way; if you had not insisted on Byrne being allowed to live, he never would have had to opportunity to attack Arthur, in which case you would never have had to save him, Uther would not have learned to trust you, and now would not be open to new ideas of peace between magic and non-magic peoples."

Merlin looked at her, his head hurting trying to comprehend it all.

"But Uther will never change his mind about magic."

"He allowed you to use magic to heal his son."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"It..it just was."

"Merlin, you don't realise how much that simple action has achieved. Uther could have allowed his son to die rather than accept help from a sorcerer, but he did not. He chose magic, and his citizens too, saw his decision. He may never reconcile himself to the idea of magic in his kingdom, but you cannot deny, there is now a much better hope for the future."

Merlin was silent, he tried to make sense of it all, but still found it overwhelming.

"'Pendragon must trust Emrys'. The prophecy you heard in your dream. Is that part of what happened here?"

Morgana smiled.

"Now you're getting it. Didn't you find that you couldn't force Uther to accept the magic? _He_ was the one who had to accept it. It's the way it was ordained centuries ago."

Merlin sighed.

"I don't like to think I'm just living out my life to some huge plan. It's as though everything I do is made obsolete because, it's not me doing it, it's something that was decided for me."

"No, Merlin. It's your decisions that count. You could have chosen to walk away, you could have chosen to ignore this, you could have chosen not to come here at all. Your destiny doesn't have your future set in stone, it only guides it. You should always have faith in your own decisions Merlin. You have the capacity to be the person in that prophecy, but only if you make the right decisions, which I've no doubt you will."

Merlin gazed at her, trying to convey without words how much he appreciated her being there, and they fell silent. Everything that had happened crashed down on him heavily. He wanted nothing more than just to lay down in this courtyard and fall into a great sleep. He felt so weary, so fragile...he wanted to just leave, go far away, and find some peace somewhere, and not know pain or suffering, or weariness.

Morgana remained by his side and he took comfort knowing she was there.

The first stars began to shine out in the sky, shining beacons, emerging through all of the death and horror of the last few days, untainted by war, eternal.

Merlin heard footsteps coming towards them both, and looked up to see Gaius shuffling towards them. He stopped in front of them, his eyes filled with tears as he looked proudly down at Merlin.

Morgana smiled at Merlin, gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand, and stood up and walked back over to Arthur and Uther, who greeted her with a tight embrace.

Merlin remained sitting on the ground, gazing up at Gaius.

"So..."

Gaius' face broke out into a broad grin, and he reached down and grasped Merlin's arm, and, with surprising strength, pulled him to his feet and into an embrace.

There was no need to say anything.

* * *

Arthur tried to climb out of the darkness that was engulfing him, drowning him. He was falling deeper, and deeper, into his pain, his suffering, he knew then that this was it, he was about to die.

His mind swum with the images of those he loved, whom he would never see again. The pain threatened to block all else out. He fell back into the soft relief of nothingness, only vaguely aware of the arms enclosing him. He was drenched in his pain. He wanted it to end. He wanted to die.

When, from out of the darkness, a light appeared, a beautiful glowing light, and the pain was gone, his body was healed. His body was weak, but surged with an immense energy at the same time. He pulled his way back to reality, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking , trying to take stock of his surroundings, a hazy sight, slowly becoming clearer. He swivelled his eyes to the side, the only movement he seemed strong enough to do, and saw someone crouched by his side.

It was Merlin, but not Merlin as Arthur had ever seen him before. The past few days, Arthur had constantly been amazed by Merlin, what he could do, the magic he could wield, but this surpassed everything. His eyes and flesh seemed to be glowing fiercely in the dark light of the courtyard, and Arthur's breath seemed to catch in his throat at the sight of him.

Merlin's face softened a little in relief and he fell back out of Arthur's vision. Arthur tried to call him back but couldn't. He felt someone touching his face, and Arthur slowly turned his head and saw his father beside him, a rare smile on his lips.

He was confused. Uther had practically disowned his son, yet was here by his side, showing such fatherly affection as Arthur had never seen before. His head hurt, nothing made sense, he could not even remember how this had come to be; what had happened?

But Arthur didn't care too much, all that mattered was that he was here, and was no longer angry with him, no longer screaming for the death of the Druids, just being a father.

He didn't understand.

Merlin. He must have been healed by Merlin after...Byrne. Where was he? What had happened?

He tried to sit up, but weariness held him back. His body was weak and fragile, yet still pulsated with that curious feeling. His hands shook as he tried once again to sit up, but this time, Uther pushed him back gently.

"Careful. You must rest."

Arthur didn't argue; he didn't think he'd be moving any time soon.

Uther was still looking at him in that strange fashion, in a way he had never looked at Arthur before.

Arthur was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in Uther's eyes. He was more confused than ever.

"Father?" he asked hesitantly.

Uther smiled, and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"I'm here Arthur. And I'm sorry, sorry for the way I treated you. I should never have denied you; you matter more to me than anything else in this world."

Arthur frowned.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Uther winced at the accusatory tone in Arthur's voice.

"I almost lost you Arthur, that changes a lot of things."

Arthur frowned once again. Uther was not one for showing emotion, particularly towards his son. It was strange to hear him talking like this, but not altogether unpleasant. Arthur had been vying for his father's attention for years, hoping to make him proud, and not ashamed to call him his son. If Arthur had known years ago that all it took was almost dying to become closer to his father, he would have done it years ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Fyrmest ushering people away, Arthur only just became aware there was a crowd watching him, he had been so preoccupied with his father. Fyrmest gave him a swift encouraging nod, before moving out of sight.

A nagging doubt began to plague his mind; what was the future of the Druids? Uther was making no move to have them removed from the city, but neither was he welcoming their presence, what did that mean? Uther had obviously allowed Merlin to heal him with magic, but Arthur knew it would take a great deal more than that to change his mind about magic.

Finally he decided to voice his concerns.

"What's going to happen now?"

Uther frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur motioned with his eyes in the direction Fyrmest had moved off in.

Uther followed his gaze, and a hardened expression came over his features. He fixed his eyes on something in the courtyard Arthur could not see, and a look of resignation came over him.

He looked back at Arthur, and he saw in his face, worry, pain, and weariness. He was uncertain, and Arthur saw a glimmer of hope, Uther was no longer adamantly condemning the Druids. Did that mean...there was a chance for peace?

Uther saw the hope there in Arthur's face.

"Don't expect much Arthur. Magic is still, and will always be something that I despise. But..." And here Uther seemed to choke on his own words, as though what he was saying pained him. "I am willing...to talk. In light of what has happened, it is prudent not to appear too harsh against the Druids, the people would not allow it. I will speak to their leader, see if we can come to a compromise. I will not tolerate magic in Camelot, but I may be persuaded, to turn a blind eye to what happens outside of its walls. A truce."

Arthur nodded slowly. It was more than he expected. His father, the king, willing to speak with a Druid? It defied all logic.

"And Merlin?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Uther clenched his jaw and his gaze turned steely.

Arthur interrupted before he could say anything.

"He saved my life father. You must have saw him. He came back to Camelot to save its people. You cannot dismiss him as you did before. Besides, all of Camelot saw what just happened. You will find it much harder now to go against him."

Uther ran a hand over his face, his eyes screwed up in indecision.

"I know, I know. I cannot forgive his betrayal, I cannot accept him in Camelot, yet, there is a duty..."

He bent his head and looked like a tired old man again, with a heavy decision on his shoulders.

He looked up again.

"Nothing will be decided yet. The Druids cannot be gotten rid of even if I wanted to; they are too powerful. They can remain in the city for now, until I can speak with their leader. After that...I do not know. As for Merlin...never before as a king have I been so undecided. Everything will hinge on this meeting."

Arthur nodded, knowing that was the best he could hope for. The fact that his father was willing to listen to Fyrmest was an accomplishment in itself, regardless of the consequences. It was a huge step forward. Perhaps it would work out.

The sound of footsteps approaching from behind caused Uther to turn. Morgana was there, looking hesitant. She was still garbed in her battle gear, her skin still tinged blue, blood still spattered across her body.

Uther looked at her for an instant, before reaching up and pulling her into a tight embrace. He said nothing, and Morgana returned the embrace, reluctantly at first, but then just as tightly. Arthur knew she was remembering her revulsion for all Uther had done in the past against Druids, but also a childhood of Uther as a father, caring for her, loving her as his own daughter.

The three of them here, together, as it used to be.

Arthur faded back into an unconscious rest, trying to rejuvenate his tired limbs, trying to block out all that happened. The Druids, Byrne, Merlin, his father...all of it tumbled through his mind.

He couldn't make sense of it, he did not even try to. Tomorrow was a new opportunity. He hoped with all his strength the meeting would go well, so much now depended on it. It could signal a new era, but it could also result in nothing being changed.

But still, he had no power over that now. He fell into a deep sleep, heedless of anything other than his own weariness. Tomorrow would bring what it would. He just had to hope it would be a new age that dawned.

**A/N: Definetly not one of my better chapters but...what the heck, it's Christmas ;)**

**Story's coming to an end now (sobs), only one or two more chapters I think...any suggestions as to what I should do next? Always open to advice or criticism :)**

**Review please! :D**

**P.S: People were a bit confused last chapter as to why Merlin simply didn't push Uther out of the way when trying to save Arthur, so I tried to clarify a little this chapter. Hopefully I've conveyed the fact that Merlin _physically couldn't _do it; it had to do with the prophecy. If not, then again, sorry for confusion!**_**  
**_


	28. Chapter 28 Before the Council

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I really don't have an excuse, I'm just really lazy and forgetful. Sorry, I swear I haven't forgotten about this story! **

**This chapter's just a filler, it was supposed to cover the council, but I got a bit carried away with stuff and it just grew and grew. So, apologies for the lack of action/anything exciting. **

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 28- Before the Council

A flurry of blurred visions swam in Arthur's mind. They came at him, forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind, hanging there, taunting him with their contents. Visions, sights he hoped to never see again.

_Merlin walking calmly to the execution podium in Camelot._

_The destruction wreaked by the griffin in its attack on Camelot._

_The sight of Gaius' face as he watched his ward walk to his death._

_Merlin disappearing into a rush of wind._

It seemed so long ago...

_The emptiness that had filled his life when Merlin had been gone._

_The new servant which came to replace him. A perfect servant, yet not so, simply for the fact that he was not Merlin._

_The conflict and pain in his mind, as he contemplated Merlin's supposed betrayal._

Arthur pushed these aside. He did not want to remember that time.

_Seeing Merlin again in his chambers, warning him of danger._

_Gwen's pure and kind heart, assuring Arthur of Merlin's loyalty._

_Riding right into a group of Druids, amongst them, Mordred._

Had that only been a few days ago?

_Seeing for the first time all the things Merlin had done for him, fully realising Merlin's loyalty and courage._

_Being ashamed of how he had treated Merlin, and in shock, at discovering the true reality of who his manservant really was._

_The suffering Merlin had been through protecting him; Will's death, Balinor's...that girl Freya's._

_The pain of realising it had been him who had killed Merlin's first true love._

_And realising that Merlin had forgiven him._

The memories were painful in itself.

_Finding Merlin again, and seeing him for the first time as he truly was; a friend._

_The Druid village; the sight of so many people who had suffered, yet were still willing to risk their lives for Camelot._

_Seeing Morgana again after so long._

Had it all really happened?

_The decision of the Druids, marching to war, for his and his people's sake._

_The carnage in Ealdor._

_Merlin's quick thinking._

_Seeing Camelot again, surrounded by enemies._

_Her darkest hour._

Arthur tried to find his way out of these memories, but it was impossible.

_The destruction of his city._

_The dead._

_The dying._

_The homeless._

_The pain._

How had it ended?

_Merlin._

_Fighting Byrne._

_Winning._

_The council._

_The attack._

_His father._

Here the memories grew less painful.

_The sight of his father, caring for his son, declaring his intention to speak with the Druids._

_Falling again into unconsciousness, hoping for a new beginning._

Arthur awoke with a start, and blinked his eyes confusedly.

He was lying in his bed in Camelot, the sun streaming through the windows, lazily casting a golden light over the room.

Arthur lay still for the briefest of moments, his eyes fixed on the canopy over his head, listening to his own breathing.

For a split second, he thought it had all been one great dream.

For one moment, he expected Merlin to burst his way through the door, talking loudly and irritatingly as he always did. Just plain, non-magical Merlin, come to wake up his master, and begin another day of nondescript work.

But it was only for the briefest of moments.

Arthur felt aches all over his body, injuries he knew he had sustained in battle. His limbs were weary, his head was thumping, and he knew that Merlin would never again walk through that door as a simple servant.

Everything came crashing back to him, and he was immersed in pain anew.

He lay there still, not moving an inch, lest he antagonise any wounds or injuries. He listened, wanting to hear the normal hustle and bustle of the streets of Camelot. The trader's cries, the gentle hum of conversation, the whinnying of horses and the trundling of carts.

What he heard was the shouting of men, the wails of the bereaved, the tramping of soldiers, and the sound of the clearing of rubble.

Arthur sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to block it all out just for one more moment, before he fully rejoined the reality.

Now he had to take charge.

With a great effort, Arthur managed to heave himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing pains all over his body. From what he could discern, he had no visible wounds, only scars, and tender areas. No doubt due to Merlin's healing abilities.

Arthur thought of Merlin for a moment, remembering the eeriness of his appearance the last time he had laid eyes on him. Such power...

He pushed Merlin out of his mind. He couldn't sit around all day thinking, he had to get something done. It was time he learned to get used to Merlin's displays of magic. If all went well at the council with the Druids, he'd be seeing them a lot more often.

The council.

For a moment Arthur had completely forgotten about it. When was it being held? Where? Had he already missed it?

He swung his legs out of bed and tried to stand up, intending to rush off and find out, but the dizziness overcame him and he saw the ground rushing up to meet him.

He prepared himself for a fall when-

"_Flēotan"_

Arthur gasped in astonishment as he found himself floating inches above the ground, suspended in mid-air. _What the?_

"Going somewhere?"

Arthur's head spun around and saw Merlin standing in the doorway, a huge grin spread over his face, watching.

"Merlin!"

Merlin's grin just widened.

Arthur felt a grin spread across his own face at the sight of the gangly youth. He was glad he was here.

Merlin spoke:

"You know, it's rather tempting to just leave you hanging there all day."

Arthur sighed.

"After everything that's happened, you still find the time to make your pathetic jokes?"

Merlin frowned in confusion.

"Who said anything about a joke?"

Arthur shook his head in exasperation, wincing as his headache worsened. He found it curiously fascinating hanging there above the ground. His heart was thumping wildly with the exhilaration at being suspended, unsupported in the air. But his stomach disagreed. He was threatened with a huge wave of nausea.

"Seriously Merlin, put me down now."

"You can rip open a man with a sword and spill his guts but you feel sick when you're _floating?_"

"Yes! Now put me down!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, which then flashed golden, and Arthur felt himself being lowered gently to the ground.

"You know, you weren't complaining half so much when I was levitating you up the stairs, even when your head was bumping against every step."

"So _you're _the reason for the headache!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

Arthur didn't even bother to sigh in exasperation, or shake his head. He was getting far too used to situations like these.

He slowly found his feet, and made his way shakily to a standing position. His head was still reeling, but his trembling legs seemed to be supporting him for now. Merlin stood and watched, not offering assistance, for which Arthur was grateful. He needed to regain his strength on his own.

Arthur took a few tentative experimental steps forward, and, finding he could walk, made his way over to the table, where a small breakfast was laid out for him.

He suddenly found he was ravenous. He didn't think he had eaten in days.

Merlin still stood and watched.

"You sure you don't want some?" Arthur asked thickly through a hunk of bread.

Merlin shook his head.

"I've already had my share; why do you think your portion is so small?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

When he had finished eating, he sat back and looked at Merlin, observing him closely.

"So what did my father have to say to you _levitating_ me up the stairs?"

Merlin snorted.

"Do you honestly think he knew? He was called off by some of the Knights. He seems to be taking charge now. It seems almost losing you brought him to his senses."

Arthur considered this. There was truth in Merlin's eyes, and Arthur knew from his conversation with Uther, that something has definitely changed in his father.

"What's he doing now? Has he had the meeting with the Druids yet?"

"Nope. He wanted to, but Fyrmest said we had to wait for you to be there. Don't know why exactly. It's probably to do with some prophecy or other; it always is."

Arthur acknowledged the truth of this. The Druids held great store by 'prophecy' and 'destiny' and 'things that were meant to come to pass'. He wasn't exactly the biggest supporter of living his life by pre-ordained events, he preferred to just take each day as it came. The Druids seemed to already _know_ what each day would bring. And where was the fun in that?

"Well it can go ahead now, I'll be there."

Merlin moved for the first time.

"No Arthur, you're still recovering. We've waited long enough, we can wait until you're fully healed."

"I'm as fully healed as I'm likely to be any time soon, and if you think I'm just going to sit here doing nothing when so much rests on this council then you've got another thing coming!" Arthur spoke firmly and regally. He could not afford any more delay. Then something hit him. "What do you mean 'we've waited long enough already'?"

Merlin looked at him strangely.

"I mean until you woke up."

Arthur felt a sense of dread.

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?"

Merlin looked slightly uncomfortable at this.

"Ummm...not long. Only about...three days."

"Three days!" Arthur jumped up, ignoring the thumping pain in his head. "I've been unconscious for three days?"

Merlin nodded.

"Your body suffered an extreme trauma Arthur, and then your body was filled with my magic healing you. You had to have time for it to take full effect, the magic inside you had to have time to sink in."

Arthur was still in complete shock.

_Three days?_

How much had happened in three days?

"How the hell have my father and the Druids managed to last in the city for three days?"

Merlin smiled roguishly.

"Because Uther's afraid of them."

Arthur blinked.

"What?"

"Oh come on Arthur! A bunch of Druidic warriors came storming into Camelot, with blue skin, yellow hair and giant tattoos painted all over them screaming bloody murder. Sorcerers and warlocks are roaming the streets casting spells here, there and everywhere! Do you honestly think Uther is going to try and throw them out with a bunch of Knights armed with pointy bits of metal? He's putting up with them, for now at least. Live and let live, for the time being. Of course once the council's finished it may be different. Uther may decide he wants them all killed after all. He'll fail miserably of course, but it won't stop him trying. The whole city's kind of at a stalemate. An armistice if you like. Everything's hinging on this meeting."

Arthur let this sink in. The thought of sorcerers and townspeople mixing freely in the streets was incredible to hear. The whole situation seemed to be balanced on the edge of a knife.

"Well, we'd better not keep them waiting any longer."

He began to walk hesitantly towards the door, swaying slightly, but resolute.

Merlin moved closer, concern etched on his face.

"Arthur..."

"I'm going Merlin."

Merlin looked into Arthur's face and saw the firm decision on it. He nodded, and stepped back.

"Of course, _sire." _And Merlin took a step backwards and sunk into a deep bow.

And for the first time in all the years he had known Merlin, Arthur knew he wasn't being patronising, or teasing him about his title.

He truly meant it.

* * *

Gwen moved through the corridors of the castle, her mind wandering as her feet strode purposefully towards their destination. Her arms were weighed down with the weight of a ton of bandages Gaius had asked her to fetch for him, and her lilac dress was stained with the blood of the patients in the make-shift infirmary. Her tousled hair fell about her face, escaping the knot she had hurriedly tied it in, no longer caring.

Despite all that had happened in the last month or so, Gwen refused to let herself be brought down. She couldn't let herself dwell on the past and things she could not prevent or change. Her heart ached as she heard the cries of the injured and the homeless and the orphaned. They were the priority right now, not the ghosts of the past.

She had to fix her mind firmly on the present. There was no point in lamenting for what was.

But above all else, her mind wandered to Arthur. Her heart had stopped when she had seen him in the courtyard, lying in a pool of his own blood. It was as though her whole world had been collapsing down on her, crushed, she hadn't been able to escape.

Until Merlin.

With everyone else in Camelot, she had watched in amazement as Merlin had enveloped both himself and Arthur in that glowing ball of light, and then, saw Arthur move his head feebly. Alive.

She didn't understand what Merlin had done, but she was grateful, grateful beyond imagining. She was truly thankful for Merlin, having him in her life. She had never been so pleased she had stopped to talk that day to a skinny boy stuck with his head in the stocks.

She had watched as the crowds had slowly dispersed in the courtyard, not moving herself, desperate to just stay with Arthur. The Druid ushering everyone away had stopped to look at her, but with a knowing look in his eye, had said nothing.

Uther was called away by his Knights, and reluctantly he had left his son in the courtyard. She had immediately rushed forward and reached for his hand, holding it in both of hers, tears streaming down her face, at the thought of what could have happened.

She had sensed figures coming up behind her, and she turned to find Merlin and Gaius standing watching her. For the second time that day, she had pulled Merlin into an embrace so tight she almost knocked the breath from him. He hadn't said anything, just returned the embrace fondly, all that needed to be said passing between them at the touch.

Merlin had then uttered a strange word and Arthur's body had lifted from the ground and he had taken him to his chambers, Gaius following, and Gwen scolding Merlin for allowing him to let Arthur's head hit the ground.

Gaius and Merlin had then tended to him, both magically and non-magically, and Gwen had sat beside him all night, never taking her eyes from his face.

That had been three days ago, and Gwen had been so busy tending to the wounded in the Infirmary she had had no time to visit him, other than to stick her head around the door each time she passed, and listening to his steady breathing.

As she walked through the corridors, a Druid suddenly stepped out in front of her, his long robes billowing behind him.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she stopped suddenly, but the Druid kept on walking, nodding his head and smiling at her as he passed. Gwen cursed herself for her stupidity. The Druids were now everywhere in Camelot, helping here and there, wherever they could, but Gwen still felt a flicker of fear whenever she caught sight of one, even though they gave no reason to be afraid. She supposed a stereotype painted for her whole lifetime would be hard to overcome. But she knew it would be. No matter what happened at the council, things wouldn't be the same again.

Especially Morgana. The day after the end of the battle, Morgana had come to her house, dressed in one of her old dresses that Gwen had kept for her, faithfully waiting for her return. She was no longer painted as the Druid warrior, but the friend she had had and lost. Gwen hadn't realised how much she had missed her.

Bur Morgana had changed. She was now some sort of Druid Priestess, and the thought frightened Gwen, although she didn't know why it should. Perhaps just the thought of everyone she had been close to was suddenly using magic overwhelmed her. Magic had been foreign and strange to her, and now it was commonplace, and that would take some getting used to. She had even seen Gaius mumbling some suspicious words and letting his eyes glow an alien colour while he tended to some of the injured and thought no one was looking. She had to accept it. Magic was now a part of Camelot again.

And judging on what amazing and compassionate things she had seen magic do in the last few days, she wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice two of the subjects of her reverie materialise in front of her until she had walked right into them, spilling the load in her arms onto the stone floor.

"Sorry, I-" She stopped as she saw Arthur looking at her.

Her heart soared and she forgot all about the mess on the floor as she took in the sight of him. He looked tired, and weak, but his eyes were strong and resolute, and fixed upon her face.

"Guinevere." He said, a smile touching his lips.

She felt her heart melt at just the mention of her name, and she smiled broadly in happiness, knowing he was all right, that he was truly here and alive.

She almost forgot about the other presence.

"Hem, hem..."

She turned to face Merlin, who stood with an amused expression on his face.

"_Meerrliinn" _Arthur spoke with gritted teeth.

Merlin smiled knowingly.

"Oh,...right..._aloooone."_

He bent down and picked up the bandages Gwen had managed to drop and made off in the direction of the Infirmary, trying to hide his grin. They heard him laughing as he turned the corner out of sight.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin's not one for subtlety is he? How he managed to keep a secret so big for so long is utterly beyond me."

Gwen giggled. It felt right, after so many weeks of death and suffering, to be able to laugh with the man she cared more for than anyone else.

Arthur fixed her with a gaze so intense, Gwen felt as though he was peering straight into her soul. All the emotions she had been feeling when thinking of him welled up inside of her until she thought her heart was going to burst.

She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, feeling his soft skin under her hands and rejoicing at the touch.

He reached up and enclosed her own hand in his and held it tightly, before pressing her fingers gently to his lips. Such a simple gesture carried so much weight with it.

He reached forward and pulled her into an embrace, and Gwen felt herself melting into his arms. Embracing Arthur was different from anything she had ever experienced. Her father had given her his protective bear-hugs, Merlin had given her awkward brotherly hugs, but with Arthur, it was as though he was encasing her in a world that was entirely their own.

She pulled him closer to her, not heeding who else may be watching, just relishing being here with Arthur.

He kissed the top of her head, and nothing needed to be said between them.

For how long they stood like that she didn't know, but it wasn't long enough. Arthur gently pushed her from him, reluctantly, but firmly.

"I must go. I must meet with my father and the Druids."

Gwen nodded.

"I know. That is far more important than me."

Arthur chuckled slightly.

"Gwen, _nothing_ is more important to me than you."

Gwen blushed slightly.

"I am just a lowly servant. Your kingdom is far more important."

"And it's a kingdom I would give up in a heartbeat for you."

Gwen looked up at him in shock.

"Don't say things like that."

"It's true Guinevere. It took almost losing this kingdom for me to realise it. I almost lost Merlin completely from my life, and I saw, that no matter how great the kingdom, it's nothing without the love and support of its people. 'Lowly' servants like you and Merlin. Don't tell him this, but I was a wreck without Merlin, and I would be the same without you. It's people like you who make this kingdom, and that's what is truly important."

Gwen felt tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously, trying to think of something to say back, but she didn't need to. Arthur pulled her into a close embrace and pressed his lips to hers and all else was forgotten; it was the reply she needed.

"Hem, hem..."

They broke apart, and once again saw Merlin watching them both, back from delivering the bandages to Gaius.

"Haven't we got a kingdom to run Arthur?" Merlin asked with an innocent expression.

"We?" Arthur replied in a sullen manner, evidently annoyed.

"Well of course! Wasn't it just ten minutes ago that you were dragging yourself out of bed and racing down here to convene a diplomatic peace conference, which is probably one of the most important moments of your life that you'll ever, _ever _experience, and is of the utmost importance and urgency, and I find you canoodling with a serving girl in a corridor? Honestly, where would you be without me?"

"In the realm of peace and quiet Merlin."

Gwen stifled a giggle. It meant so much to her to see them back to their old selves, the gentle teasing and comradeship that had defined their friendship. Gwen was glad they had resolved their differences, they truly needed each other.

She smiled at Arthur and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You should go. No matter what you say, at the present moment this council is of far greater importance than any other thing. Go."

Arthur locked his gaze with hers, and nodded slightly, before covering her mouth in a quick kiss, ignoring Merlin's meaningful cough.

He looked at her one last time before moving past her and heading in the direction of the Throne Room. Merlin made to follow him, but Gwen held out a hand to stop him.

"I'm glad you're back Merlin; he's been lost without you."

Merlin nodded with a slight smile,and Gwen reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Merlin grinned and followed after Arthur.

Gwen resumed her walk down the corridor, her arms freed of the burden of bandages, and touched a hand to her lips, feeling the presence of Arthur's lips there.

She smiled to herself, and for the first time in weeks, saw hope for the future.

* * *

Merlin followed behind Arthur in the corridor, their footsteps making echoing noises off the stone walls. Though Arthur was still weak, he strode forward purposefully, never stopping, never ceasing in his mission.

Merlin had already contacted the Druid Elders with his mind. They were waiting in the Throne Room, with Uther and the Knights. Waiting for Arthur.

The doors to the Throne Room loomed up in front of them, heavy oak doors which towered above their heads, the final barrier.

Arthur didn't stop to prepare himself, he didn't stop to think, he just seized the giant brass handles of the opposing doors, and heaved them open.

He swept into the room, Merlin following in his wake. The occupants stood up to greet them.

Arthur marched up to the head of the polished table which was aligned down the centre of the room.

The Knights and the King sat on one side, the Druids on the other.

Arthur stood and looked at them all, his head held high, betraying none of the weariness Merlin knew he felt.

In that moment, Merlin saw the king that he would become.

**A/N: Not a very good chapter**, **just a bit of a filler :) Someone had asked for some Arthur/Gwen interaction, but I suck at writing any romance-y things (hence why this story's been mainly about Arthur and Merlin friendship and not any pairings) but I did my best! Thought it a bit of a shame to leave Gwen out completely :)**

**Next chapter's probably gonna be the last...noooo! Well, unless I get carried away again, which tends to happen.**

**Anyways, please review, and tell me what you'd like to see at the end, I've got a couple ideas but nothing definite yet, so...please review! :D**

**P.S Any constructive criticism on the romance parts would be GREATLY appreciated! :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29 A New Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said this chapter would be the last, but I felt the need to split it into two, partly just so I can get it up to an even 30 chapters...wow, 30! I surprise myself! :)**

**I've spent _ages _on these last two chapters trying to perfect them so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 29- A new beginning

The throne room seemed to shine with a majestic light, as the morning sun streamed into the room, illuminating even the darkest corners. But nothing could brighten the faces of the men who stood gathered there.

The long polished table ran as a barrier down the centre of the room, dividing the two camps; robes, and armour.

The Knights looked wary, uncertain, and even enraged.

The Druids for the most part looked calm, with only the slightest of awkward fidgets.

Uther sat in the middle of the Camelot side of the table, stony-faced, eyeing the Druids closely, but the fact he wasn't screaming bloody murder at them and calling for their execution, Merlin took as a good sign.

Sir Leon sat on one side of him, looking resolved, but nervous at the same time. He alone of the Knights acknowledged Merlin's presence with a small encouraging smile. Hope sprung in Merlin's chest: _at least they had one on their side. _

Sir Drefan on the other hand, the Knight who had earlier been so angry with Arthur and tried to kill Morgana, was red in the face, barely suppressing the rage Merlin knew he felt at sitting at a table of sorcerers. His gloved fingers tapped the table in an agitated manner, avoiding the eyes of the Druids, particularly that of Morgana's. Merlin knew he'd be trouble.

The other Knights, some of whom Merlin only knew by sight, were expressionless. They neither encouraged or condemned.

The Druids too, eyed up their Camelot counterparts. Fyrmest looked more serious than Merlin could ever remember, but there was no hint of fear anywhere in his face. He seemed to radiate an aura of respect and calm. It was no wonder he had been chosen as a leader, his very being seemed to scream the word. He didn't need armour and weapons to prove his worth.

Lyft on the other hand did not look too inviting. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion and was positively glaring at Drefan, who sat opposite. Merlin almost felt the need to laugh; Drefan and Lyft were more alike than they would like to admit.

Brim looked as relaxed and carefree as always, his clenched fists the only indication of the tension in the room.

Morgana's eyes were lit like fire, but out of passion, not rage. Merlin could tell this was something she had dreamed of since she had fearfully discovered her own magic.

Arthur didn't take the time to observe the people in the room as Merlin did, typical Arthur, he marched straight into action.

He strode purposefully to the head of the table and seated himself facing the doorway, the Knights on his right, Druids on his left.

His face betrayed nothing as he stared them all down. The sun filtered in through the windows behind him, highlighting his golden hair and altogether making a pretty impressive scene.

Of course Arthur knew this, thought Merlin. He always wanted to be the centre of attention. He couldn't have chosen a more dramatic place to sit if he'd tried.

Merlin remained at the other side of the hall, not coming forward fully. He didn't feel like he belonged in such an important meeting.

Uther looked for a moment as though he were going to protest at something, but Arthur waved it away. Merlin was confused for a moment until he realised: of course, as king, Uther would want to sit at the head of the table. Was his ego really that large? But Merlin was surprised to see Uther let this pass without challenging it. Was he just glad to see his son alive and healthy? Or was it more than that? Did he now see his son for the true leader he was?

All of these questions were thrust out of his mind quickly however, as Arthur began to speak, commanding the silence of the room:

"Father, Knights, Druids...my friends. Today we make the decision which will be the defining moment in our kingdom's history. The most important decision any of us is likely to make; peace, the thing every good man should strive for in his life."

"And woman," muttered Morgana, barely audible. Arthur pretended not to hear.

"My loyalty to Camelot is fierce and unending, the city of my birth, my birthright. I have fought alongside many of you time and time again to protect her, and I would willingly die if I knew my death would benefit this land."

Merlin thought suddenly of the Labyrinth of Gedref and the price Arthur had been willing to pay, and knew these were not empty words.

"But now, in the last few days, I have developed another loyalty. One I never thought I would make. The Druids have taught me the meaning of humility, of sacrifice, care and devotion, even when dealing with those who are their enemies. They were willing to help Camelot in her hour of need, regardless of the consequences that would befall them, and for that they have my respect."

Uther turned sharply to look at the Druids but said nothing. His eyes met Fyrmest's and a silent conversation seemed to resonate between them. Lyft sat scowling. Merlin knew he badly wanted peace between the two groups, but it seemed he resented being seated at the table, making Merlin wonder what suffering had befallen him on Uther's behalf. He remembered that Lyft had been the one most against coming to aid Camelot in the first place.

Arthur looked around at all of them once more before continuing, his voice growing even stronger:

"I want an end to the fighting which has prevailed in this kingdom for longer than I can remember. I realise there is little we in Camelot know about the Druids and their ways, but ignorance is not an excuse for fear and hate. Not all secrets are something sinister. When I am king, I would would rather see allies in the shadows than foes. Fighting does not show strength, only weakness. And I refuse to let my future kingdom be weak. Therefore I am willing to make the first step, for the good of the kingdom. For the good of the future."

Silence greeted the end of his speech.

Merlin couldn't help himself; he grinned like a foolish idiot. He couldn't help but feel somehow _proud_ of Arthur, as though some of this had been his doing. He supposed some of it had, thinking back to the arrogant prat he first met all those years ago. That Arthur would never, could never, have made a speech like that.

Neither side spoke.

Uther sighed, and passed a hand over his face, before staring at each of the Druids in turn, his eyes softening when he saw Morgana, and resting the longest on Fyrmest, whom he seemed to have some bond with. Fyrmest was like that, Merlin thought. He had this way of seeing straight through you, your innermost thoughts, without being intrusive. He seemed to command some sort of silent respect.

Finally, Uther looked up at Merlin, who hurriedly wiped the grin off his face and tried to look serious. Uther fixed Merlin with a stare more intense than he ever had before, not a passing glance from a king to a servant, but as a person. A person with power.

Uther sighed again.

"You honestly think Arthur, that you can make some grand speech and expect us to erase the past twenty years?"

"Oh, no one can do that Uther." Fyrmest spoke. If it had been anyone else, the free use of Uther's name without title would have been mocking, but Fyrmest seemed to pull it off. "Everyone would like that, to forget the suffering we have all endured these long years. You would like your wife back, I would like my daughters back. But it cannot be done. And without those years of suffering we would not be the men we are today, and not now have the opportunity for this new age, an age free of persecution and hatred. What we can ensure is that no more of this will occur, and ensure no more future generations will suffer as we did."

Merlin thought Fyrmest's argument was pretty convincing, but it appeared not so.

"Suffer? What have you suffered?" Drefan spat across the table. "You chose this life! You chose to follow the path of sorcery! What fault is it of ours you cannot pay the price for your wicked deeds? It is us who suffer! Suffer under the treachery of sorcerers! How are we to defend our city against those with magic? How are we to protect our people?"

"The question is how are you to defend your city without it?" Lyft retorted. "All of you would now be carrion on a battlefield if it were not for us and our magic!"

Drefan scowled.

"It was magic which threatened us in the first place."

"True, but consider this: what if Byrne's army had been one of no magic?" Brim spoke up. "They would have used swords, and arrows and catapults against you. Does that mean those things are bad? If they are used against you, then yes. But if used to protect your home and family are they not good? Would you ban all weapons just because some abuse them? Or would you appreciate that not all things can be used for good? Whether a thing is good or bad is only a perception. Flame can be used for warmth, or destruction. So it is with magic."

"Magic corrupts. It turns people away from from what is good and right"

"Magic is not something we all chose. Emrys and Morgana never chose to follow magic. Magic is as a part of them as their limbs. For the rest of us it is the same. Although it is not ingrained in us as in them, we each have a calling to our magic, we feel it in our hearts and our minds. And we would go crazy if we did not follow it. Anyone can wield magic if taught, but there are only a few who have the Gift. And no one should suffer for what they cannot control."

Uther looked at Merlin.

"Is that true? You never chose magic?"

Merlin breathed in deeply.

"Yes, Sire. It chose me. It was the way I was born. I could never control it."

"But that is impossible! Magic must be learned!"

"Haven't you heard anything that's been said?" Merlin's voice rose. " Magic isn't always something you need to be taught. It's a way of life! Before I went to the Druids no one had ever taught me magic, yet I was more powerful than sorcerers who had spent years studying!"

Merlin felt his frustration rising. He couldn't actually believe he was arguing about magic with the king of Camelot. He tried to put it in terms Uther could understand.

"It's like when you're training a Knight. Anyone can learn swordplay, but few can truly wield a sword. Look at me and Arthur! I can use a sword to defend myself, I've been taught, but I'm as clumsy as anything! But Arthur's a natural at it, he doesn't even need to think about it! Magic's like that. Some people are just born with it."

Uther fell silent, and Merlin was amazed to see he was actually considering his words.

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw a small smile on his face, it seemed Arthur was as equally proud of Merlin as Merlin had been of him earlier.

Morgana then spoke:

"A lasting peace is all that is needed between Camelot and the Druids. We're not asking for permission to teach magic openly in the city or appoint court sorcerers, only the freedom to live in peace and be who we are without interference. Tolerance, to live without fear."

Uther cast his eyes on her, and an emotion filled them that Merlin had not seen there before. Was it pity? Guilt? Empathy? Merlin was so used to seeing the stern and ruthless king without any form of emotion, he couldn't fathom a guess. Was Uther genuinely feeling guilty that he had caused the woman who was as a daughter to him to suffer, or was he regretting the fact she had turned to his enemies?

Sir Leon cleared his throat.

"I agree Sire. After all the Druids have done for this city in the last few days the very least we can offer them is a future without repression. It'll only breed more hatred and people like that sorcerer who seek their revenge. It would not be weakness to make a compromise. The people would respect you for making this step, they want an end to it all. The Druids have earned respect among the people, for you to be seen opposing them, it would turn them against you."

Merlin smiled with satisfaction. He'd always liked Sir Leon.

Sir Drefan however turned to him in horror.

"How can you as a Knight of Camelot possibly condone a compromise with sorcerers?"

"Because Drefan I will not condemn the city I love."

Drefan spluttered in outrage, but he did not retaliate.

Uther looked up at Fyrmest.

"Your Druids are vastly outnumbered by my men. We could easily turn against you. How do I know you're not hiding anything?"

Fyrmest looked at him squarely.

"We refuse to kill innocents."

"Then you are at our mercy."

"No, you are at ours. For we are the stronger."

They stared silently at each other, silently regarding the other's statement.

Merlin felt hope ignite the room. Things were going well. It seemed, amazingly, Uther was yielding.

It seemed Drefan had noticed this too.

"My lord! You cannot be considering a compromise?" He yelled in outrage.

Uther glanced at him.

"What else would you have me do?"

"Anything Sire! Anything but yield to this vermin! They have as good as admitted they could turn against Camelot in a moment and destroy us all!"

Merlin snorted.

"When did we ever say that?"

Drefan turned to him in a fury.

"'We are the stronger.' That was as good as a threat in my books."

This time Morgana let out a derisive laugh.

"That wasn't a threat you idiot. It only proved that we are stronger because we _don't _fight."

Drefan sneered at her.

"Sorcerers are tricksters. They say not what they mean. Look at you, turning against the city that was once your home, allying yourself with your guardian's enemies. Are you the example we should follow? No good can come of this."

"And no more good can come of years more of fighting and hatred Drefan." Uther spoke quietly. "Continued fighting will just grow and grow and we shall never be rid of it. It is a pestilence which will continue to infect our kingdom. It cannot go on; a truce must be made."

Merlin's jaw dropped: _was this really Uther talking?_ He hardly dared believe it.

Uther once more fixed Fyrmest with a cold stare.

"I hate magic. I suppose I always shall. But if you are willing, then so am I, to ensure the prosperity of both our peoples."

Fyrmest simply nodded.

Arthur, who had remained oddly quiet until now, spoke:

"Then let this be a new beginning. Fyrmest, name the terms of the compromise."

Fyrmest spoke simply:

"Freedom."

Merlin respected him more than ever at this moment.

Drefan spoke again:

"I refuse to live in a city, side-by-side with sorcerers; how am I ever to feel safe again?"

"With a face like yours Drefan I'm surprised you ever feel safe, what with all the monster hunters and all." Morgana snapped.

Fyrmest held up a hand to silence her.

"You need not concern yourself. We have no wish to live in Camelot. A city does not lend itself well to our means. We prefer to be in nature."

"You'd rather live in the mud than a city?" Uther asked incredulously.

"No, we'd rather live in the fresh air than in streets of sewage," Lyft retorted.

Uther shot him an annoyed look.

"So be it. All the better for Camelot."

Fyrmest continued:

"What we wish is that all executions of magic-users be ceased with immediate effect."

"Impossible. How are we ever to maintain our laws without punishment?"

"Simple, we change the law!" Arthur growled, intense dislike etched on his face.

Fyrmest shook his head.

"We do not ask for your laws to be changed. Although we do not agree with it, we respect the need for the freedom of people to make their own laws. All that we ask, is that instead of executing these sorcerers, you send them to us. We shall train them how to control their magic, how to use it for good, and to know when to use it. They shall live with us in peace."

"And swell your numbers so as to train your own private army?" jeered Drefan.

"No. So that we can raise new sorcerers without hate and fear away from Camelot, and teach them the values of magic. Raise future generations who have no need to rise against Camelot." Fyrmest spoke calmly.

Uther considered.

"Doable. I will not tolerate magic-users in my kingdom, if they live elsewhere then I will have no problem. As long as I do not need to associate with them."

Fyrmest nodded.

"Secondly, we want to be left in peace in our village, to not be disturbed or hunted like wild animals." Here Fyrmest's voice grew unnaturally cold. "Our village will be protected by you Uther, no harm shall come to it. We _shall_ be left in peace."

Uther nodded.

"If you leave Camelot in peace and do not interfere in our affairs we shall not interfere with yours."

"We also wish to be allowed freedom to roam Camelot-"

"Absolutely not." Uther said shortly. "If you agree to live well away from its walls we have no issue but I will not have you in my kingdom!"

"In return," Fyrmest continued, his voice growing harder. "We will swear not to use magic within the confines of the city. We do not wish to hide away like common criminals, with no freedom to go where we please. We need supplies on occasion, and I'm sure that you would rather we traded fairly in Camelot than being forced to take what we need. We can also be of use to you. We often come into contact with other Druid clans or disillusioned sorcerers. We promise to do all in our power to protect this city. To warn you of magical attacks, try to prevent them in the first place, you will be surprised how much influence we can hold. You need never fear another attack on Camelot."

Uther fell silent, thinking hard. Merlin could see what it cost him, he hated the idea of his people mixing freely with Druids, but the temptations of no more magical attacks on Camelot were clearly on his mind.

Merlin felt overwhelmed at what was happening, the momentous agreements being made. That Uther would even consider such things astonished him, and Merlin could only admire Fyrmest's patience and wisdom in this matter, which Merlin knew was personally painful for him.

At the same time however Merlin felt slightly disappointed. All of this to ensure a better future for the Druids, and they weren't going to be allowed to use magic in Camelot? Merlin knew it was still a huge step forward and he should be grateful Uther wasn't trying to have them all executed right now, but he couldn't help but feel let down. Was the hatred and fear of magic going to stop when it was still banned from the kingdom? Worse still, Uther's refusal to allow no magic in Camelot, meant Merlin would have to leave. As free as a life with the Druids would be, when they were finally free from being hunted by Uther, Merlin would still be trapped. Unlike the Druids, he _wanted _to be in Camelot. He felt as though his destiny was being denied to him. Being himself was still a criminal act in the city he had come to call home.

Uther's considerations finally came to an end, and he leaned over the table towards Fyrmest.

"No magic?"

Fyrmest looked at him seriously, eye to eye.

"I swear to you Uther Pendragon, my Druids and I shall never use magic within the walls of your city, unless you yourself command it."

Uther's face remained expressionless for a brief moment that lasted a lifetime, and stood up suddenly, his chair scraping across the flagstones. Arthur jerked, as though he thought his father was about to attack the Druids but Uther simply stood. Fyrmest followed suit.

Uther held out his hand.

"To a lasting peace."

Fyrmest looked down at the hand, and then grasped it with his own. A hand roughened with years of war, and a hand roughed by years of farming, enclosed within each other.

"To a new beginning."

As they shook hands, Merlin felt the strangest feeling inside of him. As though he were watching this from a far distance. He knew history was being made.

Fyrmest began to extract his hand from Uther's, but Uther gripped it tight, in a vice-like grip and pulled Fyrmest closer. From staying remarkably calm throughout the council Uther now looked more like the dangerous power-mad person he had been before.

"But remember Druid. If any of these terms are broken, I will not hesitate to burn your village to the ground." Uther hissed menacingly.

Fyrmest gripped Uther's hand just as tightly, and said almost as dangerously:

"I would expect nothing less. But you should remember, just how much you stand to lose by waging another war against magic. More death and destruction on your part may not end as amicably as it does now."

Merlin honestly thought for a moment Uther would strike Fyrmest, but was astounded to hear a small chuckle escape his lips.

"It seems you and I understand each other Druid."

Everyone in the room clapped, save Drefan, who still looked outraged, but Merlin couldn't really care less about him at the moment. Everything was perfect now.

But still something nagged at him, the fact that under the new agreement, he would have to leave Camelot. A part of him had always wished for this, to be able to live in a place and practise magic with others of his kind without fear, but at this present moment he almost felt he would rather trade all that in just to be able to stay in Camelot and be Arthur's servant again, with no one knowing or caring about Merlin's deepest secrets.

The other Druids stood up also and faced the Knights, who also stood.

No one said a word, but so much was said.

Brim and Sir Leon shook hands, both smiling.

Sir Drefan and Lyft shook hands, grudgingly, letting go of the other's hand as quickly as humanly possible.

Morgana threw her arms around Arthur's neck, who embraced her fondly.

Merlin just stood there awkwardly.

Arthur soon noticed.

"What about Merlin?"

Uther cast him a glance, a look of disgust thrown in for good measure.

"He too can leave with the Druids, no harm will come to him if he stays with them."

Arthur looked from Uther to Merlin.

"But he can't leave, he has to stay in Camelot!"

"Nonsense, Arthur, he'll be happier with his own kind, and so would I be knowing he's far away."

Merlin's heart sank.

Arthur shook his head.

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

Arthur stood with his arms folded.

"No."

A flash of anger gleamed in Uther's eyes.

"He will abide by the terms of this agreement, as will all other users of magic!"

"Merlin isn't simply a user of magic Father. He's more than that." Arthur entreated his father. "He's saved my life more times than I can count!"

"No one can be exempt from this!"

"He saved my life using magic in front of all of Camelot Father. Isn't that worth anything? The whole of Camelot saw you give him that permission! What sort of peace gesture is it that commands that you send him away? The people _want _him to have some sort of recognition."

Uther shook his head.

"These terms must be absolute! No exceptions!"

Uther's voice rang out through the room, defeating any more protests from Arthur.

"What if he didn't use magic?" Asked Morgana. "Would you allow him to stay if he agreed to forsake his magic?"

Merlin's heart leaped in his chest, something painful growing there.

Uther paused for a moment, and looking resigned, spoke:

"If he took an oath publicly, swearing that he has forsworn his former beliefs, then he may stay."

Arthur shook his head.

"Father you can't ask him to-"

Uther cut him off.

"What does he have to say?"

They all looked to him, and Merlin felt as though a great tempest was raging through his mind. _Give up his magic?_ He couldn't even contemplate the idea. Life without magic, just...it just wasn't life. It was his very being, his soul, his essence, he _couldn't give it up._

But was his magic more important than Arthur? Could he abandon him because he cannot make a sacrifice? How much did Arthur sacrifice to bring them all together like this?

But how could he possibly hope to protect Arthur without magic? He was nothing without it. Arthur wouldn't need his help, he'd be even worthless than before.

But did that matter? Arthur hadn't appreciated him, nor cared about him because of his magic, but because of the friendship and companionship he had offered, was that not more important?

He supposed he could always keep it a secret, as he had done before, but the thought of continually living his life as a lie all over again wearied him. He was weary of secrets and concealment. Besides, this time if he was caught, it was not only his own neck on the line, but all of the Druids as well. If he was discovered using magic, he would have broken the terms of the agreement, and the peace would be at an end. Should he really risk that?

In desperation he looked to Fyrmest for guidance. Surely he would tell him what to do?

However Fyrmest did not immediately provide an answer.

He stared at Merlin with an odd expression, neither one of encouragement nor disapproval.

"This is a choice you must make yourself. I cannot help you. You must decide, how much do you value your friendship with Arthur? Shall you be Merlin, or Emrys?"

Merlin gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing.

_They couldn't be asking this of him. They couldn't be making him choose._

Then, when all seemed to be lost, Sir Leon spoke up.

"Sire, if I may?"

Uther nodded for him to continue.

"It seems to me, the people need a gesture, something which shows Camelot's new attitude, and desire for peace. Wouldn't showing that magic can be tolerated within the city go leaps and bounds to prove this? Someone who can be a citizen of Camelot, yet still use magic, to demonstrate how we can live together. We need a link Sire, a link between the people of Camelot, and the Druids. An ambassador if you will. That link can be Merlin."

Everyone stood in shock at this statement. Even Arthur looked incredulous. _Merlin, an ambassador?_

He continued:

"It would show the people that magic _can _be used for good. It'd be an example to the people, a symbol that magic and non-magical peoples can work together."

Silence fell after this statement, and Merlin felt his head spinning. _Him? Seriously?_

Uther breathed in deeply and looked as though he were about to speak but Fyrmest interjected:

"Suggestions that Merlin may not use his magic would be fruitless Uther. You cannot split the two; Merlin _is _magic."

Uther observed him for a moment and threw his head back as though crying out to the heavens for any other option. Presently, he looked back at Merlin and said grudgingly

"I see I have little choice."

Fyrmest smiled broadly, looking happier than ever, and Arthur grinned also, though still looked as though he was in shock.

Merlin definitely was.

How the hell could they think he could be an ambassador? It was insane! He wasn't an advisor or a peace-keeper, he couldn't do it!

The entire thing was ridiculous. There was no way he'd ever be able to do it.

Then again, he thought, he hadn't exactly been much good at his old job either...

_What the heck..._

"I'll do it."

Uther nodded slowly, not looking entirely happy, but then, nothing about this made him happy.

Merlin held out his hand expectantly, Uther just looked at it. Merlin waited a few moments, enjoying the torturous expression on Uther's face, before Uther quickly held out his own hand and shook Merlin's letting go as quickly as possible, throwing him a look of hatred.

But Merlin didn't pay any attention.

Uther muttered:

"This will be the end of Camelot."

Merlin stared back at him evenly.

"Only if you want it to be."

Uther had nothing to say back to this, and Merlin felt rather pleased with himself. It wasn't often he came up with smart retorts like that, especially to someone who had previously scared the living daylights out of him.

Uther then stormed past him, his red cloak sweeping out behind him, and his Knights followed in his wake, Sir Drefan glaring at him, Sir Leon smiling.

It seemed Merlin had a lot of work on his plate.

The Druids began to disperse and Arthur made his way over to Merlin, looking pretty amused.

"Ambassador? I'll bet you can't even _spell_ that!"

"Don't judge everyone else by your own abilities Arthur,"said Merlin grinning.

Arthur grinned as well and clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

The sound of Arthur's name being bellowed down the hallway brought a grimace to Arthur's face.

"My father will be wanting me then."

"Take your armour."

"I _would _but _someone_ hasn't cleaned it."

"Why would I clean it? I'm an _ambassador._"

"Don't get too self-satisfied Merlin, you're in for a hell of a time."

"Can't be any worse than my old job."

Arthur chuckled, but sighed at the sound of his name being called once again.

He strode past Merlin and followed his father out of the oak doors.

Merlin stood by himself for a moment, swaying on the spot, completely overwhelmed by what had happened. This was just insane, all of it. All his life he'd lived in a tiny village where the most exciting thing that ever happened was a cow getting stuck in some mud, and now momentous things were now happening all around him. It was just beyond belief.

Fyrmest came up beside him.

"You seem troubled. Are you not pleased with what had transpired?"

"Of course I am! This is huge, maybe too huge. I'm just trying to take it all in."

Fyrmest nodded.

"Change does not come easily. But come it must, and this is only the beginning."

Merlin frowned.

"How so?"

Fyrmest just smiled.

They stood in silence a few more minutes, Merlin's head pounding, before Fyrmest turned to him again.

"I know you're not completely happy with the terms of the Treaty Merlin. Why is that?"

Merlin struggled to find the words.

"It's just, magic is still banned in Camelot. What's the point in coming so far, just to fall short of the target?"

"Our target was never to turn Camelot into a city of magic Merlin. If we resent the restrictions once placed on us, being told what to do and how to live, why should we try to impose our beliefs on others? But soon a day will come when _both _ways of living will be embraced equally."

"When?"

Fyrmest cast his eyes to the door Arthur had just passed through.

"I think you know."

Merlin thought. Yes, he did know.

Fyrmest laced a hand on Merlin's arm.

"Just keep him alive until then Merlin."

Merlin laughed.

"That might be easier said than done." Merlin felt the heavy burden weighing him down. "How am I supposed to protect him when I'm always running between the two of you? How can I possibly do all of this?"

"Do not worry yourself Merlin. I have no doubt you will restore the peace between us all. You have already done so much for us all you will always be remembered as a great man, regardless of what happens now. Trust in yourself Merlin."

Merlin remembered giving that same advice to Arthur, a long time ago, and smiled. Then a thought struck him.

"Since when did you start calling me Merlin?"

Fyrmest looked at him in surprise.

"That is who you are, is it not?"

"I thought I was 'Emrys?'"

"Yes, you are. You are both, and now you have realised that Merlin. I've seen that in you this past while. You've accepted your other half, you are now whole. You realised you could not choose between Arthur and your magic. That is why I asked you. That is why I now truly know, you are one with yourself, both Merlin the manservant, and Emrys the warlock."

Merlin blinked, and realised this was true. He had come to notice the change within himself, there had always been a part of him he repressed, because he feared it. Now he had accepted it, he felt new, like he was truly who he was supposed to be. He felt it release inside of him. His destiny was here, and he was finally living it.

Fyrmest clapped him on the shoulder as Arthur had done, and left the room, leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin looked up at the sunlight streaming into the room, and smiled.

Finally.

**A/N: Second last chapter done! Getting close to the end now!  
**

** Just out of interest, what do you guys think? Arthur or magic? What do you think Merlin would have picked? Honestly myself I have no idea, which is why I left the question hanging. I just thought it'd be an interesting little conundrum (see, I use big words) for Merlin!**

**Last chapter now written and being uploaded straight away coz I just can't drag this out any longer. I feel so empty now!**

**As always, I'd love a review! :D  
**


	30. Chapter 30 Friendship

**A/N: So here it is! The final chapter! *Plays dramatic music***

**I'd just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favourited this story over the last 10 months that I've been writing it! I love you all! Long gone are the days when I used to update every day! I really need to go back and edit this now, I just re-read it, and wow, I really didn't care about spelling, grammar and simple punctuation in the early days! Not that I really do now...  
**

**Again, a BIG thank you!**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

Chapter 30- Friendship

Exactly one week after the Council, Arthur sat quite calmly on a hillside overlooking Camelot, unknowingly occupying the exact same spot Merlin had when he had conjured the figure of a horse out of smoke.

His wandering gaze fell upon the ruined walls of his city, scarred by the weapons of war, and upon the steady stream of people flowing into the city, returning from the refuge they had sought when war began.

Building work had commenced, the mammoth task of rebuilding the city was well underway, aided in part by the Druids, whose skills of lifting heavy objects with nothing more than a simple incantation, had vastly sped up the process.

The number of habitants of the Infirmary had declined rapidly, and there were few in the city who had no shelter or food, thanks to the help of the Druids.

The message of peace had spread through the streets like wildfire, the people of Camelot openly rejoicing at the news and embracing the Druids as brothers. Many had welcomed the Druids into their homes. Arthur was struck by the sheer goodness in the hearts of the people, casting aside old prejudices, and welcoming change.

However, Arthur thought with a grimace, all was not entirely well. There were a few, Sir Drefan most prominent amongst them, who opposed the king's decision, and had even left the city in disgust. They protested in public, condemning the Druids, physically attacking them and refusing to cooperate. The message of peace had not affected everybody.

Arthur despaired at the thought of these people; so blinded by hate, they would have everyone continue to suffer. He knew that this was not the end of it by far. There was still a _long _way to go.

Still, relations between the people of Camelot and the Druids had improved dramatically in the past week. Many had not originally welcomed the Druids, not out of hate, but out of fear. People always did fear what they did not understand. But the fear had now all but vanished, and a brighter future was visible.

The past week had been trying to say the least. Endless meetings, councils and debates had filled the week, as Uther and Fyrmest had holed themselves up, going through the finer points of the Treaty again and again, these meetings usually ending in Uther storming out in disgust, ranting about the sheer audacity of sorcerers. When Arthur had no meetings to attend, he worked in the city alongside his people, doing what good he could. The people appreciated his presence, as he relished the work; it took his mind off of less pleasant thoughts.

Arthur had been surprised to learn his father had been so willing to work so closely together with the Druids, but Fyrmest had a slow, calm way of speaking which seemed to reassure people, and also, Arthur suspected Uther was more than a little afraid of him. Fyrmest was difficult to anger, but when roused he was truly formidable. The Druids could not have a better person to protect them.

Although Uther was willing to work with the Druids, he made no secret of his contempt for them. He never addressed them by name, only as "Druid", or "Sorcerer," and was the first to criticise them behind their backs. The Druids were little bothered by this however, partly because they and they alone knew what foul things the Druid children sneaked into his drinking water...

Uther did however, seem to appreciate the need to make decisions for the good of the kingdom, despite his own personal feelings, something Arthur was sure was down to his own near death. He was now far more open to new ideas, though Arthur doubted he would ever fully accept change.

Uther avoided the Druids as much as possible, which Arthur didn't challenge, the fact that he hadn't changed his mind so far was a good sign, and if as little contact with the Druids as possible was needed to ensure this, then so be it.

Lyft was little better, mixing as little with the people of Camelot as possible, not out of contempt for them, but simply that he did not yet fully trust them.

Arthur was surprised however, to find that a friendship had struck up between Brim and Sir Leon, even despite the fact that the former had now returned to his former practice of speaking with only his mind. They were now rarely to be seen out of one another's company, and Sir Leon seemed genuinely interested in learning as much about the Druids as possible. Arthur supposed this was natural, Brim was the youngest of the Druid Elders, save for Morgana, and seemed to be the most open-minded to new ways of life.

It really was encouraging.

But all of this was about to change. The details had been decided upon, after much arguing between Uther and Fyrmest, and been discussed again and again, and now the Treaty was ready to be signed. As of sunset, war between Camelot and Druids would be officially over. And the Druids would have to leave.

Arthur felt a small pang of sadness at this thought. He'd grown accustomed to their presence and truly felt he would miss them.

He did not want them to leave, he didn't see why they should. He'd tried to convince his father of this, but Fyrmest had dissuaded him. He'd said that Druids prefer to live in the wild, and staying would be more of a punishment than a reward. But Arthur still didn't like the idea of them being driven from the city as though they were criminals.

He conceded that he should be grateful, that even coming this far was an accomplishment in itself. But it was still only half way. Should he be content with that?

He wondered what Merlin thought of all this. They'd both been so busy in the last week, Merlin acting as a mediator between his father and Fyrmest and Arthur involved in the rebuilding, that they'd barely had time to see each other. Just the occasional brief talk, in which the majority of the conversation was permeated by Merlin's smug remarks about being made an ambassador.

Arthur snorted. If someone had told him several weeks ago, _Merlin_ of all people would be made an ambassador...

But as ridiculous as the idea seemed, even now, Arthur was pleased for him. Merlin had to be the most accepting, non-judgemental person he knew, and he also had the advantage of being part of both worlds, never truly belonging in either one. This role was perfect for him. If Merlin could master any job, it was this one.

Merlin having magic was no longer strange to him, he'd accepted it now. It made sense. Arthur had always known there was something strange about Merlin, known he was hiding something. And now he knew what it was, everything seemed to fall into place.

He remembered those first few weeks after the big revelation with pain; how could he ever have been so stupid as to doubt Merlin? And now there was no longer the impeding threat of an army of sorcerers, he had time to think over everything in more detail. In particular, the things Mordred had shown him, the memories of Merlin and his magic.

Most of these things had just filled in the gaps and helped him to understand more of what had been happening, and Merlin's motives. But some things disturbed him.

The shock at discovering Merlin was Balinor's son and therefore a Dragon Lord, that Merlin had poisoned Morgana and released the Great Dragon, and that Arthur had been the one who had killed the woman Merlin loved.

That particular event haunted Arthur the most.

He watched as the sun dipped deeper in the sky, counting down the time the Druids had left in the city. Arthur knew it was time for him to leave.

He pulled himself up and looked out once again over the city that would one day be his.

He heard a rustling behind him, and was immediately on alert for an attack, his hand inching closer to his sword. But then he heard a sharp 'thunk' and an 'ow!'.

"Merlin?"

"How'd you know?"

Arthur removed his hand from his sword, but didn't turn around.

"Merlin, how can you possibly be an ambassador of peace when you don't even know when to keep quiet?"

"In my defence, I managed to stay quiet for _ages_ before you noticed me."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there watching me Merlin?"

"Don't flatter yourself Arthur. I was out here meditating, and then you came blundering past!"

"_Meditating? You?"_

"You'd be surprised, it's very relaxing."

"I'm sure it is."

"You should ask Fyrmest to teach you. It really helps you think...you could do with the practice."

Arthur sighed, and turned around to face Merlin for the first time, who as usual had that ridiculous grin plastered over his face. It was then that Arthur noticed what he was wearing. He had discarded his Druid robes and was dressed in the same clothes he had always worn in Camelot, complete with scarlet neckerchief. He looked exactly like the old Merlin, only, he seemed different, or rather he was holding himself differently.

Arthur looked him up and down.

"Merlin, you can't wear those tatty old things."

Merlin frowned and looked down at himself.

"Why, what's wrong with this?"

Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"Merlin, you're now a _royal ambassador._ You simply can't go around dressed as a servant."

"Why can't I be both?"

"What?"

"Well, I can serve the king as an ambassador, and at the same time, serve you as being a, well, servant. There won't be much for me to do after all, the Druids are pretty content to just stay in their village."

Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"You've just been promoted to the most prestigious position in Camelot, and you _want_ to be a servant?"

"Well, no, but let's face it, you'd be hopeless without me."

Arthur didn't even bother to continue arguing. He knew it was pointless. Merlin may be an idiot, but he was a stubborn idiot.

Merlin came and stood beside him, and they silently watched over Camelot together.

Seeing Merlin again had brought unbidden memories to Arthur's mind, things he would rather forget, but he thought Merlin deserved to hear.

"Merlin..."

Merlin turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. However Arthur found himself lost for words. How could he begin to express the multitude of feelings soaring around inside of him? How could he ever tell him how sorry he was for ever believing he could be evil? How could he ever express the regret he felt at all Merlin had had to suffer on his account and the gratitude he felt for all Merlin had done for them?

Merlin seemed to understand however, with a single knowing look in his eye.

"That's all in the past Arthur, this is the future. What you can do now is make sure it never happens again."

Arthur nodded, and stared at his feet for a moment, overwhelmed at the forgiveness and graciousness in the man standing beside him.

He spoke, trying to voice his own doubts:

"The Treaty was supposed to prevent all of that, but I fear it will not."

Merlin regarded him in surprise.

"You don't believe in it?"

"Of course I do! I just don't think it will be enough!" Arthur shouted, turning away in exasperation, all the doubts from the past week flowing from him. "The Treaty was supposed to end the fighting, which it will, but there needs to be more."

Merlin simply watched him, with no expression on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like the Druids being accepted for who they are!" he shouted. "True, they will no longer be hunted, but they are still denied the right to have citizenship of Camelot!"

"They don't want to live in Camelot, you know that."

"Yes, but they should still have the option, instead of being hidden away out of sight. Who are we to say where they should and should not live? If the people of Camelot and the Druids are required by law to be separate, what hope do we have of preventing fear and suspicions from rising once more? If they are denied the right to practice their art within the walls of the city, how can we convince the townspeople that it is not evil? We are making magic look like a criminal act, something shameful and should be hidden from the city, and not something which should be embraced and celebrated. We are only encouraging more fear and hated to arise in the future!"

With that outburst, Arthur cast himself on the ground, his back to a rock, his face in his hands.

Merlin said nothing, but continued to stand, unmoving. Then, in a quiet voice:

"And you can change that Arthur. You are the Once and Future King. And you _shall _be remembered for your tolerance, your compassion, and your determination for equality in all things. You will go down in history as the man who ended violence, and hatred, and oppression. You will be the greatest king who has ever or will ever live. But every king requires patience."

Arthur looked up, startled by the sudden change in Merlin's demeanour. He was standing still, looking out over Camelot, the dying sun shining in his hair, looking proud and strong, even in his peasant clothing. And Arthur saw for the first time why the Druids so respected him.

Merlin turned to face him.

"I thought the same thing at first. I thought Fyrmest was asking for too little, that nothing would ever be accomplished. But now I see it. It's _your_ destiny Arthur. _You're _the one who has to unite the lands of Albion, not Uther and not me, I'm just there to make you look good. And once you're king that's what you'll do. And the people will remember."

Arthur paused for a moment, awed by Merlin's absolute confidence in him.

"But how are the people to ever learn to accept magic if it's hidden away from them?"

Merlin grinned, looking like the goofy idiot he always was, breaking the illusion of wisdom and power.

"That's what they've got me for isn't it?"

Arthur laughed and felt a great weight lift off of his chest.

"I suppose you're right, though I hate to admit it. The main thing is, that they're no longer dying for it. That's the first step isn't it? And then we can move on from there."

Merlin grinned again.

"Exactly."

Arthur nodded.

"Then that'll be my first act as king. Giving Druids the equal rights they deserve, and making magic no longer a criminal offence."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought your first act would be removing certain marrying restrictions for certain princes and certain servants?"

Arthur considered.

"Second act then."

Merlin laughed.

"This is the moment when Fyrmest would say something like 'Every great oak tree must grow from the tiny acorn' or 'One spark is all it takes to start a fire' or something else nature-y that makes him sound so clever and wise."

Arthur remained silent, barely supressing a laugh.

"You know Merlin, being wise doesn't really suit you."

"I'm wise?"

"Maybe by accident."

They fell into silence, and the sun continued to sink lower and lower in the sky, bathing the city in a warm glow. There was something about just being there with Merlin that felt so right to him. The Druids would probably say this was all due to 'destiny' and 'prophecy', but Arthur knew that it wasn't the call of destiny which had led to this. It was the call of friendship.

Arthur stood up once more.

"I suppose it's time."

Merlin nodded, and together they set off down the hill into Camelot.

Arthur looked across at Merlin who was walking down the steep slope as clumsily as he always was, his eyes fixed on the ground to avoid tripping.

"Merlin. Are we friends?"

Merlin looked up at him and stared at him in all seriousness.

"Yeah, right. Like I could ever be friends with a prince!"

And they both laughed, more carefree than they had ever been before, each of them knowing the true answer, and revelling in its knowledge.

The evening that followed was once remembered in Camelot for generations to come. Grandparents told their grandchildren of how they had been there when Prince Arthur and Merlin had walked through the streets of Camelot, side-by-side, as equals in the light of the setting sun.

They told of how the entire city had tried to squeeze itself into the courtyard at the palace to witness the signing of the Treaty, where a stage had been erected on the spot of the former execution podium, to signal to everyone the new age that was dawning.

The told of how the Druid Elders had carried themselves with nobility, and signed the Treaty, the former Lady Morgana among them, who had just been named the new permanent High Priestess of the Fire Discipline.

They told of how Uther and the most noble of the Knights had signed the Treaty, and shook hands with the Druids.

They told of how Merlin and Arthur had signed the Treaty, Merlin using a spell to summon the quill directly out of Uther's hand, prompting an indignant splutter of rage from the king, who could do nothing to stop him, and how the prince had immediately whacked him around the head with a gauntlet.

They told of how the Druids had then left the city, hooded and cloaked, holding lanterns in front of them, passing like ghosts into the night, moonlight streaming down upon their heads, peace at last between their two peoples.

But most of all, they told of the friendship of Arthur and Merlin. A friendship that lasted through time. A friendship not without its trials and tribulations. But a friendship that endured.

A friendship that endured through the ages.

THE END.

**A/N: A bit soppy, and fluffy, and cheesy, but what the hell, IT'S OVER! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MYSELF NOW? **

**I'm genuinely quite sad now :(**

**Anyways, just let me know if this was a crap way of ending it or not, I'm not very confident in wrapping stuff up. I know myself how it all works, but I don't often convey that well...**

**I apologise for the lack of Morgana in this chapter, I know people wanted to see more of her, and possibly some Merlin/Morgana, but I just didn't think it would have worked at the end. But I promise ONE DAY I will write a Merlin/Morgana fic, possibly set after series 3 which would be interesting...**

**I don't know what I'm gonna write now so any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated!**

**Please, please, please review, even if you haven't before, I'm sooo close to 300 now and it would be amazing to end this fic on a high note!**

**Anyways, THANK YOU! :D  
**


End file.
